Pas de jaloux, je déclare que Barbe Blanche aussi a une fille !
by Kiitsuu
Summary: On sait tous à quel point la Marine galère avec tous les enfants de pirates célèbres comme Luffy et Ace, alors imaginez si Barbe Blanche avait une fille ! Et si sa fille qui ne veut rien savoir de son père est retrouvée par l'équipage de Barbe Blanche désormais sans réel capitaine ?
1. Prologue

Alors, lançons une intro dynamique et joyeuse : BONJOUUUUR LES GENNNS ! Alors je m'appelle Kitsu, j'ai 15 ans et j'adore le chocolat, les crêpes et les... _Ah, pardon. Tout le monde s'en fiche._

Bref, je me lance sur une nouvelle fanfiction (ma 2eme ^^), n'hésitez pas à venir lire la première !

C'est tout, c'est tout, il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter le phrase de début de chaque fanfiction : j'essayerai de ne pas faire trop de fautes et de publier régulièrement, comme vous ne me connaissez pas encore, vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point ce ne sera pas réussi... :)

Bisous, bisouuus ^^

* * *

Hey, vous connaissez one piece nan ? Forcément sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ça. Donc, vous avez dû entendre parler d'Elyuin. Non ? Tu me vexes… c'est vrai quoi, on parle toujours d'Ace le fils du roi des pirates et de Luffy le fils de Dragon, mais on ne parle jamais de moi, la fille de Barbe Blanche. Ah, vous vous attendez peut être à une fic où mon père est encore en vie maintenant, bah...non. Mon père est mort et la guerre au sommet est bel et bien passée. Est ce que je vais chercher à tuer Teach et le venger ? Non plus. Je me suis contentée d'aller mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe, après tout, je n'ai presque pas connu mon père. Il était tout le temps en mer, avec ses "fils". Si vous voulez mon avis, avant d'adopter les pirates du monde entier il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de sa fille unique qu'il ne voit jamais. Même une simple carte pour mon anniversaire, un coup de fil par escargophone de temps en temps… je sais pas, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me donner l'impression d'avoir un père.

Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, j'ai grandis et puis on s'habitue. Vous pensez peut être que je vous sors la carte du "passé tragique", mais enfaite, je n'ai pas si mal vécu mon enfance. J'ai grandis dans un petit village de pêcheurs perdu sur une île de Grand Line, avec une mère et une jolie maison entourée de fleurs. Alors, non, je n'en veux pas à Barbe Blanche d'avoir laissé ma mère m'élever sans la présence d'un père, c'est juste un étranger pour moi, si je mets des fleurs sur sa tombe c'est uniquement car il porte le nom de "père" pour moi, mais ça ne reste qu'un nom creux, sans amour derrière. Juste une figure parentale quasi inexistante. Si je devais vraiment lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, c'est pour l'étiquette qu'y m'a été plaquée au dos dès ma naissance : "fille de Barbe Blanche - Menace". Alors, au lieu d'attendre gentillement que le Gouvernement trouve une excuse bidon pour me couper la tête, j'ai préféré forcer le destin et devenir pirate.

Maintenant, je vogue sur le Nouveau monde sous le nom de "Elyuin Newgate, aux milles poison", accompagnée d'un petit equipage de 7 personnes et d'une modeste prime de 205 millions de berrys. Comme mon surnom "Elyuin aux milles poison" l'indique, mes principales armes, en plus des atouts féminins dont la nature m'a doté, sont toutes sortes de poisons, aussi bien mortels que simplement handicapants sur une courte période. Vous voulez une mort lente et atrocement douloureuse ? Ou bien une mort rapide et sans douleur ? Je suis la personne à qui il faut s'adresser, mais ça s'arrête là, je n'ai pas herité de la force surhumaine de mon père, je ne dis pas que je suis faible, je reste comme même une pirate capable de naviguer sur cette mer, mais si je vous disais que je ne maîtrise même pas le haki ? Pas que sa m'handicape vraiment, je peux me débrouiller sans, du moins pour l'instant.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que nous arrivons en vue d'une île… vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Ne cherchez pas, il n'y en a pas, mais maintenant que j'ai fini les présentations, je peux passer à l'histoire, nan ?

Ah, au fait j'oubliais : enchanté de faire votre connaissance, cher lecteurs.

* * *

C'est court, c'est bref, c'est le prologue.

...Et moi c'est Kitsu, 15 ans, j'adore le chocolat et... _pardon, je devient lourde là..._


	2. Chapitre 1

"Île en vue !" Hurla la grande gueule de l'équipage, Franck, "la charogne", nom dû à son fruit du démon du vatour. Est ce qu'il mange les cadavres ? Non. Mais forcément avec ses yeux de rapaces, il voit les îles de loin, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il fait un parfait éclaireur. Mais ne sous estimez pas les vautours, il a une prime de 75 millions et ce n'est pas pour rien.

On est donc bien vite arrivé en vue d'une petite île, recouverte de forêt, elle ne semblait pas habité, mais elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse, les îles d'ici sont tout sauf tranquilles.

* Préparez vous à débarquez ! Franck, cherche des signes de vie humaines et Lilith, je comptes sur toi pour nous chasser le dîner de ce soir.

Lilith : elle a une prime de 100 millions et est appellée "Artémis" à cause de son âme de chasseresse pure qu'elle doit à sa naissance sur l'île des femmes. Elle est armée d'un arc et croyez moi, elle sait s'en servir. Lilith est excellente pour traquer les proies animales… ou humaines.

Lilith et Franck partirent donc sur l'île, et moi je reste sur la bateau à bronzer… non je rigole, je suis assez bronzé comme ça, mais surtout, il est hors de question que je reste à rien faire sur le bateau pendant que deux autres jouent aux explorateurs, ce serait moins marrant si je restait sur mon bateau tel une larve, nan ? Je partis donc en visite sur l'île, accompagnée de Naélis et Archmé tandis que je laisse cruellement Siruis et Saji à bord : ils ne sont pas marrant, je les laisse donc entre gens chiants. Ah, je vous balance peut être un peu trop de noms d'un coup là ? Bon, bah va bien falloir que je vous le fasse un jour : les présentation. Je vais me limiter à celle de mon équipage, sous forme de jolis petits paragraphes ça vous va ? C'est une question juste pour la forme, je vais vous les coller mes paragraphes présentatifs.

Donc commençons par la plus importante, la numéro un : moi. Elyuin Newgate, alias "Elyuin aux milles poisons", capitaine de ce groupe de pirates et fille de Barbe Blanche, j'ai une prime de 205 millions de berrys et ne possède aucun fruit du demon (d'ailleurs je nage très bien la brasse), je me bas donc avec toutes formes de poisons.

La seconde de l'équipage : Archmé "la folle dansante", pour ceux qui se posent la question, ce n'est ni une araignée ni une folle, c'est juste une énorme sadique psychopathe. Pourquoi la "folle dansante" ? Tout simplement à cause de son style de combat, pour préserver les âmes sensibles je ne parlerais pas d'Archmé quand elle se bat, car elle et ses penchants psychopathes sont vraiment effrayants. Sinon d'ordinaire c'est une fille charmante et tout à fait normale avec une prime de 180 millions de berrys.

Maintenant passons à Siruis que j'ai désigné comme une des personnes "chiantes", pour faire court sur sa personnalité il ne rit pas, parle rarement et prend tout au sérieux, et surtout, surtout n'essais jamais l'humour au second degré avec lui, il risque de te lancer au tel regard d'incompréhension ponctué d'ennui, que c'en est désespérant. Sinon c'est un épéiste, il n'a pas de fruit du démon mais son épée en a un pour lui, le zoan du python. Son épée est donc aussi monstrueuse qu'un vrai reptile géant : elle peut se changer à volonté en un serpent de plusieurs mètre capable d'étouffer ses victimes, sans oublier que ses écailles sont aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs… en bref c'est une charmante épée qui va bien avec son utilisateur. Quant à lui, sa prime est de 70 millions et il est surnomé Siruis "le charmeur de serpents".

Pour clôturer le duo des blasés de l'équipage on a Saji "le roi immortel", tu peux essayer l'humour avec lui, il comprendra et t'ignorera juste. Il fait parti de ces logias qui comptent exclusivement sur leur fruit et sont incapables d'utiliser ne serai-ce qu'un canif et son logia à lui, c'est celui de la pierre. Ses coups de poings durs comme un roc (dans son cas ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore) lui ont valu une petite prime de 100 millions. Il est facilement

reconnaissable par sa carrure imposante, son crâne chauve et sa taille touchant facilement les 2 mètres.

Comme j'ai déjà vaguement présenté Lilith "Artemis" et Franck "la charogne" il ne nous reste plus que Naélis "la magicienne" une pirate qui a mangé le fruit de l'illusion, c'est un peu la stratège de l'équipage, elle est aussi spécialiste des plans fourbes et accessoirement, elle a un véritable don pour conduire certains à la folie ou au sucuide. Après avoir trahie la Marine, assassiné un ancien vice amiral, et multipliée les carnages, sa prime est montée à 195 millions.

Bien sur, je vous les ai peut être présenté comme des tueurs sans pitié, mais sachez qu'ils ne sont pas méchants.

Voilà, maintenant que les présentations de mes charmants compagnons sont finies, je peux reprendre le cour de mon histoire. Je crois qu'on en étais à la petite virée entre filles au milieu d'une îles inconnue et sûrement peuplée de méchantes bébêtes qui finiront sûrement dans nos assiettes ce soir…

Cette "virée entre filles", je l'ai immédiatement regrettée, et la cause sont ces petites animaux inutiles qu'à créé la Nature. Si vous partagez la même haine que moi, alors vous aurez tout de suite compris : je veux parler des moustiques. C'etait une île peuplée de moustiques, attention pas des petits moustiques tout mignons (bien qu'aucune de ces choses ne sont capables d'être mignonnes), nan ce sont des moustiques énormes. Et pour aller avec ces moustiques : un climat humide et moite, bref l'horreur des îles tropicales. Et en plus, sur cette île il n'y avait RIEN, Franck n'a rien trouvé et Lilith n'a donc rien pu chasser, même pas un petit T-Rex comme on en trouve sur beaucoup de ces types d'iles. Non, rien, je n'ai même pas pu m'amuser un peu, j'avoue, je suis déçue, j'aurais mieux fait de faire ma larve et bronzer… et les îles du nouveau monde sont réputées pour être dangereuses ! J'ai donc boudé toute la soirée devant les simples pâtes que j'avais pour le dîner… il faudrait vraiment que j'engage un cuisinier, car sans vouloir critiquer la cuisine d'Archmé, les pâtes et le riz ça devient lassant.

Mais comme d'habitude, on a oublié tous ça dans un bon verre de saké, le réconfort de mes aventures ratées ! Je me suis donc retrouvée à 5 heures en train de danser avec un Siruis qui faisait encore et toujours la gueule et qui ne demandait qu'à retourner seul dans son coin.

Puis j'ai dû m'endormir… encore une journée de merde quoi…

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, oui mes chapitres sont un peu court mais je devrais améliorer ça au fur à mesure.

Bisous, bisouuus !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde, ce chapitre n'est pas en retard ! (ça va devenir de plus en plus rare...)

Mais surtout, lundi c'est mon anniversaire ! Alors à défaut d'avoir un super cadeau, je pourrai me contenter d'un "joyeux anniversaire" (les cœurs sont autorisés aussi)

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai exprimé mon manque d'affection, place au chapitre 2 ! ^^

* * *

Je ne parlerai pas de mon réveil suite à la nuit que j'avais passé à boire, je ne parlerai pas non plus de la journée que j'ai passé sur le bateau à regarder la mer en attendant la prochaine île… ce serais sans grand intérêt. Enfaite, je ne vais même pas vous parler de la semaine que j'ai passé, ou alors la résumer en un mot : ennui. Car oui, moi Elyuin, capitaine pirate à la prime de 205 million de berrys, je m'ennuie. Bien sûr, la vie de pirate vend du rêve racontée par un barman du coin, mais la réalité est différente : je ne fais que voyager d'îles en îles tombant sur des défis qui n'en sont pas, comme des dragons, des oiseaux géants ou des fleurs cannibales et puis je repars sur la prochaine île tout aussi ennuyante. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de risques réels ou bien risqué ma vie au combat, la seule mort qui pourrait m'attendre maintenant ce serai la mort en mangeant une plante exotique empoisonnée. Toutes mes journées sont fades, je m'entraîne, je test des nouveaux poisons, je m'allonge au soleil… ma vie de pirate est en pause et je commence vraiment à me demander si j'ai bien fais de prendre la mer. Bien sûr au début c'était marrant, on s'amusait bien avec Archmé, Franck et Naelis, même Saji et Siruis étaient pris dans le feu de cette vie de pirate. Je ne critique pas mon équipage, je n'en voudrais pas d'autre, j'aimerais juste apporter plus de piquant à cette monotonie qui s'est installée depuis quelques mois. Mais la seule chose qui demeurait encore et toujours sur n'importe quelle partie de Grand Line quand tu es pirate c'est…

\- Marine en vue ! Hurla Franck depuis son perchoir en haut du mât.

En effet, la Marine, un bon moyen de se défouler il ne faut pas se le cacher.

Je sortis donc de mon bureau, emportant avec moi toutes sortes de poisons (les marines sont mes sujets d'expériences favoris pour tester les nouveaux, niark niark niark) et gardant toujours sur moi mes deux chères petites dagues empoisonnées, l'une mortelle, l'autre réduisant juste le temps de réaction et les mouvements. Il y avait 3 navires de guerre, tandis que Siruis tranchait les boulets de canon qui nous fonçaient dessus avec son épée-serpent d'un air de profond ennui, Saji s'amusait à fracasser le bateau ennemi avec ses point renforcés grâce à son corps de pierre, pendant qu'Archmé se débarrassait des marines, même si elle était assez loin et que les bruits de canon étaient omniprésent, je pouvais presque l'entendre rire, je la voyais trancher, tournoyer puis re trancher avec ses dagues tout en bougeant à toute vitesse, elle bougeait comme une herbe folle au vent, si vite que ses mouvements en devenaient flou. Pas besoin d'aide sur ce navire : Archmé "la folle dansante" allait faire un massacre. Quant au 2eme navire, il était mit sans dessus dessous par Naelis et Franck en mode "ange noir" (il n'aime pas sa transformation complète, pour lui ne faire apparaître que ses ailes était plus "stylé" qu'un vatour géant...il fait beaucoup attention à ce genre de choses inutiles). Alors que Franck se battait comme un diable fou, plume tranchante par ci, tête décapitée par là… Naélis restais en retrait, assise à rien faire… mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle était sûrement en train d'envahir l'esprit des marines d'illusions, alors il ne faut pas s'étonner si ils sautent par dessus bord, tirent une balle dans le vide ou s'entretuent, c'est normal, du moins c'est Naélis et le fruit des illusions.

Il ne reste apparemment plus que moi et Lilith, on a donc bondit sur le troisième et dernier bateau Marine, pour Lilith son arc à la main, et pour moi "le somnifère infernal". Si vous trouvez ce nom ridicule, gardez le pour vous, ce somnifère n'est pas à prendre à la légère, il peut endormir une centaine de marines sans problème et sans effet secondaire… enfin en théorie, je ne l'ai jamais testé. Je balança donc ma fiole de substance non identifié aux pieds des ennemis, libérant un somnifère : ils tombèrent comme des mouches. Jusque là, tout va bien, mais, de un : il n'a pas couvert la surface estimé et n'a fait tomber que la moitié des marines, et de deux : il a libéré un puanteur épouvantable…en bref, il est à améliorer.

Les marines restant me foncèrent donc dessus après que j'ai endormis leurs camarades, mais cette expérience quasi-réussite n'est pas ma seule arme, et je leur ai prouvé en balançant mon "voile de brume du diable". Oui, encore un nom à chier et non, ils ne vont pas s'améliorer avec le temps, faites vous une raison. Je leur balança donc cette arme fatale et libéra un brouillard intense et ils furent donc incapables de se protéger des flèches de Lilith qui leur fonçaient dessus, ni de mes dagues qui coupaient par ci par là. Et c'était plié, en quelques secondes (bon allé, quelques minutes, soyons gentils) ils étaient tous à terre.

Je me baissa au côté du chef marine, et dans un de mes élans de bonté je déclara :

\- Le poison de ma dague est mortel au bout de 3 jours, entre temps temps, vous devriez chercher une plante de Tula qu'on trouve sur l'ile des damnés, c'est un puissant antidote.

Ne pouvant pas m'empêcher d'en faire trop je me suis sentie obligée d'en rajouter une fine couche :

\- Merci pour les trois navires de guerre, mais il ne fallait pas, c'est trop d'âmes donné à la vaine tentative de ma capture. Ça en devient gênant vous savez ?

\- En effet, c'est trop, ces navires n'étaient pas pour toi, tu n'es qu'un imprévu. Nous chassions un plus gros poisson : les pirates de Barbe Blanche, me répondit il, non sans un joli regard noir, fréquent entre pirates et marines. Alors que je lui avais donné l'antidote, quel malpoli !

\- L'équipage de Barbe Blanche est fini sans son capitaine, j'ignorais même qu'il était encore dans le métier, dis je avant de repartir, les laissant sur leur bateau en ruines.

Mais au moins, ils étaient vivant, ceux dont Saji et Archmé s'étaient chargé avaient eu moins de chance : ils reposaient tous morts, leur bateau au fond de la mer. Quant à ceux de Naélis et Franck, ils étaient en vie… ou seulement quelques uns. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas prêt de sortir de l'infirmerie eux.

\- Beau travail les gars !

Et ce fut tout ce que je dis avant de repartir m'ennuyer dans mon bureau. Je me pose cependant une question, si les pirates de Barbe Blanche arpentent encore les mers, qui en est le capitaine ?

* * *

"Entre Archmé" dis je en réponse à ma seconde qui frappait à la porte. Elle se posta devant moi, les armes à la mains, elle semblait prête à se battre, et declara :

\- Les pirates de Barbe Blanche… ils viennent vers nous !

L'équipage de mon père ?! Je deboula sur le pont suivi d'Archmé, les sept membres de mon equipage y étaient, prêt à se défendre si besoin. Même Siruis semblait intéressé par la situation.

\- Viennent ils par hasard, pour de battre ou sont ils là pour… dis Naélis d'un ton grave.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, ils me visaient clairement. Mais pourquoi son équipage viendrait me voir après sa mort ? Savent ils au moins que Barbe Blanche avait une fille ?

Ils menèrent leur navire à côtés du notre, aucun de nous ne bougea, nous ne ferons rien tant que nous ne saurons pas leur intention. Je ne peux que prier pour qu'elles soit pacifiques, nous n'aurions aucune chance si un combat devait s'ensuivre.

Nos deux bateau se font maintenant face, nos deux équipages se fixent droit dans les yeux, mais il y a comme même une différence d'ambiance, alors que nous étions crisqués, les armes en main, eux semblent plus détendus, ils sont loin de sembler hostiles... Ils sont des dizaines et font face à mon pauvre équipage de 7 personnes, je reconnais même des légendes comme Vista l'épéiste, ou comme Marco "le phénix" qui me fait face et me regarde directement, enfaite tous les yeux semblent rivés sur moi, qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Une seconde passa, Marco ne parlait pas et continuait de ne fixer.

Une deuxième passa.

Puis 10 autres avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Tu es Elyuin Newgate n'est ce pas ? Tu as les mêmes traits…

\- Je… commençais je avant qu'il ne me coupe

\- Devient notre capitaine.

\- Gnié ?

Et après cette réponse élocante, je beuga.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde, je poste ce nouveau petit chapitre et j'y vais. Bisous ! ^^

* * *

Je regarda Marco d'un air complètement ahuri… j'ai bien entendu ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir l'air stupide, je dois répondre quelque chose là, n'importe quoi. Mais comment je peux réagir, dans l'urgence de la situation et sous le stress de toutes ses paires d'yeux qui m'observent ? Alors j'ai tenté de m'en sortir comme je le pouvais :

\- Ahahhahaha, c'est une blague c'est ça ? Tu m'as bien eu ! Ahahhahaha.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve seule, avec le rire le plus forcé de l'histoire de Grand Line, la bouche crispée en un mélange d'expressions totalement adaptées : c'est à dire la tête que tu fais quand tu es complètement larguée et celle que tu fais quand on te réveille avec une grande bassine d'eau glacée à 3 heures du matin (testé et désapprouvé).

Je vous rassure, j'ai bien vite arrêté de rire, me rendant à l'évidence : j'étais ridicule et ils étaient sérieux. Je les ai donc regardé d'un air sérieux avant de lâcher un "non" tout sec.

\- Mais, il est normal que tu prennes la suite de ton père… tenta Marco

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, vous a-t-il déjà parlé de moi ? Ou bien avez vous apprit mon existence dans le journal comme tout le monde ?

Leur silence se chargea de répondre à leur place. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça m'enerva profondément et je rentra dans ma cabine (en claquant la porte bien sûr), plantant ainsi une centaine de pirates.

J'en ressortis pas moins d'une heure plus tard, m'attendant à ce qu'ils soient partit et aient lâché l'affaire. Apparemment pas, ils avaient certes regagné leur navire, mais nous suivaient à quelques mètres, comme si j'allais changer d'avis entre temps…

\- Pourquoi te voudraient ils comme capitaine, tu es pire qu'un gosse ?! Dit Archmé, tentant et échouant à me faire sourire.

Je n'avais pas envie de rire, je ne comprenais pas. Ces pirates ne devraient pas me vouloir comme capitaine. L'étiquette laissée par mon père ne devraient pas me poursuivre comme ça. Rejoindre un équipage inconnu et être considérée uniquement comme la fille de Barbe Blanche… non merci. Je suis Elyuin, j'ai mon propre équipage et 6 compagnons, comme si j'allais tout lâcher pour des pirates complètement perdus sans leur capitaine.

On accosta sur une île pour la nuit, je voulais me dégourdir un peu les jambes et me balader, changer d'air quoi. Je partis donc seule sur la plage et m'assis sur le sable. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Si loin, si nombreuses… et dire que c'était des boules de gaz sûrement déjà mortes à des milliards d'années lumière de là…

\- Tient, Elyuin Newgate. Belle soirée non ?

Je me tourna vers celui qui m'avait stoppé en pleine contemplation d'étoiles. Blond, grand avec une coiffure étrange : Marco.

\- Ne me fais pas le coup du "quel hasard", vous nous suivez depuis cet après-midi, répondis je d'un ton froid.

Loin d'être gêné d'avoir été cramé en deux secondes, il s'assit à mes côtés et alors que je m'attendais à un tas d'arguments pour me convaincre, il dit juste "les étoiles sont belles ce soir". _Quoi il compte me convaincre sous les étoiles ?_ _Quel romantisme !_ Je m'attends presque à un "t'as d'beaux yeux". Mais au lieu de ça, il enchaina en me racontant comment il avait rejoint les pirates de Barbe Blanche, comment il était devenu premier commandant de flotte et tout un tas d'anecdotes. Puis il en vint à parler d'un de ses points sensibles : la mort de mon père. Me decrivant parfaitement quand tout l'équipage de Teach avait tiré, quand ils avaient dû s'enfuir et l'apparition de Shanks. Puis après, quand ils avaient perdu leurs territoires, volés par Barbe Noire, à quel point il avait voulu se venger. Et sans que je me rende compte, le temps fila et le matin pointa le bout de son nez. Je me rendis compte à quel point il aimait mon père et cet équipage, il le connaissais mieux que je ne le pourrais jamais. Et je me rendis compte aussi que même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas prendre la place de capitaine, Marco voulait faire revivre cet équipage, il voulait en quelques sortes que je remplace Barbe Blanche, que je les aide à retrouver leur gloire passée, leurs territoires et que je tue Teach… J'en étais incapable.

\- Marco je pourrais jamais être votre capitaine, je ne comprends même pas cette obsession, je ne suis pas mon père.

Il me détailla d'un air nostalgique :

\- Tu lui ressemble tellement… en plus jeune bien sûr.

Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui me prenait pour la fille de Barbe Blanche avant tout, comme si mon existence et ma seule identitée était d'être la fille d'un puissant pirate. Mais même là Marine, ma prime de 205 millions est presque seulement dû à mon nom de famille "Newgate".

Je me leva, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre qui pense comme ça, je partis donc, le plantant une seconde fois.

 _Marco la regarda partir, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient le long de son dos. Elle avait une démarche assurée, elle relevait toujours la tête fièrement et avait toujours un sourire moqueur et arrogant au lèvres… je suis sûr qu'elle ferait un bon capitaine... Mais Elyuin avait refusé tout net. Il allait avoir du mal à la convaincre, mais il ne lâcherai pas, ils avaient besoin d'un capitaine, il ne pourrait pas continuer à garder cette place longtemps. Quoi de mieux que sa fille pour prendre sa place ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si elle était aussi têtue que son père, il allait avoir du mal…_

 _Il se mit à rire, ça risquait d'être intéressant. Et amusant..._

* * *

Vous vous souvenez de mon "somnifère infernal" (celui qui était supposé endormir des centaines de marines mais qui avait partiellement foiré) ? Hé bien, soyez heureux, j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'améliorer. Et, étant une personne chanceuse, la dernière plante qui me manque se trouve justement sur cette ile : la plante de Régolya, elle pousse près des cours d'eau douce et uniquement sur certaines iles du Nouveau monde.

j'ai donc foncé dans la foret m'en procurer, j'avais juste à trouver le cours d'eau...

Juste à trouver le cour d'eau.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je suis où moi... et depuis combien de temps de suis partie ?

 _Juste un cour d'eau..._

 _Un simple cour d'eau._

...

IL EST OU CE PUTAIN DE COUR D'EAU ?!

Depuis des heures je tourne en rond, pas moyen de le trouver ce gentil, gentil, gentil, gentil... cour d'eau !

Hum, hum, excusez moi, je perds mon sang froid pour rien là. Bon, dans ces moments là, il faut y aller par logique : il devrait être vers le centre de l'ile, et maintenant que je suis calme, je ne dois pas en être si loin vu que je l'entends. Je me suis donc remise en route, en marchant vers le bruit du ruisseau, le bruit de l'eau était de plus en plus fort : j'approchais !

Je déboucha sur une clairière, et au milieu, un petit ruisseau. Mais surtout, des centaines de Régolyas ! J'en avais pour des heures à ramasser tout ça, _mais je ne suis plus à une heure près maintenant..._ D'ailleurs, j'espère que mon équipage ne s'inquiète pas trop, c'est que je n'ai pas pris la peine de les prévenir que je partais. Enfin, peu importe, c'est trop tard maintenant, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des trucs dans le genre.

Je me pencha pour ramasser une fleur de Régla, faisant bien attention à ne pas approcher mon nez trop près, le parfum est si puissant. Ce sont des fleurs très belles d'ailleurs, elles ont de délicats pétales blancs et rose, une couleur raffinée pas trop tape à l'œil. Un bruissement de feuilles attira mon attention. Je me figea : il y avait quelqu'un. Cette ile serait habitée, ou peut être encore un de ces pirates de mon père qui me suivent partout...

 _Aïe !_ Une fléchette venait de se planter dans mon cou.

\- Qui est là !? Je vais vous... commençais-je avant d'être coupée par une envie de dormir irrésistible.

Je sentais mes yeux se fermer... cette fléchette, de la Régolya ?

Puis je tomba inconsciente parmi les innombrables plantes qui fleurissaient dans la clairière.


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut, saluut ! ^^

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, toujours trop court mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long, alors... bah voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

...  
... bon, bah... je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. Voilà.

Bisous :)

* * *

Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, comme si j'avais passé la nuit à boire (je tiens à dire que c'est faux). Mais surtout, j'étais attaché à un poteau par de simples cordes sur un autel sacrificiel au milieu d'un temple consacré à un puissant dieu. Comment je peux savoir que j'allais servir de sacrifice ? C'est simple, mon visage avait autant de peintures indigènes que Baggy de maquillage, et des peintures représentant un dieu et ses exploits étaient peintes sur les murs.

Mais bon, pas de panique, il me suffit de couper ces minables cordes.

…

Je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte : j'étais désarmée et je n'avais aucune force dans les poignets. C'était logique qu'ils me privent de mes dagues mais pourtant je venais de commencer à penser que j'étais dans la merde : personne ne savait que j'étais là et même si je pouvais me libérer, je ne sais pas si je pouvais je débarrasser d'une centaine d'indigènes sans armes. Ils avaient même prit mon poison anti-moustiques (le terrible "faucheur de nains", inventé suite à une soirée sur une île préhistorique) Je regarda autour de moi : quatre hommes gardaient le temple, tous armées de lances et de sarbacanes (je vous parie que c'est l'une d'elle qui m'a fait tomber dans les pommes). De ce que je pouvais voir la seule entrée, et donc la seule sortie faisait face au village. Pas évident pour sortir discrètement. À ma gauche, il y avait une grande cheminée et un tas de bois… ils comptaient me brûler ! Mais le plus étonnant restait qu'il y avait tout un bac rempli de fourmis… pourquoi des fourmis ?

\- Ce sont les fourmis divines, descendantes de la première fourmis : Klotix, créé de la main du grand dieu Wapoo.

Un homme venait d'entrer, il était grand, brun, et portait un ridicule chapeau ornée d'un symbole inconnu. J'ai immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait du prêtre de la religion, surtout qu'il venait de me balancer pleins de nom inconnus, et de proclamer la divinité de fourmis rouges.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

\- Tu as tenté de dérober les fleurs sacrées du dieu Wapoo. Tu sera punie pour ça, me répondit il en ne dévisageant de haut

 _Je déteste quand on me dévisage de haut !_ Et ses plantes sacrées… les Regolyas ?

\- J'ignorais qu'elles étaient sacrées, je ne le ferai plus. Alors si vous pouviez me détacher ?

Minable tentative, je sais. Mais on ne sait jamais, il aurait pu être compréhensif, je suis une touriste moi !

\- Hé, eu… grand prêtre ! Non, partez pas !

Et voilà, il était parti. Il était juste venu me parler de fourmis ou quoi ?! Mais pas question de laisser tomber, je suis une personne "chiante", surtout attachée à un stupide piquet ou milieu d'un temple vénérant un dieu inconnu. Afin qu'ils s'en rendent bien compte, je testa toutes mes techniques pour qu'on me libère.

\- Hé le garde !

Et voilà, je m'étais lancée, et j'etais maligne comme un renard. Je ne suis donc mise à parler au garde, ma technique numéro un étant le célèbre mais redoutable "j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes"... Échec, ce gouja m'a dit que je pouvais aussi bien me pisser dessus. _Un jeune fille comme moi !_

J'ai donc testé la technique numéro deux… la séduction ! Après maintes et maintes tentatives de drague, j'ai était forcée de conclure qu'il était gay.

Il ne me restait donc qu'un seul recours, j'aurais préféré ne pas y avoir recours, mais je n'avais pas le choix… je vais devoir utiliser ma langue de vipère.

Je me suis donc mise à l'énerver, à le provoquer, ou même lui raconter ma vie pour qu'il finisse par me libérer. Puis j'ai stoppé après le deuxième coup de poing.

J'avais envie de crier de frustration (bon, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas gênée) : j'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai les muscles de mon corps engourdis ! Raaah, j'en ai marre !

Je leva brusquement la tête : un bruit d'explosion venait de retentir dans le village, pas tres loin du temple je dirais… Archmé ? Franck ? Lilith ? Mon équipage aurait enfin finit par me retrouver ?

Les bruits finirent pas se rapprocher, et j'entendis quelqu'un courir vers le temple… vers moi ! Et les cris des indigènes qui hurlait à l'intru et lui courraient après.

L'homme arriva, essoufflé devant moi. Il prit une longue respiration, leva sa tête blonde vers moi et déclara comme un héro, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Alors, besoin d'un sauveur ?

* * *

Archmé soupria : "où est elle encore allée ?"

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est sûrement juste partie se promener un peu, la rassura Lilith

Archmé ne répondit pas et fixa la forêt en froncant les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'Elyuin pouvait être énervante à disparaître comme ça à chaque fois…

\- Franck tu ne veux pas la chercher un peu sous ta forme de vautour ?

Le pirate, pas inquiété du tout par l'absence de son capitaine répondit un vague "hum hum" et retourna à sa détente au soleil.

\- Ma petite Archmé, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait ça, elle reviendra demain matin et voilà tout, intervint Naelis.

\- Mais, elle ne répond même pas au dendenmushi… protesta Archmé

La jeune seconde d'Elyuin préféra laisser tomber, cette capitaine était tout ce qu'il y a de plus irresponsable. Elle détestait quant elle disparaissait comme ça, elle avait un don pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Elle soupira et son regard quitta la forêt pour se porter sur le bateau qui attendait sur la plage. Un bateau pirate très célèbre à l'effigie d'une baleine.

* * *

Marco "le phénix" se tenait devant moi, en plein combat contre les gardes qui affluaient, de plus en plus nombreux, et l'encerclait. Mais il était loin d'etre en difficulté (ou très légèrement), il se battait comme un diable, manipulant de magnifiques flammes bleus. Mais j'avoue que j'étais déçue qu'il ne se transforme toujours pas en phénix. _Je veux voir un phénix moiii !_ Je le regardais donc se battre pour me libérer en lui lançant quelques encouragements.

\- Tiens aide moi ! Me lanca-t-ik en m'envoyant mes dagues et mes phioles de poisons.

Alors que je pensais les bras, des étoiles dans les yeux, pour réceptionner mes armes et que je felicitais Marco d'y avoir penser, le prêtre les rattrapa au vol. Il se tourna vers moi, et me sourit méchamment pour me narguer, puis se tourna vers le visiteur. Il posa mes armes par terre (loin de moi) et tendit sa main vers Marco :

\- Attention ! Criai je à celui-ci

Il se tourna à temps pour voir des ronces qui s'enroullaient autour de ses jambes, monter à sa taille pour finir par l'envelopper complètement.

Le prêtre s'avança, et saisit les poignets de Marco pour y attacher des menottes en granit marin. Puis retira ses ronces et les gardes vinrent l'attacher à mes côtés.

Ce n'est pas lui qui va me libérer… mais c'est l'intention qui compte…

Marco, captif avec moi me regardait d'un air pitoyable, et j'avais du mal à me retenir de rire devant son propre échec. Il arrive avec son "besoin d'un sauveur" et finit avec des menottes en granit marins, et ce mec est une légende ?!

\- Oooh mon héro, heureusement que tu es venu me sauveeer ! Dis je ironique, sans aucune reconnaissance.

\- Le coup des ronces m'a surpris c'est tout. Mais si je le recroise ce prêtre j'en fais mon affaire…

Donc Marco est un mauvais perdant, c'est bon à savoir. J'avoue que j'étais bien partie pour me foutre de sa pitoyable tentative de sauvetage (non, je ne comptes pas le remercier d'avoir essayé, faut pas exagérer non plus) mais j'ai préféré tenter d'éviter de mourir brûlée en offrande pour un dieu indigène inconnu.

\- Tu as des idées pour nous sortir de là ? Aucune des miennes n'ont marchées… dis je

Marco sortit de sa contemplation des fourmis rouges du bac pour tourner son regard vers moi. Il réfléchit en silence quelques instants puis enfin reprit la parole, sur un ton sérieux, il se rapprocha de mon oreille, jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes et chuchota :

\- Je pense que j'ai une idée qui pourrait marcher…

Je l'écouta attentivement, attendant la suite, en faite j'étais littéralement pendu à ses lèvres.

\- … on va demander à aller aux toilettes.

Je le regarda d'un oeil triste : _c'est ça mon sauveur ?_


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre... d'environ 2400 mots (je sais, on est loin de la moyenne des 3000, mais félicitez moi quand même, nan ?) Sur ce, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire... à part que, les vacances de noel c'est dans 7 semaines, et je tiens à ma review cadeau le jour de noël ! Pensez un peu à tous ceux qui n'ont pas la joie d'avoir des reviews dans le monde... Nan, parce que on pense pas assez à ces choses là !

 _... J'en fais trop ? Vraiment ?_

Breeef, l'auteur tarée de cette fic vous laisse... bisous ! ^^

* * *

Ma mère m'a toujours que j'étais une fille intelligente et inventive. Bien sûr, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas la simple parole d'une mère pour me donner confiance en moi, mais l'unique vérité ! La preuve : je viens d'imaginer un plan infaillible pour sauver mes fesses et celles de Marco (qui sont pas mal d'ailleurs).

Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dévoiler… le narrateur a le droit un minimum de suspense ! Votre seul indice sera qu'il depant des fourmis rouges.

\- Elyuin ?

Je me tourna vers Marco, _qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui ?_

\- Tu rigoles toute seule depuis tout à l'heure… c'est assez flippant enfaite, me dit il.

Je me suis peut être un peu emballée pour ce plan, je sais, mais pour l'effet scénique, rire toute seule peut donner un côté diabolique et badass, vous savez ?

\- Désolé. Et toi tu fais une sale tête depuis tout à l'heure aussi, alors t'as rien à dire ! Répliquais-je _(je suis une gamine)._

\- Je réfléchis à une idée pour nous sortir de là !

\- Forcément si t'avais pas foiré ton sauvetage à cause du prêtre aux ronces.

Puis on a commencé à se disputer comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Lui disant que j'étais une gamine ingrate et stupide, et moi le traitant de faiblard ridicule.

\- Hé, taisez-vous ! De toute façon vous rirez moins quand vous serez brulés dans quelques minutes, intervint un des gardes.

 _Quelques minutes ?!_ Marco semblait de plus en plus forcer sur son petit cerveau pour trouver une idée. Et je ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui dire que j'en avais déjà un, autant le laisser s'angoisser. Quoi que, il avait l'air calme, il a sûrement dû avoir vécu ça de centaines de fois. J'ai tendance à oublier que c'était l'un des commandants mon père.

Le prêtre fit son entrée, suivi de quelques fidèles et des gardes qui s'avancèrent, la clé des menottes de Marco dans les mains. Ils se tournèrent d'abord vers moi, qui pris une tête d'agneau en panique faussement exagérée. Ils étaient deux, ils me tenaient fermement par les bras et me détachèrent du poteau. Mes deux mains étaient liées par une corde en bois très solide. Cependant, ils avaient oublié un petit détail les fanatiques : je suis Elyuin Newtown, surnommée "aux milles poisons", une pirate du Nouveau Monde à la prime de 205 millions de berrys. Et je ne comptais pas mourir carbonisée à la gloire d'une stupide dieu pour avoir voulu ramasser des fleurs. Je décrocha donc un violent coup de pied au premier soldat (et pas dans les chevilles…) et un coup de coude dans les côtes du deuxième.

Sous la douleur et sous la surprise, ils me lâchèrent puis je leur arracha la clé des mains et je couru à toute vitesse vers le bac des fourmis et y plongea mes poignets. _Oui, dans le bac de fourmis rouges..._ Au lieu de me juger stupide, vous pourriez admirer l'intelligence de mon plan, je m'explique : c'est un bac de fourmis rouges, et les fourmis rouges mangent tout, _y compris les cordes en bois_ ! J'avais donc les mains libres et avant que mes ennemis aient eu le temps de réagir je plongea vers mes dagues et mes poisons que le prêtre avait laissé là.

Un sourire mesquin prit forme sur mes lèvres pendant que je trouva la fiole de poison que je voulais. Je l'éclata au sol et un épais brouillard se diffusa dans tout le temple. Je retourna près de Marco et le libéra de ses menottes :

\- Rappelles moi de me méfier de tes coups de pieds, dit il.

\- Et mon "merci" d'avoir sauvé la situation, il est où ?

Il ne répondit pas et m'entraîna vers la sortie du temple. Je courais comme une tarée, suivi d'un prêtre qui nous lançait des ronces et de dizaine d'indigènes en furie.

Nous sommes rapidement sortit du village pour retrouver la forêt. Nous courrions toujours comme des fous, quand nous avons débouché sur la plaine là où on m'avait planté cette fléchette somnifère à base de… _MES REGOLYAS !_

Je me stoppa net, j'avais totalement oublié ces plantes alors que j'étais venue en chercher à la base. Heureusement, ce n'est pas trop tard, cette plaine en était remplie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Elyuin ? Je te rappelle qu'on est poursuivis là ! Me cria Marco dès qu'il me vit me pencher pour ramasser les plantes.

\- Je ne sors pas d'ici sans mes Regolyas !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes caprices Elyuin, et puis…

Il me poussa violemment sur le côté et m'ecarta de la trajectoire d'une épine de ronce meurtrière : le prêtre et ses fidèles nous avaient rattrapés.

\- Tu sais quoi, ramasses les tes fleurs, je m'occupe d'eux ! Dit Marco

Il commençait à m'énerver lui, je n'étais pas une gamine et je n'avais pas besoin de sa protection ! Mais je fis comme il avait dit et pris mes Regolyas.

Marco quant à lui fit face aux indigènes. Il était entouré de flammes bleus et il fonça vers les gardes, ignorant les flèches qu'on lui lançait. C'est pas du toc son zoan, il se régénère sans aucun effort, il ne saigne même pas.

Il se débarrassa des "petits joueurs" et se tourna vers le prêtre qui le fixait sans faire un geste pour protéger ses alliés. Et enfin, _il le fit_ , Marco se transforma en phénix. Il était maintenant devenu un oiseau bleu entourée de flammes et vola (oui, un oiseau ça vole) vers le prêtre pour lui envoyer un coup de pied en plein ventre.

Cependant, le prêtre évita le coup et riposta : il lançait des épines géantes dans tous les sens, des ronces pour immobiliser son adversaire façon saucisson et faisait apparaître des ronciers partout. En bref, il faisait le malin.

Le jeune pirate évitait avec une vitesse impressionnante, ce n'était pas des ronces ordinaires.

\- Attention ! Criai je alors qu'une épine lui fonçait dessus par derrière.

Marco esquiva sans problème et je retourna à ma cueillette.

… _Mais attendez,_ qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je ne vais tout de même pas faire la pauvre petite fille sans défense protégée par le valeureux héro Marco ?!

Tout ça, il le fait pour me convaincre de devenir son capitaine. Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est lui qui est venu me sauver (même si il a raté).

\- Sérieusement Marco, faut que je te le dise comment ? Je ne deviendrai pas ton capitaine !

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris : "c'est pas vraiment le moment là".

\- Eu… oui, ben euh… ne pense pas que j'avais besoin de ton aide sur ce coup là, ok ? Dis-je, pas très convaincante. Je ne te dois rien, d'accord ?!

Il me regarda, complètement paumé, à ce stade. Mais pourquoi j'avais begayé comme ça moi, je ne lui dois rien, j'aurais pu m'en sortir seule. Donc je n'ai pas à me sentir reconnaissante, c'est grâce à moi qu'on n'a pas fini au barbecue, c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé. Alors il peut bien se battre contre ce prêtre pour moi… D'accord il est comme meme venu me sauver de base, mais je ne lui dois rien, _si_ ?

J'étouffa un cris ridicule digne d'héroïne tragique : pendant qu'il me répondait, Marco s'était reçu une épine épaisse comme ma main, en pleine jambe.

Je vous jure que j'allais venir l'aider, mais il semblait si confiant et si sérieux que je préfèra ne pas m'en mêler. Il retira d'un geste vif l'épine, pourtant la plaie ne cicatrisa pas et un liquide bleuâtre se rependit sous la peau. Le zoan de Marco ne peut pas évacuer le poison. Heureusement, je connaissais assez les poisons pour assurer qu'il n'était pas mortel, il paralyserait juste ses jambes en quelques minutes.

Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à éviter les attaques de son adversaire, je vais devoir intervenir…

\- Fini de jouer, dit Marco

Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres me stoppa, je le connaissais que trop bien : j'avais le même quand je voyais mes proies à mes pieds. Le prêtre était fichu.

Le pirate fonça vers lui sous sa forme de phénix, deux grandes ailes bleus en flammes fondirent sur lui et il hurla, entouré de flammes qui le brulaient et lui rongaient la peau. Le prêtre sauta dans la rivière sans réfléchir, malin pour un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Sans qu'il n'est eu le temps d'admirer sa victoire, le blond s'effondra et tomba la tête la première dans la rivière. Le poison a dû faire effet, je dois vite aller le chercher. Raah, une plaie ces pirates incapables de nager ! Je plongea donc, et le remonta vite à la surface. Heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance et était juste trempé.

... Bon d'accord, _j'avoue_ ! J'ai profité du fait qu'il enlève sa chemise trempée pour mater un peu (vraiment un peu). Vous auriez fait pareil, même si je ne l'aime pas spécialement, il faut avouer qu'il est bien foutu, voilà !

6 Beau combat, maintenant que j'ai mes Regolyas, on peut rentrer ! Dis je

Marco me regarda totalement perdu… on se fixa un moment, sans rien dire, on pensait tout les deux la même chose : _par quel chemin on rentre ?!_

* * *

C'était un reve de gamine, je m'étais souvent imaginée volant sous le soleil couchant. Et cette fois ci, c'était réel : je volais ! Je volais sur le dos d'un phénix bleu vers le navire de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, et c'était absolument génial. Le vent me fouaittais le visage, mes cheveux flottaient, j'étais libre et j'avais envie de le crier au monde. J'étais presque debout, je levais les bras et je criais, je m'en foutais royalement de tout le reste… je vole merde !

Soudain, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine : Marco avait brusquement changé de direction et mon corps avait faillit finir sa course dans le vide pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

… Il l'a fait exprès ! Je suis sûre que sous sa forme humaine, il serait entrain de rire de sa petite blague. _Pff, c'est quoi ce mec !_

Puis il me posa au sol et repris forme humaine sur le pont du Moby Dick. J'avoue que, je ne lui ai évidemment pas dis, mais j'étais déçue, j'aurais bien volé quelques heures sur son dos moi.

\- Marco, t'étais passé où ? Pourquoi Elyuin est avec toi ? Dis un homme

Grand, musclé, brun, je le reconnu immédiatement : Joz et son fruit du diamant. Mais je reconnaissais aussi d'autre légendes de la piraterie, comme Vista ou Statch.

J'ai commencé à raconter notre "petite aventure au pays des indigènes", insistant lourdement sur les passages où je sauvais Marco, le faisant passer pour un lâche vermisseau. Et bien sûr, son propre équipage se foutait royalement de sa gueule, _ça c'était pour m'avoir traité de gamine !_ Je reprendrai bien un petit verre de saké moi…

Croyez moi, ils savaient recevoir ces pirates ! Woaw, d'ailleurs je ferai bien un petit tour aux toilettes. Je me suis donc mise en quête des toilettes, déambulant dans les couloirs, ouvrant des portes au hasard. C'est sûr que c'est plus calme loin de l'agitation de la fête… mais d'ici je peux même entendre leurs cris, sûrement encore un concours de danse entre Joz et Statch… Bien sur je me serai bien interrogée sur les bruits d'explosion, mais j'étais trop bourrée pour ça.

La cinquième porte ouverte était enfin la bonne, sans me préoccuper de savoir si c'était hommes ou femmes, je fonça dans les toilettes (non, je n'ai pas vomi) et je revenu au centre de la fête quelques minutes après.

Et là, j'avoue que ça m'a surprise :

\- Archmé, Lilith, les gars ? Mais qu'est ce que… commençais-je

\- Elyuin ? Mais tu n'es pas… dis ma seconde, Archmé

Mon équipage avait débarqué sur le Moby Dick, plutôt armé pour une petite fête. L'ambiance avait totalement changé, Lilith avait sorti son arc et visait la tête de Marco, Vista lui avait mis son épée sous la gorge, Archmé pointait ses dagues vers Vista et Saji avait fracassé le pont. En bref, c'était le bordel.

\- Elyuin, tu m'expliques pourquoi cette folle a débarquée et m'a visée avec ses flèches ? Dis Marco

\- Elyuin, tu… tu vas bien ? Dis la "folle"

Je fonça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? C'est mon équipage qui est venu les attaquer ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Archmé, Lilith, Saji, je ne comprends pas vraiment là… oui je vais bien, pourquoi vous vous en prennez à eux ?

Archmé perdit son état d'incompréhension et prit une teinte rouge, témoignant de la colère de la jeune femme.

\- Tu disparais pendant la journée et tu demandes le problème ?! On pensait qu'ils t'avaient capturé nous !

J'étais abasourdie, ils pensaient que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche m'avaient capturé ?! Et moi pendant qu'ils s'inquiétaient je buvais et rigolais avec un autre équipage… je suis une capitaine minable.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu là, je vous raconterai ça plus tard. Venez, on rentre.

Je rentra donc sur mon bateau, accompagnée de mon équipage qui faisait la gueule. Heureusement que j'étais arrivée à temps, Marco se serait retrouvé avec une flèche en pleine face (ça ne m'aurait pas derangée : c'est un imbécile), et mon équipage aurait… mal fini.

Enfin bref, pourquoi ont ils pensés que l'équipage du Moby Dick m'avait enlevé ? Mais je verrais ça demain, avoir été enlevé par des croyants m'avait fatiguée.

Oh merde.

J'ai oublié mes plantes Regolyas sur le Moby Dick…


	7. Chapitre 6

Alors, oui, je suis en retard mais avant que vous m'assassiniez 30 fois dans votre tête, je vous laisse méditer sur cette phrase : _"Qui pardonne l'auteur de fanfiction, sera une personne heureuse"_ (phrase de grand philosophe). Voilà.

Enfin, bonjour !

* * *

\- Elyuin, tu as encore oublié d'arroser tes plantes venimeuses.

Je me réveilla en sursaut : Saji venait de faire irruption dans ma chambre, désignant des plantes complètement fanées du doigt.

Waah, j'ai encore oublié de m'en occuper… elles sont mortes maintenant…

\- J'en achèterai sur la prochaine île, dis je, regardant mes plantes d'un air déprimé.

AH ! Je lâcha un cris qui m'attira un regard agacé de la part de Saji, mais je l'ignora et porta mon attention sur le calendrier : _17 octobre_. Je tourna mon regard sur le journal : _17 octobre_ ! C'est mon anniversaire !

Je me tourna vers Saji, m'attendant à ce qu'il me me le souhaite, chante une chanson, m'offre un cadeau… mais quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide, sous mon regard pleins de reproches, à me le souhaiter d'une voix plate :

\- Ouai, ouai, bon anniversaire.

 _C'est quoi cette attitude jean foutiste ?!_

Je me planta sur mes pieds, et le regarda (d'en bas… je suis petite). Enfin, je le fusilla du regard et sortis en courant sur le pont, leva les bras et hurla à mon équipage :

\- C'est mon anniversaire !

Et là, gros bide : Lilith et Siruis me regardèrent d'un air perdu, à moitié endormi… bon c'est vrai, peut être qu'à 6h du matin c'est normal, mais on est d'accord : c'est mon anniversaire, donc aucunes excuses ne sont possibles.

Heureusement, à ce moment, Archmé sortit de la cuisine une tasse à la main et me lanca un "bon anniversaire" qui ferait fondre n'importe qui : cette fille est adorable. Franck arriva peu après, me sourit de son regard de beau-gosse (d'après lui…) et me dis "Happy Birthday", en anglais pour plus de "style" (toujours d'après lui).

Bien, aaah, je me sens mieux maintenant ! _Où est Naelis ?_

Un ronflement me parvint depuis sa chambre.

…

Eheheh !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu rien contre toi Naelis, mais...

Je lui lança un sceau d'eau glacée sur la figure, et elle se releva en sursaut, trempée et frôlant la crise cardiaque.

\- … on ne dort pas le jour de mon anniversaire !

Un sourire dangereux se dessina sur mon visage : j'allais m'amuser deux fois plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui, aux dépants de Naelis qui me souhaita bon anniversaire avant de m'envoyer un coup en pleine tête. _Aïe._

* * *

POV Archmé :

Mauvaise journée en perspective, Elyuin était encore plus intenable le jour de son anniversaire, _elle venait vraiment d'avoir 25 ans ?_ Deux fois plus chiante, deux plus irresponsable… mais rien que de l'imaginer sérieuse j'en ai des frissons, on l'aime comme elle est notre capitaine (enfin, généralement).

On se réunissa dans la cuisine, loin de la principale concernée, pour discuter d'une question essentielle : comment cacher à Elyuin que nous n'avons pas encore de cadeau ? Cette gamine risque de mal le prendre si elle comprend qu'on avait oublié son cadeau, et personne ne veut la voir bouder pendant des semaines (et oui, mais la fille d'un des plus grands pirate boude).

\- Bon, intervint Franck, j'ai une idée, on l'emmène sur une île, dans un bar, elle boit, s'endort et pendant ce temps on achète un cadeau !

\- Rejeté.

\- Alors, on l'assome, accuse des marines et on va acheter un cadeau.

\- Rejeté.

\- Pourquoi pas comme l'année dernière, on lui paye de quoi s'occuper et…

Un regard sombre accueilli la 3eme proposition, _on sait tous comment ça avait fini la dernière fois…_

\- Rejeté !

On resta tous en silence, réfléchissant d'un air grave à comment nous sauver de cette "terrible situation" sans qu'Elyuin ne s'en apercevoive.

Enfin, on arriva sur l'île vers treize heures sans aucune idée, ni de diversion, ni même d'idée de cadeau… bon, bah on va y aller à l'improvisation.

La capitaine fonça directement vers le bar restaurant du coin, suivi de Naelis, Franck, Lilith, Siruis, Saji et moi.

\- Bonjour, une table pour sept s'il-vous…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension au moment où elle vit que cet endroit était rempli de marines.

Ils nous fixerent.

On les fixa.

On sourit.

Ils nous fixerent.

On partit en courant.

Après avoir semés les quelques marines qui avait interrompu leur repas pour nous poursuivre, notre équipage se posa dans une petite auberge en centre ville.

\- J'ai faim, bougonna Elyuin.

\- Patiente un peu, les commandes devraient bientôt arriver, la réprimanda Naelis.

Je souris face à cette scène, la jeune illusionniste passait son temps à reprendre la capitaine, elle était d'ailleurs un peu comme ça avec chacun d'entre nous, un peu comme la mère de l'équipage. J'étais vraiment contente d'en faire partie, contente qu'Elyuin m'ai ramassé sur le chemin… et puis, qu'est-ce-qu'elle ferait sans nous !

\- Vos ramens mademoiselle.

Je lança un "merci" accompagné d'un sourire à la serveuse et commença mon plat, _délicieux._

La joyeuse bande mangea comme tout bon pirates qui se respecte : c'est à dire bruyamment. Franck enchaîna les blagues de mauvais gouts, Lilith rigolant bien trop fort et Elyuin insistant pour qu'on lui paye le gateau qui était dans la vitrine (on précisera d'ailleurs qu'elle avait déjà eu 2 desserts). Une bonne partie de l'après-midi passa comme ça, et les gérants de restaurant commençaient justement à désespérer de nous voir partir quand Elyuin s'étira, s'étira encore, et déclara qu'elle avait besoin d'aller acheter des plantes venimeuses pendant qu'on l'attendrai au bateau (les siennes étant probablement mortes, la connaissant). On sauta sur l'occasion, et à peine avait elle disparu, qu'on se précipita dans la rue marchande en quête d'un cadeau pour Elyuin. On se sépara en groupe d'une manière stratégique : moi et Franck on va dans la rue n1, Siruis et Naelis, dans la rue n2 et Lilith et Saji dans la rue n3.

Notre rue était énorme, remplie de magasins : vêtements, chaussures, nourritures, armes tout était pleins à craquer de monde. Franck se precipita directement vers une boutique de katanas, tous magnifiques, très bien travaillés. Mais en plus du prix bien trop élevé, Elyuin n'utilise pas de katana.

\- Imagine à quel point j'aurais l'air cool avec ça ! hurla Franck, les yeux écarquillés, comme un petit enfant à l'approche de noël.

Je prefera le laisser dans ses délires de "mec coollissime" et passa le fait qu'on ne venait pas pour lui et qu'il n'avait absolument aucun talent pour l'escrime et continua vers la prochaine boutique : des dendenmushi, des vivrecards personnalisées et des faux fruits du démon... _rien de bien intéressant..._ Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien offrir à Elyuin ? Nouvelles dagues ? Le "guide des poisons de Grand Line" ? (50 berrys, c'est vraiment pas cher, même pour une merde comme ça). Ou bien des vêtements ? Un porte-clé Shanks le Roux ? : c'est une grande fan, elle le vénère lui et Trafalgar Law pour etre "les pirates les mieux foutus" de l'histoire de Grand Line. L'idéal serait bien sur de lui offrir les originaux mais je ne pense pas que ces pirates soit d'accord... quoi qu'avec un peu de drogue... /A NE PAS ESSAYER CHEZ VOUS/

Un bruit de balle me tira de mes pensées, un marine venait de me rater de quelques millimètres : _les marines du bar._

\- On vous a enfin rattrapé, pirates ! Préparez vous à...

Le marine se stoppa devant mon sourire, je me mis à rire doucement : il était marrant. Je sortis mes dagues et marcha vers eux, lentement, leur souriant toujours, un rire constant aux lèvres, je riais de plus en plus fort: _il etait marrant !_ Je fonça vers lui, mes dagues prêtent à s'enfoncer dans son petit cœur de marine, prete à lui oter la vie, je tient à se que sa derniere vision soit mon visage lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Vous voulez vraiment faire jou-jou ? dis-je, le marine mort à mes pieds

Mes autres proies tentèrent de s'enfuirent mais je me lanca à leur poursuite, pas question de laisser ces imbéciles en vie ! Je leur courra après, mais une mains me retint et me força à m'arrêter, leur laissant l'occasion de disparaître de ma vue.

\- Franck, à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de tuer tous les marines que tu croises, je préfère t'arrêter avant que tes airs de psychopathe ne fassent peur aux passants, dit il

Je me dégagea, _quel grognon !_ Mais il avait raison, on nous jetait des regards étranges, à moi surtout. Je les ignora, et repris ma marche dans la rue, vers d'autres boutiques. Avec un peu de chance, les autres aurons trouvés un bon cadeau.

Et puis, je le trouva, le parfait cadeau, il était là, devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur. Une longue robe bleu, simple mais unique, enfin : _c'est ce qu'il me faut !_

\- Elyuin n'est pas du genre à porter des... commença Franck

\- Tais toi.

Il ne dit plus rien, surpris de mon ton aussi sec tandis que je ne quittais pas la robe des yeux, _une vraie merveille._ Je rentra comme une furie dans le magasin, la décrocha du cintre et m'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage. J'en ressortie quelque minutes plus tard, en extase devant mon propre reflet : elle semblait avoir été faite pour moi. Vous croyez au destin ? Parce que je crois que cette rencontre été prédestinée, j'étais destiné à porter cette robe.

Je l'enleva avec regret et remis mes vêtements, qui semblaient maintenant fades en comparaison, et marcha, courant presque vers la caisse, sans même regarder le prix. J'encaissa et ressortie quelques secondes plus tard, un immense sourire sur les lèvres pour retrouver Franck devant le magasin.

\- Mais Archmée, Elyuin n'aime pas les robes, pourquoi tu lui as acheté ?!

Je l'ignora et continua vers le prochain magasin, à la recherche d'un cadeau, pour ma capitaine cette fois.

\- Tu ne l'as quand même pas acheté pour toi ?

\- Si, et alors ? Ca n'empêche pas de lui acheter autre chose.

Il me lança un regard noir et attrapa la pochette qui contenait le reste de l'argent. Franck, fixa son contenu un bon moment avant de releber la tete vers moi, à la limite de la panique : "il ne reste que 50 berrys !"

\- Si on achete rien à Elyuin, elle va bouder pendant des mois ! Non, des années ! paniqua-t-il

Je me sentis un peu coupable, je ne pensais pas que ma robe avait coutée aussi chère... d'un autre coté, je pourrais toujours la ramener au magasin, mais ça, je refuse. Soudain, une idée de génie germa dans mon esprit : _je sais ce qu'on peut avoir avec 50 Berrys !_

.

On rentra une demi-heure plus tard sur le bateau, où nous attendaient Siruis, Lilith et le reste de l'équipage, qui avait tous une tête dépitée. Apparemment, Siruis et Naelis avaient acheté un cadeau, mais des stupides gamins de la ville leur avait volé quand ils ne faisaient pas attention (et ça se dit pirates...), quant à Saji et Lilith, ils avaient fait tomber la magnifique veste destinée à Elyuin dans une flaque de boue (et je peux vous dire que ça ne part pas au lavage). Alors leurs regards se tournèrent tous vers Franck et moi, pleins d'espoir. Au vu de la tête incertaine de Franck, ils en déduisirent que nous non plus non n'avions rien et leur teint commença à tourner dangereusement vers le vert, puis je me decida à les rassurer avant qu'ils ne sautent par dessus bord :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a un cadeau pour Elyuin.

Apres un soulagement général, on fonca chercher notre capitaine.

* * *

POV Elyuin :

Mon equipage se réunis dans le salon, un sourire aux levres... _et bien ils en avaient mis du temps !_

Archmée me tendit mon cadeau, caché par une feuille de papier cadeau rouge vif et d'un gros ruban blanc. Je le fixa, tentant vainement de deviner se qui se cachait sous le paquet, il avait une forme rectangulaire, il était assez petit... _un cadre ?_ Je me mis à le secouer vivement, tentant de deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans... Enfin, je me décida à dechira le papier et regarda mon cadeau : " _le guide des poisons de Grand Line"._ Ils avaient même laissé l'étiquette avec le prix : 50 Berrys (on admirera la générosité), je riais intérieurement : ça c'est un livre "peu passionnant", mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, souris et les remercias.

 _Ahlala, ils ont encore acheté mon cadeau le jour même..._


	8. Chapitre 7

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais à deux doigts de plaquer toute ma vie de pirate et vivre comme une ermite sur cette île. C'en était trop pour moi, mon regard refuse de se poser ailleurs. Mon cerveau restait bloqué sur ses petits yeux, ses moustaches et son petit museau.

\- _Trooop chouuuw !_

J'étais émerveillée par un petit lapin des neiges blanc depuis 10 bonnes minutes, le serrant dans mes bras, mais cette boule de poils refusait mes avances et tentait désespérément de se soustraire à mon emprise.

\- On peut le garder ? Dis je, me tournant vers Naelis avec un air de chien battu.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît, dis oui, dis oui !

Elle soupira et m'ignora pour se concentrer sur le paysage : c'est à dire, de la neige, des sapins et ces adorables petits lapinnns.

Nous avions débarqué sur une île hivernale et on m'avait obligé à ressortir cet horrible manteau rouge rayé blanc (Naelis, je te déteste). Après des cris et de nombreuses larmes, je finis par me séparer de cet adorable lapin des neiges et partis à la découverte de l'île. Mais il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose : marcher dans une épaisse couche de neige c'est chiant, alors avec des chaussures avec 15cm de talons, ça l'est encore plus. Et au bout d'une heure de marche, je n'en pouvais déjà plus, j'étais gelée, crevée et toujours ce même paysage blanc enneigé. Je rêve plus que d'apercevoir une ville, un bar, et un radiateur… _aah, un radiateur !_

Même Lilith, qui avait pourtant l'âme d'une amazone et se plaignait uniquement quand on ne refermait pas le tube de dentifrice, commençait à perdre patience. Alors, je commença à me plaindre, à insulter la neige, le vent, les arbres. Enfin, j'allais bientôt devenir insupportable. Naelis me regarda d'un air exaspéré et Archmé me fixa, le mot "DANGER" clignotant dans le cerveau avec une lumière rouge. Elle se dépêcha donc de proposer une pause à l'abri sous les roches de la montagne.

Je fonça directement ouvrir ma "bouteille de sake personnelle" et en but une petite moitié d'une traite… aaah ! On fit un peu feu qui avait du mal à prendre mais il était suffisant pour nous réchauffer un peu.

\- Si on veut arriver au pied de la montagne avant la nuit, il vaudrait mieux partir maintenant, dit Lilith au bout d'un certain temps. Surtout qu'on risque d'être pris dans une tempête de neige si on ne se dépêche.

Je frissonna au mot "tempête de neige" : encore plus de neige que maintenant ? Je me souviens qu'à la dernière île hivernale, les tempêtes n'étaient pas jolies à voir, impossible de sortir avec un tel temps. Lilith a raison, on devrait partir maintenant… mais en même temps, on est si bien dans cette grotte.

\- Allons plutôt visiter la grotte !

Et je partis, sans attendre leur avis sur la question, une lampe torche à la main, m'aventurer dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

\- Elyuin, attends ! Ça pourrait être le repère d'un gros monstre, ou pire, ça pourrait être dangereux ! Hurla Franck, prit soudainement de panique

\- On est des pirates, non ?

Il fixa l'endroit vers lequel je marchais d'un air étrangement peu rassuré, voir même paniqué… _attendez…_

\- Franck, tu n'aurais pas peur du noir ?

\- …

\- Depuis le temps que je te connais, je ne le savais même pas. Mais c'est vrai que ça explique beaucoup de choses.

\- …

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerais de tous les monstres qu'il y a là-dedans… j'ai toujours rêvé de voir un yéti !

\- …

\- Quoique, c'est vrai qu'on n'y voit pas grand chose heinn ? Bouhh et si dans cette obscurité cauchemardesque quelqu'un tombait dans une crevasse, ou pire… et si quelqu'un se faisait M-A-N-G-E-R !

\- Elyuin, laisse Franck, il a assez peur comme ça, intervint Naelis, alors qu'elle même ne parvenait pas à cacher ce petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne pourrais même pas le voir et aller le secourir. Tu pourrais juste entendre ses cris !

Je partis dans un fou rire à la vue du visage de Franck, j'allais lui rappeler ce moment historique pendant des années encore. Mais j'ignora superbement la peur de mon ami (je suis sadique, excusez), lui empoigna le bras et pénétra dans la grotte, _c'est vrai qu'il fait noir._

...

On marcha pendant une bonne demi-heure sans rien trouver de spécial, ni ces adorable lapins blancs (💗), ni ours, ni yéti. Étonnant, toute île de Grand Mine qui se respecte devrait offrir à des pirates fatigués des petits monstres, surtout à ceux qui marchent dans une grotte obscure. Pas que je tienne à tomber sur un géant de 3m en fourrure blanche, (même si un château de glace, style reine des neiges, serait le bienvenu), mais Franck semblait afficher un air un peu moins traumatisé... _où sont mes petits yétis pour y remédier ?_

\- Euh… je crois qu'on a problème…

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, suivirent mon regard, puis fixèrent la lampe torche à leur tour :

\- Elyuin, commença Naelis, ne me dis pas qu'elle clignote parce qu'elle n'a plus de piles…

\- Hum, hum… et bien… c'est à dire que, j'ai peut être oublié de prendre des piles.

Ils me fixèrent tous, partagé sans doute entre l'idée de me couper la tête, m'abandonner au milieu d'une avalanche ou me balancer dans une des crevasses de la grotte.

Je fixa leur visage pendant un instant, me retenant de rire, surtout celui de Franck, qui avait prit une drôle de teinte bleuâtre, puis déclara un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je rigole, faite pas cette tête !

Puis je sortis quelques piles de ma poche et rechargea ma lampe, fière de ma petite blague. Puis je repartis, marcha… et trébucha.

\- ELYUINNN ! cria mon équipage en choeur.

Dans ma chute j'avais lâché la lampe, et elle était tombée dans une crevasse, puis sa lumière avait disparu dans le trou, nous laissant dans la totale obscurité.

\- …

\- …

\- Elle est définitivement stupide, dit Archmé d'une voix plate (typique de ses envies de meurtres)

\- Ah ah, désolé…

Là, j'avoue, je me sentais stupide.

Je sais, c'est rare qu'une personne comme moi dise ça, mais même les plus grands génies doivent reconnaître leur torts… et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est de se stupide caillou… AÏEUH ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et je pestais contre cette pauvre pierre qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur mon chemin et qui m'avait littéralement déchirée le petit doigt de pied (on connait tous cette douleur insupportable). J'attrapa donc ce vulgaire caillou et le balança de toutes mes forces loin de moi… en plus il était moche pour un caillou, _(les enfants, n'oubliez pas qu'il ne faut jamais lancer des pierres dans le noir ^^)._

Un second "aïeuh" sortit de ma bouche : on venait de m'écraser le pied.

\- Ah pardon Elyuin, c'était ton pied.

\- Archmé, je te déteste… Franck t'es toujours là ? On t'entend plus.

Un petit gémissement m'avertit de la présence de Franck à mes côtés, pas facile d'avoir peur du noir.

\- Bon, il faut sortir d'ici, revenez sur vos pas et guidez vous grâce aux murs de la grotte.

Je pris donc Franck, qui avait trop peur pour bouger (dommage que je ne peux pas voir son visage traumatisé) par la main, et le guida sur le bon chemin (enfin j'imagine que c'était le bon chemin).

Au bout d'une heure de marche silencieuse, je commença à me poser des questions, j'avais marché bien plus longtemps qu'à l'allée.

\- Naelis, tu es sûre qu'on va dans la bonne direction ?

Pas de réponse, "Naelis ?"

Oh non, non, non, me dites même pas que Franck et moi on les a perdu ? Mais on se guidait avec les paroies !

\- Lilith, Naelis, Arhmé ?!

Toujours aucune réponse. On commença à paniquer (surtout Franck), et on hurla le noms de nos amis dans le noir.

Je commençais à m'imaginer des tas de morts atroces : mangé par des chauves-souris, que la caverne s'effondre sur nos têtes… et si il y avait vraiment un yéti ?

\- Ok, ok, donc, on se calme, on respire, on se détend…

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait tomber cette putain de lampe toi ? sanglota Franck, je savais que c'était une erreur d'aller là-dedans… pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ?

\- Fermes-là sinon je te laisse ici en position foetale.

Sous l'effet de ma terrible menace, il ne dit plus rien et me laissa réfléchir. Bon, je refais demi-tour, suivant toujours la paroie, pendant que Franck hurlait le nom de Naelis… elles ne devraient pas être si loin, non ? Et puis elles se sont forcément rendu compte qu'on avait disparu… je suis sûre qu'elles sont heureuses de ne plus entendre ma douce voix. Dès que je les retrouve, je les accuses de m'avoir laissé derrière exprès.

Malheureusement, ma jambe se prit encore dans un pierre, et je trébucha pour venir m'étaler sur le sol, _mais c'est la grotte entière qui est liguée contre moi ou quoi ?!_

J'entendis un bruit suivi du hurlement de Franck qui venait de me lâcher la main. Son hurlement se fit de plus en lointain et je finis par ne plus l'entendre.

\- Franckkk ! Hurlai-je, vidant tout l'oxygène de mes poumons.

Je me tua la voix à force de hurler, puis je finis par me calmer : j'étais seule dans une grotte, Franck venait de disparaître je ne sais où, peut être était il mort au fond d'une crevasse, ou embroché sur un pic.

Je me releva difficilement, inspirant profondément, tout d'abord je dois retrouver Franck. Mais si il est tombé… il devait être loin vu qu'il ne répondait pas quand je l'appelais.

Et puis je fis un pas en avant… et tomba dans une crevasse.

* * *

Après une courte chute, j'atterris sur quelque chose de moelleux.

Première bonne nouvelle : je n'étais pas morte (comment ça ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?)

Deuxième bonne nouvelle : le corps moelleux qui avait amorti ma chute était Franck qui avait fait un cris de canard quand je lui avait atterri dessus, il était donc encore vivant.

Et jamais deux sans trois comme on dit : j'étais au fond d'un trou d'une centaine de mètres, et la lumière du soleil parvenait jusqu'à nous.

Maintenant après trois bonnes nouvelles, vous vous demandez où est l'arnaque ? Bien la voici, la mauvaise nouvelle : nous étions entouré d'une meute de loups, et apparemment c'était l'heure de manger.

Je secoua Franck pour qu'il se lève mais tout ce que je réussi à faire c'est lui arracher un grognement de douleur. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais il devait sûrement avoir quelques côtes cassées, surtout qu'il restait inconscient.

Les loups s'approchèrent de nous lentement, les babines retroussées, prêt à bondir sur nous… j'aurais encore préféré un yéti.

\- Franck, réveille toi imbécile !

Je sais, insulter le blessé ne résoudra rien. Mais merde, il aurait pu s'envoler avec moi jusqu'à la surface en mode corbeau, il sert à quoi son zoan si il est inconscient et amoché de partout ?!

Bon, pas le choix, je vais devoir le protéger moi-même, je sortis mes dagues et mes poisons : après tout, c'est quoi une meute de loups enragés (et affamés) face à une pirate du Nouveau Monde ?

\- Venez, je vous attends, saleté de chiots blancs !

Ne sous-estimez jamais l'importance d'insulter son adversaire avant un combat, ça le déstabilise… et puis c'est marrant aussi, ah ah… _nan ? Nan, ok._

Enfin, toujours est il que les "saleté de chiots blancs" m'ont sauté dessus. Et moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de les repousser tout en protégeant Franck (inutile ce mec franchement) et ma petite personne. Mais, non sans avoir reçu quelques petites morsures, rien trop de grave, je finis par me retrouver au milieu d'une dizaine de loups blessés ou morts pour ceux qui ne s'était pas enfui.

Je dois vite trouver un refuge, l'odeur de mon sang risque d'attirer d'autres monstres, et je ne suis pas à 100℅ de ma forme, surtout dans ce froid glacial (et puis c'est quoi ce putain de vent, sérieux !)

Je me remis en route, portant Franck sur mon dos, espérons que son cas ne s'aggrave pas, je ne sais même pas exactement à quel point sa chute l'a blessé.

J'ai marché pendant un certain temps, avant de retrouver un de compagnons perdu en route, le plus fidèle d'entre eux, celui dont cette grotte infâme nous avait séparé : ma lampe torche… Bien sûr j'aurais préféré tomber sur quelqu'un de mon équipage, mais retrouver une lampe c'était pas mal aussi (quoique, maintenant il y a la lumière du soleil), d'ailleurs si j'avais pu tomber sur un denden mushi, ça aurait été pas mal aussi (en plus ma lampe s'est cassé en tombant).

Je finis par faire un pause, j'avais marché toute la journée avec mes escarpins après tout (rip mes pieds). J'avais l'impression de marcher dans le vide, j'ignorais où j'étais, j'ignorais où j'allais. Et en plus, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, pas le choix j'allais devoir trouver un endroit où m'habriter et dormir là. Le vent commençait d'ailleurs à s'intensifier, espérons que le tempête de neige ne nous atteindra pas dans le trou où nous sommes.

Je trouva une petite caverne et pu enfin reposer mon dos et les muscles : porter Franck m'avait épuisée. Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, je dois veiller sur mon compagnon, on ne dort pas en terrain inconnu après tout. Mon équipage à sûrement dû partir à ma recherche, mais ils ont sûrement dû rentrer à cause de la tempête qui se prépare, avec un peu de chance ils nous retrouverons demain.

…

J'avoue, j'avais failli m'endormir, enfin j'avais juste reposé mes yeux quelques secondes. Et quand je les avaient rouvert, une espèce de grosse peluche blanche humanoïde me fixait.

Il ne semblait pas agressif, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il prit peur quand je me suis mise à hurler.

\- Franck, réveilles toi ! On s'est endormi dans la tanière d'un yéti !

Ah, c'est vrai. Franck est inconscient. _Merde._ Je sortis mes dagues et attira l'attention de la grosse peluche avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il y avait un homme inconscient à quelques pas de yéti de là.

\- Il tenta de m'envoyer une de ses grosses papattes poilues en pleine face, mais j'esquiva au dernier moment, rouvrant par la même occasion les morsures des loups. Mais le yéti, envoya la papattes poilues numéro 2 que je reçue en plein ventre, me coupant le souffle et me propulsant contre le mur de pierre de la caverne.

Je tomba à terre, du sang coulant de ma tête et des morsures, je voyais flou, je sentais mon esprit s'éloigner et l'inconscient me gagner. Je tendis la main vers mon ami, je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir, je devais le protéger.

\- Franck…

Et le vide envahit mon esprit.

* * *

Et voilà, le rencontre avec cette mignonne petite peluche clôt ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Sinon, je vous fait de gros bisous et si vous laissez une review je vous offre un joli petit lapins blancs à Noël… ou un yéti au choix.

 _… une lampe torche ?_


	9. Chapitre 8

Oh mon dieu, serait-ce un chapitre ?

Je sais, après un long retard, ça surprend, mais vous allez vous y habituer à force, je suis tellement en retard que ça devient normal, quand je pense qu'au début je pensais pouvoir poster minimum toutes les deux semaines… _ah, ma regrettée naïveté !_

Enfin, pour ma défense je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est 2 FOIS plus long que ceux de d'habitude (qui sont trop court, je sais).

Et voilà, c'est tout ce que moi et mon avocat avons à dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

Je vous préviens : _vous allez être jaloux_. Oui, oui, vous allez tous vouloir être à ma place... tous ! _Eh eh_ , bon, je vous donne un petit indice : il y a de la glace partout. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une première pour une ile hivernale, mais là, ce n'est pas seulement un petit lac gelé ou des feuilles congelées. Comme je suis gentille, voici un deuxième indice : c'est vraiment trop stylé ! Alors, vous avez trouvé ? Au moment où je vous parle, je suis dans un putain de château de glace style reine des neiges (même à grand line on connaît ses classiques) ! Mais, _non_ ne ragez pas trop... _et je vous ai parlé du toboggan géant ?_ Bon, honnêtement, je ne trouvais pas ça si bien quand je me suis réveillée couverte de bandages, dans un hôpital suspect avec des murs de glace. Je vous avait quitté avec un yéti et voilà que je me retrouve dans un infirmerie au milieu d'un château de glace (mais ce super toboggan m'a rapidement mise en confiance : aucune personne qui a un toboggan ne pourrait vouloir du mal à quiconque !)

Et il faudrait que je vous présente Gabi, c'est une réincarnation d'Elsa, et puis elle est vraiment gentille ! C'est la reine de ce château, ses gardes nous ont trouvé, Franck et moi, prêts de se faire manger par un yéti puis nous on amené à leur château de glace. Je suis ici, depuis deux jours, on ne peut pas partir tant que Franck n'a pas totalement guérit : il est hors de danger mais il n'est pas en état de supporter le retour, on devrait donc rester ici encore deux ou trois jours... et j'avoue que sa m'arrange, je ne voudrais pas quitter ce château aussi vite, j'ai également pu utiliser un dendenmushi pour prévenir Archmé, et après m'avoir traité d'idiote et de tous les synonymes de stupidité, elle a finit par se plaindre de certains "gêneurs lourdauds" puis a raccrochée sans m'expliquer de qui elle voulait parler, visiblement énervée pour une quelconque raison (en plus de celle comme laquelle je serais "irresponsable et inconsciente" - n'importe quoi).

\- Mademoiselle Newgate, le patient est prêt à vous voir.

J'entra dans la pièce, suivie par une infirmière, et occupa la chaise qui était à coté du lit. Franck était toujours dans son lit, son teint semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs et il mangeait normalement. Je lui avais même apporté des fleurs... Je me sentais un peu coupable de son état, après tout il était tombé alors que je le guidais (sans oublier qu'un yéti avait faillit le manger).

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Oh ça ? dit il en désignant ses bandages, ce n'est rien. Je suis le terrible pirate Franck "la charogne", rien ne peut me blesser !

Je regarda son visage fatigué : c'est du Franck tout craché, comme si ne pas avouer qu'il souffrait le rendrait plus "cool"...

\- Tu as de la chance que Gabi ai de bons médecins... et de bons soldats sinon tu seras dans l'estomac d'une grosse peluche blanche, dis je

\- Gabi ? Tu as surnommée la reine Gabrielle II, _Gabi_ ? C'est la dirigeante d'un palais de glace, ce n'est pas "Gabi".

\- Un problème avec mes surnoms, _Franckinou_ ?

Il sursauta et laissa tomber mon cas suite à "Franckinou", un surnom qui soit disant lui "enlevait toute virilité"... mais c'est mignon Franckinou... Enfin, il ne semblait pas etre du même avis car il changea de sujet pour dire à quel point le paysage était joli d'ici (il aurait pu trouver mieux, des parois de caverne c'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux). Mais je le laissa faire et lui décrivis toutes les beautés du château, en passant des sculptures de glace aux "jardins hivernaux" pour finir avec ce fameux toboggan - dur d'être coincé dans un lit alors qu'il y a tant de choses à voir hors de l'hôpital.

Puis je lui rappela évidemment tout le passage dans la grotte obscure, qu'il avait soi-disant "oublié", il avait bien sûr aussi "oublié" comment il avait commencé à paniquer quand j'avais laissé tombé la lampe torche et qu'on était dans le noir complet. Je fini par le laisser se reposer et partis vers le meilleure pièce du château, celle où on ne s'ennuie jamais : la cuisine.

La reine Gabi avait gentiment dit à ses cuisiniers de me préparer ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais... j'adore cette femme !

\- Une tarte au citron s'il vous plaît Mr Fernand !

Le désigné Mr Fernand me regarda débouler dans la cuisine d'un air blasé, selon lui, il me voyait trop souvent (bien qu'il ne me l'ai pas clairement dit). Je voyais bien que derrière son sourire crispé et ses deux affreux sourcils qu'il ne m'aimait pas... j'ignore pourquoi, je dis pourtant toujours "s'il vous plaît" et "merci" et je demande tout le temps avant de me servir dans le frigo.

\- Non, je vais plutôt prendre un tiramisu...

Au moins, il fait bien la cuisine : ses tartes, ces gâteaux, ces crèmes et ces crêpes sont délicieuses... rien à voir avec le riz tout sec que fait Archmé.

\- Un tiramisu ou un Paris-Brest ?

Après un longue délibération, pesant le pour et le contre des deux gâteaux, je choisi de finalement prendre les deux : pourquoi choisir entre deux déserts quand on peut avoir les deux ? (et puis, comme ça je mange à la place de Franck qui ne peut pas avoir le goûter de 15h, 16h et 17h !)

\- Je vois que tu aimes notre cuisinier.

Je me tourna en direction de la douce voix de Gabi qui m'observait depuis le seuil de la porte. Les servants, cuisiniers et autres inclinèrent la tête respectueusement à sa vue, et lui proposèrent toute sortes de pâtisseries qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un petit sourire bienveillant. Moi, je fis moins cérémonieuse et me contenta de lui lancer un grand sourire, assise tranquillement sur ma chaise.

\- Je suis passée voir ton ami à l'infirmerie, je suis heureuse de constater qu'il va mieux, dit elle gentiment

\- Oui, merci de nous héberger, répondis je, occupée à me servir en brownie.

\- Ce soir j'organise une petite fête en votre honneur, avant votre départ, l'infirmière m'a dit que vous pourriez partir demain.

* * *

La "petite fête" de Gabi était vraiment bien, mais loin d'être si petite justement. Moi qui avait l'habitude de fêter tout et n'importe quoi à l'aide de simples bières sur mon bateau, je me retrouvée au milieu d'un vrai bal royal, et j'étais loin d'être à l'aise. On m'avait prêté une robe magnifique, avec des bijoux, une coiffure et un maquillage impeccable... si les autres pirates du nouveau monde me voyaient comme ça... quoi que, si j'avais pu danser avec Shanks le roux dans cette robe, _madre de dios_ !

D'ailleurs j'étais loin de savoir danser la valse ! Heureusement, Franck (qui avait enfin pu sortir de son lit d'hôpital) était aussi mal à l'aise que moi, on restait donc tous les deux dans notre coin à regarder les gens danser et en jetant des coup d'œil rapides au buffet.

\- Vous êtes donc Elyuin Newgate, la fille du grand Barbe Blanche ?

Je me tourna et fis face à une petite dame, qui semblait avoir dans la soixantaine, avec ses cheveux blancs-grisâtres, elle était tout aussi bien habillée que les autres invités et me regardait comme si j'étais un spécimen rare, d'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes me fixaient de la sorte depuis que la reine Gabi m'avait présenté... c'était assez gênant enfaite. J'avais l'impression que bien trop de regards était posé sur moi, et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Mais je ne dis rien, et serra la main qu'elle me tendais, elle se présenta comme étant "madame Hedmidson", une amie d'enfance de la reine, une noble d'une île dont laquelle tout le monde se fiche, enfin vous voyez le genre (c'est une vieille chouette).

\- Oh mon dieu ! dit elle d'un air surjoué, Heureusement que madame Gabrielle était là pour vous sauver la vie ! Qu'elle tristesse cela aurait été qu'une pirate comme vous meurt mangé par un yéti.

\- Oui, et puis ce château est vraiment superbe, tout comme ce bal et le buffet ! D'ailleurs en parlant de buffet...

J'allais m'éclipser aux cotés du buffet mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et enchaina la conversation :

\- Oui, Gabrielle sait vraiment recevoir, elle est si gentille !

Puis elle continua, en me parlant du château, à quel point il est beau, à quel point il est grand, à quel point elle aimerait vivre dedans... _elle veut me le vendre ou quoi son château ?_ Moi qui adorais ce putain de château, elle commençait vraiment à m'en dégouter ! Heureusement Franck arriva à mon secours, faisait semblant de m'inviter à danser et je fila vers ces délicieux petits macarons qui étaient posés seuls dans une grande assiette (eheheh...)

Je passa donc une bonne partie de la soirée (pour ne pas dire toute) à manger et à ignorer les stupides personnes qui venaient tour à tour me parler de Gabi, du château et de toutes ses qualités. J'étais justement encore coincée avec l'une d'elles quand cette fois ce fut la reine Gabrielle II en personne qui vint me sauver la mise (ma petite Gabi !) Elle m'avait même apporté un verre de vin, (délicate attention).

\- J'espère que ce bal te plaît, j'ai invité beaucoup de connaissances, je tenais absolument à te présenter, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir une Newgate.

\- Eu...oui, j'imagine. Merci, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père : je ne suis ni aussi puissante, ni aussi connue.

\- Peu importe, je suis contente que ce bal te plaise, je voulais justement te demander quelque chose...

J'hocha la tête entre deux gorgées de vin pour lui montrer que je l'écoutais.

\- ... comme tu avais l'air de te plaire ici, je me suis dis que tu pourrais rester, je serais vraiment contente de t'accueillir !

\- C'est gentil mais j'ai fais attendre mon équipage trop longtemps, je dois vraiment rentrer sur mon navire.

\- Oh, mais je serais ravie de tous vous accueillir dans mon château, je pourrais vous anoblir ou...

Je l'interrompit et refusa, je ne comptais pas quitter ma vie de pirate pour vivre dans un château de glace (avec un super toboggan). Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla blessée par mon refus, voir même en colère, mais elle repris vite son sourire bienveillant, bu une gorgée de vin et s'en alla :

\- Une reine à toujours ce qu'elle veut Elyuin, après tout, ses désirs sont des ordres, dit elle d'un ton glacial.

Je la regarda partir, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Gabi le prenne comme ça. Mais ma vue se brouilla, et ma tête me brula soudainement... _j'avais trop mangé_ ? Je sentais mes jambes faiblir et je m'agrippa à la table. Je dois absolument trouver Franck, ce n'est pas normal. Mais je ne fis pas trois pas que je le vis, inconscient sous le regard des invités qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider.

Je fixa Franck puis le verre de vin que je tenais à la main, je le balança au sol, je m'étais faite avoir comme une débutante. Sous l'effet du somnifère, je tomba inconsciente sans avoir eu le temps de penser à la manière dont j'allais tuer cette putain de reine des glaces. . .

.

.

\- Elyuin tu es si capricieuse, et regarde où ça t'a mené.

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté pour voir le visage de la reine Gabi penchée vers moi d'un air désapprobateur. J'avais les poignets et les jambes lié par une stupide chaine et j'étais séparée de Gabi par des barreaux et des rats. En un mot j'étais passée de ma chambre ultra luxueuse à un vieux cachot humide et sale.

\- Je t'ai pourtant bien accueilli, n'importe qu'elle gamine rêverai de vivre dans un château de glace, j'ai même sauvé ton ami le pirate.

J'ai mal à la tête, de quoi elle me parle celle-là ? Et pourquoi elle nous a trompé comme ça ? Elle avait l'air si gentille...

\- Où est Franck ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ? dis je, reprenant peu à peu mon énergie.

\- Mes gardes ont jetés ce gamin inutile aux loups, il est surement déjà mort maintenant... et ça c'est de ta faute.

\- Ma faute ? Tu as raison, comment j'ai pu faire confiance à une pouffiasse comme toi... en plus, tu as un bouton sur le menton !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si oui ou non elle en avait un (je vous jure qu'elle en avait un) et soupira d'un air faussement désolé :

\- Tu avais juste à rester vivre dans mon palais. _Aïe aïe aïe, Trevor ne va pas être content..._

\- De un : pourquoi je devrais rester vivre avec vous, techniquement, toute personne ayant cohabitée avec moi pendant plus de 24 heures devrait vouloir que je parte, dis je. De deux : vous saviez que Trevor était le nom d'un crapeau ?

Elle resta bouche-bée suite à ma dernière phrase, apparemment elle ne le savait pas, et partit du cachot en grondant comme un T-rex, me laissant tout le temps de faire connaissance avec mon ami le rat, que j'ai surnommé Coro Bronzar (ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi).

Me voilà donc avec pour seule compagnie un rat (ce n'est pas contre toi Coro Bronzar), _je m'ennuie !_ Je veux sortir, je veux sortir, je veux sortirrrr ! Raaaah ! Je bougea dans tous les sens en hurlant mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est me blesser le pied en donnant un coup aux barreaux. Fuck. Gabi tu vas me payer ça : je vais te venger noble doigt de pied !

... Depuis des heures je reste bloquée dans ma cellule sans l'ombre de vengeance pour mon pied, même Coro Bronzar me nargue de l'autre coté des barreaux ! Franchement, quand est ce que mon équipage vient me sauver ? Pourquoi il a fallut que je leur dise de ne pas s'en faire pour Franck et moi ? D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il va bien, selon Gabi il serait mort, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne se laisserai pas tuer comme ça.

\- Miracle, enfin libre ! cria une voix près de moi, me faisant sursauter

\- Aah, qui a parlé ?!

\- Le rat.

Je leva la tête : devant ma cellule se trouvait un homme grand, brun et musclé habillé comme un roi, ce qui était surement le cas car il avait une couronne sur la tête. Je le fixa quelques secondes avec ma fameuse tête de "fille complètement paumée", articulant même quelques choses comme "hein, que, qui, que, quoiii ?" avant de parvenir à lui demander simplement qui il était, et comment il était apparu devant moi (et aussi pourquoi il a accusé le rat d'avoir parlé).

\- Je suis le roi de ce château de glace, enfin... avant que Gabrielle et ses hommes me volent la couronne et me condamnent à vivre sous la forme d'un vulgaire rat !

\- Donc vous êtes Coro Bronzar, bien sûuuur, très crédible comme histoire ! dis je, ayant légèrement (très légèrement) l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une conne.

\- Eh bien, "Coro Bronzar" n'est que le nom ridicule que vous m'avez donné, en vérité je suis le roi Fréderic et j'étais très respecté avant de...

\- D'abandonner votre vie et tout lâcher pour vivre l'expérience unique de vivre dans le corps d'un rat ?

\- Ce n'était pas un choix...

Et puis Coro Bronzar ou "Frederic le noble roi" se mit à me raconter sa vie, comment une servante avait usé de son fruit du démon du rat (j'ignorais qu'un fruit aussi stupide existait) pour le transformer, comment il avait juré de se venger mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire avant qu'il ne retrouve sa forme humaine par miracle quelques minutes auparavant... et malheureusement il ne me le me fit pas un résumé. Mais je retint l'essentiel : il pouvait me libérer et si il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine c'est que quelques chose s'était passé, quelque chose comme des intrus indésirables ou des pirates venant sauver leur capitaine _(yeeees, enfin !)_

\- Bien Coro Bronzar, commençais je ignorant son "je m'appelle Frederic", si tu me libère, je te promet de battre Gabi, la clé devrait être dans la salle des gardes au fond du couloir, tu assommes le garde et le tour est joué !

Il réfléchit quelques instant, semblant ne pas être très enjoué à l'idée de me libérer (je ne vois pas pourquoi) mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il ne viendrait pas à bout d'une reine et de son armée sans l'aide d'une pirate.

Coro Bronzar revenu après quelques minutes, une clé à la main et mes armes dans l'autre, et on vagabonda librement dans le château quelques temps après, supprimant quelques gardes en chemin, direction la chambre de la reine.

\- C'est moi ! hurlais je pour bien marqué mon arrivée dans la chambre de Gabi.

Celle-ci se retourna en sursaut et fit les gros yeux quand elle me vit, accompagné d'un roi qu'elle croyait transformé en rongeur. Elle saisit son épée dans la seconde, et la pointa vers mon visage :

\- Comment vous êtes vous échappez ?! Pourquoi ce n'est plus un rat ? Vous avez vaincu Myriam ?

\- On se calme Gabi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, maintenant que je suis libre, tu es sacrement dans la merde. Alors c'est toi qui va répondre aux questions ! Déjà, où est Franck ?

 _Avouez, j'assurerais vraiment dans le rôle du "méchant flic"._

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai chargé Myriam de m'en débarrasser, Trevor n'a pas besoin d'un naze comme lui !

\- Trevor ? C'est le mec au nom de crapaud, c'est qui ?

\- C'est mon capitaine, et il tient beaucoup à avoir dans sa "collection" une Newgate, même si la fille semble plus stupide que le père...

Stupide, moi ? Elle ne prend pour qui cette boutonneuse ?! Alors, je la remercie de nous avoir hébergé dans son château, j'aurais même donné cinq étoiles à cette île à mon départ si je n'avais pas fini en prison, mais je ne comptes pas la laisser s'en sortir, au nom de mon doigt de pied que j'ai juré de venger, je vais l'exploser !

Je saisi donc mes deux dagues, et lui envoya une fléchette paralysante, m'attendant à ce qu'elle esquive et qu'il s'en suive un combat acharné entre la justice (moi évidemment :3) et le mal incarné (la boutonneuse). Mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça et au lieu d'esquiver rapidement mon attaque, elle se prit les jambes dans sa robe de reine, trébucha, et se prit ma fléchette en plein dans le cou.

Je la regarda me fusiller du regard, allongée sur le sol, mon poison l'empêchant de bouger, pouvant uniquement hurler telle une truie (qui aurait cru qu'une reine aurait ce langage ?)

\- Mais enfaite, t'es super faible ! dis je, me foutant de sa gueule qui avait prit une teinte rouge tomate sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Elyuin, merci, tu viens de vaincre cette monstruosité qui oppressait mes sujets, pour cet exploit tu mérites...

\- Bon Coro Bronzar, viens on y va, jette Gabi aux loups ou en prison avant que le poison ne fasse plus effet, dis je, ignorant totalement ce qu'il me disait, ce n'était surement que du blabla de roi inutile.

Au moment où je posa la main sur la porte, BAAM ! Elle s'ouvrit et je me la prit en pleine tête, et me retrouva littéralement sur le cul... pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi ?

\- Elyuin ?!

Je releva la tête : la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte n'était autre que cet imbécile, inutile, stupide et ridicule Marco, _monnnsieur le commandant des pirates de Barbe Blanche !_

\- Marco, à quoi tu joues ?! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fou là ? hurlais je, il ne manquait plus qu'un spécimen de stupidité dans son genre se pointe !

Derrière lui, apparu Archmée, Lilith, Naélis et... Franck ! Apparement le pirate s'en était sortit, qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Mais, à l'exception de Franck, ils me fixaient tous d'un air ébahit, totalement choqués pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Elyuin, ces bijoux cette robe... tu es... commença Marcon, dans un état second

Je descendit mon regard vers mes habits : je portais toujours cette magnifique robe de bal et malgré que mes cheveux soit un peu défaits, mon maquillage restait impeccable. Et la tête de merlan frit que faisait Marco en me voyant habillé comme ça, c'était vraiment marrant, cette journée n'était pas si nulle que ça en fin de compte.

\- ... tu es... tellement...

\- Tu peux développer tu sais ? dis je, après m'être levée

\- ... ridicule.

HEIN ?

Les autres membres de mon équipage hochèrent la tête, approuvant ce que venait de dire Marco :

\- Désolé Elyuin, mais les robes de princesse ne te vont pas du tout, désapprouva Archmée

\- Tu manques d'élégance pour porter ça je crois, renchérit Lilith

Je les fusilla tous du regard un par un, j'aurais préféré un commentaire du genre "éblouissante" ou bien "renversante", je vais bouder pendant des jours (le premier qui dit gamine je l'étrangle !)

\- Sinon, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? bougonnais je

\- Bien, Franck s'est échappé en mode "zoan du corbeau" et est venu nous voir et nous a tout expliqué. On a perdu un peu de temps à cause d'une tarée qui avait transformé Naélis en rat, puis on a suivi les gardes assommés, se doutant que c'était toi.

\- Oui et qu'est ce qu'IL fait là ? dis je, pointant Marco du doigt, lui lança un regard assassin pendant qu'il me souriait d'un air innocent.

\- Ben... après que tu ai disparu dans cette grotte, les Barbes Blanches, se sont pointés, n'arrêtant pas de dire qu'on devrait aller te chercher ect., vraiment ils sont chiant tes amis.

\- Pardon, mais ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Enfin, regardez-le avec son petit sourire énervant, il le fait exprès ! Je suis sûre qu'il savait très bien que j'étais derrière la porte quand il l'a ouverte !

Ils me regardèrent délirer pendant quelques minutes, mettant ça sur le compte de la mauvaise Journée que je venais de passer, alors que Marco lui, semblait bien s'amuser malgré que je le traitais de tout et n'importe quoi depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Et j'epuisais justement mon stock d'insultes quand je retrouva mon bon vieux bateau, presque mieux qu'un château de glace, mais surtout je retrouva mon lit, il m'avait tellement manqué !

Je me blottis dedans et ferma les yeux, ce petit voyage sur cette île m'avait épuisée, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir, faire la sieste et me reposer… _non_ ce n'est pas la même chose, alors arrêtez de me soûler stupides lecteurs et laissez moi dormir.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et me réveilla de ma sieste. Je jetta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures. Je lâcha un "entrez" zombifié et Marco entra dans ma chambre, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il débarque au milieu de la nuit, je vous promets que si j'étais moins fatiguée je lui aurais reproché.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, dit il en venant s'asseoir à côté de mon lit

\- Quesquetuveux ? Lachai-je au milieu d'un long bâillement.

\- Je voulais savoir, tu as bien dis que celle qui t'a enlevée, Gabrielle, travaillait pour un certain Trevor ?

\- Moui, pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Je le dévisagea, il semblait si sérieux, c'était étrange même, il semblait même… préoccupé par quelque chose, _inquiet ?_

\- Pas personnellement, mais c'est le dirigeant d'un groupe de pirates qui vogue dans le nouveau monde depuis quelques temps, dit il d'une voix grave. Trevor Milnekov est réputé pour sa fascination des pirates célèbres, particulièrement ceux qui portent le "D".

\- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas un D, en quoi ce mec me concerne.

\- Tu es la fille d'un des plus grand pirate de l'histoire, cela suffit à faire de toi une cible. Trevor veut sûrement mettre la main sur toi.

Super, encore le nom de "Newgate" qui vient compliquer ma vie, merci papa.

Marco, face à ma mine sombre rajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es peut être chiante, capricieuse et immature mais les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne laisseront personne t'avoir, tu es notre capitaine à nous !

\- Je ne suis pas votre capitaine ! Protestais-je

\- On ne lâchera pas l'affaire Elyuin, on tient à ce que tu vogue sur le nouveau monde avec nous.

Cependant, au lieu d'être exaspérée, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, j'avais l'étrange impression que derrière ce "on", se cachait un "je". Il me regarda avec un petit sourire, et j'ai soudainement eu honte de mon vieux pyjama, de mes cheveux attachés en un vulgaire chignon et de ma mine endormie.

\- Bonne nuit… "capitaine". Dit Marco avant de partir

…

Finalement, je n'en voulait pas tant que ça à mon père, après tout sans lui je n'aurais pas choisis la voix de la piraterie et je n'aurais pas croisé la route des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Et voilà que je me mets à penser n'importe quoi, je suis vraiment fatiguée moi : bonne nuit les lecteurs, et oubliez ce que je viens de dire sur les pirates de Barbe Blanche : ce sont des imbéciles, particulièrement leur stupide capitaine blond !

* * *

On veut des reviews, on veut des reviews !

Ahem, enfin, enfin…. S'il vous plaît ? Une review ? Nan plus sérieusement, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, supportent mon orthographe et ma stupide et immature OC : vous êtes vraiment super et c'est grâce à vous qu'Elyuin existe (et un peu grâce à moi quand même). Je vous aimes tous ! (Et n'hésitez pas à venir lire mon autre fic ^^ - pub, pub, pub -)

Pourquoi c'est toujours dans le texte de la fin que personne ne lit que sont les trucs les plus gentils ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Heyy les amis ! (Oui, je revendique votre amitié, non je ne vous connait pas, et alors ?!)

Avant de commencer ce chapitre : interrogatoire !

: Déjà, qui ici fait du cosplay ?

: Ensuite qui va à la Lyon e sport ou Japan Expo ?

: Et qui lit mon autre fic ? Quelle est votre préférée ? (Une justification serait préférable pls ^^)

Voilà, merci de répondre et de ne pas oublier en cours de chapitre ou d'avoir tout simplement la flemme (et si vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils d'écriture bonus, je prends ! ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Tu devrais te calmer Elyuin.

\- Mais vous comprenez pas, on a pas le temps de parler, il faut se dépêcher !

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, je hurlais face à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'elle demande une faveur… tu nous demande de foncer dans un repère de pirates, pas d'aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie ! Intervint Joz

\- Vous nous suivez depuis une semaine, vous incrustez sur chaque île sur laquelle on s'arrête, mais quand vous risquez de servir à quelque chose, oh mon dieu vous n'existez plus ! Criais je, hors de moi

Ils se regardèrent, commençant sûrement à en avoir marre d'entendre une imbécile hurler. Mais pourquoi ils sont aussi lents à comprendre ? _Mon équipage vient d'être enlevé par un groupe d'imbéciles !_

\- Arrête de hurler Elyuin, on va t'aider, intervint Marco

Je lâcha un soupir de soulagement, pour une fois, j'étais contente qu'il intervienne.

\- Mais on peut pas risquer à entrer en guerre contre les pirates de Trevor pour toi sans…. contre partie, ajouta-t-il

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par "contre partie" ?

\- Faisons un marché, d'accord ? Si on sauve équipage, après tu deviendra notre capitaine.

Je fronça les sourcils, je suis que Marco attendait depuis longtemps que j'ai besoin de lui pour qu'il me propose ce stupide marché ! J'adorais lui dire non, lui déclarer que j'irais sauver mon équipage toute seule, mais on savait tout les deux que ce serais suicidaire. Je déteste le reconnaître, mais sur ce coup là Marco m'avait bien eu. Cependant, j'hésita un instant avant de répondre : je ne voulais pas devenir leur capitaine, devenir "Barbe Blanche junior" toute ma vie de pirate, vraiment je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais j'avais _besoin_ de leur aide, ce n'était plus qu'un bonus : la vie de mes meilleurs amis était en jeu.

Il faut que je vous explique la situation : je m'étais réveillée, et je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de mon équipage, à part la signature du coupable : Trevor, le chef d'un équipage pirate et de notre chère Gabi, il était aussi réputé pour convoiter les pirates célèbres, comme la fille de Barbe Blanche par exemple. Et c'était tout ce que je savais, je ne connaissais ni l'endroit où ils les ont amener, en tout cas, ils ont bien veillé à ce que je comprenne que c'était eux : c'était un défi, on un piège, on peu importe, en tout cas je comptais bien répondre présente !

\- Marché conclu.

Mon cher Marco eu un horrible petit sourire satisfait et on partit préparer notre plan de bataille. J'aurais bien fait ravaler son sourire au blondinet mais comme j'avais besoin de sa force et de celle de ses hommes, je préfèra me taire, et vous savez comme me taire représente un effort pour moi.

\- Bien, nous devons repérer la base de Trevor, dit il en posant les mains sur son bureau, ils ont laissé une piste Elyuin ?

\- Non, mais ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, ils ont disparu ce matin. Bougonnais-je. Ces imbéciles ont même laissé des traces de boue immondes sur le pont !

\- De boue ? C'est vraiment grossier, intervient un homme… ou une femme ?

Je me tourna vers le pirate à la sexualité ambiguë, il avait de longs cheveux noirs attaché en un sorte de chignon et du rouge à lèvres et deux pistolets à la ceinture. Je le fixa un instant, attendant qu'il explique ce qui nous avait tous échappé, mais il ne dit rien, _peut être voulait il faire durer le suspense ?_

\- Tu peux développer tu sais ? Et puis d'ailleurs tu es un homme ou une femme ?

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Marco retenir un petit rire, il pensait sûrement que j'étais trop directe, tant pis, le monde à besoin de savoir si c'est une femme ou pas.

\- Je m'appelle Izou...et je suis un homme.

\- Enchanté Izou l'homme, et sinon qu'est ce qui est "vraiment grossier" ?

Le pirate m'expliqua, après avoir soupiré comme si j'étais stupide, que la présence de boue ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule île : l'île du Pendu, la seule aux alentours avec autant de boue ou je ne sais quoi. Pour moi, toutes les îles ont de la boue, mais je ne releva pas étant donné que tout le monde semblait trouver évident qu'il ait raison, du coup j'ai également considéré qu'il avait raison. J'ignore pourquoi mais je sentais que ma "collaboration" avec les Barbe Blanche allait être tendue, le ton suffisant d'Izou commençais à m'agacer, et surtout j'étais de très mauvaise humeur.

.

On a donc mis le cap sur cette "île du Pendu", qui se situait à près de deux heures de navigation de là, pendant lesquelles j'eu largement assez de temps pour penser à toutes les souffrances qu'allait endurer Trevor, et croyez moi, j'allais mettre la mains sur lui : cet imbécile avait réussi à me mettre en colère, déjà en laissant des traces de boue immondes sur le pont… et puis si il a fait du mal à un membre de mon équipage… Tout ça a cause d'un père trop célèbre, et sans vouloir faire cliché, j'aurais préféré être la fille d'un marchant connu uniquement de son petit village. Mais non, l'étiquette "Newgate", qui m'avait été collée dès la naissance avait causée le kidnapping de mes compagnons, les utiliser comme appâts… tu peux pas faire plus lâche !

Enfaite, je m'étais toujours dis que peut importe que mon père soit Barbe Blanche, que je m'en fichais, mais là je commençais vraiment à en vouloir à mon père, déjà son nom m'avait désigné comme cible de choix par la Marine, ensuite il m'avait envoyé son anciens équipage de stalkeurs et maintenant on retenait mes amis comme appâts… alors là, super !

\- Ne commences pas à broyer du noir, on va s'occuper de ce Trevor.

Je me tourna, à ma gauche s'était installé un des membres de l'équipage et regardait la mer d'un air bienveillant, comme si il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. Il était imposant : grand et musclé, _très musclé._ Evidemment je le reconnu tout de suite, je ne vis pas dans une grotte !

\- Au fait, enchanté, je suis… echaina-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

\- ...Joz, je sais, ton visage est connu de tout les habitants de Grand Line.

Il me dévisagea un instant, comme tout le monde, il constatait sûrement ma ressemblance avec Barbe Blanche mais heureusement ne se lança pas dans une éloge du grand capitaine qu'il était (croyez moi je ne suis pas d'humeur) et se contenta de me regarder toujours et encore :

\- Donc tu vas enfin devenir notre capitaine…

\- Apparemment, répondis je, sans grande conviction.

Puis il finit par détourner son regard de moi, qui commençait justement à devenir gênant, pour le poser sur le pirate blond qui engueulait quelqu'un à l'avant du bateau, changeant soudainement de sujet :

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, quoi que je fasse il est toujours trop sérieux ! Dit il, un fin sourire étirant ses traits.

Devant mon air interrogatif, il s'expliqua :

\- Marco n'est pas du genre à prendre les choses avec légèreté ou plaisanter avec nous, il est toujours autoritaire et droit, commença-t-il. Pourtant quand il te parle, il semble plus détendu… il serait presque marrant des fois !

Il se mit à rire de bon coeur tandis que je regardais Joz d'un air partagé : _Marco, marrant ? Jamais !_ Mais l'image d'un Marco faisant une blague stupide me vint en tête et un petit sourire prit place sur mon visage. Le rire du pirate attira le regard dudit Marco qui nous regarda d'un air surpris.

Joz se mit donc à me raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes intéressantes, comme quand Marco avait finit changé en ragondin par un sorcier, ou quand il avait été transformé en femme lors d'une visite sur l'île des travestis, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Miss Marcinette", mais ils étaient bien vite revenu à "Marco" devant le manque d'humour de celui-ci. Ou encore quand Ace se moquait régulièrement de sa coupe de cheveux en ananas… enfin, avant sa mort bien sûr. Et comme j'étais un bon public, il avoua même qu'à ses débuts, Marco qui ne contrôlait pas son fruit était resté coincé sous forme de phénix pendant une semaine ! Et je le rejoignit dans son rire, oubliant totalement ma mauvaise humeur... _merci Joz._

\- Au lieu de vous marrez, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer, on est arrivés sur l'île ! Hurla Izou, qui avait déjà débarqué sur la plage.

Le bateau avait fait le tour de l'île pour ne pas être repéré, nous préférions être discret, Trevor était connu pour avoir un grand nombre de sous-fifres, pour la plupart, des D ou des pirates célèbres, donc on ne pouvait pas se permettre de foncer dans le tas comme avec de simples marines (RIP les marines, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : on vous aimes quand même ! :3)

Je débarqua sur l'île, prête à le massacrer, mais la première épreuve faillit me faire abandonner : quand je posa le pied à terre, je m'enffonca dans une épaisse couche de boue, qui faillit me faire trébucher et je manqua d'achever mes vêtements, car oui, j'étais encore avec mes talons, _toujours mes talons._ Heureusement, Joz, mon sauveur me ratrappa avant que je ne tombe.

\- Beuurk, mais c'est quoi toute c'est boue ?!

\- Je t'ai dit que cette île était connue pour ça, et cette boue est très bonne pour la peau, soupira Izou

Je regarda Izou d'un air peu convaincu, mais Marco prit la parole sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

\- Très bien, nous allons nous séparer en petits groupes, Izou avec moi et Vista, Joz et Statch, dit il. Les autres, il vaut mieux que vous restiez sur le Moby Dick.

Je fixa Marco un instant, attendant qu'il rectifie, jamais il n'aurait pu penser, même pas une seule seconde que j'accepterai ça. Je pensais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça, c'est décevant. Devant mon regard élocant, d'abord il m'ignora, je le fixait toujours, puis il finit par soupirer :

\- Elyuin… Trevor s'est donné tout ce mal uniquement pour t'avoir toi, alors, tu devrais rester sur le Moby Dick…

Je continua de le fixer, un sourcil levé : il veut que je reste… sur son _putain-de-navire_ pendant qu'il sauve MON équipage qu'un mec avait capturé à cause de MOI ?! Mais il a prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

\- Elyuin… commença Marco, voyant que je le fixais, c'est dans ton intérêt…

\- STOOOP, c'est hors de question ! Hurlais je.

Marco tenta de me faire changer d'avis, comme quand ils seraient de retour pour les diner ou je sais pas quoi (whut ?) mais vous vous on douté : je ne changea absolument pas d'avis, je ne me posa même pas la question, peut importe qu'il ai raison ou pas : je viens sur cette ile. Il finit donc par abandonner ma cause perdue, totalement exaspéré par ma personne... allez savoir pourquoi, mais je fait souvent cet effet aux gens.

\- Je te préviens, si "Mlle Newgate" se fait capturer, je laisse "Mlle Newgate" avec Trevor et je pars d'ici ! Grogna Marco

\- Ooh, je t'en pris mon petit Marco, on sait tous que tu ne laisserais pas notre future capitaine devenir le joujou de ce taré, ricanna Joz

Le blondinet ne répondit pas, tandis que j'affichais un petit sourire narquois et l'on partit, accompagné d'Izou pendant que le groupe Joz, Statch et Vista partait de leur côté... mais comment je me suis retrouvée dans le groupe avec Izou qui me prenait de haut, et Marco qui semblait grognon aujourd'hui ?

Enfin, je ne leur demande pas d'être agréables, juste de sauver mon équipage. Mission sauvetage : _lancement !_

.

\- REGAR… hurlais je avant qu'une main se plaque sur ma bouche et n'ettouffe ma voix.

Izou, qui m'avait empêché de finir ma phrase me fusilla du regard, il ne dit rien mais le message était clair : "ferme la".

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de hurler comme ça Elyuin, tu veux nous faire repérer ? Chuchota le pirate après avoir enlevé sa main.

Je ne répondis pas et pointa du doigt le responsable de mon hurlement : un homme, petit, avec une ridicule perruque style Louis XIV et une énorme couronne était assis sur un trône, un étage plus bas.

\- C'est sûrement Trevor, intervint Marco.

J'acquiesça, pas de doute, avec un prénom aussi douteux, je m'attendais justement à ce genre d'homme... mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il à l'air ridicule habillé comme ça.

\- On va devoir éviter de passer par là.

Je fis la moue : Marco ne voulait pas qu'on aille l'affronter pour pas attirer l'attention de ses hommes sur nous, moi qui rêvais de lui envoyer mon poing sur sa petite tête de nain, et j'aurais même pu en profiter pour brûler sa perruque (ou la garder comme souvenir de guerre). Mais bon, sur ce coup là il avait raison, Trevor avait un nombre impressionnant d'hommes, on ne ferait clairement pas le poids à trois. Donc j'ai été forcé d'avouer que ce n'était pas si insensé comme raisonnement.

\- Pourtant les cachots devraient être en bas logiquement ? Dis je

\- En effet, il va falloir être prudent si on descend, on ne peut pas se permettre de se faire remarquer… ou de hurler, ajouta Marco en me jettant un coup d'œil accusateur.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je suis un boulet, dis je, peut être un peu trop fort.

\- Oui, et c'est justement pour ca que tout ce qu'on te demandait de faire c'était RESTER SUR LE MOBY DICK ! S'énerva Marco, peut être, là encore un peu trop fort.

Je fusilla le blondinet hystérique du regard, pourquoi il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur lui ? Et pourquoi j'ai pas été dans le groupe de Joz, y'a pas de raison que je me tape Marco et Izou ! Parce qu'au final, Joz était le seul que je supportais en ce moment précis, même si je venais de le rencontrer, il semblait être une personne gentille.

\- Je suis pas venue pour rester à rien faire ! Dis je

\- Tu es venue parce que tu nous a demandé de l'aide, donc tu pourrais faire ce qu'on te dit, répondit Marco, _Mais non !_ Mlle Elyuin ne fait jamais ce qu'on dit !

\- Et bien si j'avais su, je serais pas venue vous demander de l'aide ! Si j'avais su que monsieur Marco était aussi borné, je serais partis toute seule !

\- C'est moi le borné ? Tu te fou de moi ?!

On commença à s'engueuler et hurler, oubliant totalement où on était et Izou qui nous suppliait de nous taire et semblait à deux doigts de sortir ses flingues et nous faire taire d'une manière moins pacifique. Mais on continuait de crier, sans entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, de plus en plus, jusqu'à être proche, à quelques mètres de nous.

Marco m'énerva tellement que je fit demi tour et commença à partir de mon côté, exaspérée. Je peux très bien sauver mon équipage seule ! Pas besoin d'un con qui complique les choses… Mais je tomba nez à nez avec une soldat, même si la première chose que je vis était en fait le flingue qu'elle pointait directement sur mon front.

 _Oh fuck, c'est qui elle ?!_

Je recula d'un bond, et sortis mes dagues, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle donne l'alarme sinon on était fichus. Mais pour une raison étrange, son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose, je suis sûre de l'avoir deja vue auparavant… la question c'est, _où ça ?_ Peut être chanteuse connue... Malheureusement, je n'eu pas le temps de m'en souvenir puisqu'elle donna l'alarme.

Merde.

Izou m'attrappa par le bras et m'entraîna dans l'autre sens, suivit par Marco et la soldat ainsi qu'une foule de bruit de pieds qui se rapprochaient : d'autres soldats n'allaient pas tarder à rapliquer, on doit vite chercher les prisons et nous enfuir d'ici. J'espère que l'autre groupe aura eu plus de chance que nous…

\- Ils nous rattrapent, dépêchez-vous merde ! Hurla Marco en passant devant

\- On fait ce qu'on peut !

\- Bah c'est pas suffisant, ils gagnent du terrain alors…

\- RECOMMENCEZ PAS, intervint Izou

 _Mais pourquoi tout le monde est aussi colérique aujourd'hui ?_

On bifurca dans des couloirs, des escaliers et encore des couloirs, toujours poursuivie par de soldats en furie. On courrait, on courrait vite, on courrait le plus vite possible, malheureusement on faisait plus attention aux soldats qu'attention à vers où on se dirigeait. Et on déboucha là où on ne devait pas tomber, histoire d'entasser enmerdes sur enmerdes.

Enfin, on venait d'arriver en courant dans la "salle du trone" où était assis le ridicule chef de la bande : Trevor avec sa perruque et sa couronne.

On se stoppa, précipitamment, en face de nous : un nain, et de l'autre des méchantes personnes armées de choses pointues. Sans qu'on ai eu le temps de réagir, les soldats nous encerclèrent et le chef ennemi nous regarda comme si c'était Noël en avance : en un mot, ça puait comme situation.

\- Ça alors, mais c'est ma chère Newgate ! Annonça Trevor d'un air théâtral.

Il se dirigea vers moi en tendant les bras, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le serre dans mes bras (beurk). Et il ne porta même pas un regard à Marco et Izou et fit un pas dans ma direction, tandis que je reculais instinctivement.

\- Où est mon équipage ? Dis je d'un ton hargneux, malheureusement pas très crédible au vu de la situation dans laquelle nous étions.

\- Ton équipage, _mais le voici_ !

Il montra ses soldats et lui même du doigt, en me souriant chaleureusement, face à ce sourire totalement faux, je resta de marbre et mes mains se crispèrent sur mes dagues. Voilà pourquoi Marco ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse repérer...

\- Enfin, si tu veux parler de mes prisonniers, je serais ravi de te les montrer après notre petite… discussion.

Le ton qu'il prit m'indiqua clairement qu'on ne prendrait pas le thé ensemble pendant qu'il relâcherais mes amis et me disais que ce n'était qu'une petite blague ( _it's a joke !)_ D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna à ses hommes de saisir Marco et Izou, qui n'eurent pas d'autre choix que céder face à tant d'hommes, sans en envoyer quelques uns en PLS au passage. Et ils furent emmené hors de ma vue, sûrement en prison.

J'étais maintenant seule, entourée par des dizaines de soldats et un roi qui venait de capturer l'un des anciens commandants de Barbe Blanche d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Parfait, ces "gêneurs" sont enfin partis ! Ahlala, ma chère Elyuin Newgate, je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer enfin !

\- J'aimerais bien dire "moi de même" mais… enfaite tu me dégoutes.

Mes paroles et mon ton si froid ne semblèrent pas l'atteindre puisqu'il continua de sourire comme un imbécile… en un sens, c'était assez flippant. Enfaite rien que le concept du nain qui portait une perruque était en soit flippant... si ma vie doit s'arrêter à l'issu de cette rencontre, sachez que j'ai été heureuse de vous connaître chers lecteurs.

\- Excuses moi d'avoir dû capturer tes amis pour te faire venir ici, mais je pense que tu avais besoin de motivations pour venir me rendre visite.

\- Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait ? Répondis je

Heureusement, tout n'étais pas mort pour moi, il y avait encore l'autre groupe de sauvetage. Donc tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'est gagner du temps pour que le groupe de Joz, Statch et Vista vienne nous sortir de là.

\- Tu vois, reprit il, m'ignorant totalement, les "motivations" sont mes instruments préfèrés, c'est ces "motivations" qui m'ont permit de devenir celui que je suis maintenant.

\- Autrement dit pas grand chose…

\- Et c'est ces mêmes motivations qui vont faire de toi mon nouveau joujou…

Pendant un instant, son sourire faussement chaleureux se perdit pour un sourire plus froid, plus fou. Et il partit vers un couloir et me fit signe de le suivre. Comme je ne bougeais pas, je sentis vite des épées se pointer dans mon dos : je n'avais pas vraiment le choix apparemment.

.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à un laboratoire et avec horreur je découvris ce qui faisait lieu d'"expériences" ici, et ce n'était pas des souris : Archmée, Lilith, Franck et tous les membres de mon équipage était retenus dans des sortes de boîtes en verre, plongés totalement dans un liquide transparent. Je frissonna : qu'est ce que ce taré leur a fait ? Pourquoi ils ont les yeux fermés ? C'est quoi ce liquide dans lequel ils flottent ? Je me força à rester calme, si ce sont des appâts il ne les aurait pas tué. Ils sont encore en vie, ils sont encore en vie, ils sont juste... endormis, endormis dans un beau sommeil forcé dans une boite en verre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien, ils sont juste en sommeil artificiel, expliqua-t-il. Tient, voici les nouveaux arrivants.

Il pointa du doigt d'autres boîtes en verre au fond de la pièce : il y avait Joz, et tous les membres de l'autre groupe sur lesquels je comptais ainsi que Marco et Izou. Donc plus personne ne viendrais nous aider, j'étais seule face à Trevor. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi même pour tous nous sortir de là.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux exactement ? Murmurais je, horrifiée

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris : je te veux toi, je veux le nom Newgate dans mes rangs.

\- Alors, laisse les en dehors de ça !

\- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant, je ne compte pas les tuer… Enfin bien sûr, si j'appuie sur ce bouton rouge…

Il posa son index sur un gros bouton rouge, sans appuyer dessus et me regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Soit tu rejoints mes rangs, fille de Barbe Blanche, soit j'appuie sur ce bouton rouge.

Sachant que c'était inutile, je me débattis pour tenter de me libérer des bras des soldats. Trevor sourit devant mes efforts inutiles. Maintenant qu'il avait capturé mon équipage, Marco, Izou, Joz et les autres Barbe Blanche, maintenant que ce n'était plus seulement moi dont il était question, je ne pouvais pas prendre ces menaces à la légère. Et il savait très bien qu'il me tenais au creux de sa main, et c'est pour ça qu'il souriait autant, cet homme est un monstre, je le déteste, non : je le hais !

\- Enfaite c'est simple comme situation non ? : c'est ta vie contre les leurs… Alors, que va tu choisir, fille de Barbe Blanche ?

* * *

Voilà, pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'oubliez pas mon "petit questionnaire", (cf. Début du chapitre).

Bisous, bisouus ! ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour bonjouur les gens !

Tout d'abord mes chers pingouins, je voudrais éclaircir un point, on m'a dit récemment, plus tôt dans la soirée (ou il y a quelques semaines) que Izou n'avait pas l'air très content qu'Elyuin devienne capitaine (merci pour la review Tiger D Arya ), alors que c'est faux, j'ai juste décrit Izou comme un personnage avec un caractère un peu hautain et qui n'est pas très aimable avec les gens de base (désolé si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je le vois comme ça), mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il en veut à Elyuin personnellement.

Voilà, et sinon je compte écrire un chapitre HS (dans quelques chapitres) qui parlerais de la rencontre Elyuin/Archmé, surtout que je ne parle pas tant que ça de son équipage et que j'ai tout le temps peur que vous oubliez leurs tristes existences (parce que non, il n'y a pas que Marco et Elyuin danc cette fic !) ... enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

C'est bon, je vous laisse seuls à seuls avec mon chapitre, bisous !

* * *

C'était atrocement beau, c'était affreusement luxueux et c'était horriblement confortable.

\- Souhaitez vous des macarons mademoiselle Newgate ?

Mes nouveaux appartements étaient splendides, tout était pensé dans les détails, du pot de fleurs jusqu'au bain moussant. J'avais une vue imprenable sur la mer, des domestiques qui m'apportaient tout ce que je voulais. Un lit plus que douillet, avec pleins d'oreillers à plumes ultra moelleux, sans parler du spa...

\- Ou bien un verre de limonade ?

Mais tout me dégoutait : le lit douillet, le bain moussant, le spa... absolument tout ! Il suffisait que je ferme les yeux pour les voir, dans ces boîtes en verres, les yeux fermés. Et ce bouton rouge, je le revoyais poser le doigt dessus, et sa petite voix : "c'est ta vie contre les leurs"... j'avais fait mon choix, je ne le regrettais pas, je ne pouvais pas le laisser les tuer. Maintenant ils étaient toujours endormis dans ces boîtes en verres, mais au moins ils étaient en vie. Et moi j'étais dans cette prison doré, surveillée chaque heures, chaque minutes : en un mot je ne pouvais rien faire.

J'étais absolument impuissante, et croyez moi, y'a pas plus frustrant que de vivre dans le château du fou qui avait plongé tes amis dans un sommeil forcé.

\- Non, je ne veux rien, déclarais-je en repoussant sèchement les pâtisseries.

\- Il est temps de vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir, je vous ai sorti une robe.

Je me tourna vers ma "servante" d'un air exaspéré : _le dîner, le dîner, elle n'avait que ça à la tête : ces foutus dîners !_

: Tous les soirs je devais manger avec le roi Trevor, tous les soirs on me traînait face au sourire faux de Trevor. Et bien sûr, j'étais obligée de venir, comme signe de ma "coopération", pour résumer, j'étais le "joujou" favori du roi, et si on le lui enlevait, il piquerait une crise de nerfs comme un gamin de trois ans, mais en plus violent...

\- J'ai choisi une robe longue mauve, avec un collier en diamant et des boucles ce sera parfait, dit elle, ou bien préférez-vous la robe bleu…

\- Comme vous voulez, la coupais-je, je vais me doucher.

Je me déshabilla, entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. Je flottais dans un nuage confortable de chaleur, je laissais l'eau glisser contre ma peau nue, l'effleurer doucement. Je ferma les yeux et l'écouta couler, ferma mon esprit à toutes pensées autres que l'eau qui forme un cocon protecteur, comme pour me tenir loin de Trevor et me permettre d'oublier ces boîtes de verre.

Mais elles finirent par divaguer et partirent vers des souvenirs plus heureux, un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je me remémora ce bar, un repère de voleurs et c'est surtout là que j'avais rencontré Archmé, qui était devenue ma seconde et la première membre de mon équipage. Puis la première fois où j'avais prit la mer, planquée clandestinement à bord d'un navire de marchands. J'en avait fait du chemin depuis, mais qui aurait pu imaginer que j'allais finir à la tête de l'équipage de mon père ? Enfin, j'avais passé de si bons moment avec mon équipage, en tant que pirate, je voulais pas que tout s'arrête maintenant. Si au moins je pouvais libérer mes imbéciles d'amis avant de finir ma vie aux côtés de Trevor (même si je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une perspective très réjouissante...)

\- Mademoiselle Newgate ? Il faudrait vous préparer pour le dîner, je vais vous coiffer, dit ma servante de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sortis de la douche en grognant, me sécha rapidement, enfila une serviette et je la laissa s'occuper de mes cheveux blonds ondulés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais coiffée, habillée et maquillée, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne me chercher.

À 20h30 précise, la garde chargée de "m'escorter" (pour ne pas dire surveiller) toqua à la porte :

\- Mademoiselle Newgate, dit elle, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Je plissa légèrement les yeux, grande, brune et neutre : je la reconnaissais, c'était elle qui avait donné l'alarme quand on s'était infiltré dans le château, mais j'avais toujours cette désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je fixa donc son visage quelque instants, cherchant pourquoi elle me semblait si familière, et enfin, une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit :

\- Je sais, tu es Diana D Delfrost ! Tu étais une pirate très connue il y a quelques années ! Hurlais-je

Elle ne me répondit pas et me conduisit vers la salle à manger. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide devant moi, ne réagissant pas, mais je suis sûre que c'était elle ! Elle était très connue pour avoir donné pas mal de fil à retordre à la marine, sa prime était même montée jusqu'à 250 millions de berrys. Pourtant elle avait disparu des océans il y a presque 5 ans et on avait plus entendu parler d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté ta carrière, Trevor t'as obligé à le servir toi aussi !

J'avais beau insister, elle m'ignorait toujours, cependant je suis sûre d'avoir touché dans le mille, je ne suis pas la seule dont ce roi ridicule à voulu faire son nouveau jouet.

Je crois que je viens de trouver la faille du système, et un possible plan d'évasion. Ça risque de prendre du temps, mais je ne suis pas si condamnée que ça au final ! Je finirai bien par briser la couronne du nain et le faire s'effondrer de l'intérieur. Il finira bien par comprendre que c'est dangereux de faire joujou avec le feu. Un petit sourire s'alluma sur mon visage à cette réjouissante perspective: j'avais passé assez de temps à me lamenter sur mon sort !

\- Vous êtes arrivée mademoiselle Newgate, bon appétit.

Et c'est tout ce que la garde me dit avant de se poster près de la porte de la salle à manger tandis que je prenais place à la table où m'attendais Trevor et une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Je la dévisagea avec méfiance et curiosité, d'ordinaire je mange toujours seule avec le roi.

\- Ah mademoiselle Newgate, le joyaux de ma collection ! Dit il avec son horrible sourire, je te présente Eve, mon bras droit, mais surtout ma brillante scientifique.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle Newgate.

Elle inclina la tête mais son geste respectueux était teintée d'ironie, avec leurs "mademoiselle Newgate". Je compris avec une certaine rancoeur qu'on me présentait le personne qui possédait le laboratoire où était enfermé Marco et mon équipage. _Je la déteste déjà_ , mais je ne lui fit pas plaisir en l'insultant et lui retourna la politesse :

\- Enchanté Eve, dis je avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai.

Après que les présentations furent faites, les plats se succédèrent et Eve prit un grand plaisir à me décrire toute ces expériences scientifiques, dans les moindres détails. Elle me parla tout particulièrement, toujours avec un grand plaisir, du sommeil dans lequel elle plongeait les prisonniers. J'appris ainsi que le liquide dans lequel ils plongeaient permettait de les garder en vie tout en empêchant le vieillissement. Une fois que les victimes se réveillent elles n'ont pas conscience du temps qui s'est écoulé et sont aussi en forme qu'au moment de leur "endormissement".

\- C'est bien plus utile que la congélation qui présente certains risque d'amnésie ou de dommages corporels. Je suis vraiment très fière d'avoir inventé ça, ricana-t-elle

\- Oui, c'est sûr pourquoi avoir des prisons quand on peut se servir des prisonniers comme sujets d'expériences… dis je amèrement

\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu, je suis en train de créer un sérum d'amnésie très puissant, un seule goutte et tu deviens amnésique en quelques secondes, dit Eve plus qu'enthousiaste

Je laissa le scientifique démoniaque pour me concentrer sur mon dessert : un tiramisu, mon gâteau préféré, mais bizarrement je n'avais pas très faim, donc je le délaissa lui aussi et posa mon regard sur Diana D Delfrost, qui était toujours postée près de la porte. Elle était là depuis le début du repas, c'est-à-dire depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe d'ennui, et restait droite. Mais son regard semblait lointain, elle était sûrement perdue dans ses pensées, peut-être pensait elle à son ancienne vie de pirate, à son ancien équipage. Je ne voulais pas finir comme ça, et elle non plus et ne l'avait sûrement jamais voulu, tout comme beaucoup d'autres gardes de Trevor. Ils devaient sûrement être aussi tristes que moi, derrière leurs expressions neutres... Il faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec eux.

\- Ah oui, tu as rencontré Diana ?

Je me tourna vers le roi, avec sa ridicule couronne posée sur la tête, et ces yeux qui brillaient comme deux vers luisants quand il les posait sur moi.

\- Elle m'a escorté jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Ce sera ta nouvelle garde du corps, elle veillera à ta… sécurité en per-ma-nen-ce, enchaîna-t-il, je ne tiens pas à ce que quelque chose de… _fâcheux_ vous arrive mademoiselle Newgate.

\- Merci de me porter tant d'attention, mais je sais me protéger toute seule.

\- Je me dois d'insister mademoiselle Newgate, par mesure de simple précautions.

Et il clôt la discussion par son sourire qu'il croyait sûrement fabuleux, comme le reste de sa personne. Maintenant j'allais avoir quelqu'un qui va me suivre toute la journée, comme si les servantes et tralala ne suffisaient pas… mais bien sûr, c'est "pour ma sécurité", _c'est fou comme ce nain est attentioné !_

Je prétexta une soudaine fatigue pour quitter la table mais Eve m'agrippa le bras et me força presque à aller visiter son laboratoire avec elle, et c'est comme ça que j'ai à nouveau fini face à ces "expériences" qui flottaient dans ces boîtes en verres, et j'avoue que j'eu un peu de mal à me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge quand j'ai vu le visage d'Archmé, même celui de Marco ne semblait plus aussi énervant legumisé comme ça (ne vous demandez pas d'où je sors le mot legumisé).

Elle me montra tout son matériel, les composants de ses sérums, généralement à 70% composés d'eau douce et d'autres substances dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, et dont le nom était bien trop long et compliqué. Et bien sûr, elle finit par son fameux prototype de sérum d'amnésie total.

\- C'est le mizu mizu no mi, le fruit de l'eau, m'expliqua Eve, voyant que mon regard s'était posé sur un étrange fruit bleu.

C'était un fruit totalement rond, bleu foncé avec des spirales bleu clair, mais sous son aspect original se cachait de fabuleux pouvoirs. J'ignorais que quelqu'un avait mit la main sur le mizu mizu no mi, c'est un fruit très convoité, son dernier utilisateur était un amiral de la marine mais après sa mort, le fruit avait disparu de la surface de la terre, et voilà qu'il était posé à la vue de tous sur le bureau d'Eve.

\- Comment vous l'avez eu ? Soufflais-je, admirative malgré moi

\- C'est une longue histoire… enfin il doit se faire tard, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à tes appartements.

Et elle me jeta littéralement dehors, Diana me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'endormis en quelques secondes au fond de ce lit d'une détestable douceur, au milieu de ma chambre atrocement belle, affreusement luxueuse et horriblement confortable.

Le lendemain, j'étais debout à 10 heures, Diana me suivit au petit déjeuner, Diana me suivit à la salle de sport et enfin Diana me suivit jusqu'à la piscine.

\- Ce n'est pas énervant ? La questionnais-je alors que Diana me suivait jusqu'au spa.

Elle se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogatif, au moins elle ne m'avait pas ignorée comme hier, c'est un bon début… enfin je crois.

\- Je veux dire, dis je, tu étais une redoutable pirate avant, tu avais une vie trépidante, et maintenant tu te retrouves à me surveiller.

\- Je ne te surveilles pas, je veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrives rien.

\- Je t'en prie, tu es juste chargée de m'empêcher de faire des choses suspectes ! Et qu'est devenu ton équipage ? Ils sont aussi dans le labo d'Eve ?

Diana hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, leur ancienne vie devait sûrement être un sujet tabou pour les hommes de Trevor.

\- Mon équipage s'est séparé après que Trevor m'a… recruté, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.

\- Et tu acceptes ça ? Tu acceptes de te laisser faire par ce nain qui se prend pour un roi ? Tu es Diana D Delfrost, pas une vulgaire garde !

Elle ne dit plus rien et me lança un regard sévère mais teinté d'un certaine tristesse, même si elle semblait s'être résignée, j'avais touché un point sensible, _un point pour moi !_ Croyez moi, on oublie pas aussi facilement toute une vie de pirate !

Tout au long de la journée je m'appliqua donc à la questionner sur son ancienne vie, lui racontant même certaines parties de la mienne. Je fis pareil durant le jours suivant, et elle finit par me raconter elle aussi des anecdotes, elle me parlait de son équipage, comment elle avait finit par devenir pirate, à cause d'une famille trop stricte, elle avait fugué avant de se lier d'amitié avec un pirate du nom de Cavendish pour finalement avoir son propre équipage. Enfin, le classique de ceux rêvant de liberté et fuyant le stress du quotidien sur l'océan. Parce qu'au final, l'océan c'était la liberté, et c'est ça qui me plaisait tant. Et derrière son masque de neutralité auquel je m'étais heurté à sa rencontre, se trouvait une fille que je commençais à apprécier !

Et je raviva doucement cette idée en elle, une idée de reprendre l'océan et de faire payer à Trevor pour tout ce qu'il lui avait prit. _Un autre point pour moi !_

\- Tu as des amis ici ? Demandais-je

Surprise par ce brusque changement de sujet, elle se contenta de nier de la tête, comme si l'idée d'avoir des amis était étrange.

\- Tu connais bien quelques personnes, qui auraient été capturées par Trevor elles aussi, et qui par exemple, seraient motivée pour… se venger ? Enchainais-je d'un ton innocent

\- Non, tu ne connais vraiment personne ?

\- ... Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire Elyuin ? Tu veux pousser les soldats à se rebeller ?

Je tenta un "pourquoi pas ?" incertain mais elle secoua la tête, selon elle Trevor était trop puissant, et même Eve, sa dévouée scientifique était forte, elle tenta de me dire qu'une révolution serait suicidaire mais je ne l'écouta pas, rigolant même devant son découragement.

\- Tu préfères rester un caniche jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Tu sais ce qui te retient ici ? Ce n'est pas Trevor, ce n'est pas Eve, c'est ta stupide résignation !

J'étais bien partie pour lui faire un discours parlant d'héroïsme, de liberté et de courage, mais voyant que ça ne servirait à rien, je me contente d'attendre sa réponse. Mais elle resta silencieuse un long moment, bien trop long à mon goût, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas appréciée d'être traité de caniche ? Apparemment puisqu'elle me raccompagna dans ma chambre pour le préparer au dîner sans dire un mot.

Après m'être douché et maquillée, j'enfila une robe bleue avec un chignon et de belles boucles d'oreilles argenté. Et comme d'habitude, à 20h30 précise, Diana me conduisit à la salle à manger, sans m'adresser un seul mot. Son silence m'inquiètait sérieusement, j'avais besoin d'elle, moi qui croyais lui avoir rappelé qui elle était réellement…

\- Mademoiselle Newgate !

Je me tourna vers Trevor, qui semblait bien trop heureux de me voir. Cette fois-ci, Eve n'était pas là, il n'y avait que le nain et une assiette de homard grillé.

\- Mademoiselle Newgate, j'ai fait venir ces homards directement de south Blu, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent, susurra ledit nain.

En effet, le plat était délicieux, mais je ne lui dit évidemment pas. Déjà que je détestais manger avec Trevor, je ne vais tout de même pas complimenter ses homards, et encore moins faire la conversation ! Ce sale nain avec sa couronne ridicule peut toujours manger des homards, il reste tout aussi petit ! (Oui cette phrase n'a aucun sens).

\- Et pour le dessert j'ai fait venir des pâtisseries de l'île du thé, spécialement pour vous mademoiselle Newgate, Gabrielle m'a dit que vous aimiez beaucoup les pâtisseries.

\- Gabrielle ?

\- Oui, tu as déjà rencontré ma subordonnée, elle règne sur une île hivernale.

Le souvenir de la reine Gabi et de son château de glace me revint en tête et je ricanna :

\- Ce n'est plus la reine, Coro Bronzar a repris le pouvoir !

\- Coro… Bronzar ?

C'est la première fois que je voyais Trevor vraiment surpris, ce qui rallongea encore plus mon sourire narquois, sa face de nain surpris était vraiment drôle !

\- C'est un rat, enfin c'était, dis-je pour toute explication.

Il semblait perdu par cet explication pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit rapidement et sourit à son tour, mais d'une manière plus démoniaque :

\- Enfin peu importe, Gabrielle m'a déçue, elle m'avait promis de te mener à moi, mais au final, j'ai dû m'en charger moi même…

Devant la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, je compris que le décevoir n'était pas une bonne idée… Le reste du repas se déroula donc dans un silence inconfortable, pourtant Trevor gardait son sourire, augmentant mon malaise et je m'empressa de quitter la table et de rentrer à mes appartements, suivi par Diana qui ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole.

Bien décidé à changer cela, je me stoppa devant la porte de ma chambre et me retourna vers la jeune femme, prête à demander des explications. Mais elle me coupa, me fourra un bout de papier dans la mains et partit d'un pas rapide sans me laisser le temps de lui parler.

Je rentra dépitée dans ma chambre, et déplia le bout de papier, espérant y trouver des explications.

L'écriture était fine et légère et je laissa mes yeux glisser le long de l'écriture, mon sourire s'allongeant de plus en plus, lisant et relisant le peu de mots qui étaient écrits au milieu de la feuille :

 _"RDV 2H SALLE DE MUSIQUE"_

… J'allais peut être devoir rester éveillée jusqu'à deux heures du matin, mais j'étais de toute façon trop fébrile pour dormir : _elle me donnait un rendez-vous ! Diana veut me parler !_ Si elle me donne ce rendez-vous secret, c'est forcément pour parler de rébellion, au final je l'ai convaincu ! _Yes, yes, yeees_

Après avoir étouffée un long bâillement dû à l'heure tardive, je me faufila hors de ma chambre, prenant grand soin à ne pas me faire repérer. Je regarda à droite, puis à gauche : personne. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds et retint mon souffle jusqu'à la salle de musique, priant toutes les divinités de l'océan auxquelles je ne croyaient même pas pour ne pas croiser de gardes. Heureusement mon vœu fut exaucé et je pû à nouveau respirer et toqua à la porte. Diana m'ouvrit et me dit signe d'entrer.

Je me trouva face à des dizaines de gardes, servantes ou agents d'entretien de Trevor qui me fixaient d'un air indécis, comme pour me transpercer le corps aux rayons X et juger si j'étais une pauvre baleine échouée ou si je vallais la peine qu'on m'écoute.

\- Euh, bonjour !

Vous connaissez mon éloquence légendaire, sentant que mon "euh bonjour" n'avait convaincu personne, je me tourna vers Diana et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ce sont des anciens pirates asservis par Trevor depuis des années, ils sont ici car il est grand temps de s'évader d'ici, répondit elle à ma question muette.

\- On va faire mordre la poussière à Trevor ! Hurla l'un d'eux

Je souris d'un air idiot, acquiesçant pendant qu'ils débattaient du meilleur instrument de torture à utiliser. Puis je finis par remarquer qu'ils avaient tous arrêté de parler pour se tourner vers moi, attendant sûrement mon avis sur la question :

\- Je suis plus pour la noyade, la mort dévoré par des insectes c'est un peu trop violent.

Ils me jetèrent tous sans exception un regard désespéré :

\- ... Elyuin on voulait savoir si tu avais un plan, intervint Diana

\- Un plan… et bien, oui bien sûr…

On me fixa d'un air attentif, attendant que j'expose mon plan finement élaboré auquel j'aurais réfléchi pendant des heures entières... _je crois que je suis dans la merde..._

\- On pourrait, genre pousser un cri de guerre, foncer sur Trevor et le noyer dans les règles de l'art…

\- ... C'est un plan _ça_ ?

\- Un cri comme "choupacabra" ferait l'affaire je pense…

\- Hey la miss Newgate, on est 20 et Trevor à 5 fois plus d'hommes que nous, dis moi que ton plan ne se limite pas à "choupacabra" ! Dit un des gardes

Un grand moment d'hésitation me pris, tandis que je prenais moi aussi compte de la stupidité de mon plan qui n'en était pas un. Heureusement un éclair de pur génie me traversa (quand je dis que je suis intelligente) :

\- J'aurais besoin que vous reteniez Trevor et ses hommes lui du laboratoire d'Eve environ une demi-heure. Si vous me faites gagner assez de temps, c'est gagné !

\- Le laboratoire ?

\- Il y a des dizaines de prisonniers legumisés dans le laboratoire, il suffirait de les libérer et on aurait un nombre égal de combattants !

Diana prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu :

\- S'ils ont été endormis pendant des années, ils ne seront pas en état de combattre à leur réveil…

\- Tututu, tout faux Dianou ! Figure toi que le liquide dans lequel ils plongent est composé d'eau mais surtout d'un mélange d'ingrédients dont j'ai oublié le nom, qui permettent au corps une fois réveillé de repartir du moment où ils ont été endormis, ils n'auront aucun souvenir ou conséquences physiques et morales de leur sommeil comateux !

Cette fois-ci, son visage s'illumina et elle fut obligée de reconnaître le génie de mon plan et posa la seule question qui s'imposait :

\- Et on passe à l'attaque quand ?

Une petite sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, j'attendais ce moment depuis que Trevor avait fait l'erreur de capturer mon équipage.

\- Maintenant, quelle question !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjouuur, salut, coucouu !

C'est l'heure de la lecture les enfants !

 _Précédemment dans "les aventures d'Elyuin Newgate, ou Mlle Newgate pour les nains psychotiques" : la brave héroïne au grand coeur a été capturée par le vilain-très-méchant Trevor, un nain qui collectionne les gens ! Mais face à ce terribleee danger, la brave héroïne au grand coeur (ou BHGC), subblimissime et courageuse, décide d'organiser une rébellion avec Diana D Delfrost. Mais pour avoir une chance contre les hommes de Trevor, la BHGC va devoir risquer sa vie et surmonter de terribles obstacles pour libérer les prisonniers, dont son équipage, Marco, Izou, Vista et Joz ! Va-t-elle réussir à sauver tout le monde grâce au "pouvoir de l'amitié" ou va-t-elle échouer lamentablement… suspenseee !_

* * *

Je courrais le plus vite possible, un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'entendais déjà les bruits de la rébellion qui avait lieu dans la salle du trône, j'aurais payé cher pour voir la tête de Trevor. Mais malheureusement, je dois foncer au labo pour aller libérer les prisonniers, tout dépend de moi, si je me loupe… bin on meurt tous, alors priez pour moi !

Alors, c'est à gauche, puis à droite, puis normalement c'est tout de suite à gauche. Je me stoppa devant une grande porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment :

\- Enfin ! Je vais...

Je m'arrêta là, la bouche grande ouverte. Je la referma, la rouvrit, la referma puis enfin la laissa fermée : la salle de bain… _j'avais atterri à la salle de bain_ …

...Mais alors, où est le laboratoire ?

J'aurais pourtant parié que c'était à gauche en sortant de la salle de musique, puis à droite, puis à gauche… ou alors à droite puis à gauche puis à droite ? Ou alors c'était en sortant de la piscine… merde. Ils se sont tous jetés contre les soldats de Trevor pour me permettre d'avoir le temps de libérer les prisonniers, je ne peux pas être perdue ! Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan génialissime ça ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû demander à Diana de m'accompagner.

Bon, réfléchissons : quel chemin j'avais emprunté quand j'y avait été… pourquoi est ce que ma mère m'a transmit son sens de l'orientation désastreux ? Moi qui n'ai jamais oublié la fête des mères !

J'inspira un grand coup et força ma mémoire à se réactiver, il doit bien y avoir un détail qui m'indiquerait le chemin à suivre. En tout cas, commençons par sortir de cette salle de bain et en se baladant un peu, je finirai bien par tomber dessus… elle devrait être dans le coin après tout… avec un peu de chance. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je me perds, mais d'habitude Franck vient me chercher, mais là, ça risque de ne pas être possible .

.

.

Je suis vraiment minable, je tourne en rond depuis 10 bonnes minutes sans trouver le laboratoire. J'ouvre des portes au hasard, je cours comme une tarée, mais pas de laboratoire !

 _… Tient, la cuisine !_

.

.

Je me stoppa devant une grande porte en bois, et inspira un grand coup : _cette fois…_

Pleine, d'espoir, j'ouvris le porte et tomba sur. Une. Putain. De. Salle. De. Musique.

Raaah !

.

.

Ça y est ! JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! La centième porte ouverte était la bonne !

Mais j'ai perdu tellement de temps, j'espère qu'ils ne se font pas trop massacrer. Enfin, je dois me dépêcher, je couru jusqu'au prisonniers des boîtes en verres. Mon regard se fixa sur le visage de Naelis, puis de Franck, puis d'Archmé… j'allais enfin pouvoir les revoir. Si je les libère, je vais enfin pouvoir quitter ce château et reprendre la mer. Ces derniers jours avaient été tellement durs que j'avais les larmes aux yeux rien que de penser que bientôt je pourrais partir. Ils m'ont tous tellement manqué, même Marco et Izou ! … Bon d'accord, peut être pas Izou.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire la petite fille fragile, je dois trouver comment les sortir de là, il doit bien y avoir un bouton…

\- Tiens, ça alors, Miss Newgate !

Je fis volte face et me retrouva face à Eve qui me souriait d'un air diabolique.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mon précieux labo ?

\- Eve, dis je en sortant mes dagues, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu tombes mal.

\- Trevor risque de m'en vouloir d'abîmer son jouet personnel, mais je ne peux pas te laisser délivrer tes petits amis.

Elle empoigna une épée et on se fit face pendant quelques secondes, se tournant autour et jaugeant l'adversaire. On se fixa droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'une d'entre nous brise cet échange muet. Et c'est Eve qui s'en chargea en amorçant une attaque avec son épée, que je bloqua sans mal avec mes deux dagues.

On échangea quelques coups, sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne puisse prendre l'avantage. Elle fit un pas en avant, envoyant la lame de son épée avec une rapidité impressionnante vers mon coeur, mais je la bloqua au dernier moment et répliqua avec un coup de pied bien placé. Sous la violence du coup, elle tomba au sol et je fonça, prête à l'achever.

Mais je resta sur place, incapable de bouger mes jambes. En jettant un coup d'œil au sol, je vis qu'il s'était liquéfié et je m'enfoncait dedans comme dans des sables mouvants. J'étais incapable de bouger, je tentais de me retenir à n'importe quoi, mais sans succès : je m'enfoncais de plus en plus dans le sol.

 _Merde_ , j'ignorais qu'Eve avait un fruit du démon.

\- Alors c'est ça la puissance de la fille de Barbe Blanche, ricana-t-elle

\- Je te préviens, j'ai passé une semaine de merde entre toi et Trevor, alors si tu me libère pas de ton marécage, je te liquéfie la peau !

Loin d'être impressionnée par ma menace (c'est sûr que venant d'un adversaire à moitié enfoncé dans le sol, c'est moins percutant), elle se contenta de me sourire d'un air désolé et déclara que je resterai là jusqu'à l'arrivée du roi.

Totalement vexée de me faire battre comme ça, je sortis ma fiole de poison le plus atroce, la seule que j'avais d'ailleurs, et l'envoya dans sa direction. Une nuage de fumée rouge l'entoura, même si la fumée m'empêchait de voir la scène, l'entendre hurler m'arracha un sourire malsain.

La fumée se dissipa mais au lieu de ne retrouver d'Eve totalement liquéfiée dans une flaque d'eau sur le sol, je la trouva devant moi, encore en vie. Elle avait la peau du visage à moitié brûlé, elle était recouverte de sang et une bonne partie de ses cheveux avaient brûlé. Ajoutez à cette horreur un regard assassin et vous aurez un aperçu de ce que j'avais en face de moi, alors que j'étais incapable de bouger et totalement à sa merci.

Son fruit du démon avait dû la protéger partiellement de mon poison, car normalement, personne ne devrait y survivre, quand je pense que j'ai gaché la seule fiole que j'avais pour un résultat aussi minable ! Elle se mit à hurler et à se gratter frénétiquement le visage, aggravant ses blessures, sa peau à moitié brûlé collait sous ses ongles et ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang. Eve ressemblait à un animal blessé prit d'une rage destructrice, elle fonça vers moi, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard. Ses mains agrippèrent mon cou et elle me sortit de sa prison marécageuse pour mieux m'étrangler.

Je commença à suffoquer, chercher désespérément de l'air, battant des pieds et des mains dans le vide pour tenter de l'obliger à me lâcher. Dans une tentative désespérée, je planta mes canines dans son bras qui me serrait la gorge et elle m'envoya valser au bout du laboratoire. Je percuta violemment le coin de la table, un goût de sang se mêla à ma salive et ma vision se troubla. Étourdie, je ne sentais plus qu'une intense douleur dans le dos et le sang qui coulait sur mon front.

Je battis des cils pour tenter de retrouver une vision normale, mais des points rouges dansaient me brouillaient la vision, je me sentais sur le point de défaillir. Je ne pouvais pas me relever et je distinguais Eve qui s'approchait de moi.

Je tourna la tête et aperçu un étrange fruit bleu : le fruit du démon de l'eau que j'avais aperçu l'autre jour. Il était à quelques mètres de moi, tombé sur le sol quand j'avais percuté la table. J'hésita un instant mais, bien consciente que c'était ma seule chance, je tendis le bras vers le fruit. Il était à quelques centimètres de ma main, je tenta de me reprocher désespérément, mais la douleur insupportable venant de mon dos failli me faire abandonner. Je serra la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de hurler et tendis encore plus la mains, me décalant le plus possible vers le fruit bleu.

 _Plus que quelques centimètres…_

 _OUI !_ Je réussis enfin à l'attraper et croqua sans hésiter dedans. Le goût infecte du fruit se mêla à celui du sang mais j'avala en quelques secondes sans m'en préoccuper.

Une étrange sensation me parcourue et pendant un instant, je ne sentais plus la douleur de mes côtes, je ne sentais plus la fatigue, je ne sentais plus ma détresse et ma peur : je savais exactement ce que je devais faire.

Je tendis la main vers un flacon en verre qui avait survécu au combat, je sentais l'eau qui reposait à l'intérieur, je sentais comme un lien qui me liait au liquide. Il me suffit d'y penser pour que le flacon explose et que le liquide vienne s'écraser sur le visage d'Eve qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Un instant s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe, l'expression de la scientifique changea totalement : elle passa de la colère, à la surprise puis à un manque total d'expression.

Son regard se fit vide et elle sembla perdre toute énergie. Elle me fixa, surprise, puis regarda autour d'elle, comme pour se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Après un long silence, elle regarda ses mains, comme deux inconnues et dit :

\- Qui suis-je ?

Un sourire pointa sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'elle releva lentement la tête pour poser un regard troublé vers moi.

\- Tu es celle qui n'aurait jamais dû me montrer où elle rangeait ses filtres d'amnésie, répondis je, bien trop fière de moi.

.

Guidée par la force nouvelle de mon fruit du démon de l'eau, je posa mon regard vers les prisonniers. Ils devaient bien être une centaine, le nombre suffisant pour aller prêter mains forte à Diana et aux autres dans la salle du trône. Sachant qu'après ça, je perdrais toute la force qui me permettait de tenir le coup, je me concentra sur l'eau dans laquelle ils reposaient.

Je créa un courant à l'intérieur de la prison de verre et dirigea toute sa force vers les parois. Elles explosèrent toutes en même temps, et les prisonniers, encore inconscients, tombèrent contre le sol. Ils se réveilleront sûrement dans quelques minutes, je tenta de me lever et me diriger vers mon équipage mais l'effort raviva ma douleur aux côtes et toute l'énergie que m'avait donné le fruit me laissa tomber d'un coup. Je grimaça sous la douleur, je devais m'être cassé plusieurs côtes.

\- Tu-tu veux de l'aide ?

Je le tourna vers Eve qui tendait une mains hésitante vers moi, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je resta bouche bée quelques secondes constatant qu'elle était fondamentalement différente maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs.

\- Sauf si tu es médecin, tu ne peux rien pour moi, répondis je

Je pointa du doigt vers le visage d'Archmée qui était allongée inconsciente sur le sol :

\- Vérifie qu'ils vont tous bien, ils devraient se réveiller dans quelques secondes.

Eve s'exécuta sans dire un mot et apparemment, ils allaient bien : leur respiration et leur cœur gardaient une rythme normal et régulier. Après avoir lâché un soupir de soulagement, je m'adossa contre le mur et essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur mon front à l'aide d'un bout de mon tee-shirt… de toute façon je n'avais jamais aimé ce tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines : je connaissais cette voix, mais c'est la première fois que je l'entendais utiliser un ton aussi menaçant. Je me tourna lentement vers Trevor, qui me fixait, les traits du visage déformés par la fureur, il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié ma petite rébellion.

\- Miss Newgate…

Il fit un pas vers moi, détachant et articulant chaque mot. Puis un autre, puis un troisième jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Tu as… tu as osé… tu-tu as or-ga-nisé une rébellion contre ton roi ?

Je voulu reculer pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, mais je me rappela que j'étais adossée au mur et que j'étais incapable de me lever ou même de bouger. Ignorant totalement Eve qui tremblait de peur en le voyant, il fit un autre pas vers moi et je ne pouvais que le regarder s'approcher. À ma grande honte, j'étais totalement terrorisée par un nain.

\- Tu as dressé mes propres jouets contre moi… je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi, susurra-t-il, si tu es un jouet désobéissant, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te punir.

Il approcha sa main vers moi, et j'attrappa ma dague pour lui trancher, mais ça ne se passa évidemment pas comme prévu puisque ma dague le traversa littéralement comme s'il n'était fait que de vent… un logia évidemment. Il faut vraiment que je maîtrise le haki pour survivre sur le nouveau monde.

Trevor regarda sa main d'un air blasé :

\- Bien, si tu ne sembles pas prête à m'appartenir, je ne vais pas te forcer…

\- … hein ?

Je sentis venir l'arnaque à des kilomètres, et évidemment j'avais raison puisqu'un sourire sinistre étira ses traits. Il se mit à délirer complètement et rit seul face à mon silence :

\- Il me suffira de posséder tes enfants ! Hurla-t-il

Les yeux ouverts et une démence effrayante sur le visage, Trevor se mit à délirer à propos de mes enfants et de mon sang, de mon "délicieux sang" qui coulerait dans leurs veines.

 _… Mais il est totalement taré !_

Je serra les dents et tenta de me lever mais je ne réussie même pas à me redresser sans hurler à la mort. Trevor me regardait comme si j'étais un gentil chaton inoffensif, mais dans un sens il avait raison, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais j'étais bien trop faible. J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé de devenir plus forte ou une grande pirate, je laisse ça aux ambitieux, mais ça risque de devenir une nécessité dans le genre de cas où un taré vous prend pour son joujou préféré. Croyez moi, au vu de tous les caprices que j'ai fait étant enfant (désolé maman…), je sais que Trevor ne va pas laisser tomber.

\- Et puis je pourrais te cloner aussi...

Levant les mains au ciel, comme pour que les dieux contemple son géni, il rit frénétiquement, ne semblant plus pouvoir s'arrêter :

\- ...AHAHAHAAHAHAH ! DES CENTAINES MLLE NEWGATE !

\- Saleté de nain ! Je préfère encore crever !

Priant tout les dieux existant et les implorant de m'accorder leur pardon, je me voyais déjà morte pour avoir osée insulter Trevor. Mais, j'ignore si c'est grâce à une quelconque divinité, cependant mon miracle eu lieu :

\- Crois moi, les Newgate sont invivables de père en fille, tu n'en voudrais pas des centaines.

Imaginez le ralentit où l'héroïne tourne la tête pour voir son héro qui vient la sauver des griffes du "grand méchant". Et bien ça m'a fait exactement le même effet : un sourire se plaqua sur mon visage et toute ma peur s'envola tandis que je prononcais le nom de mon "héro" _(lol)_ :

\- Marco !

Grand, blond et furieux : _mon ananas préféré venait de se réveiller !_

..."Mlle Newgate" n'allait peut être pas finir aux mains d'un nain psychopathe finalement !

* * *

Salut, bon comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je pourrais me dispenser de ce commentaire de fin, mais bon comme il permet de rallonger les chapitres... _vous voyez, déjà quelques mots en plus !_ Bon sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Je devrais vraiment penser à les rallonger, déjà que je publie maximum une fois par mois...

SINON SINOON ! DRING, DRING ! IMPORTANT : qui va à la japan expo (celle de paris) cet été ? En tout cas moua j'y vais en cosplay de Nepgear (hyperdimension neptunia), Hatchepsout (de civilization online) et Rory Mercury de Gate !

Bisous, bisouus ! Je vous aimes !


	13. Chapitre 12

Je l'avoue : quand Marco s'est interposé entre le nain et moi, tout mon irrespect et mon immaturité naturels m'ont soudainement laissé tomber pour faire place à un sentiment de gratitude. Et pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de faire la liste de tous les défauts de ce dernier, mais plutôt de me jeter dans ses bras et le remercier encore et encore d'avoir un si bon sens du timing.

\- Oh, mais voilà le blondinet ! Excuse-moi "mon chou" mais tu ne m'intéresses pas, retournes donc dans ton sommeil forcé, dit Trevor.

\- Si tu crois que... commença Marco

\- Elyuin !

Naélis et le reste de mon équipage se précipita vers moi après s'être réveillés, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Tu es couverte de sang !

\- Naélis !

J'aurais bien voulu la serrer dans mes bras mais une vive douleur me transperca les côtes, me rappellant que je n'étais qu'une larve blessée.

\- C'est qui ce mec ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? demande Archmée en pointant Trevor du doigt.

\- Je vous raconterais tout plus tard ! Pour l'instant vous devez aller aider mes alliés qui se battent pour me faire gagner du temps !

\- Mais...

\- Laissez le nain à Marco, dépêchez vous !

Tous les pirates et marines qui avez été emprisonnés si longtemps par Trevor sortirent aider Diana et les autres qui se battaient contre les soldats dans la salle du trône. Et au final il ne resta que moi, Marco, Trevor et Eve dans le laboratoire.

Eve, toujours amnésique, regardait la scène apeurée par son ancien roi. Et malgrès tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle semblait tellement differente d'Eve la scientifique que j'avais du mal à lui en vouloir. Par contre, lui... au nain je n'avais aucun mal à lui en vouloir ! J'aurais d'ailleurs bien voulu le castr... euh, le vaincre moi même, mais Eve m'avait bien amochée. J'avais surement deux côtes cassées, et je me sentais si faible... Je devais lutter pour que mon esprit ne s'envole pas et que je ne tombe inconsciente.

\- Elyuin ? Tu peux encore bouger ?

Marco se précipita vers moi mais à peine il fit deux pas, que Trevor s'interposa et pointa une épée devant le blond :

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser reprendre mon joujou...

\- Ton "joujou" ? C'est une personne, pas un vulgaire objet dont tu peux disposer !

Le nain se mit à rire, un rire fou et nerveux. J'aurais eu du mal à l'avouer à Marco, mais s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurais été vraiment terrorisée. Trevor avait un jenesaisquoi qui avait le dont de me terrifier et toutes les alarmes de mon corps se mettaient à sonner.

Je sais, je sais, c'est ridicule d'avoir peur d'un nain, mais je vous interdit de me juger !

\- Ah, tu es bien sûr que tu es en position de me dire ça, le phénix ? Si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'elle porte le nom de Newgate. Le même nom que ton bien aimé "père"! Au fond tu te fiches bien d'elle, tout ce que tu vois chez elle, c'est Barbe Blanche !

Le pirate se contenta de froncer les sourcils sans répondre.

Honnêtement, j'aurais vraiment voulu que Marco lui réponde. Mais il ne dit toujours rien, et ça me fis bien plus mal que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Intérieurement, je ris jaune : après tout, pourquoi il à accepter de m'aider à libérer mon équipage ? Uniquement parce que j'avais promis de devenir leur capitaine si il le faisait ! Et pourquoi il est toujours venu pour m'aider quand j'en ai eu besoin ? Pour éviter que le fille de son défunt capitaine ne meure !

Et ça s'arrêtait là. Fin.

\- _Secoue toi !_ me dit une voix intérieure

Je me redressa d'un coup : sans m'en rendre compte, mais yeux s'étaient fermés progressivement. Je regarda la flaque de sang qui s'étalait par terre, je perdais beaucoup trop de sang. Toutes mes pensées parasites profitaient de mon affaiblissement pour ressurgir. J'arracha un bout de tissu de mes vêtements et le pressa contre mon crâne, essuyant le sang qui colorait ma peau d'une couleur rouge écarlate.

\- Si tu crois que c'est ta petite épée qui va me faire peur, ricanna Marco.

Il avança jusqu'à ce que son torse touche la pointe de l'arme. Les sourcils toujours froncés et le visage fermé, il semblait très sérieux.

Puis, l'épée lui transperça le cœur.

Trevor, surpris, même très surpris, regardait Marco, se demandant pourquoi il s'était jeté sur son épée.

\- Tu vois ? Ton jouet est inefficace contre moi, dit Marco en retirant l'épée de son corps, déjà guérit par ses flammes bleues.

Comme le nain se remettait de très vite de sa surprise, il adapta la situation en sa faveur, il sortit un poignard de sa poche et lui donna une teinte noire. Du haki, apparemment il n'était pas si stupide, peut être que son cerveau n'est pas aussi petit que ses jambes...

\- Tu perds ton temps, je suis le roi de ce château ! dit Trevor

Malheureusement, mon corps ne me permit pas d'en voir plus car ma vue se brouilla subitement. Je distinguais encore vaguement les flammes bleues de Marco et le vent de Trevor qu'il avait l'air de contrôler avec son fruit.

Je finis par n'avoir plus conscience que de la douleur qui me faisait divaguer et du sang qui gouttait lentement le long de mes joues.

Pas de doute : c'est vraiment une journée de merde.

.

 _"Plic"_ : une goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le sol.

Quand je pense qu'au début, ce sol était blanc... maintenant il est d'un rouge écœurant. C'est vraiment dommage de gâcher un si beau carrelage... je me demande qui va faire le ménage...

 _"Plic"_ : une autre goutte de sang vient tacher le sol.

Qu'est ce que ma vie aurait donné si je n'avais jamais prit la mer ? Si je n'avais pas été la fille de Barbe Blanche, aurais je été une de ses personnes qui vendent du poisson sur le marché d'une petite ile ?

... Je me demande si ma mère va bien... j'aimerais bien la revoir.

 _"Plic"..._ j'entends vaguement des bruits en arrière plan... je me demande ce qu'il se passe... maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait deux hommes qui se battaient, je me demande bien pourquoi...

Enfin peut importe, c'est si loin...

 _Si loin..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Tu penses qu'elle va accepter ?"_

 _"Chut, tais toi Diana, laisse la dormir"_

Les yeux fermés, j'entendais deux voix qui parlaient dans la pièce.

Où est ce que j'ai atteris ? Enfin, pour l'instant je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu...

" _Mais elle dort déjà depuis 3 jours !"_

Je rouvris les yeux et me redressa dans la seconde. Faisant sursauter Diana et Archmé qui était face à moi :

\- Comment ça je dors depuis trois jours ?! hurlais je

\- Tiens, salut Elyuin, contente de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Diana ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

je me mis à enchaîner les questions, du style "je suis où ?", "qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?", "où est Trevor ?" Jusqu'à ce que je tente de me lever et qu'une douleur provenant de mes côtes ne me plie en deux. Coupée dans mon élan, mais surtout clouée au lit, je fixa mes bandages d'un air de reproche.

Il y eu deux réactions provenant de mes interlocutrices : Diana me regarda d'un air affligé, comme si (je dis bien comme si) je lui faisait pitié. Et Archmé se contenta d'un petit rire amusé, elle devait surement avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

\- Tu étais évanouie alors nous t'avons ramené à l'infirmerie du Mobby Dick, m'expliqua Archmé

\- Et Trevor ?

\- Marco s'en est occupé et tous les pirates asservis par lui ont été libérés, continua ma seconde. La scientifique étant amnésique, on l'a juste laissée sur une autre île avec les autres pirates.

Je vois, donc Marco a vaincu Trevor, si il est en vie, il doit être mal en point. Et le connaissant, il doit promettre mille vengeances qu'il n'exécutera jamais du haut de ses petites jambes. J'aurais bien aimé lui régler son compte moi même... mais je suis apparemment trop faible...

Je déteste devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais il faut bien avouer que sur ce coup là, je dois beaucoup au blondinet. Je vais être obligée de le remercier... Raah, quelle horreur, il risque de prendre la grosse tête pendant des semaines !

\- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Diana ? Tu n'es pas descendue sur l'île avec les autres ? dis je

\- Ben... je tenais à te remercier en personne, dit elle hésitante.

Je fronça les sourcils, quelque chose dans sa voix me poussait à croire qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Comme si elle voulait me demander une faveur mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Archmé confirma mes soupçons quand je le vis lancer un regard entendu à Diana.

\- Après tout, c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes libres aujourd'hui... Sans toi Elyuin, nous ne serions encore que des pantins aux mains de Trevor. Rêvant de reprendre la mer, mais pourtant sans oser se rebeller...

\- Tu essaies de me remercier là ? demandais je

Elle fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle devait me demander quelque chose.  
Bon peut importe, elle me le dira bien un jour j'imagine. De toute façon j'ai tout mon temps puisque je suis _COINCEE DANS CE LIT D'HOPITAL !_

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillée capitaine, vous devriez vous reposer.

Une femme entra dans la pièce. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais c'était indéniablement une infirmière : sur le Moby Dick, les infirmières étaient très facilement reconnaissables avec leur tenue léopard. Mais pour éviter de ternir l'image que j'ai de mon père, j'éviterais de m'attarder là dessus.

... Attendez un peu... Elle venait de m'appeler " _Capitaine" !_ Heinn ? J'avais totalement oublié que j'avais fait un marché avec Marco !

Maintenant qu'il m'avait aidé à sauver mon équipage, je devais devenir la capitaine des Barbe Blanche... et merde, je ne connais même pas tous leurs noms, je ne pourrais jamais les diriger ! En plus la moitié sont plus forts que moi, je suis bien trop nulle pour diriger l'ancien équipage d'un empereur des mers.

Je regarda Archmé d'un air suppliant, mais elle ne dit rien et resta le regard fermé. Mon équipage était sûrement déjà au courant du marché passé avec les Barbe Blanche, après tout j'avais dormis pendant trois jours.

\- Euuh... ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurlais je en pointant du doigt vers l'infirmière

\- Peu importe comment on t'appelle, tu es notre capitaine maintenant Elyuin.

Je me tourna vers la porte :

\- Marco, évidemment...

\- J'étais sûr que tu étais réveillée rien qu'en entendant tous le bruit qu'il y avait dans la pièce... vous êtes très bruyante _capitaine_.

Je fronça les sourcils, je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça, déjà que j'interdis à mon équipage de le faire, alors si les Barbe Blanche s'y mettent... Quoi qu'ils sont aussi mon équipage maintenant mais... Bref !

\- Tu ne comptes pas te défiler Elyuin ? On a passé un marché je te rappelle, dit Marco d'un air presque agressif.

\- Enlève cet air menaçant de ton visage Marco, je n'ai pas oublié notre marché, rassures toi.

Une certaine tension flotta dans la pièce et l'infirmière quitta la pièce suivie de Diana. Il ne resta donc plus qu'Archmé, Marco et moi dans l'infirmerie et dans un silence complet. Marco semblait avoir envisagé le fait que je ne respecte pas ma part du marché et que je les laisse tomber une fois mon équipage libéré... pour qui il me prend ? Si il doit vivre sur le même navire que moi, il ferait mieux d'apprendre à croire en ma parole.

Mais c'est Archmé qui brisa la première ce silence inconfortable :

\- Nous respecterons ton choix Elyuin, peu importe si tu rejoins l'équipage de ton père, on te suivra toujours de la même manière.

\- Merci Archmé, je suis tout de même désolée de vous embarquer là dedans sans vous demander votre avis...

\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute manière, dit elle

Ma seconde se tourna cette fois vers Marco, le visage froid, n'arrangeant en rien la tension qui régnait :

\- Marco, n'oublie pas qu'Elyuin est avant tout _ma_ capitaine, je la connais bien mieux que toi...

Le blond ne dit rien et se contenta de soutenir son regard. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un combat de chiens et moi qui était au milieu de tout ça, j'avais la place d'un simple bout de viande bien juteux.

\- ... Mais, je vais te faire confiance pour prendre soin d'elle, enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire, apaisant l'atmosphère méfiant.

Et ce fut tout ce que dit Archmé avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.  
Je souffla un grand coup (bruyamment bien sûr) et posa mon dos contre l'oreiller. Je suis réveillée depuis à peine dix minutes, et j'en ai déjà marre, combien de temps je vais encore devoir rester légumisée ici ? Deux jours ? Ou même trois ? L'horreur ! Je déteste rester assise à rien faire, vous commencez à me connaître après tout.

\- Ah, au fait... tient.

Marco me tendit un article de journal, datant d'hier, c'est à dire deux jours après que Marco ai vaincu Trevor. Comme à son habitude, la Marine était vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le Nouveau monde. Et cette fois le journal était intitulé : _"LA FILLE DE BARBE BLANCHE REPREND LE FLAMBEAU !"_

Vous l'aurez compris, la première page était consacrée à moi, Elyuin Newgate qui devenait la nouvelle capitaine des Barbe Blanche. Bien sûr ils en rajoutaient des tonnes en parlant d'une soit disant vengeance que j'aurais diaboliquement planifiée contre la Marine, ainsi que des millions de personnes que je comptais lâchement tuer dans leur sommeil, répandant le sang dans le monde entier et... _WAAH ! Ma prime a augmenté !_

\- Je suis passée de 205 millions à 300 millions de Berrys ! T'as vu ça ? T'as vu ça ?! hurlais je

Totalement hystérique, je mis l'article sous le nez de Marco. Et quand je dis "sous le nez", c'est vraiment sous le nez. Trouvant le journal bien trop proche de son visage, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres :

\- Ma prime reste bien supérieure à la tienne ma chère, ricanna Marco

Même si je tentais de le cacher, ce sourire hystérique était toujours plaqué sur mon visage. 300 millions les gens, _300 millions_ !

\- Mais désormais tu seras considérée comme une menace majeure du monde de la piraterie, tu seras bien plus recherchée et... commença Marco

\- Je sais, inutile de t'inquiéter comme ça... et puis maintenant j'ai _ça_ !

Je tendis ma main vers un verre d'eau qui été posé là, et en fit sortir le liquide pour former une sphère d'eau dans les airs, puis un chat, puis une souris... enfin, vous aurez compris le principe.

Le blond me regarda d'un air stupéfait :

\- T'as mangé le mizu mizu no mi... mais où est ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Dans le labo d'Eve, la scientifique de Trevor, répondis je, un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- ...Mais, tu sais que c'est un fruit super rare !

\- Je sais, _/big smile/_

\- Tout le monde le cherche depuis des années !

\- Je sais, _/big smile/_

Il arrêta tout mouvement pour me regarder, une surprise totale peinte sur le visage. Franchement, c'est le pirate avec un zoan mythique du phénix qui me dit ça... Enfin, j'avoue que je suis moi aussi étonnée d'avoir trouvé le fruit de l'eau... je veux dire, la dernière personne a l'avoir possédé était un amiral, et depuis il est perdu. Mais comment Trevor l'a eu ?

 _Splash !_

Je sursauta : ma souris d'eau venait de rendre l'âme sur mon tee-shirt. Et j'étais maintenant trempée mais également déshonorée d'avoir été vaincu par une souris.

... Je poussa un long soupir : je crois qu'il allait d'abord falloir que j'apprenne à le maitriser. Et si j'y parvient... je pourrais prendre une place dans le monde de la piraterie. Et surtout tuer une certaine personne, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de venir le tuer.

Et puis comment pourrais je être la capitaine de l'équipage des Barbe Blanche si je suis incapable de vaincre un nain qui porte un nom de crapaud ?

\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, mais compte sur nous pour organiser un banquet dès que tu sera rétablie ! annonca-t-il, Il faut bien fêter l'arrivée de notre nouveau capitaine !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, je le retint. Je savais que ça allait me brûler les lèvres, mais bon, il allait bien falloir que je lui dise un jour... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non ? Personne ne pourra lui dire à ma place.

\- ...Marco

Il se retourna, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte :

\- Hum ?

Inspirant un grand coup, ma gorge était sèche et je savais que ce mot serais une souffrance : chaque syllabe me brulera la gorge et chaque sons me laissera un un désagréable arrière gout de sang dans la bouche.

\- Merci, dis je finalement

Je déteste remercier les gens. Je déteste leur devoir quelque chose. Et particulièrement _je déteste l'horrible sourire de Marco une fois qu'on le remercie !_

\- Qu'est ce tu aurais fais sans moi... Heureusement que j'étais là, tu avais l'air bien ridicule face à Trevor, ricanna mon "sauveur".

Et puis il se mit à me mimer en train d'hurler : "non monsieur Trevor, ne me tuez pas !" en prenant un air tragique et apeuré. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez déçues mesdemoiselles, qui aurait pût se douter que le grand Marco était en fait un parfait gamin ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Et, tout en continuant à rire, il sortit de la pièce.

 _Honnêtement ?_

Je me serais contenté d'un simple "de rien"...

.

* * *

.

Je fixais le plafond de l'infirmerie sans parvenir à dormir : c'était presque étrange de dormir sans la menace d'un nain psychopathe sur les épaules. Je devrais me sentir apaisée, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir ?

Tout allait bien pourtant : j'avais un super fruit du démon, mon équipage était sain et sauf, et hormis les bandages qui m'enroulaient la taille, il n'y avait pas de blessés. J'avais même rejoins un équipage renommé et ma prime avait augmentée !

Mais s'était justement ça le problème : est ce que c'était une bonne chose que d'avoir rejoint cet équipage ?

Les hommes de Barbe Blanche ne me paraissaient pas être de mauvaise personnes, et puis ils m'avaient aidé à libérer mes amis. Mais j'avais justement l'impression que ce n'était que "les hommes de Barbe Blanche", un héritage laissé par mon père.

Si j'avais fondé mon équipage, c'était à la base pour échapper et cette étiquette plaquée dans mon dos et être perçue autrement que comme la fille de Barbe Blanche.

Je ne détestait pas mon père, je ne détestait pas mon équipage... mais les mots de Trevor m'étaient resté en travers de la gorge : _"Au fond tu te fiches bien d'elle, tout ce que tu vois chez elle, c'est Barbe Blanche !"_

Je sais, prêter attention aux paroles d'un gars comme lui, c'est nul. Mais, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de la sensation qu'il n'avait pas tort et que je me voilais la face en pensant que si Marco m'avait protégée ce n'était pas uniquement pour protéger la fi-fille de son adoré "père".

Et maintenant que j'étais leur capitaine, comment ne pas les décevoir ? Je ne suis pas mon père, et je ne serais jamais un aussi grand pirate. Comment je pourrais leur rendre leur gloire passée ?

\- Elyuin ?

On toqua à la porte. Qui toque à la porte au milieu de la nuit ? Je pensa d'abord à l'ananas, mais c'était clairement une voix féminine, et il n'a pas une voix aussi aigue.

\- Tu peux entrer, dis je

Diana entra dans ma chambre, inclinant la tête pour me saluer :

\- Désolé de te déranger, mais...

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander non ? la coupais je

J'avais bien senti qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, elle s'est finalement décidée ?

\- Je suis restée pendant cinq ans prisonnière de Trevor, alors quand tu nous a poussé à la révolte, ce n'était pas anodin, commença-t-elle

Elle fit une pause, comme pour se rappeler de vieux souvenirs. C'est étrange comme elle a changé depuis qu'elle est libre. Je me souviens qu'elle était aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace la première fois que je l'ai vue, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait donné l'alarme. Et maintenant elle paraissait toute fragile et hésitante.

\- Avant ça, j'étais une pirate réputée, avec un bon équipage. J'aimais vraiment la vie que je menais... mais maintenant, cinq ans plus tard, je ne sais plus du tout où aller.

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle explique ce qu'elle attendais de moi. Et il faut dire qu'elle prenait son temps : elle inspirait longuement, comme pour rassembler son courage. Et si elle prenait autant de temps que moi pour lâcher un simple "merci", on y serais encore demain. J'ai donc décidé, c'est nul je sais, mais je n'ai aucune patience, alors je la coupa :

\- Diana, tu voudrais rejoindre mon équipage ?

Elle esquissa un grand sourire, visiblement soulagée d'un poids :

\- Oui !

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Le prochain chapitre sera un HS, qui parlera de la rencontre Archmé/Elyuin.

Enfin, merci de continuer à me lire, malgré le temps que je mets à poster,

je vous aimes ! Bisous, bisouuus !


	14. Chapitre 13

Salut, salut chers lecteurs !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous allez bien tralala...

Aujourd'hui je poste un petit chapitre HS, donc ceux qui attendaient la suite de l'histoire devrons patienter encore un peu. Mais comme j'ai pitié de vous, je ne pense pas publier trop en retard, surtout que je suis en vacances !

Voilà, je vous laisse, bisous ! ^^

.

* * *

.

\- Bruah !

C'est suite à ce mi rôt-mi hoquet tout à fait charmant que je réveilla. J'étais seule au milieu d'une petite barque entourée d'une quantité astronomique de bouteilles, toutes vides évidemment.

Je me redressa, un mal de tête me déchirant le crâne : j'avais passé la nuit à fêter mon entrée dans la piraterie. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot, vu que pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une barque, les mêmes vêtements que je portais depuis bien trop longtemps ainsi que des bouteilles en verre vides.

Je fixa de manière fixement fixe ces dernières, leur vue me déprimait : j'allais devoir passer en racheter… mais la grande question c'est : avec quel argent ?

À première vue, mes poches étaient vides, aucune trace de berrys dans le coin, et à deuxième vue… c'est la même.

Je poussa un long -très long- soupir et m'éttira de toutes les manières possibles : avec un peu de chance, ma barque n'avait pas trop dérivée, quoi que, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas où je vais. J'espère que je vais rapidement tomber sur une île.

Je sentis quelque chose me tomber sur l'épaule : _tient, il pleut ?_

En levant la tête vers le ciel, je ne vis aucune trace de pluie dans le ciel bleu, seulement une mouette qui tournait en cercle au dessus de ma tête.

\- Mais alors...

Quand je compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était déjà trop tard. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et ma respiration se fit rauque, lentement je tourna la tête vers mon épaule. Et ce que je craignais par dessus tout s'était produit : la mouette venait de lâcher une fiente sur ma veste !

Je retira instantanément le vêtement et lança quelque injures au détestable volatile. Mais alors que j'étais en train de l'insulter pour la quatrième fois, une lumière s'activa dans mon esprit : _une mouette !_

 _Une mouette_ ! Si il y a une mouette il y a une île !

Le miracle s'était produit, je pointa le doigt vers une masse noire et hurla :

\- Ile en vue !

Bien sûr, ça aurait mieux rendu sur un mat avec un vrai navire et un équipage, mais bon, j'imagine qu'il y a un début à tout. Je suis sûre que même Shanks le roux est partit de rien, et maintenant il est empereur !

Après avoir lavée ma veste dans l'eau salée et jetée toutes les bouteilles vides par dessus bord (pas de problème de pollution sur Grand Line), j'accosta sur le port.

C'était une île plutôt grande, avec un port commercial, des échoppes, des vendeurs de poissons qui hurlent... enfin le classique de tout île qui se respecte. Il y avait même un vendeur de katanas, et... en suivant cette délicieuse odeur, on débouche sur le marché !

Du chocolat, des pâtisseries encore chaudes et des tiramisus : le marché regorgeait de nourriture ! Finissant par céder aux appels pressants de mon estomac, je fouilla mes poches sous toutes les coutures, mais impossibles de trouver le moindre berrys... triste vie. Je finis donc par passer devant le magasin de pâtisseries, en le regardant d'un air triste, tout en regrettant le délicieux tiramisu que j'aurais pu manger... avec toute cette crème, ce délicieux gout de café et...

 _Splash !_

Je m'écrasa violement par terre, mettant un terme à ma rêverie. Evidemment, tous les passants me dévisagèrent. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, étant donné que je suis le genre de personne qui ris pendant 10 minutes quand elle voit quelqu'un tomber.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je leva la tête vers la main qu'on me tendait, puis vers sa propriétaire : grande, brune, elle me souriait comme un ange tombé du ciel pour me porter secoure. Elle m'aida à me relever et je lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Merci, qui es...

Mais je m'arrêta au milieu de ma phrase : elle avait disparue en un éclair. Où est elle passée cette fille ?

Regard à droite, regard à gauche... je ne la voyait nulle part. Jusqu'à ce que je la repéra à l'autre bout de la rue, qui courrait vers la sortie du marché.

Elle courrait si vite... mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'enthousiasmer et je porta instantanément ma main à ma ceinture : _oh fuck !_

Sans réfléchir, j'activa mes petites jambes pour courser la brune qui venait de partir en courant avec mes dagues. La voleuse traçait, on peut lui accorder ça, mais je réussie tout de même à ne pas perdre de vue cette sale petite garce.

\- Reviens ici !

Quand la jeune fille vis que je la poursuivait encore, elle accéléra, s'engouffrant dans de toutes petites ruelles, tournant à droite, puis à gauche dans l'espoir de me perdre. Mais je tenais bon, la suivant à m'en briser les jambes. Je respirais comme un phoque et de grosses gouttes commençaient déjà a faire leur apparition sur mon visage, cependant pas question d'abandonner !

Tout en jurant et insultant la voleuse, je maudissais également la génétique de m'avoir accordé une endurance aussi limitée. Mais c'était le moment de prendre ma revanche sur la vie et de prouver à tous que j'étais capable de récupérer mes dagues et...

... Et au final elle me sema en 2 minutes à peine.

.

Première heure dans cette ville : je me pête la gueule et on me vole mes dagues.

Je deteste cette île.

.

* * *

.

Heure 2 : Je tourne en rond dans la ville ne pouvant qu'espérer retrouver mes précieuses dagues par hasard. Ce qui évidement n'arriva pas et je commençais sérieusement à perde patience. Je crois qu'il allait falloir que je me résigne à acheter de nouvelles dagues...

Mais j'aimais bien celles là, en plus j'avais mis un poison paralysant sur l'une et mortel sur l'autre. C'est vraiment du gâchis de perdre de si rares poisons.

Pour me faire oublier cette mésaventure, je me dirigea vers un bar. Je n'aurais qu'à m'enfuir sans payer la boisson, mon besoin d'alcool ne passe-t-il pas avant la morale ? (Soyez gentil de ne pas prendre exemple sur cette détestable pirate )

Je m'engouffra donc dans le bar le plus proche, dans un quartier mal famé à l'écart de la ville. Un quartier sans touristes, ni joie ni bonne humeur. Ce genre de quartier vide et à l'écart était typiquement le genre d'endroit où il ne fallait pas trop tarder, mais étant une pirate, qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire ?

A peine je passa la porte que mon hypothèse se confirma : tout les clients me fixèrent d'un air menaçant. L'ambiance était lourde, et tous les yeux braqués sur ma personne. Je pouvais voir diverses armes sur les tables et l'air empestait la cigarette. Mais j'ignora tout ça et m'approcha du bar, face à un barman tout aussi hostile.

\- Ahahahah ! Encore un verre Giles ! cria une voix derrière moi

Je jeta un coup d'œil vers la table du fond : une table de trois personnes, dont deux qui faisaient la gueule comme le reste du bar et une femme qui riait aux éclats. Le barman, apparemment dénommé Giles, leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

\- Archmé, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

La jeune fille, ignorant sa remarque attrapa, non pas le verre que lui avait malgré tout tendu le barman, mais la bouteille entière. Je fronça les sourcils : elle me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais comme d'habitude, impossible de me rappeler pourquoi. Je la regarda donc plus intensément : indéniablement bourrée, elle avait les cheveux bruns foncé, elle semblait grande et fine et serait plutôt belle si elle n'était pas en train de boire à la bouteille, dans une position pas vraiment très féminine.

Mais comme je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rappeler où j'avais bien pu la croiser, je laissa tomber et me tourna vers le barman :

\- Un verre de...

Puis je laissa ma phrase en suspens pour me retourner d'un coup vers la fille bourrée, mes souvenirs remontant à la surface en un éclair :

\- Ah ! C'est toi !

Voyant que je la pointais du doigt, elle posa la bouteille sur la table et leva la tête vers moi :

\- Heinnn ? Mais tu es...

Le doigt également pointé vers moi, elle s'était levée d'un bon en avant. Puis elle se figea, la bouche ouverte comme un crapaud, complétement perdue :

\- ... Euh, qui t'es toi ?

\- Celle à qui tu as volé ces dagues ! répondis je, prête à lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur

\- Ahahah, oui j'm'en souviens, celle qui s'est écrasée pas terre ! ria-t-elle

Continuant à se marrer comme une truie, elle sortit mes deux dagues de son sac pour me narguer. Je m'avança vers elle, prête à me battre pour récupérer mes précieuses armes, mais les autres clients du bar me barrèrent la route et serraient les poings d'un air menaçant.

Le message étaient clair : touche à cette fille, et on se charge de te couper en morceaux et de les balancer aux seigneurs des mers.

Mais, je n'allais clairement pas me laisser faire par ces mecs là, je releva la tête et serra les poings, prête à me battre. Mais la brune ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion puisqu'elle poussa tous ceux qui la défendait pour se placer face à moi :

\- Vous inquiétez pô, jm'en occup ! dit elle, titubant sous l'effet de l'alcool

Elle me pointa avec la lame de ma propre dague d'un air qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui faisait juste fin de soirée. Puis elle déclara qu'elle allait "me faire bouffer des ananas" ou je ne sais pas quoi, je n'ai pas très bien compris cette partie là.

Elle fit un pas vers moi, puis un autre avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Oui. Elle s'écroula littéralement sur le sol, ses jambes incapables de la soutenir. Enfin, je ne m'attendais de toute façon pas à grand chose de la part de cette loque humaine.

Exaspérée, je m'approcha d'elle afin de reprendre mes dagues, mais les hommes du bar me bloquèrent le chemin :

\- Crois moi gamine, si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber tes armes et partir d'ici.

\- Premièrement, je déteste qu'on me traite de gamine, je suis juste un peu immature pour mon âge...

La voleuse toujours étendue par terre, tenta de se relever et y parvint miraculeusement, mais retomba aussi sec.

\- ... Deuxièmement, j'adore les ennuis !

Alors qu'elle restait assise par terre sur son glorieux fessier, elle interrompit soudainement ses grognements incompréhensibles et se tordit violemment le ventre. Elle se pencha en avant, et prise d'une toux violente.

Elle cracha ses poumons quelques seconde puis regarda sa main, couverte de sang.

Son visage prit une dangereuse teinte violacée, et elle se remit à cracher du sang, par terre cette fois. Ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, sans comprendre ce qu'ils se passait, avant de me lancer un regard mauvais.

Tandis que moi, face à tout ces colosses armés jusqu'aux dents, je montra mon plus beau sourire :

-... Alors si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient, je lui évite de mourir, complétement bourrée au milieu d'un bar.

\- Que lui as tu fais ?

\- Moi ? Rien, elle s'est coupée avec ma dague en tombant, malheureusement pour elle, ma dague est recouverte d'un poison mortel, répondis je le plus calmement du monde.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers leur amie, qui crachait son sang et prenait une teinte violette. Puis vers moi, qui continuait à leur sourire, en agitant une fiole d'antidote :

\- Toujours lire le mode d'emploi avant de voler quelque chose !

Personnellement, je me trouvais plutôt généreuse, je leur proposais de sauver leur chère voleuse en échange de deux pauvres armes, alors que j'aurais très bien pu tous les envoyer faire dodo bien gentiment.

Il faut croire que j'étais de plutôt bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Mais cette bande de voleurs grognons ne semblaient pas voir l'étendue de ma gentillesse, et proposèrent plutôt de me tuer et de me prendre l'antidote avant de m'enterrer au fond du jardin.

Ils s'avancèrent vers moi, épées et poignards prêts à l'emploi. Apparemment ignorant toute forme de galanterie, ils se jetèrent sur moi, à cinq contre une pauvre fille.

Mais j'aurais presque eu envie d'en rire : ils étaient d'une faiblesse ridicule. J'esquivais toutes leurs tentatives d'attaques et les envoyèrent au tapis en un temps record. Je suis vraiment stylée comme pirate...

\- La pauvre, à ce rythme là, c'est elle qui va finir enterrée au fond du jardin, ricannais je

.

Elle avait mes dagues et je voulais mes dagues.

Elle était empoisonnée et j'avais un antidote.

La situation était simple à saisir, pourtant ils hésitaient, m'étant ma patience à rude épreuve... je n'allais tout de même pas devoir me battre avant midi ?

Puis ils finirent enfin par se décider et me tendirent mes deux précieuses dagues. Je leur balança donc la fiole d'antidote. Maintenant que tout allait bien, je pensais que nous aurions pu devenir de bons amis, mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très réceptifs et me fusillaient du regard.

Jugeant que l'ambiance n'étais pas idéale pour commander un verre, je me dirigea vers la porte en quête d'un autre bar. Mais à peine avais je refermé la porte derrière moi que je tomba nez à nez avec une patrouille de marines.

Comme je n'étais pas encore primé, je pria pour qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas et s'arrête au grand sourire que je leur lança :

\- Salut !

Mais comme ils continuaient de me fixer d'un air indécis, j'enchaina :

\- Belle journée non ? Parfaite pour capturer de très méchants pirates, dis je

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, comme s'ils tentaient de se souvenir qu'ils avaient en face d'eux la fille de l'homme le plus fort de monde.

\- ... Ils sont très méchants les pirates, et je les déteste d'ailleurs. Et sinon... OH ! UN DAUPHIN ARC EN CIEL QUI MANGE UNE TARTE !

Je pointa du doigt un point dans le ciel et couru me réfugier dans le bar que je venais de quitter.

Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient un peu lents.

Malheureusement pour moi, pas assez puisqu'ils finirent pas entrer à leur tour dans le bar en hurlant "la fille de Barbe Blanche !"

Et merde... Tout les clients du bar s'étaient levés, armes aux poings et même la fille qui étaient bourrée était désormais lucide (un des effets de mon antidote). Ils faisaient face aux marines, qui avaient sortit fusils et épées. En bref, l'ambiance commençait à chauffer.

\- Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !

Tous ? Ils seraient tous des voleurs connu sur l'ile ?

\- C'est la gamine qui nous a dénoncé ? Dit le barman

J'allais renchérir que c'était "vraiment vilain de dénoncer d'honnêtes gens qui volent les plus faibles" avant de me rendre compte qu'il parlait de moi.

Je me suis donc retrouvée au milieu de tout : les marines voulaient me tuer ; les voleurs voulaient me tuer.

 _... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter d'être traitée si injustement..._

\- Attendez, j'ai dénoncé personne moi ! Je suis dans le même bateau que vous ! m'innocentais je, Marine = méchants qui veulent ma peau !

Comme pour me donner raison, le marine pointa un pistolet en direction de mon si joli visage (à moins qu'il ne vise le pot de fleur derrière).

\- Ce serait une excellente stratégie de pointer vos épées non pas vers moi mais vers les marines, ajoutais je précipitamment.

.

On dit souvent que des actes valent mieux que des paroles, et bien la voleuse brune avait tout compris.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me repondre et se contenta de lancer un poignard en plein milieu du front du marine qui semblait vouloir me trouer le crâne.

Et c'est après cet acte irrémédiable que la situation est fatalement partie en couille.

Les marines ont tirés, les voleurs ont répliqués et je suis partie me cacher derrière le bar.

Un superbe bar en acajou qui me protégeait parfaitement de toutes ces balles envoyées par ces brutes, prisent dans un combat acharné, mêlant justice, honneur et bouteille de rhum (une arme redoutable).

Difficile de dire qui en ressortirait vainqueur, même si ils se battaient comme des diables, les marines étaient bien plus nombreux. Mais j'étais surprise du niveau de la brune : elle virevoltait, tournait et fauchait tout ennemis à sa portée. En soi, son style de combat était plutôt beau. Sanglant, mais beau. On aurait cru voir une danseuse prise dans une folie meurtrière.

C'etait autre chose que de la voir s'écraser au sol quand elle avait trop bu.

\- Tu comptes aller les aider ? Dit le barman

Je me tourna vers mon interlocuteur, Giles je crois : lui même tremblait comme une feuille, planqué derrière son bar acajou.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas prévu dans mon contrat, je sers juste l'alcool moi !

Un grand sourire prit place sur mon visage :

\- Tu m'offres un verre si j'y vais ?

\- … la bouteille si tu veux, répondit il, surpris de ma demande.

Je sortis donc de ma cachette et me jeta dans la bataille.

Esquivant bouteille, casseroles et balles, je m'avançais dans le bordel, tout en assomant quelques marines au passage.

* * *

Je ne perdis pas de temps et au bout de quelques minutes, tous les soldats étaient au sol, vaincus. Et j'étais tranquillement sortie m'asseoir face à la mer, une bouteille à la main.

Au final j'aurais eu ce pour quoi j'étais venue, j'allais pouvoir reprendre la mer sur ma petite barque pourrie.

\- Ça t'arrives souvent d'assomer des marines contre une bouteille d'alcool ?

Je me tourna pour faire face à la voleuse de dagues :

\- Et toi ça t'arrives souvent de voler d'innocents pirates ?

La jeune fille releva le sourcil au terme "d'innocents" mais ne fit aucun commentaire et s'installa à mes côtés :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Archmé.

\- Elyuin.

Puis elle ne dit plus rien, et mon moment de calme et de tranquillité repris. Avant d'être brisé, 20 secondes après :

\- Tu es vraiment la fille de Barbe Blanche ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Sa fille biologique ?

\- Ouaip.

Puis le silence prit à nouveau place.

Je regardais la mer d'un air admiratif : c'était mon nouveau chez moi, les vagues, ma barque et même les mouettes.

Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que je naviguais sur Grand Line, mais j'y avais très vite pris gout.

Même si mon nouveau statut d'hors la loi faisait grimacer plus d'uns et même si je devais éviter la marine, je ne regrettais pas le moindre du monde ma décision.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on a prit un mauvais départ toi et moi, dit elle

\- Tu m'as volé, je t'ai fais cracher du sang... j'imagine que l'on est quitte maintenant.

Je me tourna vers Archmé : c'était juste une voleuse d'une petite île, elle n'était pas connue de la marine, pourtant elle était forte. Je le voyais bien, j'avais croisé le chemin de beaucoup de puissants, pirates ou marines, et je voyais qu'elle l'était.

Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme elle fait dans un petit groupe de voleurs minables ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi elle n'est pas encore partie de cette île ?

\- Comment est Barbe Blanche en vrai ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un grand pirate, une véritable légende.

Je ris jaune : une légende, c'était sûrement vrai, mais je n'ai vraiment rien à voir avec lui, ce n'est pas dans ma petite barque que je vais égaler mon père !

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que son commandant avait détruit tout une base marine à lui tout seul !

\- Le phénix ? Forcément avec un tel fruit du démon, il peut faire parler de lui !

Archmé se mit à rire :

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas le blond ananas qui est le plus populaire. Toutes les filles de Grand Line préfèrent Portgas D Ace !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne lis pas le classement des pirates les plus sexys de Grand Line Mag ?!

Je la regarda d'un air interloquée : _hein ?_

Mais je préfèra ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Tu reprends la mer ce soir ? Me demanda la brune

J'hocha la tête en confirmation et attendis qu'elle s'exprime : elle ne m'avait sûrement pas rejoint uniquement pour me parler des classements de Grand Line Mag.

\- Tu sais, je vis sur cette île depuis toute petite, expliqua Archmé, J'ai été élevée par des voleurs, et j'ai usée de mes talents pour voler quiconque croisait mon chemin.

Elle fixait la mer, perdue dans ses lointains souvenirs d'enfance.

\- Je voyais souvent toute sorte de marins de passage : pirates, marchands, marines… et puis toi. La plus pitoyable d'entre tous les pirates, qui se péte la gueule sur un marché.

\- Pardon ?! M'indignais-je

Mais la voleuse m'ignora, et continua de parler, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'ai décidé de quitter cette île…

\- D'accord mais…

Elle se tourna tout d'un coup vers moi, et me coupa d'un ton sec :

\- … et j'ai donc décidé d'intégrer ton équipage.

Je la regarda bouche-bée : _intégrer une fille qui a volé mes dagues et m'a désignée comme étant pitoyable à mon équipage ?_

\- Ok.

 _… Pourquoi pas._

.

* * *

.

Quelque part, sur Grand Line, à bord d'un célèbre bateau à l'effigie d'une baleine, un blond avec une coiffure étrange éternua.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Marco ? Dit son père entre un rire et une gorgée de saké. ...Quelqu'un parle de toi !

Le pirate tourna la tête vers Barbe Blanche : il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, le blond ignorait cependant pourquoi.

L'empereur, quant a lui, reporta son attention vers le journal qu'il lisait : _"Elyuin Newgate se lance dans la piraterie !"_

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la photographie d'une jeune pirate blonde.

Et il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée.

Marco quant à lui soupira : il ne comprendra jamais les humeurs de son père...


	15. Chapitre 14

Hey, bonjour, salut, coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, j'espere que vous profitez bien. Et pour ceux qui travaillent encore... RIP, je vous soutient moralement !

Enfin bref : bonne lecture !

* * *

.

\- Hum…

Depuis 10 minutes elle fixait le fruit, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il ne paraissait pas forcément bon de l'extérieur, mais c'était un fruit sucré et juteux et un peu acidulé. Beaucoup de personnes n'aimaient pas son goût.

Et en effet, la jeune femme trouvait ce fruit infect.

\- Elyuin ?

\- Hum ?

Sans même lever la tête vers sa seconde, Elyuin continuait à fixer le fruit, imperturbable.

\- … Il te manque ? demanda finalement Archmé.

\- Tsch.

Archmé soupira devant son manque de conversation : qu'est ce qu'elle a franchement ?

Haussant un sourcil en voyant le regard absent de la capitaine, elle dirigea elle aussi son regard vers le fruit :

\- Alors pourquoi tu fixes un ananas depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Pff.

\- …Elyuin ?

La jeune brune fronça les sourcils, énervée que son amie l'ignore ainsi. Après tout, personne n'aimerait être ignoré au profit d'un stupide ananas.

Alors qu'Archmé s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, elle finit par faire demi tour pour s'asseoir à côté d'Elyuin en soupirant, mais ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Il reviendra bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- … je… qui a dit que monsieur l'ananas me manquait ?

\- Ah, donc il ne te manque pas ? Pas du tout ?

\- Bien sur que non !

Elle ne pût dissimuler un petit rire : sa mauvaise foi la surprendra toujours !

\- Il est juste partit pour rassembler les anciens alliés de Barbe Blanche, il sera bientôt de retour.

\- Je te dis que je ne veux pas le revoir !

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquièter de comment tu comptes convaincre les chefs d'équipages alliés de renouveler leur alliance.

Elyuin se calma instantanément. Marco était partit rassembler les pirates qui suivaient son père avant sa mort. Elle venait à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie, et elle avait déjà une nouvelle raison de s'inquiéter. Car oui, même si elle ne le montrait pas, sa rencontre avec les autres équipages pirates lui faisait peur.

: Comment allait elle les convaincre de lui faire confiance et de s'allier avec elle ? Comment allaient ils réagir face au nouveau capitaine de l'équipage ?

Tout l'équipage comptais sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas se rater lamentablement telle une bouse.

\- Elyuin ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers Joz qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

\- Rien, tout va bien.

Mais Joz n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que sa capitaine était préoccupé, et il n'avait aucun mal à deviner pourquoi :

\- C'est à cause du rassemblement des pirates alliés, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'hocha légèrement la tête :

\- Je ne connais aucun d'entre eux, qu'est ce que je suis censée leur dire exactement ?

\- J'avais bien dis à Marco d'attendre, soupira-t-il. Mais il avait tellement hâte de réunir l'équipage.

Je soupira : Marco tenait beaucoup à cet équipage, je sais. Comme tout les autres membres bien sûr, mais il tenait tellement à qu'il redevienne ce qu'il etait avant la mort de mon père. Il voulait reconquérir ses territoires et retrouver la place qu'il avait dans le monde de la piraterie.

Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais je suis sûre qu'il y tenait vraiment.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tant Elyuin, je suis certaine que tu seras à la hauteur, intervint Archmé.

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui après tout, n'importe quel fils de Barbe Blanche se sentirait nostalgique en voyant la ressemblance que tu as avec ton père, dit Joz.

Je tourna la tête vers mon reflet : on m'avait souvent dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux : il était blond, j'étais blonde ; nous avions tout les deux de jolies ondulations et les même traits de visage. Notre seule différence était la taille, que je tenais de ma mère : mon père était... très grand (pour ne pas dire gigantesque), et moi, j'étais plutôt petite. Je faisais dans les 1m65 et donc je ne quittais donc jamais mes talons aiguilles.

Je soupira, puis releva soudainement la tête pour me tourner vers Joz :

\- Et puis, je suis une personne géniale, tout devrais bien se passer !

Surpris de mon brusque changement d'humeur, ils me fixèrent d'un air indécis. Mais je ne leur montra que mon visage sérieux : pas question de leur montrer que j'appréhendais vraiment cette rencontre ! Je suis une personne géniale, absolument géniale, tout vas bien se passer ! (Non ce n'est pas de l'auto-persuasion).

Je respira un grand coup et sortis sur le pont pour me changer les idées.

Comme d'habitude, l'horizon ne me présentait que des vagues à perte de vue. Mais c'était pourtant différent de toutes ces autres fois : je sentais sa présence.

Je sentais la puissance des vagues qui roulaient sur la mer, je sentais toute la force de l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle je naviguais. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange, quand j'y faisais attention, j'étais parcourue de picotements, j'avais l'impression qu'il me suffirait de lever la main pour créer un tsunami.

... J'avais essayé bien sûr, mais je n'avais pu former qu'une petite vaguelette ridicule. Pourtant je m'étais entrainée ces derniers jours à maitriser mon fruit, mais sans succès. Je me souviens pourtant que quand j'étais dans le laboratoire d'Eve, j'avais réussi à l'utiliser. Mais depuis, rien.

A quoi ça me sert d'avoir mangé un fruit super rare et puissant si je suis incapable de l'utiliser ? Pour l'instant, après avoir manqué de me noyer au moins 3 fois, je n'avais rien gagné. Mais bien sûr, la personne qui possédait un fruit mythique n'était pas là pour m'aider !

Un grognement venant de mon estomac se fit entendre. Vous l'aurez compris : j'avais faim. Et croyez moi, quand j'ai faim, c'est un vrai carnage, apero, entrée, plat, dessert n1 et n2 : tout y passe ! Heureusement, il y avait un bon cuisinier ici, et apparemment, il avait été habitué à pire avec Portgas D Ace.

Je me dirigea donc vers la cuisine, maintenant j'étais parfaitement repérée sur le Moby Dick, j'avais même ma propre cabine, alors que beaucoup d'autres partageaient la leur ! Ce qui est plutôt normal étant la capitaine.

\- Poire belle-Hélène ! dis je au cuisinier

Et, sans prendre le temps d'ajouter un simple "s'il te plait", je partis m'asseoir, les pieds sur la table. Le cuisiner me lança un petit sourire, habitué à mon manque de politesse, et posa devant moi le dessert de mes rêves.

\- Avec un supplément chantilly, me dit le jeune homme

\- Tu sais parler aux femmes toi !

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que la gamine que je suis engloutie son "petit encas" : une délicieuse boule de glace, un poire bien juteuse, de la chantilly et du chocolat... je m'en lasserais jamais !

\- Capitaine !

Je me retourna vers le nouveau venu, qui s'empressa de changer ce "capitaine" en "Elyuin" sous mon regard pleins de sous entendus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Vista ?

\- Un message de Marco, il sera de retour avec les pirates alliés dans deux jours.

 _Deux jours ?! Mais c'est super long !_

... Enfin non, d'ailleurs... _ce n'est pas assez_ !

Quoi que, c'est super long... mais en même temps...

\- Ah, et nous arrivons sur une île, du nom d'Elbe.

D'un coup, je me redressa, le mot "île" clignotant en lettre dorés dans mon esprit. Je sortis en trombe de la cuisine et déboula sur le pont. Je me posa sur mes deux pieds, droite comme un piquet, leva la tête vers l'horizon, le doigt tendu vers l'île et déclara à tout l'équipage qui me fixait :

\- JOURNEE PLAGE ! TOUS EN MAILLOT DE BAIN !

Et c'est l'une des premières décisions, après avoir déclaré "monsieur ananas" comme surnom officiel de mon commandant de flotte, que je pris en tant que capitaine de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche (qui n'est plus vraiment le sien du coup... il faudrait penser à changer de nom).

.

.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage, sauf quelques grincheux, était sur la plage de sable fin, digne d'une île paradisiaque de Grand Line.

Le soleil réchauffait le sable qui me brulait les pieds, mais j'étais tellement contente d'être à la plage que je me brulais avec le sourire telle une imbécile heureuse.

Je posa donc ma serviette sur le sol, et m'étala dessus dans mon superbe bikini. Tout était parfait : le soleil, le sable, la mer, mon équipage... et bien sûr moi et mon corps parfait, au milieu de tous ces pirates musclés !

Je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire : les détenteurs de fruits du démon ne peuvent pas nager, pourquoi aller à la plage ?

Et bien tout simplement, mes chers petits lecteurs, qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que dormir sur le sable et le soleil brulant. Mais surtout, la plage réveille mon esprit de gamine qui adore faire chier son monde !

 _Mouahahaha !_ Mon plan était parfait : mes deux cibles étaient tranquillement allongées sur le sable, ignorant encore ce qu'ils allaient leur arriver. Izou lisait un livre, et Vista était innocemment assis derrière lui, à quelques mètres de l'eau.

Armée d'un rire démoniaque et de cornes sur la tête, je mis mon plan à exécution : j'effectua un petit mouvement du poignet, et une vague sortit de nulle part pour se jeter sur Izou, trempant ainsi ses cheveux, son livre et sa fierté.

Connaissant son caractère, j'étais sûre qu'Izou était le sujet parfait pour ma "petite blaguounette". En effet, il se tourna brusquement vers Vista, pointa son revolver vers lui et lui tira dessus, le manquant de quelques centimètres.

\- Relance moi encore une fois de l'eau dessus, et je te tire dans la tête ! hurla-t-il

Vista tenta de s'innocenter, mais son compagnon ne voulait rien savoir.

Alors qu'ils se replongeaient finalement dans leur activités respectives, je fis un second petit coup de poignet et _splash !_ Izou, à nouveau trempé se retourna vers l'épéiste, furieux :

\- A quoi tu joue imbécile ?!

\- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! dit Vista

Je pouvais donc profiter du spectacle de loin, tout en riant. J'ai repeté la même chose au moins trois fois avant qu'ils ne se retournent tous les deux vers moi avec un regard noir... oups.

.

Je sais, ce genre de blague franchement nulles ne sont pas dignes d'une extrêmement talentueuse et très respectée pirate telle que moi, mais je m'ennuie tellement !

C'est donc pour tromper l'ennui que je décida d'explorer cette forêt, et puis c'était aussi un bon moyen d'échapper aux coups d'épées et aux balles d'Izou et Vista.

Autrement dit, marcher droit devant en écrasant les moustiques et en balançant des cailloux aux singes.

Malheureusement, l'un de ces derniers se retourna contre moi et me renvoya la petite pierre que je lui avais lancée en pleins sur le front :

\- Aïe ! Stupide singe !

Il poussa un cri strident comme pour dire que ce n'était, non pas un singe, mais un chimpanzé. Et un duel de regard s'ensuivit entre l'animal et moi.

Heureusement, mon niveau d'intelligence était supérieur à celui du singe, car je finis par détourner le regard pour poursuivre mon chemin, me rendant compte de la stupidité de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Et alors que je reprenais mon chemin, je reçu une autre pierre sur la tête. Je me retourna vers le singe, lui envoyant des idées de meurtre. Mais tous ce que je vu fut Lilith, qui me souriait.

\- Lilith ? Tu as vu ce stupide singe ?!

\- Elyuin… soupira-t-elle, c'etait un chimpanzé.

Ignorant sa remarque, je tourna dans tous les sens, en quête du petit singe à éviscérer, mais je fut forcée de m'avouer vaincu : je ne le retrouverais pas.

\- Alors, c'est ça la grande capitaine des Barbe Blanche ? Ricanna Diana, sortie de nulle part.

Je me retourna vers Lilith, Naelis et Diana qui m'avaient rejoint dans la forêt.

\- Je pensais que Vista et Izou t'avaient étripé, mais tu boudais juste dans la forêt, dit Naelis.

\- Je ne boudais pas, j'explorais un territoire inconnu potentiellement dangereux.

\- Je vois, en martyrisant un chimpanzé ?

Quand les autres ont raison et que vous refusez de l'admettre, ll faut parfois savoir se taire pour ne pas aggraver son cas, tout en affichant une moue triste, montrant toute l'injustice dont le monde fait preuve envers votre personne. Je suis devenue très douée pour ça.

Je ne dis donc plus rien et attendis patiemment qu'elles m'expliquent si, en plus de se foutre de ma gueule, elles avaient une raison de m'avoir suivi.

\- La petite nouvelle avait envie de se balader expliqua finalement Naelis en pointant Diana du doigt.

\- La petite nouvelle ?! riposta la dite "nouvelle", je refuse d'être désignée ainsi par quelqu'un idolâtrant les chimpanzés !

Alors que Naelis faisait la moue, tout en déclarant que l'animal qui venait de se blottir dans ses bras était "vraiment trop mignon", Diana qui venait de découvrir son obsession pour les animaux la dévisageait. Tandis que moi, reconnaissant le détestable singe qui m'avait lancé des pierres, le fusillais du regard.

Mais malheureusement, je connaissais Naelis, et je sais que la dernière fois que j'ai "maltraité" une de ses chères boules de poils, je l'ai payé très cher (prenons le cas du manchot par exemple...) J'ai donc appris à ne pas réagir quand elle a déclaré vouloir ramener cette atrocité au navire, sachant pertinemment que le singe s'enfuirait de lui-même, complétement traumatisé, au bout de quelques heures à peine.

Et, à nouveau, je ne dis donc plus rien, soupirant malgré tout :

\- Bon et bien vous et le singe n'avez qu'à m'accompagner pour visiter l'île j'imagine.

.

.

Vous allez surement me dire que je me fais des idées, mais je vous jure que le singe ne me quittait pas des yeux.

J'avais toujours la désagréable impression que ses yeux me transperçaient, comme pour m'évaluer. Mais bien sûr, quand je me retournais, il regardait ailleurs et poussait des cris comme un singe ordinaire.

J'ai donc traversée la foret, préoccupée par un singe. Mais l'île n'en demeurait pas moins belle, c'était une île tropicale, avec une faune dense et verte. D'immenses arbres nous surplombaient d'une dizaine de mètres, des perroquets d'une centaine de couleurs différentes nous regardaient perchés sur leur branche et de magnifiques papillons arc en ciel volaient dans les airs.

Si on ajoutait à cela les grandes plages de sables fins où sont restés le reste de mon équipage, c'était une véritable île paradisiaque.

\- AAH ! Une guêpe ! se me soudainement à hurler Diana, tentant de chasser le petit insecte qui lui tournait autour.

Elle se mit donc a battre frénétiquement des bras pour se débarrasser de cet terrifiant ennemi. Puis la courageuse pirate tomba soudainement sur le cul, en se frottant les yeux comme si on lui avait jeté de l'acide à la tête.

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? demandais-je

\- La guêpe m'a attaqué !

Je la regarda d'un air septique, commençant presque à regretter de l'avoir pris dans mon équipage.

\- Hum Diana... tu as l'air un peu fatiguée, tu devrais rentrer au navire.

Je fronça les sourcils en voyant d'autres guêpes tourner autour de Diana, comme pour défendre l'autre guêpe de la géante qui voulait l'écraser.

En regardant les insectes avec plus d'attention, je constata que ces "guêpes", n'en étaient pas justement :

\- Ce sont des fées ! On en trouve sur certaines îles de Grand Line.

J'en attrapa une délicatement du bout des doigts pour ne pas la blesser :

\- Elle ne vous fera pas de mal, elle a juste été surprise, dis je en pointant Diana du doigt.

Les fées s'écartèrent de mon amie pour se poster devant moi.

\- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Elles hochèrent la tête et gazouillerent pour me montrer que oui. Mais malheureusement, si elles me comprenaient, moi j'etais incapable de comprendre le language de ces petites choses.

\- Dites vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud la ? Demanda Lilith.

Ignorant ma camarade, je me tourna pour admirer la fée : elle était toute petite, avait une peau verte translucide et de grands yeux jaunes ainsi que de charmantes oreilles pointus et de grandes ailes roses.

\- Y'a-t-il d'autres fées comme vous ici ?

Elles hochèrent la tête à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques !

Elles commencèrent à gazouiller de contentement, rougissant légèrement à la pointe des oreilles.

\- Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud tout à l'heure, dit Lilith.

Ignorant encore une fois Lilith au profit des jolies petites demoiselles ailées, j'admirais leurs ailes et leur magnifiques cheveux… qu'est ce que j'aimerais avoir les mêmes !

\- C'est vrai que vos ailes renferment une poussière qui soigne toutes les blessures ? Demandais je, captivée.

Mais, les fées ne me répondirent pas et s'enfuirent, soudainement paniquée pour une raison inconnue.

Mais j'en attrapa une au vol, pour lui demander ce qui les effrayait à ce point.

Elle pointa une grande montagne du doigt avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ? Ton singe leur a fait peur ?

\- C'est un chimpanzé Elyuin ! Cria Naelis.

\- Peu importe, elles ont pointée cette montagne du doigt, intervint Diana.

On se tourna vers la montagne, la seule de l'île d'ailleurs. Elle était immense mais je n'y voyais rien d'effrayant à première vue.

\- Elles ont peut être voulu pointer ce buisson du doigt ?

On se tourna toutes vers un minuscule buisson devant la montagne :

\- … à la réflexion : c'est peu probable.

Tout d'un coup le sol se mit légèrement à trembler. Pas assez pour nous déstabiliser mais assez pour ne pas passer inaperçu.

\- Dites moi, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait super chaud depuis quelques minutes ?

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Hurla Lilith.

Au ralenti, on se retourna vers la montagne d'où se dégageait une épaisse fumée noire.

Déjà, vous pouvez sentir venir l'arnaque à des kilomètres ; mais on ne réagit pas avant de voir de la lave couler sur le flanc de la montagne :

\- UN VOLCAN, BARREZ VOUS !

.

On partit en courant comme des folles vers la plage. Malheureusement la lave dévalait la surface de l'île plus rapidement que nous, mais nous avions pour l'instant assez d'avance pour ne pas avoir été cuites à point.

Mais l'odeur de souffre montait à mes narines et la chaleur me faisait suer à grosses gouttes.

Quand nous sommes arrivées sur la plage, tout l'équipage nous regardait d'un air ahuri : Alors que je répétais les mots "putain de putain de merde" en boucle, Naelis insultait tous les dieux de Grand Line. Tandis que Lilith se contentait de hurler et Diana criait aux autres encore innocemment allongés sur la plage :

\- Un volcan, rentrez au navire !

Enfin elle essayait, mais dans la précipitation, ça donnait un incompréhensible charabia.

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots quand ils virent la lave qui arrivait derrière nous, et ils se mirent également à hurler, tout aussi paniqués que nous.

En quelques secondes, tout le monde étaient sur le pont du Moby Dick, et le bateau repartait sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde.

Et je constata que, malheureusement, le singe aussi avait suivit le mouvement, accroché à l'épaule de Naelis.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser sur l'île ? Les singes ne sont pas fait pour vivre sur l'océan.

\- Le laisser sur une île volcanique ? Tu veux sa mort ?!

Je me retins de justesse de rétorquer que c'etait lui qui voulait ma mort, mais j'ai finalement jugé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Surtout que la vilaine petite bête me fixait toujours de façon étrange.

Je soupira, décrétant cette journée comme franchement à chier, mais Joz me repris :

\- Il y aura au moins une bonne nouvelle…

Je le regarda d'un air interrogatif avant de suivre son regard vers les silhouettes de plusieurs navires qui se dessinaient à l'horizon :

\- … Marco est de retour avec les pirates alliés.

.

.

.

À quelques kilomètres de là, sur une île du Nouveau Monde :

\- Mon cher petit Malhazar, tu as appris des choses ?

Un homme, grand et habillé tout en noir, souriait à un chimpanzé, perché sur son épaule.

Dans une langue qui lui est propre, le petit animal, fit un long discours à son maître. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se stoppe, alors que son maître relevait la tête, les yeux brillants étrangement :

\- Le fruit du démon de l'eau, vraiment ?

Puis il tourna sur lui même, attrapa un dendenmushi et composa un numéro :

\- Capitaine ? J'ai de nouvelles informations.

À son tour, l'homme rapporta ce que lui avait dit le chimpanzé. Après un moment de silence, l'interlocuteur rit à travers l'escargophone :

\- _Zehahaha_ , voilà qui est intéressant !

Puis il raccrocha.


	16. Chapitre 15

Mesdames, messieurs !

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est un grand jour pour l'humanité ! En ce jour, l'auteur de fanfictions la plus en retard de l'histoire du monde, aura publier deux chapitres dans la même semaine.

Enfin, BREF, vous l'aurez compris : je n'ai pas publié en retard, et je suis donc TRES fière de moi. Voilà, je vous laisse donc avec mon "chapitre blabla" (parce que mes personnages ne font pas grand chose à part parler).

Bisous !

.

* * *

.

\- Ahem.

J'étais la capitaine pirate la plus minable de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

C'était un fait avéré, vous étiez peut être déjà au courant, mais les pirates alliés l'ignoraient. Ils étaient venus ici, prêts à rencontrer une capitaine forte et charismatique comme l'était Barbe Blanche. Mais ils s'étaient trouvés face à une gamine incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Whitey Bay, les frères Decalvan et d'autres grands pirates me faisaient face. Et devaient sûrement croire à une mauvaise blague, et que la vraie Elyuin Newgate surgisse et leur fasse un beau discour parlant de camaraderie et de beaux sentiments.

Malheureusement, c'était la vraie Elyuin Newgate qui se retrouvait face à eux, muette comme un poisson rouge qui fait des bulles dans son bocal.

\- Elyuin ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle, murmura Archmé.

Je répondis par un faible "oui" et chercha de l'aide de Joz du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de me lancer un sourire encourageant.

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'avoir mise à ma tête de cet équipage. Je le savais pertinemment, pourtant je ne me dégonfla pas et pris la parole :

\- Ça fait maintenant deux mois que vous vous terrez comme des rats.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et Marco me lança un regard, m'avertissant que piétiner la fierté de grands pirates en les comparant à des rats n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'aurais pu avoir.

Mais je l'ignora et suivi la seule voix qui pouvait m'aider en ce moment : celle de mon père.

 _: Qu'est ce que mon père, le grand Barbe Blanche, aurait fait ?_

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais j'avais appris à le comprendre à travers son équipage. Et je suis sûre d'une chose : il aurait tout fait pour défendre sa famille.

\- Il y a deux mois, la guerre au sommet a eu lieu et vous avez perdu votre capitaine.

Je fis une pause et respira un grand coup, mais sentant tout de même la confiance monter progressivement en moi :

\- Le grand équipage de Barbe Blanche, vous qui prétendez être une famille. Et pourtant, un homme à tué votre père et il est encore en vie.

Je regardais les autres pirates de haut, durement comme s'il s'agissait d'ingras petits enfants. Et je dois avouer, que finalement, c'était plutôt agréable d'être seule à parler et d'être écoutée de tout un navire.

\- Cet homme vous a pris vos territoires, votre fierté de pirate, et surtout votre capitaine. Et vous n'avez rien fait.

Après une seconde pause, pour attendre que les quelques murmures de protestations se taisent, je repris :

\- Si cela vous convient, alors, achetez une ferme, et abandonnez votre vie de pirate pour planter des choux. Sinon, suivez un Newgate une dernière fois et aidez moi à venger votre père.

J'inspira un grand coup, et croisa à nouveau le regard de Joz qui me souriait toujours d'un air encourageant. Je tourna ensuite la tête vers Marco qui avait une expression étrange, impossible de savoir si c'était en bien ou en mal.

\- Je ne pense qu'il mériterait de mourir tandis que son répugnant meurtrier vit encore inconsciament sur son stupide navire. Le même homme qui vous a trompé, intégré votre équipage et tué un de vos frère !

Je souris d'un air de défis : qui d'autre que sa fille pour voguer sur les mers en son nom. Je ne compte pas laisser le nom des Newgate s'éteindre.

\- En tant que fille de Barbe Blanche, l'un des plus grands pirates de tous les temps, mais surtout votre père qui vous a protégé et tant donné, je réclame la tête de Barbe Noire !

...Et je ne laisserais encore moins son équipage s'éteindre avec lui.

\- Je déclare le commencement de la guerre de la vengeance !

D'abord, quand j'arrêta de parler, il y eu un grand blanc. Je me forçais à regarder les pirates droit dans les yeux, mais en vérité, j'aurais mieux aimé me cacher dans ma chambre et ne pas en sortir.

Puis Whitey Bay leva les mains, et applaudit, le regard brûlant de détermination.

Et tout le monde la suivit, claquant des mains, hurlant mon nom ou criant vouloir tuer Teach et venger leur père.

 _.._ _._

 _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?_

 _Oh j'ai déclaré une guerre, trois fois rien_.

.

.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur au début, mais en fait c'était pas trop mal, ricanna Archmé.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que tu y arriverais, dit Joz.

Depuis que j'avais finis mon discours, un grand sourire restait fixé sur mon visage. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines que je lancerais une guerre en tant que la capitaine des Barbe Blanche, j'aurais eu des doutes. Et pourtant, c'était le cas.

\- "La guerre de la vengeance", vraiment ? Dit Marco

Je me tourna vers Marco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je voyais bien que lui aussi approuvait. Et qui serait contre le fait de tuer Barbe Noire, l'homme le plus déteste des mers ?

\- Et comment comptes tu faire au juste pour le vaincre ? Demanda Joz

\- Et bien… je comptes le vaincre moi même, mais sans equipage pour s'occuper de ses sbires, je risque d'avoir du mal.

Marco intervint, peu convaincu :

\- Tu comptes le vaincre toi-même ? Elyuin, il a deux fruits du démon extrêmement puissants, tu ne réalises pas ce à quoi tu vas te confronter.

\- Ne me parle pas comme à une gamine Marco, soufflais-je, agacée. Je sais très bien que pour l'instant je me ferais écraser comme une fourmi, mais je sais que j'en suis capable.

Mais le blondinet conserva son regard peu convaincu. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas ignorer pourquoi : je n'avais pas été capable de vaincre Trevor, comment vaincre Teach ?

Cependant, j'étais persuadée que si je maîtrisais mon fruit du démon, je serais capable de venger Barbe Blanche. Mon fruit du démon est très puissant après tout, c'est un peu comme un anti-fruit du démon avec son pouvoir sur l'eau.

\- C'est pour ca que j'ai besoin de toi, tu es bien placé pour m'aider à contrôler un fruit légendaire, n'est ce pas, "monsieur le phénix" ?

\- Tu veux que je t'entraîne ?

\- Exactement !

.

Après avoir convaincu Marco de m'entrainer à me battre, je partis voir mes capitaines alliés, enfin, ce sont surtout eux qui sont allés me trouver alors que je lisais un livre passionnant sur le pont.

Mes yeux abandonnèrent donc les pages de mon livre pour rencontrer ceux de Whitey Bay, "la sorcière des glaces".

\- Quel est ton plan ma jolie petite Newgate ?

Même si l'appellation "ma jolie petite Newgate" me semblait étrange, je ne laissa rien paraitre et lui répondit, essayant de paraître plus sûre de moi que je ne l'étais en réalité :

\- Pour commencer, je vais clairement déclarer la guerre à Barbe Noire.

\- Tu comptes attaquer l'une de ses îles ?

J'acquiesa, et les frères Decalvan prirent la parole :

\- Tu devrais attaquer l'île du Pendu, elle est proche d'ici et c'est une île riche, qui lui rapporte beaucoup.

\- De mon côté, tu peux compter sur moi pour mettre à sac ses territoires en ton nom, intervint Whitey.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins, dis je avec un sourire sadique. Il est grand temps de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas chez lui !

Je sens que j'allais bien m'entendre avec Whitey Bay, on semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde quand il s'agissait de pourrir la vie des autres pirates.

Enfin, c'est bien jolie tout ça, mais il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses :

\- Cap sur l'île du Pendu ! criais je au navigateur.

.

.

\- Encore gagné ! Par ici la monnaie ! Dit une jeune femme en abattant les cartes sur la table.

La brune souriait d'un air conquérant devant l'air déconfit d'un Vista, perdant pour la 4eme fois.

Fascinée par son adresse au poker, je voulu instantanément connaître le nom de celle qui venait de voler la totalité de la richesse de mon épéiste :

\- Trista Finrez, seconde de Mc Guy, repondit elle, tendant une mains vers moi.

Serrant la main qu'elle me tendais chaleureusement, je me demanda un instant qui était Mc Guy, avant de me rappeller qu'il s'agissait d'un capitaine pirate allié (on est pas dans la merde si je ne me rappelle même pas de tous leurs noms...)

\- Une petite partie ? enchaina-t-elle en me désignant le jeux de carte de la mains.

J'hesita avant de repondre : cette fille me souriait si innocement, que j'en aurait presque oublié qu'elle venait de battre à plate couture Vista. Qui était, certes, très mauvais joueur, mais j'accusais la pirate d'y être pour quelque chose : en un mot, c'était soit une excellente joueuse, soit une tricheuse hors pair.

\- Avec plaisir, dis je, m'installant malgrès tout face à Trista.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Elyuin, me mit en garde Vista, lançant un regard mauvais à la joueuse, avec de le diriger, d'un air plus triste vers son porte monnaie vide.

Mais celle-ci ignora superbement l'epeiste et me sourit :

\- C'est un honneur de jouer avec notre nouveau capitaine de flotte.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle paraissait si gentille que j'avais instantanément envie d'être son amie. Et en plus de ça, elle était très belle, ce qui lui valait le regard de nombreux pirates. Elle se mit a melanger les cartes avec une rapidité stupéfiante :

\- C''était un très joli discours tout à l'heure, j'espère néanmoins que vous saurez dépasser les paroles et vaincre Barbe Noire.

Elle distribua les cartes, sans même détacher son regard de moi :

\- J'ai été dans sa flotte avant qu'il ne tue l'un des nôtres. Après ça, j'ai finis aux côtés de Mc Guy, mais c'est une autre histoire...

\- Je vois, vous le connaissez donc bien ?

Elle eu un petit sourire sombre :

\- Je connaissais Teach, mais Barbe Noire m'est totalement inconnu.

\- Et selon toi, j'ai engagé une guerre contre qui : Teach ou Barbe Noire ?

\- Ça, je ne peux pas le savoir.

Elle avança un billet de 10 000 berrys sur la table, sûre d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple pièce.

Mais étant une fille joueuse, je doubla sa mise et avanca 20 000 berrys sur la table.

\- Teach me battait toujours au poker. Mais il trichait.

Elle retourna sur la table sa première carte : un 8 de trèfle.

\- Seulement je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir comment et j'ai donc toujours perdu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? lui demandais je

Concentrée sur le jeux, je guettais les moindres expressions de mon adversaire, mais elle restait de marbre, totalement impassible.

Par prudence, je ne remisa pas et retourna ma première carte sur la table : un valet de coeur.

\- Teach est un tricheur, commenca-t-elle, Et tant que tu n'auras pas compris comment il fait pour tricher, tu perdras toujours contre lui.

Je fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre ou elle voulait en venir exactement.

Elle abattit la totalité de son jeux sur la table :

\- Quinte flush je ne pense pas que tu ai mieux que ça.

Je fixais mon jeux avant de l'abattre sur la table à son tour : j'avais un carré.

Triomphante, Trista, empocha mon argent et s'approcha de moi :

\- Mais parlons un peu de toi : pourquoi notre père, qui tient plus que tout à sa famille, ne t'a jamais rendu visite ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Serais tu une enfant cachée ? Ta mère ne t'as jamais rien dit à ce sujet ? enchaina-t-elle

\- Non, soufflais-je, exaspérée, et heureusement, je ne pense pas que passer sa jeunesse en tant que pirate soit une très bonne chose.

Trista s'éloigna de moi, haussant les épaules avant de prendre le jeux de cartes :

\- Une autre partie ?

Jettant un coup d'œil à tout l'argent que je venais de perdre, je refusa et m'éloigna sur le pont pour lui laisser le choix de choisir un autre pigeon.

.

\- Alors tu as perdu combien ? dit Vista en s'approchant de moi.

\- 20 000 berrys... et toi ?

\- 120 000.

Je m'étouffa à moitié en essayant de cacher le fou rire qui me prenait : _120 000 berrys ?!_

Mais malheureusement, je ne le dissimula pas assez car il comprit en deux secondes que je me foutais de ses pitoyable performances et fit la moue :

\- Ce n'est pas humain de jouer aussi bien.

Esquissant un sourire face à son visage dégouté, je tenta malgré tout de le consoler :

\- Peut être qu'elle triche.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre, à part contre Teach, me répondit il. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle triche.

Je resta silencieuse un moment, regardant l'océan, ils connaissaient tous Teach, et au final j'étais la seule à ne pas connaître son ennemi.

Selon Trista, Teach, en tant que Barbe Noire serait différent du Teach qu'ils connaissaient. Mais ça doit tout de même être étrange pour eux de penser que c'était un ancien "frère". Il a vécu des aventures avec eux, a navigué avec eux... ils le considéraient tous comme un ami et étaient sûrement prêt à risquer leur vie pour lui. Mais du jour au lendemain, Teach a enfreint l'une des règles fondamentales des Barbe Blanche : celle de tuer un membre de l'équipage, avant de prendre la fuite en tant que Barbe Noire.

Il les a tous trompés et en plus a causé la mort d'Ace et a tué leur père de ses propre mains avant de voler ses territoires et envoyer les Barbe Blanche dans l'oubli.

... ils doivent vraiment le détester.

Enfin bref, peu importe...

... c'est l'heure de manger.

.

Je planta donc superbement Vista pour me diriger vers la salle à manger, où étaient déjà rassemblés quelques pirates.

Je m'installa à table, sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils me dévisageaient tous, bien que j'ignorais totlament qui ils étaient, sûrement des pirates alliés, en tout cas, ils n''étaient pas de mon équipage.

Mais je ne releva pas et les ignora : ils devaient sûrement juste regarder leur futur capitaine de flotte.

Je dégusta donc tranquillement mon "petit filou" devant des dizaines de paires d'yeux.

\- Alors comme ça on fait route vers l'île du Pendu ? Dit Marco

Je me tourna vers le nouveau venu que s'était installé à mes côtés :

\- Ouaip.

\- C'est l'une des îles de Barbe Noire ?

\- Ouaip. Mais la véritable question c'est... _pourquoi es tu arrivé avec deux jours d'avance ?!_

Marco me regarda étonné, ne sembla pas comprendre le problème :

\- Et bien, j'ai retrouvé les pirates plus rapidement que prévu…

\- Mais j'avais besoin de temps pour me préparer mentalement, hurlais je. Mais là, tu arrives tranquillement alors que je venais d'être a deux doigts de mourir cramée dans un volcan !

Je fis une pause dans mes reproches pour prendre le temps de respirer. Tandis que Marco osa rire alors que sa très vénérée capitaine l'engueulait :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en ai très bien sortie. Au final, ils ont renouvelé leur alliance, non ?

\- Et tu as pris en comptes le stress psychologique que j'ai ressenti ?!

Tout en continuant à rire, le stupide blondinet me répondit :

\- Je vois, excusez-moi très chère Mademoiselle Newgate pour ce terrible "stress psychologique" que je vous ai fait endurer.

Je lui lança un petit sourire satisfait et il me répondit par un autre sourire :

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais brillée par ton éloquence, me dit-il. Si je me souviens bien, la première chose que m'a dite quand je t'ai demandé de devenir notre capitaine fut "Gnié ?" Avant de partir te cacher dans ta cabine.

\- Je ne me cachais pas ! dis je, outrée.

\- Ah, ria-t-il, tu boudais ?

Détestant qu'on se foute ainsi de ma gueule, je décida donc de bouder Marco qui se marrait toujours autant en voyant sa capitaine faire la gueule comme une gamine de trois ans.

Mais il réussi néanmoins par stopper son rire et repris d'un ton plus sérieux :

\- Au final, tu as parlé comme ton père l'aurais fait.

Je ne répondais pas : ça me faisait vraiment plaisir, il fallait bien l'avouer... Enfin non, il ne fallait pas l'avouer justement !

Peut être que je ressemblais plus à cet illustre pirate que je ne le pensais… peut être que je ressemblait un peu à mon père. Je sais, personne ne voudrait ressembler à un géant moustachu de l'âge de Garp, mais si on considère uniquement le fait que c'était un grand pirate qui a marqué le monde entier, alors on pourrait vouloir lui ressembler, paternel ou non !

\- C'est surtout pour ça qu'ils ont tous accepté de t'aider dans cette guerre. Ils te voient comme l'héritière de la volonté de leur père.

J'hésita à demander "et toi, comment tu me vois ?" avant de changer d'avis et hausser les épaules pour de lancer un simple :

\- Je suis une Newgate après tout.

Puis je me retourna vers l'océan et déclara :

\- Nous devrions nous préparer, nous allons bientot arriver sur l'île du Pendu.

.

* * *

.

Et voilàà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais couper avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur l'île.

Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plût, bisous bisouus !


	17. Chapitre 16

Hey, hey, heyy (oui ça fais beaucoup de "hey") !

Comment allez vous gentes dames et messieurs ? Ceci n'est pas un mirage mais bel et bien un chapitre de fanfiction !

D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser en tête à tête avec lui, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

La première chose qui m'a choqué fut le silence.

Un silence pesant brisé seulement par des chuchotements qui se voulaient discrets et des regards en coin. Les habitants de l'île nous avaient tout de suite reconnu, j'en suis persuadée, après tout, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait protégé cette île pendant des années avant la mort de Barbe Blanche. Pourtant, aucun sourire, aucun mot, rien. Juste des chuchotements.

C'était assez oppressant je dois l'avouer. Mais le plus étrange était le manque de pirates, étant sur une île de Barbe Noire, j'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait assigné des hommes pour s'en occuper.

Non, en fait, je savais très bien qu'il y avait des pirates de Barbe Noire sur l'île, et je savais aussi qu'ils nous avaient repéré... ce que je ne savais pas, était : pourquoi restaient ils cachés ?

Nous étions venu en petit groupe, constitué de Marco, Joz et moi : venir en troupeau n'aurait servit à rien. Mais pour l'instant, à part marcher dans une rue sombre, sale et puante, nous n'avions rien fait. C'était bien loin de l'affrontement que je m'étais imaginée.

Je soupira bruyamment, plus pour briser le silence que pour me plaindre réellement :

\- Cette endroit est plus sinistre et déprimant que mamie Tsuru en string léopard !

S'ils froncèrent les sourcils suite à ma comparaison, ils ne me répondirent pas pour autant : Joz regardait les alentours d'un air méfiant, et Marco plissait les yeux, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, on nous avait accueillit comme des rois, les oiseaux chantaient et les enfants jouaient dans les rues, dit Joz. Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu se passer ici ?

Marco s'arrêta et regarda la ville sans vie, avant de déclarer amèrement :

\- Barbe Blanche et mort, voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Je me retint de lever les yeux en ciel et leur dire de ne pas dramatiser : les corbeaux qui tournent en rond au dessus de nos têtes ont l'air très mignons… d'ailleurs je connaissais un zoan du corbeau très gentil, dommage que c'était un marine, les relations marines/pirates sont vraiment déconseillées, ça finit toujours à Impel Down en général…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : qu'est-ce-que quelques regards en coin et un silence de mort face à des corbeaux ?

\- … Elyuin ?

Je me tourna vers Marco, qui me regardait d'un air las :

\- … Tais toi s'il te plaît.

Comprenant que je venais de faire tout mon discours sur les corbeaux à voix haute, je préfèra changer de sujet en pointant le doigt vers un bar :

\- Allons ici, on trouve toujours des renseignements dans les bars… et on y trouve aussi à boire.

Leurs expressions partagées me portaient à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas très emballé, mais forcés de reconnaître que marcher dans les rues ne nous servirait à rien, ils me suivirent. Je poussa donc la porte du bar et fonça droit vers le barman. Evidemment, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers notre petit groupe, mais croyez moi, on s'y fait à la longue.

\- Une bière s'il-vous-plait !

L'homme se braqua et dirigea son regard, partout sauf dans ma direction et bredouilla :

\- On en a plus...

J'haussa un sourcil, septique :

\- Vous n'avez plus de bière ? Et bien peut importe, n'importe quoi d'autre !

\- Nous-nous ne pouvons rien vous vendre... dé-désoler.

J'écarquilla les yeux : c'était la première fois qu'on refusait de me servir dans un bar. Je tenta de chercher mentalement toutes les raisons valables qui pourraient le pousser à agir de la sorte, mais je n'en trouver aucunes suffisantes et m'emporta :

\- Pardon ?!

De nouveau, le barman répéta qu'il ne pouvait pas me servir, tout en bégayant des excuses stupides du genre "on va bientôt fermer" ou "on a déjà tout vendu".

Je fronça les sourcils, et sentant que j'étais sur le point de me donner en spectacle et de découper en rondelles le barman, Marco posa sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchota :

\- Laisse tomber Elyuin, sortons d'ici.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je laissa mon second m'emporter dehors. De toute évidence, ni Joz, ni Marco n'avaient comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je fis la moue, encore énervée de m'être faite jetée dehors, mais je ne tenta même pas un autre bar, à l'évidence, personne dans cette ville ne voudra nous servir ou même nous adresser la parole plus que nécessaire.

\- Ce serait parce qu'on est l'équipage pirate de Barbe Blanche ? demandais je

\- On est pourtant venus tant de fois en aide à cette île quand elle était encore sous notre protection... soupira Joz.

Marco regarda les alentours en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Barbe Noire doit surement diriger ses territoires d'une mains de fer... ils doivent avoir peur qu'on les voit parler à un équipage ennemi.

J'hocha la tête, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi aucun des membres de l'équipage du laid, gras, et stupide Barbe Noire n'était encore venu nous accueillir. Ce n'était pas normal, ou peut être qu'ils étaient trop peu nombreux et qu'ils préféraient rester dans l'ombre. Mais ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, j'aurais préféré vite en finir et retourner sur le Moby Dick.

Un bruit à ma gauche attira mon attention vers un petit buisson : je plissa les yeux et m'avança d'un pas l'arbuste. Ça ne pourrait n'être qu'un simple écureuil, mais rester sur ses gardes est le meilleur moyen pour un pirate de rester en vie. Tendue, je restais en alerte, mais au bout d'un moment, je constata que fixer un buisson ne me mènerait à rien. Je me détendis donc : en fin de compte, ce n'était sûrement qu'un écureuil.

Je me retourna vers Joz et Marco qui me regardaient surpris :

\- Non, j'avais juste...

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un projectile passa à quelques centimètre de mon visage pour venir se planter dans le cou de Marco.

Je le vis à peine s'effondrer sur le sol que je partis à la poursuite de l'homme qui venait de sortir en courant des buissons. Tout en criant d'attendre, qui eu pour seul effet de le faire accélérer, je tenta de repérer un quelconque détail qui pourrait me permettre de l'identifier. Mais, de dos, il n'avait rien de caractéristique.

Il tourna la tête en arrière, et s'engouffra dans une forêt, voulant sûrement me perdre parmi les arbres. Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguée mais je conserva tout de même mon allure : je rattrapais de plus en plus l'inconnu. Il sauta par dessus les branches et esquiva les arbres avec une facilitée et une agilité déconcertante, voire même étrange.

Mais la distance qui nous séparait se rétrécissait de plus en plus. Plus que quelques mètres...

Mais il disparu derrière un arbre, et je le perdis de vue. Il aurait pourtant dû ressortir de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Je me stoppa dans ma course, le cherchant dans tous les sens, je ne l'entendais même plus courir, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Je sursauta et me retourna instantanément quand j'entendis une branche craquer, mais il s'agissait seulement d'une bande de singes qui faisaient des grimaces.

Je grogna, énervée d'avoir lâché l'homme qui venait de faire tomber mon second dans les pommes, et surtout le seul ennemi qui s'était montré à nous depuis que nous étions ici. Cependant, j'étais obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : j'ignore comment, mais le responsable n'était plus ici.

Je retourna donc au village où j'avais laissé Joz avec Marco, j'espère que la fléchette qu'on lui avait planté n'était pas un poison mortel.

.

\- C'est une sorte de dard je dirais, dit Joz.

J'observa de plus près ce qui était planté dans le cou de Marco : ce n'était pas une fléchette pleine de poison. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais totalement ce que c'était.

\- On devrait peut être l'emporter au navire pour l'examiner.

L'ignorant, je pris le sorte de dard et le plongea dans une flaque d'eau. Instantanément, il se désintégra au contact du liquide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'était notre seul indice ! cria le pirate

J'haussa les sourcils, tout en fixant la flaque d'eau :

\- Nous n'aurions rien pu en tirer, c'était la magie d'un fruit du démon, le problème est que j'ignore lequel et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Marco exactement.

Je pris le pouls de Marco : il était ralenti, mais rien d'inquiétant : il semblait simplement endormi. Son visage semblait paisible et sa respiration stable, mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un pouvoir de fruit du démon.

\- On doit trouver le propriétaire de ce fruit et le vaincre, dis je. Je l'ai poursuivit, mais il a disparu dans la forêt.

\- En clair, on ne sait rien de nos ennemis et Marco, notre plus puissant combattant, est dans un sorte de sommeil comateux, soupira Joz.

Je fronça les sourcils et déclara, malgré que moi même je doute de mes paroles :

\- Peut être va-t-il finir par se réveiller...

\- Aucune chance que cela n'arrive, "gamine".

Je me tourna vers la nouvelle venue, et haussa un sourcil. Elle était petite et toute ridée. Avec son dos courbé et ses yeux noirs surplombés d'épais sourcils, elle me faisait penser à une chouette :

\- Et pourquoi ça, "vieille peau" ?

On se dévisagea long moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole d'un air peu convaincu, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter :

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais.

J'échangeant un rapide regard avec Joz : ce n'était pas une bonne idée, nous ne savions rien de cette vieille femme, et aucun habitant ne nous avaient montré de quelconque sympathie jusque là, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

L'inconnue jeta un regard à Marco étendu sur le sol, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :

\- Il mourra dans deux jours si vous restez assis là, à rien faire au milieu de la rue.

Bien qu'hésitant, on fut forcés de reconnaître que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas un piège, j'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur.

.

.

Même si le petit caniche semblait vouloir me tuer dans mon sommeil, je dois bien avouer que la maison de la vieille dame était plutôt mignonne... si on aime le rose et la dentelle. C'est donc assise, face à une tasse de thé vert que j'écoutais Rosaline parler : selon elle, Marco avait en effet été victime d'un sort dû à un fruit du démon.  
Je jeta un petit coup d'œil satisfait à Joz quand ma théorie fut confirmée, mais celui-ci m'ignora pour s'adresser à Rosaline :

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur le responsable ?

Elle ricanna, et même son caniche sembla se moquer de la question de mon compagnon, qui pourtant n'était pas si stupide...

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaît : c'est le maire de la ville.

J'haussa un sourcil, à peine surprise : il n'était pas rare que des pirates occupent des places importantes dans la vie politique d'une île. En parfait dictateur, il avait surement instauré une menace constante sur les villageois, pas étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas précipités pour nous accueillir s'ils risquaient de voir leur famille brûlée suite à ça.

J'en arrivais donc à me demander pourquoi elle nous avait tant aidé ? Elle n'avait pas peur de retrouver son caniche pendu devant sa porte le lendemain ?

Comme si elle pouvait comprendre mon cheminement intérieur, la vieille posa son regard sur moi :

\- Je n'ai pas oublié l'ère de Barbe Blanche et le temps où il protégeait cette île, et je ne souhaite pas voir mon village sous le joug de Barbe Noire plus longtemps !

J'hocha la tête : c'était plutôt compréhensible. Mais je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher d'admirer son courage. Surtout que j'étais pour elle une parfaite inconnue.

\- Tu comptes reprendre cette île Elyuin Newgate ?

Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire et confirma ce qu'elle disait., ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sourire à son tour.

Comme quoi, même les vieilles dames grognons avec leur caniche peuvent sourire ! Et si j'ai réussi cet exploit, même tuer Teach ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes.

\- Je connais la personne qu'il te faut pour t'aider, gamine, dit elle en désignant Marco de la tête. Après, c'est à toi de la convaincre…

J'haussa les sourcils mais Rosaline ne me donna pas plus d'informations que ça et se leva, me faisait signe de la suivre. Je lança un regard à Joz : reste ici avec Marco, pour le moment je vais faire confiance à la vieille femme.

.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à une petite maison, qu'on aurait facilement pu confondre avec un cabane en bois de bûcheron, abîmée et aux airs inconfortables. Rien à voir avec la maisonnette de Rosaline. Malgré une légère appréhension, je passa la porte en bois, suivie de la vieille.  
On tomba nez à nez avec une grande femme, les lèvres pincées, le visage fermé, elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'apprécier la compagnie :

\- Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne plus venir, Rosaline, dit elle d'une voix sévère.

Ma nouvelle alliée soutint de regard de la femme sans sourciller et hocha légèrement la tête pour la saluer :

\- On peut dire que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas rendu visite Déatrice... Pardonne moi de m'imposer, mais on a besoin de tes services.

La dite "Déatrice" posa son regard froid sur moi, d'un air désapprobateur avant de le reposer sur Rosaline :

\- C'est la gamine qui a besoin d'aide ? Si j'avais une quelconque aide à lui apporter, ce serait de lui fournir un canot, et qu'elle parte loin de cette île !

Je fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous à me traiter de gamine ? Je viens quand même d'avoir 25 ans ! Mais je préféra ne rien dire et continua à les écouter parler comme si je n'étais pas là... c'est vrai, c'est très agréable d'être relayée au rang de plante verte.

\- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel pirate, c'est sa fille ! dis Rosaline

\- Je ne vis pas dans une grotte, je sais très de qui il s'agit, mais ça ne change rien !

Après une courte discussion, très animée malgré tout, elle finit par réussir à convaincre Déatrice de m'écouter. Notre "hôte" nous conduit donc dans une petite salle à manger, meublée uniquement d'une table et de quatre chaises en bois. Les murs en revanche étaient ornés d'une quantité incroyable de photos : sur la plupart, on voyait une jeune femme aux côtés d'un homme. Le couple semblait heureux et amoureux, un coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Déatrice et de son mari, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu. Par discrétion, je préféra ne pas mentionner le sujet.

\- Selon Rosaline, vous pouvez le réveiller, dis je, une fois que j'ai fini de lui exposer la situation.

\- Le maire possède un paramécia très particulier : celui des songes, expliqua-t-elle. Il a plongé ton ami dans une forme de coma qui va le pousser à revivre l'un des pires moments de sa vie, encore et encore.

J'hocha la tête :

\- Et comment je m'y prends pour briser le sortilège ?

\- Tu dois entrer dans son esprit et le faire avancer au delà de son rêve où il est resté bloqué... je suis la seule ici capable de t'envoyer dans son esprit, mais je ne le ferais pas, dit elle d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Je grogna intérieurement : évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, Déatrice ne voulait pas m'aider.

Comment pourrais-je la convaincre de croire en moi ? Réfléchissons, si une pirate inconnue débarquait dans ma salle à manger et demandait mon aide, risquerais-je de subir des représailles des pirates de Barbe Noire pour l'aider ? La réponse était sans aucun doute, non.  
Je jeta un petit coup d'œil aux photos sur le mur : ça m'étonnerait d'ailleurs que ces mêmes pirates soit totalement étrangers dans la mort de son mari... Ne trouvant rien de mieux, je décida d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot :

\- Est il encore en vie ? dis je en pointant une des photos du doigt

La vieille femme grogna et me fusilla du regard, comme pour me maudire d'avoir posée la question :

\- C'est l'un des patins du maire.

Mon visage afficha un détestable petit sourire : je venais de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Oh, je vois, et s'ils apprennent que tu as aidé une pirate ennemie, ils risquent...

Je passa mon doigt en travers de ma gorge pour lui faire comprendre la suite de mon idée.

\- Et donc tu crois que si tu ne m'aides pas, il restera en vie ?

Déatrice ne prit pas le peine de me répondre, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait très envie de me faire taire à coup de poêle à frire.

\- Dis moi, en combien de temps penses tu que votre cher maire se lasse de ses jouets ? repris je. Je veux dire, c'est le coup classique : on te menace avec le vie d'un proche, mais ce que tu ignores c'est qu'il a déjà été tué depuis bien longtemps.

Bien qu'elle s'efforçait de garder une expression neutre, je sentais le doute et la peur qu'elle tentait sûrement de refouler depuis quelques semaines refaire surface. J'avais touché en plein dans le mille, et je le savais, mais si je voulais la convaincre de m'aider, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me rapprocha donc d'elle, et murmura à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

\- Es tu au moins sûre qu'il soit encore vivant ?... Et à ton avis, combien de temps le restera-t-il si tu ne fais rien ?

Elle se leva violemment et s'écarta de moi, furieuse :

\- Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter débiter tes conneries ! Tu n'obtiendras pas mon aide comme ça !

Rosaline nous observait toujours en silence, mais je me leva à mon tour pour faire face à Déatrice et cria en retour :

\- Tu sais très bien que le seul moyen d'arranger la situation, pour ce village, pour toi, et ton mari c'est de tuer le maire ! Tu as juste peur de penser à le combattre car tu penses être trop faible pour y parvenir !

Le visage rouge, elle semblait totalement hors d'elle :

\- Tu n'es qu'une étrangère, tu ne connais rien de sa force ! Moi je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, il a mis cette ville à feu et à sang en quelques heures à peine !

\- Mais si tu voulais bien le réveiller, avec mon second, on le vaincrait en deux minutes !

Déatrice ne semblait plus rien vouloir entendre, et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, elle nous mit à la porte, Rosaline et moi.

Je regarda la vieille femme d'un air désolé : je m'étais totalement foirée sur ce coup là.  
Celle-ci posa une mains réconfortante sur mon épaule et m'adressa un petit sourire confu.

Mais je baissa les yeux vers le sol : comment sauver Marco maintenant ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir forcer Deatrice à m'aider, et j'ai totalement échouée à la convaincre.

Après avoir passé ma main dans mes cheveux blonds je soupira :

\- Franchement, quelques semaines après être devenue leur capitaine, je laisse déjà mourir mon second !

\- Ne te décourage pas, tu as encore du temps devant toi avec que le sortilège ne le tue.

Exaspérée, je grommela : qu'est-ce-qu'elle croit ? Qu'un légume va m'aider à résoudre cette situation ?

Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, je rebroussa chemin pour retourner vers la maison de Rosaline, retrouver Vista et partir en mission suicide pour tenter de tuer le maire et ses sbires à deux.

En chemin, je croisa un petit animal avec de courts poils bruns :

\- Tient, un singe, on trouve vraiment de tout sur les îles de Grand Line.

\- C'est un chimpanzé me repris la vieille femme.

À ses mots, je me stoppa net et me tourna vers Rosaline, puis vers le singe. Cette dernière me regarda d'un air interrogatif :

\- Et bien quoi ? C'est un chimpanzé.

J'ouvris de grands yeux : _c'était le chimpanzé !_

Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, je me mis à courir pour attraper le singe, mais l'animal s'échappa et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt.

Je le suivis et constata qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la maison de Rosaline où j'avais laissé Marco et Joz.

Totalement morte, j'ai été forcée de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle alors que le singe disparaissait derrière les maisons.

Peu de temps après, Rosaline arriva, le visage rouge de m'avoir poursuivi :

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'as pris de suivre ce chimpanzé ?

\- Ce n'en était pas un, c'est un zoan ! J'avais déjà vu ce singe sur une île où je suis passée il y a quelques jours !

Elle me regarda d'un air dubitatif, mais j'étais sûre que c'était l'homme qui avait planté ce sorte de dard dans le cou de Marco… il l'avait échappé en se transformant en chimpanzé !

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, je retourna devant la maison de Rosaline.

Je trouva la porte enfoncée et les meubles renversés. Quant à Joz, aucune trace de lui, il ne restait que Marco, allongé sur le lit.

Je fronça les sourcils et planta l'une de mes dagues dans le mur d'un geste rageur : ils avaient profités de mon absence pour l'enlever !

D'abord Marco, ensuite Joz… mes ennemis tentaient de m'isoler, et c'était plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici.

Je me tourna vers Rosaline, mais je la trouva de dos, immobile. Je m'approcha d'elle et compris le problème : son caniche était immobile, allongé dans une flaque de sang.

Je regarda la vieille femme qui m'avait tant aidé sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me sentir responsable des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ridées.

\- C'était… euh, un gentil et fidèle petit caniche, dis je pour tenter (maladroitement) de la consoler.

Elle ne me répondit pas et je compris qu'il valait mieux pour moi de sortir et la laisser seule un moment.

Je soupira et me passa une mains sur le visage : qu'elle pitoyable pirate je fais, pourquoi tous mes alliés finissent aussi mal ? … Et sans parler du chien.

\- Il s'appelait Praliné.

Je me tourna vers Deatrice qui venait d'arriver et s'était assise à mes côtés :

\- Pardon ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels avant de les poser sur la porte, complètement arrachée du mur :

\- Le caniche, répondit elle. Son nom était Praliné.

 _Praliné_ ? Ce n'était même pas si laid comme nom, un peu commun : venant de la vieille, je m'attendais à un nom du style "Marie-Francine".

Je dévisagea Deatrice, elle ne semblait plus m'en vouloir… qu'est-ce-qu'elle venait faire ici ?

\- Tu savais que le singe était un zoan, dis-je

Elle hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr, c'est lui qui surveille les villageois en permanence… un parfait espion, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'acquiesa à mon tour et murmura : "quelle sale bête ce singe".

\- J'imagine que ces horribles petits yeux ne m'ont pas lâché depuis que j'ai accosté sur l'île… dis je

Un petit sourire espiègle prit place sur mon visage :

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as littéralement jetée dehors après avoir refusée de m'aider ?

Deatrice me répondit par un autre sourire :

\- Je ne devais pas risquer que ce sale petit chimpanzé dise au maire que j'avais aidé une ennemie.

Je ricanna malgré moi, finalement c'était une femme vraiment intéressante. Je tendis ma main vers elle :

\- J'en déduis que je peux compter sur toi pour me faire entrer dans l'esprit de Marco.

Elle serra la mains que j'avais avancé vers elle :

\- Et je peux compter sur toi pour libérer cette île du contrôle de Barbe Noire.

Je tourna la tête vers Marco, toujours inconscient, puis je leva la tête vers le ciel : j'espère pour le maire de cette ville qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à Joz, je peux pardonner la mort du caniche, et à la limite la légumisation de mon second (d'ailleurs, il est beaucoup moins énervant comme ça), mais pas celle de Joz !


	18. Chapitre 17

Hey, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose pour faire avancer l'action, mais il est important et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Concentre toi Elyuin, respire profondément.

Je ferma les yeux, pris une longue inspiration...

\- N'oublie pas : il va revivre la pire journée de sa vie, le Marco que tu vas voir là-bas seras une manifestation de ses pensées les plus sombres.

... et expira lentement.

\- Tu dois le faire avancer et le sortir de ce rêve, il ne doit surtout pas rester bloqué sur ce moment de sa vie.

Puis Déatrice se mit à murmurer des paroles inconnues, même les yeux fermés, je pouvais sentir qu'elle tournait autour de moi et Marco, allongé juste à côté.

Psalmodiant de plus en plus rapidement, je me sentais hypnotisée par ses paroles et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais à peine ma propre respiration et je n'avais même plus conscience d'être rattachée à mon corps.

\- Dors bien Elyuin Newgate.

Une sensation de légèreté m'envahit : je n'entendais plus rien, ni la voix de Déatrice, ni mon propre souffle ou le bruit des vagues. Puis, un sifflement aïgu, caractérisant un boulet de canon se fit entendre, suivit d'une explosion.

Je rouvris précipitamment les yeux : j'étais au bout milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Des hurlements et des explosions retentissaient partout au tour de moi, je ne savais plus au regarder. Des sabres s'entrechoquaient, des balles fusaient des pistolets et des haches s'abattaient sur le sol. C'était vraiment impressionnant, bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé : c'était donc ça la Guerre au sommet, l'une des plus grandes guerres opposant marines et pirates que le monde ai jamais connu.

... Je dois avouer que je me sentais comme une petite souris à coté de toutes ces légendes de la piraterie.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait mon père : Barbe Blanche, debout, il contemplait le chant de bataille, bien qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier de voir ses fils se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire... il devait se sentir impuissant.

Pourtant "impuissant" n'était pas le mot qui venait en tête quand on le regardait, il était si grand et imposant : on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la mains pour raser le monde entier. C'est vrai qu'il me ressemblait un peu, nous avions les même traits de visage, les même cheveux et les même yeux bleus.

... Ce grand pirate, qui se tenait debout devant moi était mon père.  
C'est la première fois que je le voyais, je ne l'avais toujours vu qu'en photo. Et je comprenais mieux le respect que son équipage avait pour lui.

... Et c'est une guerre, comme celle qui m'entourait, que je comptais provoquer pour détruire Barbe Noire.

Venger la mort de mon père et restaurer la gloire d'un équipage valait il vraiment autant de sacrifices, de sang et de larmes versées ?

Mais je secoua la tête pour me concentrer et chasser ces pensées inutiles : j'étais venue ici pour récupérer Marco. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la pire journée de sa vie soit le mort de mon père, honnêtement, je m'y attendais un peu. Mais c'était un tel bain de sang, que j'arrivais à me demander comment ils avaient pu ressortir vivant d'ici.

J'eue beau tourner la tête de tout les côtés, je ne parvins pas à repérer mon second, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être au beau milieu de la guerre de Marineford. C'était tellement réel, étais-je vraiment seulement en train de rêver ?

Puis je repéra une colonne de flammes bleues du coin de l'œil et vit un phénix incandescent traverser le champ de bataille pour se poster devant Barbe Blanche, faisant disparaître les boulets de canons qui visaient son cher père dans une vague de flammes.  
Marco était couvert de sueur et de transpiration, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, mais impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait du sien ou de ceux de ses ennemis.

Des ennemis qu'il avait surement dû tuer sans pitié pour protéger son frère Ace.

Ses ennemis, guidés par un instinct de justice : de simples marines voulant sûrement juste défendre leurs valeurs contre les pirates, qu'ils percevaient comme des hommes sans foi ni loi, qui massacreraient sans scrupules des familles entières si la Marine n'était pas là pour les en empêcher. Quant aux pirates de Barbe Blanche, ils voulaient juste empêcher la mort d'un membre de leur famille, emprisonné pour être le fils d'un grand pirate.

Dans le fond, aucun des deux camps n'étaient d'horribles monstres, aucun n'avait le rôle de "grand méchant", c'était juste des hommes qui se battaient corps et âme pour protéger ce qu'ils croyaient être juste.

... Mais ça n'avait rien d'un combat héroïque : c'était une véritable boucherie.

Je n'avais jamais participé à des vraies guerres, je m'étais toujours contentée de vivre ma petite vie de pirate dans mon coin, c'est pourtant ce à quoi j'allais être confrontée dans quelques mois, face aux hommes de Barbe Noire. La vie de centaines d'hommes entre mes mains, que mes décisions allaient soit sauver, soit mener à la mort...

Voir cette guerre, même à travers un rêve, renforca mon impression, cette petite voix qui me chuchotait à l'oreille que je devais me préparer pour affronter Barbe Noir, et surtout, pour le vaincre.

Je jetta un coup d'œil à Marco : la poussière des combats avait sali sa peau et ses vêtements, il avait une expression d'une telle gravité qu'il en faisait presque peur.  
Prêt à tout pour protéger leur père, tous les pirates présents dépassaient leurs limites pour vaincre : tombant au sol, succombant à leurs blessures, se relevant, encore et encore...

Je l'appela, en courant vers lui, mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je tendis donc la main, pour lui attraper le bras. Mais je faillis tomber et compris en même tant que dans son rêve, j'étais totalement immatérielle.

Mais il ne m'entendit même pas, comme tout les autres pirates ou marines d'ailleurs.  
Je fronça les sourcils : Déatrice m'avait pourtant dis que Marco pourrait m'entendre.

J'écarquilla les yeux : ce n'était pas le bon Marco ! C'était le Marco de Marineford, pas le Marco de mon "époque", celui-là, faisait en quelque sorte parti du décor, tout comme Marineford.

... Alors où est le "bon" Marco ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

: Je releva la tête : comme pour répondre à ma question, mon second flottait au dessus des combats, en tant que spectateur de son propre rêve.

Je frisonna en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé : si froid, comme si je n'étais qu'une intruse plutôt gênante. Puis je me rappella ce que m'avait dit Déatrice : "le Marco qui sera là-bas sera une manifestations de ses pensées les plus sombres".

: Le Marco que j'avais en face de moi n'était donc pas celui que je connaissais ? ... Ou plutôt, il représentait ses pires craintes et ses pensées les plus sombres.

\- Tu as suffisamment dormi Marco, dis je pour toute réponse, d'un ton presque aussi tranchant que le sien.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil :

\- Tu voudrais que me réveille ? Que je participe à ta petite gu-guerre ?

Je ne répondis même pas à la provocation. Devant mon visage de marbre, il enchaina donc :

\- La vraie guerre se trouve ici... et nous l'avons perdu.

Je suivi son regard vers Marineford, et plus particulièrement vers mon père, qui se battait pour sauver ses fils :

\- Tu penses que rester bloqué sur ton rêve changera quoi que ce soit ? Barbe Blanche et mort, et tu dois l'accepter, tout comme tu dois accepter que tu n'aurais rien pû faire pour changer ça.

\- Tu es devenue si sérieuse tout à coup, aurais tu compris que te cacher derrière ta perpétuelle insouciance ne te sauverait pas toujours ? ricanna-t-il

Son petit rire agaçant m'énerva au plus haut point, surtout venant de quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas frapper étant immatérielle. Malgré tout, je resta calme, il avait raison sur un point : j'étais très sérieuse, je n'allais donc pas le laisser jouer avec mes nerfs aussi facilement.

\- Barbe Blanche était monstrueusement fort, mais il était trop vieux pour se lancer dans une telle guerre, dis je. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'en reviendrait sûrement pas, mais il voulait juste qu'aucun de ses fils ne meurent.

Marco eu un petit rictus méprisant :

\- Qu'en sais-tu, fille reniée ? Tu te dis peut-être être sa fille, mais il n'a jamais pris le temps de te voir, il ne nous a même jamais parlé de toi !

Je fronça les sourcils : "fille reniée", vraiment ?

Mais je préféra ne pas répondre et le laissa continuer :

\- Je suis plus son fils que tu n'étais sa fille ! Tu n'as même pas le droit de prétendre connaître ses pensées !

Alors qu'il avait fini de parler, guettant un signe de colère sur mon visage, j'étouffa un bâillement :

\- Qu'est-ce-que je m'en fiche de ce vieux barbu.

Pendant un court instant, l'expression de méchanceté pure de Marco se brisa pour laisser place à de la surprise. Mais se transforma immédiatement en irritation :

\- Pardon ?

Tout en baissant les yeux vers les combats qui faisaient rage à Marineford, je repris d'un air ennuyé :

\- Tous ici... dis je en balayant le champ de bataille de la main... et toi, vous ne faites que parler de mon père. D'accord, c'était une légende, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais il est mort, il faudrait peut-être passer à autre chose non ?

Perdu pendant un instant, mon interlocuteur repris contenance et cracha :

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connaissais pas, si tu avais...

\- En effet, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, le coupais-je, agacée d'entendre toujours le même refrain.

J'engloba tous ses pirates qui se battaient aux côtés de Barbe Blanche d'un geste et déclara, d'un ton neutre :

\- J'admire la force dont vous avez fait preuve pour défendre votre famille, franchement. Mais l'ère de Barbe Blanche est finie.

\- Venant de la capitaine des "pirates de Barbe Blanche", c'est plutôt ironique.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi le nom, répliquais-je

Devant mon air indiffèrent, Marco se crispa, la voix chargée de reproches :

\- Après tout, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre de la part d'une capitaine qui n'avait jamais vraiment voulu occuper ce poste ? Tu n'en a rien à faire de l'héritage de ton père !

\- Je ne vous considère pas comme l'héritage de mon père. Je compte certes faire revivre le nom Newgate sur les mers, mais pas au nom de mon père.

Fronçant les sourcils, il répondit, cette fois avec une voix plus interrogative que haineuse :

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix venger Barbe Blanche et tuer Teach ?

Je dévisagea mon second : rencontrer la personnification de ses pensées les plus sombres aura-été plus instructif que prévu, je comprenais mieux qui était Marco dans son ensemble.

Puis j'abaissa à nouveau mon regard vers Vista, Joz ou encore tous ces pirates qui se battaient, corps et âme, fier d'appartenir à une même famille. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur mon visage et je planta mes yeux dans ceux du blond :

\- C'est pour vous que je fais ça.

Abandonnant toute l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve jusque là, il afficha une expression de surprise et me laissa expliquer, sans protester, ce que j'entendais par là :

\- Je comprends très bien à quel point vous aimiez votre père, répondis-je. Je sais que tant que son assassin sera toujours en vie, vous ne pourrez pas aller de l'avant et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne pourra pas retrouver sa gloire passée.

Bien qu'il resta silencieux, je voyais bien qu'il était d'accord avec moi.

... La Guerre de Marineford, la Guerre au sommet... la mort de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace... Marco avait été totalement abattu après ce jour là, il a pourtant continué à porter le destin de l'équipage de son père bien aimé sur ses épaules, même après sa mort.

Je m'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Laisse moi me charger du reste, d'accord ?

Je lui souris et tendit une main vers lui. Il resta un moment, à fixer la main que je lui tendais, avant de relever la tête, les yeux empli de doute vers moi.

Puis il attrapa la main que je lui tendais et sourit à son tour.

L'environnement s'effaça, et Marineford disparue, noyée dans une intense lumière blanche.

.

.

.

J'ouvris les yeux, sur le pont du Moby Dick.  
Marco était assis sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je tenta de l'appeler, mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre : j'étais encore dans un rêve ?

Après avoir constatée que oui, j'étais toujours dans l'esprit de Marco. Je commença à douter : où est passé le vrai Marco ?

Vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, les bandages qui entouraient sa poitrine, mais surtout son air sombre et dépressif, je soupçonnais que ce souvenir se déroulait après la Guerre au sommet, suite à la mort de mon père. Le pirate faisait vraiment peine à voir, rien à voir avec la force qu'il avait montré à Marineford.

Mais je commença à m'inquiéter : que se passe-t-il exactement, ne devrais-je pas me réveiller ?

Malheureusement ma question resta sans réponse et mon attention fut attirée vers une mouette qui apportait le journal de Grand Line.

: La mouette lâcha le journal qui tomba sur la tête de Marco avant de retomber sur le pont du Moby Dick.  
J'aurais bien ris de la scène, mais Marco eu l'air tellement blasé, qu'il jeta à peine un coup d'œil au journal qui venait de lui tomber dessus, et je n'eue même pas le cœur d'en rire.

Marco finit cependant par sortir de son état végétatif et attrapa le journal.  
Il le parcouru vaguement des yeux avant de les écarquiller brusquement, le regard accroché à l'avis de recherche qui y figurait : Elyuin Newgate, avec pour mention : "la fille cachée de Barbe Blanche dévoilée au monde !"

Je me souvenais vaguement de cet article, bien trop tape-à-l'œil à mon goût, j'étais devenue la cible préférée des chasseurs de primes suite à ça, cherchant la gloire d'avoir capturée la fille d'un empereur. Je soupira et me pencha, pour regarder le journal par dessus l'épaule de Marco : j'avais toujours trouvé cet article mauvais, et mon avis n'avait pas évolué avec le temps.

Marco quant à lui, ne s'intéressa même pas au texte et demeurait, les yeux fixés sur ma photo, la bouche entrouverte :

\- Elle lui ressemble tellement... murmura-t-il

Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il leva la tête vers le ciel, comme pour le questionner :

\- Tu avais donc une fille... père.

.

.

De nouveau, le paysage disparu sous une intense lumière blanche et je rouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois.

Cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir, ni de la réalité, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du blanc à perte de vue. J'ignorais où était le haut, où était le bas : je flottais juste dans une immensité blanche.  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre que moi, et Marco qui me faisait face.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ce dernier souvenir ? lui demandais-je

Celui-ci déclara, d'un ton neutre :

\- Pour que tu te rendes compte.  
J'haussa les sourcils, et sans que je n'ai le temps de prononcer la question qui s'imposa : "me rendre compte de quoi ?", Marco me devança :

\- Tu dois te rendre compte que les promesses que tu nous as faites ne sont pas à prendre à la légère Elyuin, ton rôle de capitaine n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

J'hocha la tête : où voulait il en venir ?

\- Tu nous as promis la tête de Barbe Noir et un nouveau départ pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche, reprit Marco, tu dois tenir ces promesses.

\- Je le sais bien, je ne comptes pas vous laisser tomber.

Le pirate, hocha la tête, comme pour montrer qu'il n'en doutait pas. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, et murmura :

\- Après la mort de Barbe Blanche, j'ai voulu dissoudre l'équipage, mais comme un signe du destin, la fille de Barbe Blanche a fait son apparition sur Grand Line.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, mes sentiments divergeaient complétements : d'un côté ma peur de n'être rattachée qu'à n'être "la fille de Barbe Blanche" semblait me rattraper, et d'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse d'avoir la responsabilité d'un équipage et qu'il me fasse confiance pour pouvoir reprendre la flambeau à l'un des plus grand pirate de l'histoire. D'autant plus que Marco venait clairement de me dire que l'équipage n'existerait plus sans moi.

\- Seul un Newgate peut diriger les pirates de Barbe Blanche, dit Marco.

Perdant son air sérieux, son regard se posa sur mon visage, et sembla le détailler sous toutes les coutures, ce qui entraina un léger rougissement au niveau de mes joues, peu habitué à ce qu'on me regarde comme ça.

Ses yeux se remplirent de gratitude et il me dit, sans me lâcher des yeux :

\- Merci de prendre soin de ma famille Elyuin.  
Puis il se rapprocha, posa une main sur mon front, et murmura à mon oreille :

\- Réveilles-toi.

.

.

Quand je rouvris les yeux pour la troisième fois, c'était dans la réalité cette fois.

J'étais enfin sortie de l'esprit de Marco. Déatrice et Rosaline, m'aidèrent à me relever :

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, soupira Rosaline, soulagée.

\- Vous êtes restés si longtemps endormis !

Je releva la tête, surprise : pourtant mon passage dans les rêves de mon second ne m'avait semblé durer que quelques minutes à peine.

\- Combien de temps ? demandais-je

\- Suffisamment pour qu'il fasse nuit, répondit une voix à ma gauche.  
: Je me tourna vers Marco qui venait de se réveiller lui aussi et constata, qu'en effet, le ciel s'était déjà obscurcit et que les étoiles s'étaient dévoilées.

Frustrée d'avoir perdue autant de temps, je décida néanmoins d''attendre le lendemain avant de partir au secours de Joz, tout le monde avait besoin de repos, même moi qui avait pourtant passée la journée endormie.

J'exposa donc rapidement la situation à Marco, qui n'avait pas pû suivre les événements, ensorcelé par le Maire :

\- C'est un chimpanzé qui m'a lancé cette fléchette, tu es sûre ? dit il, septique après que j'eu finis de parler.

\- Un zoan en fait, c'est un sbire du maire, il nous avait surveillé depuis qu'on a posé le pied sur l'île. Je pense même qu'il s'agit du chimpanzé qui était sur l'île volcanique.

\- Il était sûrement venu en reconnaissance, juger ses ennemis.  
Marco fronça les sourcils : s'il pensait à quelque chose, il ne m'en fit pas part pour autant et partit se coucher dans sa cabine alors que je rejoignais la mienne.

Jugeant à mon odeur qu'il serait plus sage de prendre un bain avant de dormir, j'enleva donc mes vêtements et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Tranquillement allongée dans une eau brulante, je ferma les yeux, tout en m'amusant à créer des petits tourbillons avec mon fruit du démon.

Tout en laissant mes pensées divaguer, bercée par la chaleur de l'eau, je repensa à ma discussion avec Déatrice, au sujet de son mari, faisant parti des "pantins du maire" : des otages pour obliger les villageois à lui obéir. J'ignore quel sort il faisait subir à ses fameux pantins, mais j'espère que Joz n'aura pas un subir le même sort qu'eux.  
Et je dois aussi avouer que le fruit du démon du Maire m'inquiétait : le fruit du rêve, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais au vu du temps qu'une simple fléchette nous a fait perdre, il risque d'être un adversaire redoutable, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un des sbires de Barbe Noire.

Avec un sourire ironique, je repensa à ce que m'avait dit Marco dans son rêve :

"Merci de prendre soi de ma famille".

... Tu parles que j'en prends soin de sa famille pensais-je, imaginant Joz, enlevé par l'ennemi.

...

... Enfin, _ma famille_.


	19. Chapitre 18

\- Vista, Izou et Marco, vous irez libérer Joz et tous les otages, pendant que Naèlis, Archmé et moi nous nous chargerons du maire et de ses sbires.

\- Marco ne devrait-il pas plutôt t'accompagner à la place de Naèlis ? Après tout, c'est notre plus puissant combattant, fit remarquer Vista

\- Libérer Joz le plus rapidement possible est notre priorité, il sera un allié de poids si la situation dégénère.

Fronçant les sourcils, Vista ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu et contesta :

\- On ignore la force du maire et de ses alliés, tu es leur cible, si tu te fais capturer tout est fini. Marco devrait t'accompagner et te protéger.

\- Archmé et Naelis sauront très bien me défendre, et elles le font depuis bien avant notre rencontre, Vista, repliquais-je d'un ton froid.

\- ... C'était surtout avant que ton ennemi ne soit Barbe Noire, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Commençant à en avoir marre d'être traité comme une gamine qui ne comprenait pas ce dans quoi elle s'était engagée, je répondis, passablement agacée :

\- De toute façon, Naèlis, possèdant le fruit des illusions, qui est très proche du fruit du rêve, nous sera d'une aide capitale.

Toujours pas convaincu, Vista s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Marco le coupa :

\- Fait lui confiance Vista, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

J'adressa un petit sourire de remerciements à mon second et Vista finit par se ranger du côté de Marco. Lequel, j'avais remarqué me faisait de plus en plus confiance depuis notre petite discussion à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Après m'avoir assuré que tout le monde avait bien saisi mon plan, je partis dans ma chambre afin de récupérer quelques fioles de poisons (même si je ne m'en servais plus trop depuis que j'avais mangé le mizu mizu no mi) et rejoignis mon équipage sur le pont.

\- Bon courage tout le monde, si vous avez besoin d'aide, Marco enverra une colonne de flammes bleues dans le ciel.

Ils hochèrent la tête et on se dispersa, en route vers le QG du maire... autrement dit : la Mairie. Un grand bâtiment blanc, orné du drapeau de Barbe Noire, plutôt facile à repérer.

Naelis et Archmée à mes côtés, je débarqua donc sur l'île, prête à en découdre, tout en restant prudente.

... Non, en fait c'est une blague: je débarqua sur l'île, sans m'appliquer à être aussi prudente que possible et je défonça la porte. Tout simplement : rapide, clair, efficace.

Archmée leva les yeux au ciel et Naèlis fixa la porte étendue sur le sol, sembla se demander combien allaient nous coûter les réparations de la Mairie. Mais aucune des deux ne firent attention à la vingtaine de pirates qui avaient sorti leurs fusils suite à notre entrée, semblant juger que la porte était plus intéressante.

Voulant épargner l'humiliation à ces pauvres pirates d'être ainsi ignorés, je toussota et murmura à mes deux amies :

\- Hum, hum... les filles, je crois que c'est le moment où on fait semblant de paniquer face à ces fusils qui nous pointent.

Releva toutes les trois la tête vers les pirates d'un air blasé, on déclara d'une voix plate :

\- Oh bah mince alors, on est dans un sacré pétrin. J'ai très peur. Vraiment, je suis terrifiée.

Déstabilisés, les pirates échangèrent des regards confus, semblant penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. J'entendis certains murmurer "Elyuin Newgate" ou encore "une prime de 300 millions". Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que je les balai d'un revers de la main, mais on resta toute les trois immobiles, les mains sur la tête, déclarant "oh combien ces pirates nous faisaient peur".

\- Moi qui voulais juste acheter des timbres à la Mairie, ça alors, dis-je pour tenter de paraitre plus convaincante.

Mais tout ce que je reçu fut un coup de coude de la part d'Archmée :

\- Les timbres s'achètent à la poste, pas à la Mairie ! Et qui défoncerait la porte pour acheter des timbres ?

Suivant notre petite discussion de loin, un des pirates finit finalement par oser s'approcher de nous, sans pour autant lâcher son fusil :

\- Ne-ne bougez pas !

J'étouffa un rire mesquin : si l'équipage de Barbe Noire était constitué essentiellement de telles poules mouillées, je n'avais pas grand soucis à me faire.

Je le laissa donc nous passer des menottes en granit marins aux poignets, et nous emmener jusqu'au bureau du maire. Au passage, les couloirs de la Mairie étaient plutôt beaux : le sol était en marbre blanc et le mur était noir, habillé de grands miroirs qui prenaient toute la largeur du mur. C'était plutôt terne c'est vrai, mais beau.

Le soldat toqua à la porte du bureau et un "entrez" retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Le pirate ouvrit la porte et nous conduit face à un grand homme, assis majestueusement sur un grand fauteuil en cuir noir.

Je fut surprise devant la beauté du pirate : il avait des cheveux bruns, plaqués harmonieusement contre son crane, les traits plutôt fins et félins et de grands yeux verts hypnotisant. Il portait une chemise blanche impeccable et se tenait avec bien plus de classe que tous les pirates que j'avais côtoyé jusqu'à présent.

Avec un air malicieux et une voix grave et envoûtante, il me dit :

\- Elyuin Newgate, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir dans ma ville, j'espère que mes hommes ne vont ont pas trop brutalisé.

Ne m'attendant pas à me retrouver face à un homme avec autant de charisme, je me trouva à courts d'arguments pendant quelques secondes.

Ce dernier m'offrit un grand sourire, semblant s'amuser de ma gêne :

\- Je vois que vous êtes venue avec des amies.

Après avoir jeté un regard à Archmé et Naèlis, qui semblaient tout autant sous le charme que moi, il attrapa délicatement ma main et posa ses lèvres dessus avant de plonger son regard dans le mien :

\- Ne croyez pas cependant que je suis stupide au point de ne pas reconnaître une illusion quand j'en vois une.

D'un geste de la main, il balaya l'illusion qu'avait créé Naelis. La réalité réapparue donc et les véritables Naèlis, Archmé et moi se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le maire.

Ses soldats nous encerclèrent, et nous n'étions plus de simples illusions destinées à se faire capturer et conduire jusqu'au maire.

Il lança un grand sourire à Naèlis, et même là, je ne put m'empêcher de me dire à quel point son sourire supérieur le rendrait séduisant.

... inquiétant, mais séduisant.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de rencontrer une utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon aussi proche du mien... le fruit de l'illusion, c'est cela ? Dit le maire

Mon amie ne pût rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête avant de tourner son regard vers moi : on passe à l'attaque ou on attend que Marco libère Joz et nous rejoignent ?

\- Tu es venue libérer ton epeiste et provoquer Barbe Noire n'est-ce pas ?

Je resta silencieuse mais soutenue tout de même le regard de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Soupirant comme si cela le peinait vraiment, il dit :

\- C'est vraiment dommage que nous soyons ennemis, je suis sûr que si tu rejoignais l'équipage de Teach, on aurait pût... bien s'amuser.

Je fronça les sourcils face à son sourire pleins de sous-entendus : peu importe à quel point il est magnifique (et oh mon dieu ce que sa voix est sexy) il reste tout de même abject.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre, désolé.

Ce dernier ricanna :

\- Tu as une préférence pour les grands pirates blonds, c'est ça ?

Je préféra ignorer la provocation. Naèlis et Archmé suivaient la discussion de loin et commençaient à se rendre compte qu'elle dérivait complètement du sujet principal, qui était de vaincre le maire à la base.

Archmé me lança donc un regard entendu et je jeta un coup d'œil autour : en face de moi, il y avait le Maire, dont la force me restait inconnue mais qui semblait plutôt sûr de lui. Il était entouré d'une dizaine de soldats, qui semblaient tous aussi faibles les uns que les autres, mais qui pourraient tout de même s'avérer gênants.

Je m'en débarrassa donc en premier et fit apparaître une sphère d'eau dans ma main qui prit la forme d'un poignard. Je l'envoya en direction des gardes qui furent transpercés au niveau de la poitrine. Au fur et à mesure que mon attaque traversait les soldats, elle grossissait, finissant par prendre la forme d'une lance. Même si elle n'avait pas fait de dommages apparents, les hommes s'écroulèrent un par un, le teint livide.

Archmé se chargea d'en éliminer quelques uns avec ses dagues et il ne resta bientôt plus que le Maire, entouré d'une dizaine de corps inconscients.

Alors que j'affichais un petit sourire supérieur, fière d'avoir autant progressée dans la maîtrise de mon fruit du démon, le maire lui ne sembla pas inquiet pour ses hommes et observa le carnage d'un oeil brillant :

\- Un petit singe m'avait justement soufflé que tu possédais le fruit de l'eau. Mais je suis impressionné : tu peux aspirer l'eau du corps de tes ennemis par cette attaque ? Dit il. Mon capitaine sera très heureux si je lui apporte un tel fruit du démon.

\- Et il le sera toujours autant si je lui apporte ta tête à la place ? Répondis je, du tac au tac.

L'idée sembla l'amuser, et il plongea davantage son petit sourire confiant alors qu'Archmé, Naèlis et moi l'encerclions :

\- Vous pensiez éliminer mes hommes et poursuivre le combat en trois contre un ? Désolé de vous décevoir mesdemoiselles, mais je suis un très mauvais perdant.

Le maire claqua des doigts, et comme s'ils attendaient la depuis le début, deux hommes poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la pièce :

\- Mes chères invitées, je vous présente mes frères... que pensez vous d'un un-contre-un à la loyal ?

Ses frères et lui ne partageaient aucune ressemblance : alors que la maire était un beau brun, les deux frères touchaient facilement les 2m 50 et ressemblaient à des brutes sans cervelle. C'étaient des montagnes de muscles qui tenaient chacuns dans la main une hache, malheureusement proportionnelle à leur taille. Alors forcément, moi avec mes 1m65, je me sentais ridicule.

Naturellement, le duo de géant se plaça face à Archmee et Lilith, prêts à en découdre, tandis que je faisais face au maire. Bien qu'à première vue, il était moins imposant que ses frères, je ne doutais pas qu'il était le plus dangereux des trois.

Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil à mes deux alliées pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, je convergea toute mon attention vers mon ennemi, dagues et fruit du démon prêts à l'emploi. Ma première attaque n'atteignit pas sa cible, qui l'évita aisément. Mais mon but était plus de me faire une idée de ses capacités plutôt que de le blesser réellement. Je fis apparaître une sphère d'eau dans ma paume et analysa mon adversaire : il était grand, musclé tout en restant fin, il semblait être plutôt agile et étant un des sous-fifres de Teach, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sous-estimer sa force. Il n'avait cependant sortit aucune arme, et continuait de sourire d'un air sadique : soit il me sous-estimé et se foutait donc royalement de ma gueule, soit il utilisait son fruit du rêve comme seule arme. Mais j'ignorais les capacités d'attaques de celui-ci, son pouvoir semble pouvoir empoisonner l'esprit de ses adversaires, du peu que j'en avais vu, il avait plongé Marco dans un semi-coma avec une sorte de petite fléchette.

Si une seule de ces choses m'atteint, je suis morte. Enfin, je serais conduite devant Barbe Noire, et donc morte.

Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se servir de ses pouvoirs et se contentait pour l'instant d'éviter mes attaques sans riposter. J'avais beau lui lancer tous les minables petits jets d'eau que je pouvais, rien ne le touchait, il était vraiment d'une agilité surprenante.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Elyuin Newgate !

Je fronça les sourcils : j'avais bien une solution pour l'empêcher d'esquiver ainsi mes attaques, un environnement clôt étant l'idéal, mais à cause de la présence d'Archmé et Naelis dans la pièce, je ne pouvais pas lancer cette attaque. Elle n'était de toute façon pas au point, bien que j'avais passé des jours à essayer de la perfectionner... en clair, je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à utiliser ma seule technique puissante : c'est le genre de vie nulle que j'ai.

Après quelques minutes, je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, l'usage de mon pouvoir me fatiguait toujours autant. Je jeta un coup d'œil à Naelis et Archmé, qui malheureusement, ne s'en sortaient pas plus que moi, je n'allais pas pouvoir espérer d'aide de leur part pour le moment.

Tandis que je ne l'attaquais plus, le maire me regardait de loin, sans profiter du ma fatigue pour prendre l'avantage. En fait, il ne semblait pas si pressé de me vaincre que ça, comme s'il préférait évaluer mes capacités.

\- Et bien, et bien, dit il avec un sourire séduisant... c'est déjà fini ?

Le teint passant par le bleu, le vert et par avant de prendre un teinte rouge, j'empoigna mes dagues si fort qu'elles auraient pût se briser et fonça comme une furie vers le maire :

\- RAAAH, comment peut on être aussi beau et mauvais à la fois ?!

Qu'il soit surpris par mon étrange cris de cris de guerre ou par ma brusque envie de meurtre, il écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre un air sadique. Voyant son visage figé dans un mélange de joie malsaine, je compris mon erreur au moment ou je croisa son regard.

Ses yeux verts étaient hypnotisant, ne fixant plus qu'eux, j'en oublia ce que j'été en train de faire et mes muscles cessèrent de fonctionner, mon cerveau et mes jambes étaient à l'arrêt complet. Je n'entendais plus le bruit des combats derrière moi et mon corps me semblait de plus en plus loin.

Je ne voyais plus qu'à travers un voile, et ses yeux, se transformèrent en deux serpent qui émirent un sifflement aigu. D'un même mouvement, il me foncèrent dessus, et tout devient noir autour de moi, si bien que je ne sentis même pas mon corps s'effondrer au sol, immobile.

.

* * *

.

POV MARCO :

Marco fonçait dans à travers la forêt, accompagné de Vista et d'Izou. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé l'emplacement des prisons du maire en "demandant" à un garde, il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de la faiblesse de celui-ci, mais surtout du manque évident de soldats. Etant donné qu'ils avaient pris et gardé le contrôle d'une telle île, il se serait attendu à y trouver un plus grand nombre de pirates de Barbe Noire... même si le maire semblait être très fort, ce n'est pas lui qui patrouillait dans les rues et surveillait la population.

Tout au long de sa vie de pirate, Marco avait déjà observé beaucoup d'îles dirigées par des pirates, généralement, les bandits utilisent des moyens de pression sur les habitants pour les empêcher de se révolter. Si dans ce cas-ci, ça ne semblait pas être un nombre écrasant de gardes, c'était surement autre chose... les fameux patins du maire selon Elyuin. Bien qu'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait exactement... des otages sans doute.

\- Regarde ça Marco.

Le jeune pirate suivit la direction que lui désignait Vista du regard : un grand bunker, enfoncé sous terre.

Sans perdre une seconde, il entra dans la prison, toutes les lumières étant éteintes, il faisait un noir complet. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître une intense flamme bleue, qui éclairait bien mieux que n'importe laquelle des lampes torches.

\- Un bunker sous terre ? dit Izou, Il tient absolument a garder ses prisonniers en prison, celui-là.

\- Je suis désolé de lui annoncer que ses plans risquent d'être compromis, venez, on va rendre une petite visite à ses fameux "patins".

S'enterrant de plus en plus sous terre, les trois intrus finirent finalement par tomber face à une porte. C'était une porte hyper sécurisée, un mur de béton avec toute sortes de codes protégeant l'entrée. Mais c'était sans compter la présence de l'un des meilleurs épéiste du monde, comme se fit une joie de le leur rappeler Vista, en découpant la porte comme du beurre. Ignorant le pirate qui souriait d'un air supérieur en contemplant son œuvre, Marco enjamba la porte découpée, étendue au sol.

Cette fois-ci, la pièce était déjà éclairée : c'était une grande pièce tout en béton, cependant vide. Il n'y avait qu'une petite porte en bois dans un coin du mur, et le reste de l'espace demeurait non-occupé.

Alerté par le bruit, des soldats ne tardèrent pas à débouler, et à pointer leurs fusils vers eux. Les pirates se contentèrent d'hausser les sourcils, ni inquiets ou surpris : après tout, si ils étaient aussi faible que le soldat à qui ils avaient soutiré des informations, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'en faire.

Le soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme, grand et maigrichon avec de courts cheveux bruns. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une grande menace, il avait cependant l'air d'être leur chef, vu la façon dont ils s'étaient écartés pour le laisser passer. Ce dernier posa son regard sur Marco et déclara, d'un voix aigue :

\- Je vois que ta capitaine à réussi à briser le sort du capitaine... heureux de te revoir, "Phénix".

Le blond haussa les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas avoir déjà croisé cet homme, il semblait cependant être au courant qu'il avait été endormi par le fruit du démon du maire. Constatant le manque de réaction de ce dernier, le brun maigrichon, esquissa une fausse moue contrariée :

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Marco ? Puis il se mit à ricaner : peut être me préfères-tu sous cette forme ?

Le pirate se transforma en chimpanzé et grimpa sur l'épaule d'un de ses soldats.

\- Tu es le zoan du chimpanzé, celui qui m'a planté cette fléchette, dit calmement Marco

Pour toute réponse, l'homme-animal émit un petit rire primate. Le second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, eu un fin sourire, reconnaissant pour lui l'occasion de se venger, il n'était pas le genre d'homme a foncer bêtement tête baissée, mais il était évident qu'il ne risquait rien face à ces hommes. Choisissant de ne pas perdre son temps et libérer au plus tôt Joz avant d'apporter son aide à Elyuin, il passa directement au mode phénix :

\- Laissez les moi, j'en ai pour une seconde, dit il à l'intention de Joz et Izou

Frustré d'être ainsi ignoré, le chimpanzé se mit à crier, comme le petit singe hystérique en colère qu'il était :

\- Je t'interdis de me sous-estimer Marco ! Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, le blond fonça vers lui, des griffes acérées sorties qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa tête poilu. S'il eu le temps d'esquiver le coup de justesse, ce n'est que grâce à sa rapidité de zoan. Mais être passé si près de la mort ne le fit pas taire pour autant, et il se remit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, hurlant des ordres à ses hommes :

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez bande d'attardés ? Vous n'êtes pas payé à rien foutre, tuez moi cet enfoiré !

Les pauvres hommes se précipitèrent donc de tirer sur l'immense oiseau bleu qui leur faisait face, mais bien évidemment, leurs balles disparaissaient dans son corps de flammes sans lui faire le moindre mal. Face à l'échec de ses hommes, le petit singe reprit forme humaine et arracha le pistolet des mains d'un des tireurs et tira une balle en direction de Marco :

\- C'est un zoan mythiques imbéciles, ce genre d'attaques ne servent à rien. Utilisez du haki !

Le blond esquiva la balle, chargée de haki sans aucun mal et ne put retenir un sourire léger : il maitrise peut être le haki, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il vise mal !

Décidant de mettre un terme au "combat", Marco déploya ses ailes, et dans toute sa splendeur noya ses ennemis dans l'ombre d'un phénix enflammé. Malheureusement pour les pauvres hommes, qui relevèrent la tête, inquiets, l'animal mythique était en colère. Commençant à craindre pour la suite du combat, il envoyèrent une vague d'attaques en direction du pirate, qui furent aussi inefficaces que les précédentes, Marco fonça donc vers eux, les renversant au passage, brulant leurs vêtements et brisant leurs armes.

Il ne les tua cependant pas et les laissèrent s'enfuir, jugeant inutile de tuer de tels faiblards. Cherchant du regard leur chef, il remarqua que lui aussi s'était enfui, et il haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre forme humaine :

\- On y va ? dit il, désignant la porte en bois d'où avaient débarqué les soldats.

Izou et Vista ne firent pas attention aux hommes étendus par terre et haussèrent les épaules à leur tour :

\- On y va. Joz nous a suffisamment attendu.

.

* * *

.

POV ELYUIN :

"Le noir est l'absence de couleurs."

Car oui, il faisait noir.

Je rouvris les yeux : l'obscurité m'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, et étrangement, je n'avais pas la sensation du sol sous mon corps. Je me releva lentement, mais bien que je posais mes mains au niveau de mes pieds, impossible de sentir le sol. Je prenais pourtant forcément appui sur quelque chose ! Pourtant je ne sentais absolument rien, je ne voyais rien... je flottais dans le vide.  
Le vide : rien, du noir, comme si j'avais perdu ma capacité de vision... c'était déstabilisant : comme si mon corps était partit en poussière, laissant mon âme seule, sans savoir quoi faire... et accessoirement, mes si brillantes capacités de réflexion semblaient elles aussi s'être faites la malle.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire et ne comprenant absolument pas se qu'il se qu'il se passait, je fis ce que je faisais le mieux, autrement dit : hurler dans le vide.

\- JE N'AURAIS PAS PU ME RETROUVER DANS UN JOLI JARDIN AVEC DES FLEURS ET UN MINIMUM DE COULEURS ?!

... Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser se qu'il se passait, je me suis retrouvée au beau milieu d'une pelouse verte, entourée de gigantesques fleurs bleues, roses, rouges qui faisaient deux fois ma taille. Des papillons volaient dans les airs et des oiseaux chantaient... j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterit en pleins milieu du monde d'Alice aux pays des merveilles.

J'écarquilla les yeux face à ce spectacle étonnant et sursauta quand une coccinelle de deux mètres s'arrêta devant moi pour me demander son chemin. Les fleurs chantaient, et discutaient des derniers potins, un nuage avec une casquette jaune fluo faisait des blagues au soleil, qui riait aux éclats et les arbres faisaient des bras de fer pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux avait les branches les plus solides.

Etais-je en train d'halluciner ? C'est pourtant au moment où j'avais parlé de jardin que je m'étais retrouvée ici... je n'avais pas non plus demandé des coccinelles géantes qui parlent ! Mais si c'était vraiment moi qui contrôlais cet endroit, je devais déjà en être sûre :

\- Euh... finalement je préférerais un désert avec un panda qui jongle avec des diamants, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et quand je les rouvris j'étais face à une grosse boule de poils blanche et noire, qui jonglait avec d'immenses pierres précieuses, et tout cela, vous l'aurez deviné, au beau milieu d'un désert.

Le panda et moi sommes restés quelques secondes, se dévisageant d'un air complétement perdu. Alors que moi j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sous l'effet de la surprise, mon cerveau tournant en rond pour tenter de trouver une explication à ce qu'il se passait. Quant à lui, le panda reprit ses esprits et me tendit deux de ses diamants :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Je tomba à la renverse : _le panda aussi parlait !_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà, et c'est sur cette touche wtf que se termine ce chapitre ! ... Oui, un panda qui jongle et qui parle, c'est tout à fait normal dans mon cerveau !

Enfin bref, j'espère malgrès tout que ce chapitre vous aura plût, comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre (que je n'ai même pas commencé à écrire), et je m'excuse si il reste des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai beau me relire mais il est possible qu'il en reste.

... Bisous !


	20. Chapitre 19

Discuter avec un panda fut l'expérience la plus déconcertante de ma vie. Vous connaissez le slogan : sur Grand Line, le bizzarre devient banal. Mais il y a des limites tout de même : mon cerveau n'était pas prêt à intégrer le fait qu'un panda géant me propose de m'apprendre à jongler avec des diamants bruts.

Alors qu'il me redemandait avec un grand - trop grand - sourire si oui ou non je voulais apprendre à jongler, je fronça les sourcils, passablement énervée de ce monde incompréhensible qui semblait s'acharner à transformer mes neurones en bouillie :

\- Mais on est où là ? ... Où est le maire ?

Souriant toujours comme un débile, le panda, me posa ses diamants dans les mains et dit, chantonnant presque :

\- Tu veux apprendre à jongler ?

Lui renvoyant ses pierres précieuses à la figure, je cria :

\- Raah, à quoi aurais-je pu m'attendre d'autre de la part d'un panda jongleur ?!

Regardant d'un air vide les pierres qui étaient tombées par terre, il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, m'accordant le temps de me calmer et de tenter de réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il se passait.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais atterri dans un monde où les animaux et même les fleurs chantaient. Et le plus étrange était que je semblais contrôler ce monde, mais j'ignorais totalement comment il fonctionnait : j'avais juste déclaré vouloir changer d'endroit que j'avais atterri dans un jardin, puis dans un désert face à ce stupide panda.

Je me tourna vers le dit panda, qui s'approcha de moi, après avoir ramassé ses diamants. Il me fixa un instant, du même air vide qui faisait froid dans le dos, puis au bout d'un moment, il retrouva son grand sourire, qui semblait encore plus inquiétant.

Il me tendit ses diamants et me dit :

\- Tu veux apprendre à jongler ?

Mon cerveau ne pouvant pas suivre, je perdis tout sang froid et explosa littéralement :

\- N'Y A-T-IL PERSONNE DE SENSÉ ICI ?!

.

À nouveau, le paysage se brouilla et je me retrouva dans un nouvel endroit. J'étais cette fois-ci dans une grande bibliothèque, entourée de pleins d'animaux différents : des loutres, des lamas, des ours... Et un chien, habillé d'une cravate rouge rayée bleue.

Le chien me dévisagea un instant, abordant le même regard vide que le panda précédemment. Puis, il remplaça lui aussi ce regard par un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sensé. Voulez vous lire un livre ?

Sans réfléchir, j'envoya mon poing à la rencontre de son visage canin, et il tomba par terre. Tous les autres animaux qui étaient dans la bibliothèque se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul geste et un silence s'abattit sur la salle.

Je me figea moi aussi, j'avais agis sans réfléchir, mais frapper l'un des leurs semblait avoir déclenché quelque chose chez tous les autres.

Je me retourna vers le chien, toujours étendu par terre, il était cependant en train de se relever. Il reajusta sa cravate, lissa sa chemise et dit, sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sensé. Voulez vous lire un livre ?

Alors que je reculais, voulant partir loin d'ici, je tomba nez a nez avec un lama qui tenait un livre à la main :

\- Bonjour, voulez vous lire ce livre ?

Écartant l'animal hors de mon passage, une tortue me barra la route :

\- Bonjour. Je suis Caroline. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Non ?

Je fis volte face, tournant dans toutes les directions : mais tout les animaux m'encerclaient, en me proposant tel ou tel livre, me demandant s'il faisait beau, si j'allais bien, si je voulais boire du thé...

 _Étais je en train de devenir folle ?_

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, espérant me protéger de toutes leurs questions qui me tournaient autour, comme pour me torturer. Ces animaux me paraissaient être des démons, et moi, j'avais été envoyé en enfer.

Leurs voix me rentraient de force dans le cerveau, ils avaient le pouvoir inconnu de me faire perdre toutes mes capacités de réflexion.

Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe. Je ne comprends rien. Rien.

 _Rien._

\- Bonjour, voulez vous lire ce livre ?

Taisez-vous...

\- Bonjour. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Non ?

Taisez-vous.

\- Bonjour, voulez vous boire un thé ?

\- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Au moment précis où mon cris retentit dans la bibliothèque, les voix se turent. Je releva la tête : tous les animaux avaient disparu et la bibliothèque était redevenue calme. Je me releva doucement, craintive, comme si j'avais peur qu'ils reviennent m'assallir de leurs questions sans fin.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter :

\- Naèlis ?

La jeune fille m'aida à me relever :

\- le fruit du rêve du maire semble être plutôt puissant.

Je releva les yeux vers elle, l'étrange peur qui m'avait pris au ventre face à ses étranges animaux disparaissant complètement:

\- Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ? dis-je, comprenant soudainement.

La jeune fille acquiesça :

\- Le maire t'as jeté un sort et tu t'es effondrée, j'ai réussi à m'introduire dans ton rêve grâce à mon fruit de l'illusion.

Je me souvenais en effet de m'être jetée sur le maire pour l'attaquer et puis plus rien, à part ses étranges yeux verts.

Je me sentais ridicule de m'être laissée vaincre comme ça, mais je ne perdis pas de temps à me plaindre et enchaîna :

\- Et comment je fais pour me réveiller?

Alors que Naèlis ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, le paysage se brouilla et avant qu'elle n'ai pu me dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparu ainsi que la bibliothèque.

Je fronça les sourcils : j'avais été transporté ailleurs sans le vouloir.

.

Je parcouru le nouvel environnement qui m'entourait du regard : je reconnue immédiatement le petit village qui me faisait face et murmura, les yeux écarquillés :

\- C'est... ma maison ?

Je me précipita vers une petite maison aux volets bleus ciels, tout au bord de la plage de sable fin.

Je me figea néanmoins devant la porte, le bras en suspens : devrais-je vraiment toquer à cette porte?

Il ne s'agit que d'un rêve après tout, le maire a sûrement représenté mon village pour me déstabiliser. Je dois surtout réfléchir à un moyen de me réveiller, Naèlis et Archmé sont seule face au maire et ses frères en ce moment, je ne dois pas les laisser tomber.

Je décida donc d'abaisser mon bras le long de mon corps et faire demi-tour. Mais alors que je quittais la propriété, j'entendis le grincement de la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Je me retourna lentement face à celle qui venait d'ouvrir la porte :

\- Ma propre fille refuse donc d'entrer dans sa maison?

Je regarda ma mère et sans rien pouvoir contrôler, j'entre dans la maison.

.

* * *

.

 _POV MARCO :_

Marco fronça les sourcils en découvrant ce que le maire avait fait de Joz :

\- Il a dû lui jeter un sort.

Même s'il restait très calme extérieurement, il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : c'était tout laisser tomber pour foncer tuer ce pirate. il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Barbe Noire avait déjà bien trop fait de mal à cet équipage... si seulement il avait pû le tuer ce jour là... Ni Thatch, ni Ace, ni Barbe Blanche ne serait mort.

Il dévisagea Joz, qui était étendu sur le sol inconscient. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que d'en arriver là : à peine avaient-ils ouverts sa cellule pour le libérer qu'il s'était jeté sur eux, délirant totalement et tentant de les tuer, on l'avait donc endormi le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Les autres prisonniers sont dans le même état, dit Izou

Marco dévisagea les occupants des autres cellules : à peine avaient-ils mit le pied dans les prisons qu'ils étaient totalement devenu fou, voulant apparemment eux aussi les tuer, sous l'emprise du même sort que Joz. Ils avaient donc décidé qu'il serait plus sage de les garder enfermés.

\- La seule solution serait d'attendre qu'Elyuin tue le Maire, le sort, peut importe ce donc il s'agit, devrait se dissiper si le responsable meurt ou est inconscient.

Vista fronça les sourcils :

\- Le fruit du démon du maire semble être puissant, si Elyuin est prise dans un de ses sortilèges, elle risque d'avoir du mal à s'en sortir...

\- On a pas d'autre choix que d'espérer que ça n'arrive pas.

.

* * *

.

 _... Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Elyuin est prise dans un des sortilèges du maire :_

 _POV Elyuin :_

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, je m'étais retrouvée assise sur un canapé, entourée de coussins et face à ma mère qui me souriait. Je savais parfaitement que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais elle m'avait paru si réelle que j'avais été incapable de m'empêcher de rentrer dans ma propre maison, mon combat contre le maire dans la réalité me semblant soudainement passer au second plan.

Je n'osais cependant pas prendre la parole, et toutes mes pensées étaient obnubilées à rechercher le moindre défaut qui pourrait me convaincre entièrement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Mais même l'ambiance étrange qui régnait ne suffisait pas à me convaincre totalement, j'étais très mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Tenant une assiette de biscuits qui n'étaient pas là il y a quelques secondes, ma mère prit finalement la parole :

\- Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas rendue visite... m'aurais-tu oublié ?

Dévisageant les biscuits qu'elle me tendait, je les déclina d'un geste de la main et bredouilla :

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte... je ne...

Ma mère me fit taire d'un haussement de sourcils et enchaina, d'un air faussement chaleureux :

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, tu es maintenant une grande pirate... tu navigues sur les mers à ton grès, tu n'as pas que ça à faire de rendre visite à celle qui t'a élévée tout ce temps, tu préfères sans doute suivre le même chemin que ton père.

Jouant avec mes mèches de cheveux, je répondis, faiblement :

\- Je ne suis pas la voie de mon père ! ... J'ai simplement repris son équipage...

\- Alors tu m'as abandonné comme l'as fait ton père pour rejoindre ces maudits pirates ? Toi aussi tu renies ta vrai famille ?

Bien qu'elle avait l'air de me poser une question, ça n'en été pas une, elle m'accusait clairement de l'avoir laissée tombée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné... et puis ils ne sont pas si horribles que tu ne le penses, ils ne cherchent pas à prendre ta place, seulement...

Je me stoppa : je n'avais pas à me justifier, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Ma mère ne me dirait pas ça : ma mère serait heureuse que je vive bien ma vie, et elle ne critiquerait pas mon père, c'est toujours elle qui me contredisait quand je l'insultais dans mes mauvais jours.

Mais pourquoi ce stupide rêve me montrait-il ça ? Qu'espérait le maire exactement ? Je ne jouerais pas à son petit jeux plus longtemps !

...Pourtant je restais assise bien droite dans le canapé, face à ma mère, incapable de bouger, comme pour me forcer à écouter ses reproches.

\- Et bien quoi ? reprit-elle. Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu ne veux même plus me parler maintenant ?

Je détourna le regard : tout semblait si réel... y comprit son regard et sa voix tranchante qui me brisaient en mille morceaux.

\- Tu t'enfuies sans dire un mot et même maintenant tu refuses de me parler ? Ce n'est que dans le journal que j'ai appris que tu étais devenue pirate ! Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles en trois ans !

J'évitais soigneusement de croiser son regard : avant de devenir pirate, je vivais tranquillement sur une île avec ma mère, mais la Marine avait finit par me repérer après la mort de mon père. Je me sentais constamment surveillée et leur présence s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Je savais qu'il faudrait peu de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent une raison de me couper la tête, j'avais donc choisi de ne pas mettre en danger ma mère et de partir sans rien dire sur la mer avec une pauvre barque.

Je m'étais toujours dit que je ne lui en avait pas parlé pour ne pas la mêler à tout ça... mais je m'étais enfuie comme une lâche. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis lors, trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vue... Il ne s'agissait peut être que d'un rêve, mais ma vraie mère doit surement penser la même chose : que je l'ai abandonnée.

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, je me suis dit que c'était mieux ainsi, ta vie a suffisamment été chamboulé par les pirates.

\- Tu parles de ton père ? Lui au moins était un grand pirate... tu ne t'ai jamais demandée pourquoi il ne t'avait jamais envoyé ne serais ce qu'une simple lettre ?

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant face à mon silence, une méchanceté pure peinte sur le visage :

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il avait honte de toi : une gamine immature et si faible... pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré appeler des pirates inconnus "ses fils", pour lui faire oublier quelle horrible vérité il portait sur les épaules : une fille aussi décevante.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine : _un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne dois pas faire attention à ses paroles..._

\- Tu penses t'être faite une place ? Tu penses que tes nouveaux "amis" t'aiment pour toi ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin :

\- Tu n'es que sa fille pour eux ! Ils doivent être déçus de voir quelle pleurnicheuse tu es !

Comme pour confirmer la vérité qu'elle me balançait au visage, une larme coula le long de ma joue, je cligna des yeux pour tenter de les retenir mais ma propre mère qui me disait ce que j'avais toujours refusé d'entendre, c'était trop pour moi. Je me sentais comme une petite fille fragile, perdue dans un monde trop grand pour elle.

Sans aucune pitié, elle enchaina, s'amusant de me planter ainsi des poignards dans le cœur :

-Et bien quoi ? Même la vérité tu n'es pas capable de l'assumer ? Tu es vraiment si pitoyable ma chérie...

Je releva la tête : _je veux sortir de ce rêve._

Mais mes jambes étaient incapables de bouger de ce maudit canapé. Je tira une de mes dagues de son fourreau et la brandis face à ma mère : _laisse moi sortir d'ici !_ Je tremblait de rage, mais je n'hésita pas :

\- Tu crois vraiment être capable de faire ça à ta propre mère, fille indigne ? dit-elle

Je leva la dague, et la planta d'un geste rageur en pleins dans sa poitrine :

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère !

Le paysage se brouilla, et tout disparu, emportant ma "mère" et son venin.  
Je rouvris les yeux d'un coup, respira précipitament, comme si je manquais d'air. Je regarda autour de moi : la premiere chose qui apparue dans mon champ de vision fut Naelis, qui me tenait dans ses bras :

\- Tu es réveillée ? Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaie de ton réveiller, mais l'emprise du Maire était trop forte !

Hébétée, j'acquiesa. Archmé se battait contre le Maire et tentait de l'empêcher de nous faire du mal. Je constata qu'il lui avait infligé de nombreuses blessures, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et semblait à bout de forces. Je l'appella et la vis à peine tourner la tête vers moi, avant de se reconcentrer vers le maire, qui l'empêchait de se détourner du combat. Je vis derriere elle les deux frères du Maire qui étaient étendus, inconscients - ou morts ? - sur le sol, surement vaincus par Naelis et Archmée... comme on pouvait s'y attendre de leur part.  
Mais le maire semblait leur donner un peu plus de mal, épuisée par son combat précédent, Archmée ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Je me releva et me tourna vers Naelis d'un air déterminé et plus sûr de moi que je ne l'étais en réalité :

\- Toi et Archmée sortez d'ici, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Tu es sûre ? dit elle d'un air inquiet, tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, on peut le combattre à trois contre un, il n'aura aucune chance.

Je refusa son offre de la tête :

\- Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait, allez rejoindre Marco et les autres, ils doivent surement déjà avoir libéré Joz.

Elle finit donc par aller chercher Archmée et elles quittèrent la pièce, sans que le Maire ne face le moindre geste pour les en empêcher, semblant se réjouir de notre face à face :

\- Enfin seuls, dit il avec un fin sourire. Je constate que tu t'es libérer de mon sort... tu sembles posséder une grande force mentale... mais je m'en été aperçu dès l'instant où je t'ai vu.

Je fronça les sourcils, énervée d'être face à l'homme qui c'est amusé à jouer avec mes rêves, et surtout qu'il se soit ainsi servi de ma relation avec ma mère. Il sembla deviner ce qui me traversait l'esprit car il reprit, d'un ton amusé :

\- Le monde des rêves est un endroit bien étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Il a le don de vous faire perdre complètement les pédales... beaucoup sont même devenus fous à cause de ça... le fruit du rêve est une arme redoutable.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me remontrer ça une nouvelle fois.

Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu y vois, tout est dans ta tête, je ne fais que te mettre face à tes erreurs... Tu es celle qui en est responsable susurra-t-il

\- Je ne veux pas partager plus que ça mon intériorité avec toi, je vais devoir mettre fin à ce combat.

Alors que je faisais circuler mon pouvoir dans mes veines, celui-ci ricanna :

\- Un combat ? Tu n'as fait que dormir tout ce temps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler d'avantage, je libéra tout le pouvoir que j'avais concentré dans ma poitrine, qui explosa et de l'eau remplit la pièce. Surpris, il ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait surement pas mesuré l'entendu de ma maitrise de mon fruit du démon. Et il n'avait pas tord, car je n'étais pas sûre de maitriser ce sort, je m'y exerçait depuis quelques semaines mais je ne l'avais encore jamais utilisé en situation réelle.

Je dissous tout mon corps, qui se mêla à l'eau qui remplissait la pièce. Le maire tentait de nager vers la fenêtre pour la briser et libérer l'eau qui l'étouffait. Mais d'un geste de la main je créa un courant à contre sens. Je constata avec une certaine joie qu'il avait perdu son sourire supèrieur et que la panique lui prenait aux tripes : allait-il se noyer ? ... son sort était entre mes mains.

Mais une violente douleur se fit sentir dans ma poitrine et le courant qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la fenêtre faiblit : maintenir le sort me demandait bien trop d'énergie. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas maintenir ce sort plus longtemps, je perdis les commandes, sans savoir ce que je faisais, j'augmenta la pression de l'eau à son maximum. Le maire devint subitement, rouge, puis violet, sans vraiment comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire, je renforça encore la pression : il perdit tous ses cheveux, puis ses veines explosèrent, le blanc de ses yeux se perdit sous une masse de sang, qui teinta l'eau de rouge. Ses membres se séparèrent, et sa peau se décomposa.  
J'ouvris les yeux, surprise de mon propre pouvoir et stoppa mon sort : l'eau disparu, laissant sur le sol un liquide rouge.

Mon corps quitta son état liquide et je m'éffondra à terre, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus : ce sort me demandait bien trop d'énergie, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si violent... j'en serais presque effrayée. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je vomis face à ce qu'il restait du maire : j'avais déjà tué des gens, mais c'était la première fois que j'étais à l'origine d'un telle boucherie.

Un mince filet de sang coula de mon nez : mon corps avait bien trop forcé pour maintenir ce sort, alors que je venais tout juste de me libérer du rêve du Maire. Le fruit de l'eau était vraiment puissant... il allait être très convoité par Barbe Noire selon le maire... il peut toujours venir me le prendre.  
Un petit sourire finit par faire irruption sur mon visage : si je maitrisais ce pouvoir, j'aurais peut-être une vraie chance de vaincre Barbe Noire... après tout je venais de lui déclarer la guerre.

.

* * *

.

POV Marco :

Quand Naelis et Archmée lui avait dit qu'elles avaient laissé Elyuin seule avec le Maire, il avait immédiatement foncé vers la Mairie : hors de question de la laisser à l'un de ces pirates. Il avait laissé Naelis et Archmée avec Vista et Izou : selon elle, Naelis avait le pouvoir d'entrer dans les rêves des gens, et donc de réveiller Joz et les autres villageois prisonniers.  
Il n'avait donc pas cherché à en savoir plus et s'était transformé en phénix, volant le plus vite possible aider Elyuin. Mais quand il était arrivé, c'était déjà fini : il n'avait rien retrouvé du maire, si ce n'était qu'une tâche de sang. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas été sur les lieux, il n'aurait pas pu croire qu'elle était à l'origine d'une telle boucherie. Elyuin était allongée sur le sol, entourée d'une grande flaque d'eau, elle sembait reprendre son souffle : vaincre le maire semblait l'avoir épuisée.

Il était malgré tout soulagé de la trouver saine et sauve, Archmée et Naelis avaient subit quelques blessures, mais Elyuin semblait juste fatiguée.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son regard semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme si elle se remémorait d'un rêve desagréable. Elle décrocha cependant de ses pensées pour se relever et sans rien dire, elle quitta la pièce. BIen qu'il fut surpris de son comportement si distant, il ne dit rien et ils rentrèrent jusqu'au Moby Dick, où il retrouvèrent les autres, qui étaient rentrés, après avoir libérer les "pantins du maire" du sort qui les maintenait dans un état second. Il fut heureux de voir Joz, il semblait en pleine forme, comme s'il n'avait jamais été enlevé et prisonnier de ses propres rêves.

En chemin, ils croisèrent deux vieilles dames, qui avaient dit s'appeller Déatrice et Rosaline, elles étaient accompagnées d'un homme, qu'il reconnu être l'un des prisonniers. Déatrice serra Elyuin dans ses bras, et dit, la voix pleine d'émotions et de reconnaissance :

\- Merci beaucoup Elyuin Newgate, tu as libéré mon mari ! Je pensais qu'il resterait l'un des pantins du maire pour toujours !

Les trois villageois exprimèrent leur reconnaissance envers notre équipage de toute les façons possible, cette île serait désormais à nouveau l'un des territoires sous la protection de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Il sourit : c'était le premier territoire qu'ils récupéraient depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche, ça le rendait bien plus confiant pour la suite, et c'était nouveau aussi pour Elyuin, qui semblait heureuse, c'était la premiere fois qu'elle sauvait ainsi toute une île.

Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé en voyant son air perdu, face à tant de remerciements, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes dès que les villageois furent parti :

\- Je t'ai vu te foutre de ma gueule tu sais, dit elle, plus joyeuse que réellement vexée.

\- En tout cas, tu as bien maitrisé la situation et tu as vaincu le maire sans blessés réels.

D'un air sinistre, elle ajouta :

\- Oui, je l'ai littéralement réduit en morceaux.

Mais son expression changea si vite que je cru presque l'avoir rêvé, elle leva ensuite la tête vers moi et me dit avec un petit sourire, pointa l'index vers moi d'un air accusateur :

\- Mais n'oublie pas que tu as promis de m'entrainer à maitriser mon fruit du démon !

Je soupira : j'allais passer une semaine mouvementée.

.

Loin d'ici, dans le nouveau monde :

Un journal tomba en plein sur le visage d'un pirate, qui leva la tête vers la mouette qui venait de lui jeter dessus :

\- Stupide volatile, tu n'apprendra donc jamais à livrer le journal correctement ?!

L'homme qui pestait contre un pauvre oiseau était Ben Beckmann, un des grand pirate de l'époque. Renoncant à cribler l'animal de balles, il abaissa son pistolet et lança le journal vers son capitaine, qui l'attrapa au vol, d'une rapidité inhumaine.

Après l'avoir ouvert et parcouru la première page des yeux, il se mit à rire :

\- C'est encore la gamine de Barbe Blanche qui fait parler d'elle ? Exactement comme son père !

L'homme qui riait en lisant le journal n'était nul autre que Shanks le roux, l'un des quatre grands empereux des mers. Sa cicatrice semblait particulièrement ressortir sous le soleil, son expression changea quand il lit de quoi il s'agissait :

\- Elle a déclaré la guerre à Barbe Noire ?

Le pirate leva la tête vers les nuages, se rappellant des souvenirs douloureux, comme une malédiction qui se répétait, encore et encore :

\- Le destin des Newgate et donc toujours lié à celui de Teach ? Et ce depuis le moment où il a retourné son arme contre l'un de ses "frères".

Son second se tourna vers lui, semblant deviner les pensées de son capitaine :

\- Tu comptes aller lui rendre visite ?

Shanks ne répondit pas, il repris finalement son rire habituel et saisi la bouteille de saké :

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me mêle à nouveau de l'un des ces têtes de mûles de Newgate !

.

* * *

.

VOILA ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Et sinon, j'ai remarqué que mon chapitre 18 ne s'affichait pas sur l'application sur mon portable, quelqu'un d'autre à le même problème ?


	21. Chapitre 20

\- Concentre-toi Elyuin !

Pour la énième fois, je me pris un coup en pleine poitrine sans que je puisse réagir. Le choc m'expédia à terre et j'y resta quelques secondes grimaçant, avant de saisir la main que Marco tendait vers moi. Je balaya la poussière de mon jean en me relevant :

\- Tu retiens vraiment tes coups là ?

Mon second fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'entrainer, si tu ne fais pas plus d'efforts que ça, Barbe Noire te tuera en deux secondes !

Je ne répondis pas et me remis en garde, face à Marco qui leva les poings. D'un signe de tête, il m'encouragea à attaquer la première. Je m'exécuta, sans aucune motivation, je fonça vers lui, mes deux dagues en mains. Mes armes finirent malheureusement leur course dans le vide : mon adversaire avait aisément esquivé mon attaque.

Je tenta une deuxième attaque, cette fois-ci avec mon fruit : je fis apparaître des dizaines de petits poignards aqueux et les envoya vers Marco, qui les fit s'évaporer avec ses flammes sans aucun mal.

Je fixa d'un air dépité les flaques d'eau qui trempaient le sol à mes pieds :

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive depuis ce matin ? Dit Marco. Tu es complètement ailleurs !

Je ne répondis pas, et pris une pause. J'attrapa une bouteille d'eau que j'avais laissé la et partie m'asseoir sur le pont tandis que Marco soupirait, murmurant entre ses dents _"mais qu'est ce qu'elle a bon sang ?"_

Je m'aspergea le visage d'eau pour me rafraichir les idées, mais rien ne changea : toutes mes pensées semblaient plongées dans un brouillard dense et impénétrable. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit depuis que j'étais sortie du rêve du maire. C'était exaspérant, j'étais pourtant bien consciente que je n'avais pas le temps de me poser de questions, et que je devais plutôt me focaliser sur mon entrainement.

Après ce temps mort, je partis rejoindre mon second qui m'attendait toujours en salle d'entrainement, même si je savais pertinemment que je perdais mon temps tant que je serais dans cet état second. Je repris néanmoins mes dagues en mains, mais le blond secoua la tête :

\- Laisse tomber les exercices pratiques, ça ne sert à rien pour l'instant, on va plutôt travailler ta concentration.

J'haussa les sourcils :

\- Ma concentration ?

\- Ton fruit est très puissant, il demande donc autant d'efforts physiques que mentals pour le maitriser à la perfection.

Il pointa l'avant du Moby Dick du doigt :

\- Viens, tu vas t'asseoir à l'avant du bateau et concentre toi sur le mouvement des vagues en dessous de toi.

Je m'assis donc en tailleur et ferma les yeux : j'avais vaguement conscience d'une masse d'eau importante qui m'entourait, mais c'était tout. J'essaya d'oublier tout ce qui m'entourait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite. _Concentre toi, concentre toi..._

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursauta, ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Je vis Marco qui levait les deux mains, comme pour calmer un animal sauvage, surpris de mon soudain mouvement de recul.

Je déplia les jambes et me releva rapidement avant de déclarer d'un ton agressif :

\- Finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée cet entrainement.

Je partis sans rien dire de plus, plantant Marco, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il me prenait à réagir de la sorte. Je rentra dans ma cabine et m'allongea sur mon lit, ne comprenant pas moi même ce qu'il me prenait. Je passa une main dans mes cheveux et les enroula nerveusement autour de mes doigts :

\- Réveilles-toi ma vieille, tu fais n'importe quoi depuis ce matin.

Je me remémora les paroles de Marco : "ton fruit demande autant d'effort physique que mental"... ce serait pour cette raison que mes attaques n'ont aucune portée, parce que je suis incapable de me concentrer ?

Je poussa un long soupir : je suis vraiment ridicule, je me laisse toujours déstabiliser pour rien ! C'est toujours la même chose, il suffit qu'on me parle de mon père et de son équipage pour que mes pensées partent en vrille... pourquoi suis-je toujours si préoccupée par l'héritage de mon père ? Je tourna mon regard vers l'horizon : je m'étais toujours dit que je m'en fichais de Barbe Blanche, mais au fond, je voulais savoir.

Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais reconnu, lui qui adoptait des fils partout sur la mer... pourquoi n'avait-il jamais accepté sa fille biologique ?

\- Toc toc, ma chère capitaine est là ?

Je sursauta, brisant par la même occasion le fil de mes pensées et me tourna vers Joz, qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Marco m'a dit que tu semblais totalement ailleurs depuis ce matin, je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ce que tu boudes dans ta chambre, enchaina-t-il, amusé.

Je ne répondis pas, mais Joz ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur, s'asseyant à mes côtés :

\- C'est parce que c'est un mauvais prof, c'est ça ? Après tout il n'a aucune patience... Et il peut lui arriver d'être grognon.

Le pirate se mit à rire tout seul :

\- Moi si on m'avait demandé de faire de la méditation entouré de vagues, je serais parti aussi !

\- ... Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, je suis juste incapable de me concentrer ces derniers temps...

Son sourire grandit encore : il cherchait uniquement à me faire parler. Content d'avoir réussi, il ne s'arrêta cependant pas là et entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Et ce depuis notre petit séjour sur l'île de Barbe Noire n'est-ce-pas ?

Je resta bouche bée, et il s'expliqua :

\- Tu sais Elyuin, j'ai aussi été sous l'effet du fruit du rêve du maire, je sais ce que ça fait.

Je laissa planer un petit silence avant de me tourner vers Joz :

\- Et toi, qui as-tu vu dans ton rêve ?

\- Ma femme.

J'ecarquilla les yeux : Joz a une femme ?!

L'intéressé laissa échapper un rire en voyant mon air de merlant frit :

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'ai passé toute ma vie comme pirate sur le Moby Dick ?

J'avoua timidement que si. C'est vrai qu'il peut paraître logique qu'il n'ait pas vécu toute sa vie aux côtés de Barbe Blanche, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à l'imaginer avec une femme.

\- Et bien sache que j'ai été marié... elle s'appellait Martha. Mais j'ai fais la paix avec mon passé depuis bien longtemps, il faut parfois savoir oublier le passé, sinon comment se tourner vers l'avenir ?

J'abaissa mon regard vers le sol de ma chambre : oublier le passé ?

Je n'avais rien qui me retenait à mon passé, si ce n'est ma mère que je n'avais pas revue depuis que je m'étais enfuie sur la mer, sans lui dire un mot. Et ça, mon rêve me l'avait cruellement remis en mémoire.

Je remarqua qu'il avait parlé au passé mais je n'osa pas lui demander comment elle était morte et me tourna vers lui :

\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?

Ce dernier soupira :

\- Tu te souviens de la première chose que tu nous a dites quand nous t'avons parlé de ton père lors de notre première rencontre ?

J'haussa un sourcil, incapable de m'en rappeller mais surtout ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir : d'abord il me parle de mon entraînement avec Marco, puis de sa femme et maintenant de ma rencontre avec l'équipage des Barbe Blanche ?

\- Tu nous as dit "Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui" avant de t'énerver et de t'enfermer dans ta cabine.

\- Et alors ? Dis je d'un ton plus agressif que nécessaire, sentant l'agacement monter progressivement.

\- Tu vois ? Reprit-il. Tu t'énerves tout le temps quand il s'agit de Barbe Blanche et tu te renfermes comme une huître.

Je fronça les sourcils, refusant d'admettre ou même d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir raison :

\- C'est ridicule ! Je me fiche totalement de Barbe Blanche, J'en ai juste marre qu'on me rabâche son nom à longueur de journée !

\- Tu sais Elyuin, tu es moins joyeuse depuis ton combat contre le maire, mais le problème ne date pas de là : tu le traîne avec toi depuis ta naissance.

Je ne préféra pas répondre, sachant pertinemment que je risquais de m'énerver et de passer mes nerfs sur Joz. Le pirate remarqua mon énervement et me dévisagea d'un air étrange, comme si le seul fait que je commence à m'énerver prouvait tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu as peur d'être dans l'ombre de Barbe Blanche, c'est ce qui t'a poussé à prendre la mer : tu voulais être autre chose que la fille d'un empereur. Tu as peur d'accepter ta ressemblance avec ton père car tu ne veux pas être perçue comme étant lui !

Refusant d'entendre un mot de plus sortir de la bouche du pirate, qui visiblement ne comprenait rien, je decida de couper court a cet échange futil. Je deplia donc mes jambes et sauta brusquement hors de mon lit pour sortir de la pièce. Mais Joz m'attrapa le poignet et me retint, sans pour autant me faire mal :

\- Tu peux peut-être fuir cette discussion, mais tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu es.

D'un coup sec, je libèra mon bras de la poigne de Joz avant de quitter la pièce, laissant mon ami derrière moi et gromella avec irritation :

\- Comme s'il pouvait savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressentais !

Je m'arrêta cependant au milieu du pont, me rendant compte que je venais d'agir comme une gamine susceptible. Je ne me rappelais même pas pourquoi je m'étais énervée...

Non, en fait je savais pertinemment que je m'étais énervée parce que Joz avait raison sur toute la ligne.

.

Je leva la tête vers l'horizon où une petite île se dessinait sur la mer. L'équipage n'avait pas prévu de s'y arrêter. Tant mieux, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir un moment, loin du bateau, et de l'équipage de mon père.

... Et puis cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas absentée quelques heures sans rien dire à personne.

Je fixa les vagues qui se fracassaient contre la coque du Moby Dick : les possesseurs de fruit du démon sont normalement vulnérables à l'eau, surtout l'eau de mer. Mais j'étais la détentrice du fruit du démon de l'eau, peut-être que la règle était différente pour moi.

Je retira mes chaussures que je laissa sur le pont, et sans attendre, je plongea la tête la première dans la mer, j'ignorais cependant si j'y était vulnérable ou pas... si je meurs ici, je saurais que je le suis.

Je rouvris les yeux sous l'eau : j'étais bel et bien incapable de nager. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin, il suffisait que j'y pense pour que le courant me porte où je voulais, mon corps de logia composé entièrement d'eau, je n'avais même pas besoin de respirer. Le courant me porta jusqu'à la petite île que j'avais aperçu au loin et je m'allongea pour sécher au soleil, bien que j'aurais très bien pû enlever toute cette eau grâce à mon fruit.

Je resta là, à fixer la mouette qui faisait des ronds au dessus de ma tête, à suivre du regard ce papillon qui battait des ailes dans les airs. J'humais le parfum salée de la mer et respirais à pleins poumons : c'était la première fois depuis que j'avais parlé à ma mère en rêve que je me sentais réellement paisible.

Je ferma les yeux, enfoncant mes mains sous le sable qui me servait de matelas, et repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois : l'équipage de son père m'avait retrouvé pour me demander de devenir leur capitaine, ce que j'avais bien sûr instantanément refusée : hors de question de devenir Barbe Blanche junior. Moi qui m'était enfin trouvé un équipage qui me suivait pour ce que j'étais et non pas pour mon nom de famille. Mais ce même nom de famille avait ensuite mit en danger mon équipage, qui avait été capturé par Trevor et j'avais dû passer un marché avec Marco : si il m'aidait à sauver mes amis, je devenais leur capitaine. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et ils avaient tous été capturé par Trevor, ce n'est qu'après avoir vaincue un de ses sbires et mangée le fruit du démon de l'eau, que j'avais pû les libérer. Seulement Trevor était devenu complètement fou, et si Marco ne l'avait pas vaincu, je serais sûrement morte ou encore sa prisonnière à l'heure qu'il est. C'est d'ailleurs suite à ça que ma prime était passée de 205 millions à 300 millions de berrys et que Diana avait rejoint son équipage.

Puis il y avait eu le rassemblement des anciens pirates alliés de Barbe Blanche. Avec un petit rire aux lèvres, je me souvins du stress que j'avais ressenti avant de faire mon petit discours, pour finalement déclarer "la guerre de la vengeance" pour tuer Barbe Noire et venger mon père... Enfin, je faisais surtout ça pour permettre aux Barbe Blanche d'aller de l'avant de de retrouver leur puissance d'antan.

... Et puis alors que je croyais avoir une place au sein des Barbe Blanche, il y avait eu l'épisode sur l'île du maire : un redoutable adversaire avec un fruit du démon vraiment vicieux. Il avait d'abord envoyé Marco dans un semi coma avant d'enlever Joz, et moi-même j'avais subit les effets du fruit du rêve, qui m'avait complètement chamboulée.

Je me releva et attrapa un caillou plat que je lança sur l'eau :

\- _Yess_ , trois ricochets !

Je lança ainsi quelques galets qui traînaient sur la plage. Alors que je levais le bras pour lancer une énième pierre, une branche craqua dans mon dos.

Je me retourna si vite que je faillis m'entremêler les pieds, brandissant mes dagues pour faire face à un potentiel danger. Mais je baissa bien vite mes armes quand je constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un lapin.

Je ris de mon propre ridicule et m'adressa à l'animal, comme s'il me représentait :

\- Joz avait raison : le problème ne vient pas du rêve que j'ai fait, le problème vient de moi, et il me suit depuis longtemps.

Je tendis la main vers le lapin, qui après une courte hésitation s'approcha pour renifler le bout de mes doigts, avant de me laisser caresser son poil blanc :

\- Au fond peut importe que les pirates de Barbe Blanche me considèrent uniquement comme la fille de leur père... si je peux remplacer leur père qu'ils ont perdu alors tant mieux, dis je. C'est ce qu'on fait dans une famille après tout : on se réconforte les uns les autres.

Je me mis à rire en me représentant la pensée ridicule de faire office de père à tout ces pirates plus âgés que moi. Mais mon rire soudain fit fuir le lapin, et je me retrouva donc toute seule à rire sur la plage. Mais je m'en fichait et je continuais à rire de bon coeur, comme pour relâcher toute la pression que j'avais accumulé et qui s'envolait dans les airs au rythme de mes éclats de rire.

.

Après avoir de nouveau traversée la mer, je retourna sur le Moby Dick et partie à la recherche de Marco. En chemin je croisa Archmé qui devisagea mes vêtements trempés, mes pieds nus et ma soudaine bonne humeur. Je ne lui expliqua cependant rien et me contenta de lui demander où était Marco.

Je me dirigea donc vers le salon, où Archmé m'avait appris que mon second y discutait avec Joz.

Je déboula tout sourire dans la piece, et m'assis aux côtés de Marco qui était installé sur une table en face de Joz et d'un café.

M'emparant de la tasse à café du blond, j'y bu une longue gorgée, ignorant complètement les regards des deux pirates, qui semblaient ahuris de me voir sourire ainsi alors que j'étais terriblement distante depuis ce matin.

Sentant qu'ils allaient me questionner sur ce soudain changement d'humeur, je les devança et dis à Marco :

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir planté à l'entraînement tout à l'heure, tu accepterais de continuer à m'entraîner ?

Marco et Joz échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules :

\- Si tu prends ça au sérieux et que tu te concentres, ce serait avec plaisir.

J'acquiesa et entraîna Marco vers la salle d'entraînement. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me tourna vers Joz :

\- Merci pour tout, lui dis-je

Mon second se plaça devant moi, les bras croisés, il gardait son air sérieux habituel, mais semblait tout de même sourire légèrement en voyant que j'allais mieux. Malgrés le fait qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à mon fonctionnement interne, selon lui, on est tous lunatiques dans la famille Newgate.

\- Bien, on recommence là où on s'était arrêté ce matin, dit-il en montrant l'avant du bateau du doigt... La méditation pour renforcer ton esprit.

Je m'assis donc en tailleur au bord de l'eau et pris une grande inspiration avant de fermer les yeux.

Je m'efforca d'oublier la présence de Marco, du Moby Dick et même des limites de mon propre corps pour me concentrer sur la mer.

Je laissa mon esprit s'élever, parcourant la mer, portée par les vagues. Je resta assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés une dizaine de minutes avant de petit à petit réussir à ressentir la présence de tous les êtres vivants qui étaient portés par les flots tout comme moi et le Moby Dick. Je laissa mes horizons s'élargirent encore plus, jusqu'à sentir une présence inconnue sur la mer, à un vingtaine de mètres de nous. Je sentais qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous et je rouvris les yeux, parvenant enfin à l'identifier :

\- Un navire vient vers nous ! Hurlais-je

Marco se tourna vers l'horizon, alors qu'un bateau pirate nettement reconnaissable percait les nuages, se dirigeant droit vers nous.

Les sourcils froncés, il jura :

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce-que le Rouquin vient faire ici ?

.

* * *

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût. J'en profite aussi, bien qu'on soit le 4 janvier, pour vous souhaiter une bonne année !

Bisous à tous !


	22. Chapitre 21

Je pris une grande inspiration : comment est-ce qu'on en était arrivé là ? J'étais debout, au beau milieu du pont du Moby Dick, entourée de tous mes hommes qui étaient sortie voir ce qu'il se passait et ils étaient tous prêts à intervenir. Shanks le roux était devant moi, serein, haki à fond, il me faisait face avec toute sa splendeur et sa puissance. Autant vous le dire : je me sentais comme un rat à côté de lui.

Les Barbes Blanches semblaient moins admiratifs que moi, et le regardaient de travers... après tout c'était un capitaine ennemi. Marco s'était approché instinctivement de moi, comme pour me protéger d'un danger, mais je posa la main sur son épaule et lui signifia d'un regard de se détendre : "il ne vient que pour me parler, si la situation dégénère, alors tu interviendras". Mais j'étais bien moins confiante que je ne le laissais paraître : c'était la première fois que je me trouvais face à un empereur pirate, plus puissant que tous ceux que j'avais pu rencontrer jusque là ; l'un des hommes les plus recherchés du monde.

... Alors _oui_ , j'avais la boule au ventre.

Loin d'être inquiet, le roux s'approcha de moi, ignorant mes hommes qui semblaient être à deux doigts de dégainer leurs petits jouets pointus. D'une voix qui semblait pleine de bonnes intentions, il me dit :

\- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton paternel !

Et il se mit à rire, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle. Je m'efforça mentalement de ne pas paraître aussi impressionnée que je ne l'étais en réalité. Ignorant son haki écrasant, je me tins droite et répliqua avec autant d'assurance dont j'étais capable :

\- On me le dit souvent. Pourrais-je savoir la raison de ta venue sur mon navire ? dis-je, cassante

\- Tu as aussi la même force de caractère à ce que je peux voir... il faut bien ça pour déclarer la guerre à l'un des empereurs pirate du nouveau monde.

\- Je ne reconnais pas Barbe Noire comme étant l'un des empereurs, il n'a fait que voler le titre de mon père, dis-je. Mais ce titre m'appartient et je comptes bien le reprendre !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, je me tenais raide comme un piquet, je devais absolument lui montrer ma force, il ne devait pas voir que j'avais envie de partir loin de son haki. J'étais la capitaine des Barbe Blanche, je devais me comporter comme t-elle, surtout après avoir déclarée vouloir reprendre le titre d'empereur à Barbe Noire.

\- Je vois, et... commença Shanks avant que je ne le coupe :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : que viens tu faire ici ?

Avec un petit rire, le pirate prit finalement la peine de me répondre :

\- Je voulais voir la gamine Newgate, qui a succédé à ce vieux barbu !

Si je fronça les sourcils au terme "gamine", je ne répondis pas pour autant, rien n'aurais pu faire plus plaisir à mon cher "invité" qui semblait me prendre de haut, comme s'il discutait avec un petit chaton inoffensif. Le sourire de Shanks s'agrandit encore et il sortit une bouteille d'alcool de sa poche, il s'en servit un verre d'un taille impressionnante et me lança la bouteille. Je dévisagea l'alcool que je tenais dans les mains avec hésitation, le roux dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me lança :

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'envahir les îles de Teach mais tu hésites à boire un peu d'alcool ?

Me décidant finalement, je porta la boisson à mes lèvres et j'en but une longue gorgée, le liquide me réchauffant de l'intérieur et semblant me donner plus de force. Le visage de Shanks se ferma, il semblait plus sérieux, il ne donnait plus l'air de pouvoir rire à tout bout de champ :

\- Tu devrais arrêter ce jeux auquel tu joues, tu n'es pas de taille à affronter un empereur. Tiens en toi aux bateaux marines qui passent par là et oublies Barbe Noire.

Je fronça les sourcils, énervée : de quel droit Shanks le roux venait me dicter ma conduite, il n'a absolument rien à voir avec Barbe Blanche ou moi, grand pirate ou pas !

\- Barbe Noire a déjà bien trop fait de mal à l'équipage des Barbes Blanches pour que je le laisse naviguer à sa guise sur la mer, asservissant les territoires qui avaient jadis été sous la protection de mon père ! Il a tué son frère, a livré son commandant de flotte à la Marine et a tué son père, il n'aura pas d'autre destin que de mourir de ma main !

\- Tu ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Elyuin Newgate : Teach sème la mort partout où il passe, il est vicieux, intelligent et bien plus puissant que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer !

Alors que j'écoutais ses paroles, les vagues étaient de plus en plus hautes, s'échouant contre la coque du navire avec de plus en plus de puissance. J'avais vaguement conscience que la colère que j'éprouvais étant en train d'affecter l'eau de la mer sans que je ne contrôle rien.

\- Qui es tu pour prétendre pouvoir empêcher une fille de venger la mort de son père ? hurlais-je

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et me rendant compte que je venais littéralement d'engueuler Shanks le roux, je perdis soudainement tous mes mots : je venais de hurler sur un empereur pirate ? Moi, Elyuin Newgate ? Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, priant pour que le capitaine pirate ne le remarque pas, je ne devais pas me dégonfler maintenant. La différence de puissance entre nous était bien trop énorme pour que je puisse lui parler comme ça, je sentais vaguement la mer se calmer en même temps que je perdais mon entrain. La tension qui flottait dans l'air tout à l'heure retomba, j'étais complètement à plat.

Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne, mon regard accrocha celui de Marco qui me chuchota discrètement pour que personne d'autre n'entende : "ne t'inquiètes pas Elyuin, tu n'as pas à te sentir inférieur à lui, je suis juste à côté de toi, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois". Je serra sa main entre la mienne, la force de Marco se dégageait de cet échange pour me faire reprendre confiance en moi.

La chaleur et l'adrénaline se diffusant dans tout mon corps, je repris mon sourire et rassembla mon courage pour planter mon regard dans celui de Shanks :

\- Tu as dis être venu pour me voir n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien tu vas pouvoir observer : tu vas me voir gagner cette guerre, tuer ce traitre et reconquérir mes territoires ! Tu vas me voir ressusciter la puissance des Newgate...

Je leva la tête vers le haut et écarta les mains vers le ciel :

\- ... Alors observe moi bien Shanks le roux, car je vais monter au sommet !

Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment puis se mit à rire, j'ignorais cependant comment interpréter sa réaction : se foutait-il de ma gueule ou bien cela n'avait rien à voir ? Mon instinct me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première alternative, mais plutôt que son rire ne se dirigeait pas vers moi, comme s'il voulait en remplir les cieux, pour qu'il parvienne aux oreilles d'une vielle connaissance.

\- Tu vois vieux barbu ? Le même caractère buté, tu n'aurais pas répondu autrement ! cria-t-il, le regard tourné vers le ciel

Mais Shanks perdit presqu'aussitôt son rire et prit un air sinistre assez impressionnant :

\- Oui, il n'aurait pas dit autrement... et il est mort maintenant, tué par Barbe Noire, le même adversaire que tu comptes à ton tour tenter de tuer... Je lui avais pourtant dis de laisser tomber Teach et de ramener Ace, mais comme toi il ne m'a pas écouté.

Je fis un pas vers le pirate, les sourcils froncés, la tête haute et le dos droit :

\- Personne ne savait rien de l'étendue de la force de Barbe Noire à ce moment là, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire ! Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait absorber plusieurs fruits du démon, mais moi je sais contre qui je me bats et je comptes bien tout faire pour le vaincre !

Je serra les poings, commençant vraiment à m'énerver, d'autant plus que j'avais l'habitude d'exploser rapidement quand on me parlait comme à une gamine. Shanks ne répondit pas, mais je sentais la pression exercée par son haki plus fortement. Je me rappela de ses paroles : "je suis venu voir la gamine Newgate qui a succédée au vieux barbu" et je réalisa quelque chose : Shanks le roux était venu pour me tester, voir de ses propres yeux si j'avais les épaules pour reprendre l'équipage de mon père.

Il ne faisait que rire depuis toute à l'heure, s'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux, j'allais lui donner une raison de le faire. Je fis un pas vers le pirate, dégainant mes dagues et ignorant Marco qui tentait de me retenir :

\- Tu n'es pas venue ici pour discuter n'est-ce-pas ? dis-je, sentant le pouvoir de mon fruit du démon circuler dans mes veines.

Le roux répondit pas un sourire et dégaina son sabre. Marco, voyant que la situation était en train de dégénérer, me cria :

\- Arrête ça Elyuin, tu ne peux pas vaincre un empereur pour l'instant !

Ne quittant pas Shanks des yeux, je répondis, sans chercher à dissimuler l'orage qui grondait dans ma voix :

\- Je ne m'attends pas à reporter ce combat, mais si il est venu ici pour me provoquer, ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

C'était soit stupide, soit suicidaire, toujours est-il que je me jeta sur l'empereur, les sens en alerte, au maximum de mes capacités : j'allais tout faire pour ne pas me faire tuer dès les premières secondes.

Ce dernier intercepta mon coup sans effort apparent, je ne le laissa cependant pas donner le second coup et changea mon corps en flaque d'eau pour réapparaitre derrière lui et lui donner un autre coup avec mes dagues. Mais il se retourna à une vitesse inhumaine pour intercepter mon coup et contre-attaqua d'un autre coup de son épée gigantesque. Sachant pertinemment que ses coups étaient plus puissants que les miens, je ne pris pas le risque de l'intercepter et esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté.

Je bondis en arrière pour reprendre mon souffle, tout en surveillant mon adversaire afin d'être prête à intervenir si il attaquait à nouveau. Ma meilleure chance de l'atteindre était de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, nous étions sur un bateau en pleine mer, mon terrain de jeux favoris : quoi de mieux qu'une mer déchainée pour faire perdre son équilibre à un épéiste ?

Je me concentra, ordonna à la mer de faire des vagues plus hautes, plus puissantes, et le Moby Dick fut entrainé dans tous les sens par la mer, le pont vacillant violemment de droite à gauche. Je ne m'attendais pas à un aussi bon résultat : les pirates qui m'entouraient se retenaient au mat, pour ne pas tomber, mais bien sûr, pas Shanks le roux, qui ne semblait pas affecté et restait droit sur ses pieds au milieu du pont.

Je cru néanmoins voir son regard changer, comme si j'avais enfin droit à toute son attention et il me dit :

\- Tu as un fruit du démon très puissant... le mizu mizu no mi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je ne répondis pas et leva le bras, faisant apparaître une gigantesque vague de deux mètres qui alla se jeter sur le pirate, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Vu l'homme qui me faisait face, je ne serais même pas surprise qu'il puisse trancher de l'eau avec son épée, je n'attendis donc pas qu'il le fasse et me liquéfia à nouveau pour réapparaitre dans son dos et le frapper avec ma dague.

Mais si mon arme atteignit sa cible, il ne le blessa pas pour autant, incapable de traverser l'armure de haki dont sa peau était entourée. Le pirate fit volte face et m'envoya un puissant coup de poing en plein ventre et je voltigea pour arriver contre le mat de la grande voile. Le souffle coupé, ma vue se brouilla et la vague que j'avais envoyé sur le pirate retomba en une vulgaire flaque d'eau inanimée. Malgré tout, je me releva aussitôt et repris mes esprits : j'allais tenter une dernière attaque.

Shanks ne voulait pas me tuer ou me blesser réellement, il voulait juste évaluer mes capacités. En ce sens, il devait retenir ses coups et ne faisait principalement que contrer mes attaques. Je devais donner tout ce que j'avais dans cette dernière attaque, je voulais au moins qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas qu'une gamine qui parle trop.

Je réfléchis à la manière dont j'avais vaincu le maire : je l'avais piégé dans une prison d'eau et avait littéralement fait exploser son corps à cause de la pression, je doute cependant que cette technique ne marche contre Shanks, et elle me demanderait bien trop d'énergie alors que je commençais à fatiguer. Si je ne pouvais pas briser son équilibre, je devais l'attaquer là où il ne s'y attendait pas.

Les attaques de dos ou de face n'avaient aucun effet, il était trop rapide. Mais si je l'attaquais d'en dessous... il serait obligé de sauter et ne pourrait pas changer de trajectoire aussi facilement dans les airs.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur mon front et me fit sursauter ; un sourire sadique prit place sur mon visage : il pleuvait.

Je rassembla l'énergie qu'il me restait et je fonça en hurlant vers lui, comme pour lui faire croire que j'avais renoncé à réfléchir. Il fut surpris que je l'attaque frontalement de cette manière et dû se douter que j'avais quelque chose derrière la tête, mais brandis tout de même son épée pour contrer mon coup. Au moment où nos armes allaient s'entrechoquer, je transforma mon corps en eau pour me mêler à toute l'eau déjà présente sur le pont, devenant ainsi impossible à repérer.

Enfin, j'étais impossible à repérer pour un pirate lambda, mais pas pour Shanks. Son haki lui indiquait précisément où je me trouvais bien que mon corps soit sous forme d'eau. Comme prévu, il me repéra donc alors que je réapparaissais à ses pieds pour le piéger. Il sauta en l'air pour esquiver mon attaque, devenant ainsi une cible parfaite pour mon prochain sort.

Concentrant toute les forces qu'il me restait, je mobilisa toute l'eau de la pluie qui tombait en trombe pour la réunir autour de Shanks, que je piégea dans une sphère d'eau, où se déchainaient de puissants courants. Je réussis à maintenir l'empereur dans les airs quelques secondes au milieu de cette prison d'eau, je crus même un petit instant qu'il ne réussirait pas à en sortir.

Mais alors que je mettais toute ma puissance actuelle dans mon sort, Shanks le découpa littéralement et s'en libéra, retombant au sol, trempé mais sans une égratignure. Sans que je n'eue le temps de réagir, il fonça vers moi, si vite que je n'eue pas le temps de le réaliser et me mit son épée sous la gorge.

Tout les pirates du pont restaient silencieux, regardant tous la scène, sans pouvoir réagir. L'empereur posa un regard bienveillant sur moi, qui contrastait avec l'arme qu'il me maintenait sous le gorge, et me dit :

\- Tu as vraiment un bon potentiel, tu deviendras une puissante pirate.

Puis il rengaina son épée et fit demi-tour, vers son propre navire où l'attendait son équipage. Avant de partir, il s'arrêta et sans me regarder, il dit d'une voix grave, mais sans aucune trace d'agressivité :

\- Je te souhaite d'être celle qui tueras Barbe Noire, ce serait dommage qu'il ne te tue.

Et d'un bon il regagna son navire, sans que je ne puisse dire un mot.

.

.

J'étais assise dans le salon, aux côtés de tout mon équipage qui n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La plupart déclaraient que Shanks n'avaient pas à se mêler des affaires des Barbe Blanches, quant à Marco, il semblait en colère :

\- Je peux s'avoir ce qu'il t'a prit de t'engager dans un combat contre un empereur ? Je bien failli intervenir pour pas qu'il ne te tue ! cria-t-il

C'était surprenant de voir Marco en colère, lui qui était perpétuellement calme et posé. Mais cette fois-ci, nos rôles semblaient s'être inter-changés et je lui répondit calmement :

\- Il ne m'aurait pas tué, il retenait ses coups, il voulait juste voir ce dont j'étais capable. Mais j'ignore pourquoi il était tant intéressé par moi et mon combat contre Teach.

Marco soupira, se rendant à l'évidence que me crier dessus ne servirait à rien :

\- Malgré tous ses défauts et qu'ils soient ennemis, Shanks respectait Barbe Blanche. Il voulait surement voir sa fille la mettre en garde contre qui elle se battait.

\- ... Quelle est sa relation avec Barbe Noire exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je sais cependant qu'ils se sont auparavant affrontés : c'est Teach qui est à l'origine de sa cicatrice.

J'écarquilla les yeux : Barbe Noire aurait réussi à blesser Shanks ? Le roux était pourtant d'une puissance phénoménale, je n'avais même pas pu l'égratigner. J'avais encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir me mesurer à lui.

\- Je retiens tout de même quelque chose de ton affrontement avec Shanks, dit mon second

Je me tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif pour l'inciter à s'expliquer :

\- Tu as remarquablement utilisé ton fruit du démon, c'était bien mieux qu'à l'entrainement.

C'est vrai qu'avec du recul, je n'avais jamais aussi bien utilisé mon fruit : j'avais même pu contrôler les vagues de la mer et la pluie, ce dont j'ignorais totalement être capable. Et je me faisais de plus en plus au fait de liquéfier mon corps et le rematérialiser à volonté, je le faisais désormais presque sans y penser.

\- Dans le feu de l'action, je n'y ai pas réfléchi et tout m'a semblé plus simple. En tout cas, c'est une preuve que j'ai progressé !

\- Peut être mais tu es bien loin d'avoir un niveau suffisant et...

Je leva ma main devant le visage de Marco qui se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase pour me regarder d'un air surpris. Je me leva d'un coup avant de me tourner vers mon second, un sourire narquois accroché au visage :

\- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie blondinet, je suis sûre que tu es fier de mes progrès !

Celui-ci poussa un soupir exagéré, sans pour autant être réellement exaspéré et répliqua, sans pouvoir dissimuler un fin sourire :

\- Peut-on vraiment considérer le fait de s'être faite vaincre à plates coutures par un empereur comme un progrès ?

Je me mis à rire : il n'osait pas le dire, mais il était fier de moi, sinon il ne sourirait pas comme ça ! Enfin, j'abandonna et ne chercha pas à lui faire avouer et pris plutôt le journal qui venait d'être déposé par une mouette.

Je parcouru les quelques premières lignes avec attention : il s'agissait d'un article sur Barbe Noire, qui aurait vaincu un certain pirate. L'article semblait présenter cela comme un acte incroyable que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Je tendis l'article à mon second :

\- Qui est Galantis, le pirate qu'a vaincu Barbe Noire ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, lisant l'article et clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. À mesure qu'il lisait le journal, son teint s'assombrit. Il paraissait tellement pris dans ses pensées que je cru qu'il ne me répondrait jamais, mais il finit par me dire, sans quitter le journal des yeux :

\- C'est un très puissant pirate, je me suis déjà battu contre lui... J'ai faillis y rester. Si Teach à atteint un niveau suffisant pour le tuer, alors...

Je déglutis difficilement : si même Marco avait été vaincu par ce pirate, il devait être vraiment puissant.

\- ... Alors ? Le questionnais-je sur sa phrase laissée en suspens.

Mais il ne me répondit que par un simple "non rien" et quitta la pièce sans rien expliquer.

.

* * *

.

POV Archmé:

Au loin, j'aperçus Marco qui quittait la pièce, le teint assombrit et Elyuin qui le regardait faire, semblant ne pas savoir comment réagir.

Suivant un drôle de pressentiment, je suivis Marco dehors. Je le trouva en train de regarder la mer d'un air sinistre.

Il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu approcher, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans perdre plus de temps, j'engagea la conversation :

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'Elyuin a encore fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Il sursauta et sortit de sa contemplation de la mer, plongée dans le noir, pour se tourner vers moi :

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle.

Un silence lourd s'installa suite à cette unique phrase et je m'installa aux côtés du second de l'équipage. Je le devisagea : au début je n'aimais pas cet homme et je ne voyais pas d'un bon oeil qu'Elyuin devienne la capitaine de l'équipage de son père, elle qui s'était tant battu pour s'affranchir de son ombre. Mais Elyuin semblait bien plus forte et plus épanouie ces derniers temps et je l'avais finalement accepté.

Marco soupira, brisant enfin le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Je me demande si cette guerre est une bonne chose.

\- Une bonne chose pour qui : pour Elyuin ou pour toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, il semblait perdu :

\- Je croyais être prêt à tout pour venger père, mais...

\- ... mais tu te demandes si Elyuin est capable de le tuer, dis-je.

Nouveau silence, il semblait réfléchir. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir ma capitaine, comme à son habitude, elle rayonnait de bonne humeur, souriant et jouant au poker avec les autres pirates. N'importe qui pourrait être fasciné par une telle force de caractère, et Marco ne faisait pas exception. Je le devisagea : il semblait s'être très rapidement attaché à Elyuin et je pouvais lui faire confiance pour la protéger du mieux possible.

\- Je veux venger père, je veux récupérer nos territoires... mais si Elyuin doit mourir pour ça, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens si elle n'est pas là pour voguer sur les mers avec nous.

Je regarda le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains, un article sur Barbe Noire, je devina aisément que c'est ça qui l'avait conduit à se poser tant de questions.

\- J'ai confiance en la force d'Elyuin, bien plus qu'elle même d'ailleurs dis-je. Et je sais que toi aussi, mais Teach prend chaque jour en puissance également.

\- Elyuin est ma capitaine et la fille de mon père, mais surtout une personne que j'ai appris à connaitre et je ne veux pas la conduire à la mort dans une guerre qu'elle aura déclenchée pour nous, reprit le pirate.

Marco semblait partagé entre son devoir envers son équipage et la peur de perdre son capitaine. Mais il dissimula bien vite ses inquiètudes derrière cet air sérieux dont il avait le secret et déclara :

\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Archmé.

Je lâcha un vague "bonne nuit" et retourna dans le salon, aux côtés de mes amis.

J'y trouva Elyuin en train de lire un message reçu par mouette voyageuse. Je la questionna du regard sur son contenu et elle me repondit :

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes pirates alliés : ils rassemblent leurs forces pour la guerre et s'en prennent aux îles sous le contrôle de Barbe Noire.

Je frisonna : la guerre semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus à l'horizon. Elyuin ajouta d'un air plus sombre :

\- L'un des navires des frères Decalvan a cependant été sérieusement endommagé par des pirates qui disent travailler pour Teach... il aurait apparemment recruté plusieurs équipages pirates ces derniers temps.

\- Je vois... seul un de nos navire a été endommagé ?

La blonde hocha la tête :

\- Et ils l'ont payé très cher car Withney Bay a répliqué avec son armada et a balayé ce navire pirate.

J'ignorais si je devais m'enthousiasmer ou pas : Barbe Noire allait accepter un temps qu'on s'en prenne à ses îles, mais il allait forcément finir par répliquer personnellement, et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais pour la vie d'Elyuin.

.

* * *

.

Et voilàà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je l'ai publié assez rapidement après l'autre, considérez ça comme une façon de vous souhaiter des bonnes fêtes (mieux vaut tard que jamais) !

Bon et bien, comme d'habitude : merci de suivre ma fic, je vous fait de gros bisous ! :)


	23. Chapitre 22

Quelques mois s'étaient déroulés depuis mon "combat" contre Shanks et je m'étais entrainée de plus en plus ces derniers jours, avec ou sans Marco, et je faisais d'importants progrès, autant dans le combat au corps à corps qu'à la maitrise de mon fruit. Et aujourd'hui, j'affrontais directement Joz, qui était le meilleur de tous l'équipage en terme de combat rapproché : tous les coups sont permis, sauf mortels évidement mais l'usage de nos fruits respectifs étaient cependant interdit, je devais aussi apprendre à me débrouiller sans.

Je me tenais donc face à mon adversaire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

\- Je te préviens Joz, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !

\- Tu ne risque même pas de m'égratigner, répliqua ce dernier.

Je leva un sourcil : alors comme ça Diamond Joz me prenait de haut ? ... Bien, je vais m'assurer de le lui faire regretter. Je savais malheureusement qu'il était bien plus fort que moi en terme de force physique, je devais donc compenser par ma rapidité et mon ingéniosité incroyable (oui, vous avait bien lu le mot "incroyable").

Je le laissa engager le combat : il chercha tout d'abord à me déstabiliser par un fauchage de jambes, mais je ne le laissa pas réussir sa manoeuvre et sauta par dessus sa jambe. Je le vis tenter de profiter que je sois en l'air pour m'envoyer un coup de poing au niveau du ventre, mais je m'y attendais et pris appuie sur l'épaule de mon adversaire pour me propulser dans son dos et lui envoyer un coup à la nuque, il se retourna cependant instantanément et m'agrippa le bras, avant me faire basculer au dessus de sa tête pour m'envoyer à terre.

Je percuta violemment le sol, me coupant le souffle pas la même occasion : Joz n'y allait pas de mains morte. Je n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je vis le poing de Joz fendre l'air à une vitesse incroyable et j'eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté pour m'écarter que son poing percutait déjà le sol, là où mon crâne se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Elyuin, je te l'ai déjà dis : reste constamment en mouvement, une cible immobile est une cible morte ! Me cria Marco, qui nous observait de loin

Je m'exécuta et me remis sur mes pieds d'un bond, les poigs levés.

Afin de me laisser le temps de réfléchir, je ne chercha plus à attaquer mon adversaire et me contenta d'esquiver, tout en restant en mouvement constant comme me l'avait rappelé Marco.

Joz misait tout sur sa force, il portait de coups puissants, je devais donc à tout prix éviter de m'en prendre un et devais retourner le poids de mon adversaire contre lui.

Pendant mon entraînement, je m'étais battue essentiellement contre Marco qui lui misait sur la vitesse et utilisait ses jambes, tout l'inverse de l'homme-diamant qui ne faisait qu'utiliser ses poings et restait assez peu mobile. Étant de petite taille mais possédant une force lamentable, je devais me servir de ma vitesse comme atout. J'étais d'ailleurs assez bonne pour esquiver.

Poings en avant, je m'appretais à foncer sur mon adversaire, mais Vista arriva à ce moment précis, un rouleau de papier à la main :

\- Nous avons reçu la réponse de nos alliés !

J'attrapa le petit bout de papier avant de me tourner vers Joz et Marco :

\- Fin de l'entraînement.

Je m'assis sur le sol, le dos soutenu par le mur et lu rapidement le message : Whitney Bay avait réuni des renseignements sur les forces de Teach : il semblait en effet se préparer à la guerre autant que nous et rassemblait des alliés aux quatre coins des mers. Quant aux frères Decalvan, ils avaient reconquit de petites îles au nord de Grand Line. Ce n'était des petits îlots sans valeur, mais c'était toujours ça de prit. Puis ils avaient rejoint Mc Guy et faisait route vers l'ile aux moines, où j'avais donné rendez-vous à tous mes alliés qui devraient nous y rejoindre dans quelques jours.

\- C'est mauvais si Teach rassemble des alliés, dit Marco

\- Nous lui avons déclaré la guerre, il est normal qu'il s'y prépare.

\- Selon les approximations de Whitney, nous restons plus nombreux qu'eux, renchérit Vista

Je mis fin à la discussion et retourna dans ma cabine, m'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux : la guerre approchait. Je me sentais loin d'être prête, mais le serais-je un jour ? Je me rappelle quand j'avais atterri en pleins Marineford dans le rêve de Marco ; c'était un tel bordel, et surtout une vraie boucherie : qu'est-ce-qui pourrait me préparer à ça ?

Coupant court à mes pensées, on toqua à la porte, et sans attendre mon autorisation, Archmé et Naèlis déboulèrent dans la piece :

\- Tu vois ? Elle est en train de déprimer dans sa chambre, dit Naèlis à Archmé.

Je me redressa à peine et bougonna :

\- Je ne déprimais pas, je réfléchissais.

Archmé soupira, et me tira le bras pour me relever d'un coup sec et dit d'un ton sans appel :

\- Tu t'es suffisamment torturée l'esprit avec Barbe Noire. Aujourd'hui, c'est shopping !

J'haussa les sourcils : cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi banal que le shopping. En fait je n'en avais pas fait depuis que j'étais devenue la capitaine des Barbes Blanches.

\- Je comptais m'entraîner cette après-midi...

\- Hors de question, tu feras joujou avec ton fruit du démon demain. Tu as besoin de te vider l'esprit !

Je ne parvins pas à la contredire : c'est vrai que j'étais beaucoup trop obnubilée par la guerre à venir, je ne ferais rien de bon en passant tous mes journées à m'entraîner sans relâche.

Naèlis fouilla dans mon armoire avant de mettre la mains sur une robe d'été :

\- Douche toi, maquille toi et mets-moi cette robe, ensuite nous passerons la journée sur une île à tout faire sauf jouer avec des jouets pointus !

Je m'exécuta sans discuter et en quelques minutes j'étais une autre personne : cheveux brossés, relevés en chignon, ongles vernis et yeux noircis. Je me sentais en pleine forme !

Je demanda à mon équipage d'amarer le bateau au port d'une grande île commerciale et je partis avec Archmé et Naèlis en ville, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Regardez celle-la les filles !

Archmé nous agrippée le bras pour nous traîner face à la vitrine d'une boutique qui venait d'ouvrir. Avec des yeux de merlants frits, nous bavions littéralement devant une longue robe bleue clair, le haut empruntant un style asiatique avec de longues manches brodées dans un bleu plus encore plus clair qui laissaient voir les épaules, et le bas de la robe, cintrée à la taille, retombait au sol et était faite en soie bleue magnifique.

\- Elle t'irait tellement bien ! S'exclama Naèlis qui m'entraina dans la boutique sans me demander mon avis.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir ça !

\- Tu es la capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche, tu peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux !

Mon regard alternait entre la splendide robe et son prix exorbitant. Je m'imaginais déjà dedans, hésitante je tenta malgré tout de convaincre moi-même de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtait à faire :

\- Marco n'apprécierait pas que je dépense l'argent de l'équipage dans des choses aussi futiles...

Archmé croisa les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air désapprobateur et Naèlis esquissa un sourire malicieux :

\- Je suis sûr que toute ces choses lui paraîtrait moins "futiles" s'il te voyait dans cette robe...

Elles finirent par me convaincre et je sortis la robe du rayon pour foncer dans les cabines d'essayages. Après tout, j'étais venue pour ça.

J'en ressortis quelques secondes plus tard vêtue de la robe de mes rêves. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter des robes de galas et moi-même j'avais l'impression d'observer le reflet d'une étrangère dans le miroir. Ce serait parfait avec un chignon et des boucles d'oreilles argentées... _Madre de dios_ , il me la faut !

\- Tu vois ! Tu es sublime dans cette robe Elyuin, dit Naèlis en me voyant sortir de la cabine.

Archmé approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elles, plus je me regardais dans le miroir, plus mon cerveau se détraquait, c'est donc tout naturellement que je déclara que j'emmerdais mon équipage tout entier, j'emmerdais Marco et j'emmerdais notre budget :

\- Les filles, en plus de cette robe que je compte bien m'acheter, je vous en offre une à chacune !

Elles me regardèrent comme si j'étais Dieu en personne :

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça ne va pas poser problème au niveau financier ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai passé les 5 derniers mois sur le Moby Dick à m'entraîner ou à organiser une guerre, j'ai bien le droit de me faire plaisir pour une fois !

Elles ne cherchèrent pas midi à quatorze heures et fondèrent dans les rayons chercher LA robe parfaite tandis que je continuais à m'admirer dans le miroir. Mes amies se présentèrent devant moi quelques minutes plus tard vêtues de longues robes satinés. Archmé portait une robe corail avec des petits détails argentés sur le haut de la robe tandis que Naèlis avait choisi une robe verte très sobre mais qui avait une fente sur le côté afin de laisser entrevoir l'une de ses jambes.

\- Elles vous vont super bien les filles !

Sans perdre plus de temps, on se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer nos achats qui montaient jusqu'à un prix exorbitant. Je savais cependant que je le regretterai par la suite, mais je décida de ne pas y penser et de profiter de mon après-midi avec mes amies.

On fit quelques autre boutiques de vêtements et bijoux, mais sans rien acheter et l'on décida finalement de terminer l'après-midi à la terrasse d'un café devant des milkshakes pour finir en beauté.

A peine nous étions nous assises dans le café qu'Archmé avait déjà fait du repérage :

\- Que pensez-vous du grand brun là-bas, il est canon vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-elle en montrant du doigt un bel homme assis à quelques tables de la notre.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en la voyant le dévorer du regard sans aucune discrétion. Je venais de passer une journée à dépenser des sommes folles dans des boutiques de vêtements et nous étions maintenant en train de parler de garçons à la terrasse d'un café... la guerre contre Barbe Noire qui monopolisait mes pensées il y a quelques heures me semblait bien loin à présent, j'avais juste l'impression d'être une fille normale qui discutait avec ses amies de tout et de rien.

Naèlis se pencha vers Archmé avec un petit sourire narquois :

\- Et bien qu'attends-tu pour aller lui parler ?

Cette derniere haussa les épaules :

\- À quoi ça m'avancerais ? Je ne pourrais de toute façon jamais revenir sur cette île.

Les deux comères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- D'ailleurs Elyuin... ta dernière histoire commence à sérieusement remonter... susurra Naelis

\- La dernière fois que tu es tombée amoureuse, c'était de ce marine n'est-ce-pas... c'est dommage que le fait que tu sois une pirate ait tout gâché entre vous, dit Archmé sans se débarrasser de son sourire

Je soupira : quand elles me regardaient comme ça, je savais qu'elles avaient une idée derrière la tête. Allez savoir quelle histoire d'amour tragique elles allaient encore m'inventer.

Sans pour autant aller droit au but, elles continuèrent leurs insinuations, ce n'était cependant pas difficile de se rendre compte où elles voulaient en venir.

\- Marco et toi êtes très proches, non ? J'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble...

\- Vous vous faites des idées les filles, c'est juste mon second et il m'entraine, c'est tout, répondis-je amusée

Archmé n'en resta pas là et ricana, comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais :

\- Vraiment ? Il semble pourtant beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi.

Je ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle cherchait sûrement à attiser ma curiosité alors qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. Je fis mine d'admirer la mer que nous pouvions voir depuis la terrasse pour échapper à la discussion qui prenait un tournant trop personnel à mon goût.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors, chacune profitant de la présence des autres. Il faisait chaud, mais une légère brise marine nous rafraîchissait, la température était idéal et la vue magnifique.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été seules toutes les trois. Depuis le changement d'équipage, nous avons de moins en moins l'occasion de réellement discuter, finit par dire Naèlis.

\- ... Je suis désolée, c'est juste que depuis que j'ai lancée cette guerre je passe mon temps à tenter de maîtriser mon fruit du démon. J'ai les pensées très prises et...

La jeune femme posa une main sur mon épaule et me coupa gentillement :

\- ce n'était pas un reproche Elyuin, nous savons que tu dois faire face à plus de responsabilités et nous avons tous vu comme ce nouvel équipage te tient à coeur.

Je leur était reconnaissante de leur gentillesse : même si ce n'était pas volontaire de base, quand j'avais changé d'équipage, j'avais peur que mon ancien équipage m'en veuille et qu'il m'accuse de les avoir laissé tomber. Mais encore une fois, je m'étais faite du soucis pour rien.

\- D'ailleurs je te trouves plus mature depuis quelques temps me dit Naelis.

\- Ah oui, ricannais-je. Mais j'ai toujours été parfaitement mature !

Tandis qu'elles soupiraient d'un air peu convaincu, j'affichais un sourire ravi : qui a dit que s'amuser à appeler son second "Mister Ananas" était une preuve d'immaturité ?

On continua de discuter et sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, le temps fila à toute allure et l'on rentra sur le Moby Dick vers 18 heures 30. Marco m'attendait à l'entrée, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, il semblait énervé sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Naelis et Archmé filèrent donc dans leur cabines respectives, prétextant vouloir ranger leurs achats, tandis que je me dirigeais vers le pirate d'un air interrogatif, un sourcil relevé :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

\- C'est justement ton absence le problème : tu n'étais pas censé t'entrainer aujourd'hui ?

Je resta bouche bée : je venais de passer une très bonne journée, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'entendre que j'aurais dû la consacrer à m'entrainer, encore et encore.

\- Oui, j'étais censée m'entrainer, répondis-je légèrement irritée. Tout comme hier et avant-hier... j'avais juste envie de souffler un peu !

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il s'énervait pour ça. Je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme : un jour il plaisantait et riait avec moi, et le jour d'après il semblait distant et froid... et maintenant il se mettait carrément à m'engueuler ! Si il n'est pas capable de comprendre que j'avais eu besoin de mettre de la distance entre cette guerre et moi, il est vraiment le dernier des imbéciles !

\- Et pour toi "souffler un peu" implique de dépenser l'argent de l'équipage dans des robes comme une adolescente ?

 _Aïe_ , il venait d'apprendre pour les trois robes de luxe que je venais d'acheter. Je savais de toute manière que ça allait me retomber dessus. Mais j'étais loin de regretter mes achats, cette robe m'avais bien trop tapée dans l'œil.

\- Ravie d'apprendre que pour toi l'argent passe avec mon bien-être personnel, bougonnais-je, si bas que je ne sais même pas s'il m'entendit

Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour crier ou me reprocher telle ou telle choses, mais la referma tout aussi sec. Ironiquement, je dis pour montrer mon agacement :

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu vas me reprocher de ne pas avoir fait la vaisselle maintenant ?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et déclara :

\- On devrait peut-être laisser tomber cette guerre.

Je le dévisagea : il ne semblait ni plaisanter, ni dire ça sous le coup de la colère, il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Pourquoi Marco qui avait tout fait pour me recruter en tant que capitaine et n'avait cessé de dire combien il détestait Barbe Noire voulait tout annuler tout à coup ?

Je me rappelais parfaitement quand il avait été endormi par le maire sur la dernière île que nous avions reconquit : j'avais été dans ses rêves et lui-même m'avait dit que la promesse que j'avais faite de tuer Barbe Noire et de donner un nouveau départ aux pirates de Barbe Blanche n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Alors pourquoi me dire de laisser tomber cette guerre maintenant ?

\- Si tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère à cause de l'argent que j'ai dépensé je...

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Elyuin, me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

J'observa un silence, levant les yeux vers lui, je le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger. Etrangement, je n'étais pas en colère, je n'avais pas envie de crier ou quoi que ce soit, j'étais juste déçue. D'un ton dénué d'émotions, je lui dis :

\- Je vois.

Et je tourna les talons pour me diriger lentement dans ma cabine.

Si il ne croyait pas en moi, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps.

.

.

* * *

.  
.

Hey, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il est peut être un peu plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, honnêtement je n'en suis même pas sûre vu que je ne sais plus combien de mots je fais normalement, je crois que ça dépend des fois. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : merci de continuer à me lire et bisous !


	24. Chapitre 23

_\- Ile en vue !_

En entendant ça, je bondis hors de ma chambre pour sortir sur le pont. J'avais passé la journée cloitrée dans ma chambre et je ne pensais pas en sortir avant un bon bout de temps, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire. Nous venions d'arriver que l'île aux moines, où tous mes pirates alliés allaient se réunir pour discuter du plan de bataille de la guerre imminente.

Je vis au loin une vingtaine de navires dont ceux de Whitney Bay, et des frères Decalvan. J'avais au total 47 capitaines pirates alliés mais deux n'avaient pas renouvelé leur alliance suite à la mort de Barbe Blanche et cinq n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

\- Mc Guy aura du retard, un de ses hommes voyage avec Whitney Bay pour le représenter en son absence, m'informa Vista.

\- Bien, je vais aller accueillir les pirates déjà présents.

Alors je faisais un pas pour m'exécuter, l'épéiste me retient vers l'épaule et pointa ma tenue du doigt :

\- Elyuin, tu es en pyjama.

J'abaissa mon regard vers mes propres vêtements et constata qu'en effet je portais toujours le vieux tee-shirt rose barbi arborant broderies de moutons et diverses tâches non identifiées qui me servait de pyjama.

\- Ahem, il vaut mieux en effet que j'aille m'habiller d'abord.

J'allais donc partir en sens inverse mais Vista me retient à nouveau par l'épaule :

\- Et si tu pouvais te doucher aussi, ce serait bien.

\- Ta franchise est vraiment vexante tu sais Vista.

\- Pendant que tu te prepares, je vais regrouper les capitaines de chaque équipage ici, ce sera plus simple.

J'acquiesça et fonça dans ma cabine, me déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Moi qui avait l'habitude d'y rester des heures, je fis une exception et coupa l'eau à peine cinq minutes plus tard pour me brosser les cheveux et m'habiller.

Je me dirigea ensuite vers le salon, d'où je pouvais déjà entendre des éclats de voix fuser de toute part. Je poussa la porte et tomba sur tous les capitaines pirates, chacun cherchant à crier plus fort que les autres pour se faire entendre. En soi, c'était un bordel tout à fait ordinaire à l'approche d'une guerre.

Je reconnu Whitney Bay et les autres pirates que j'avais déjà tous vu lorsque j'avais déclaré la guerre de la vengeance. Mais ça me faisait toujours aussi étrange de me trouver devant eux, même trois-quatre mois plus tard.

\- Ahem.

Toutes les conversassions se stoppèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Tous m'observaient mais ça me destabillisait moins que la première fois, j'avais non seulement gagnée en puissance mais également en assurance.

Comme on ne change pas ses mauvaises habitudes aussi facilement, je lâcha un vague "salut" avant de partir m'asseoir sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table :

\- Merci d'être venus pour combattre à mes côtés.

Appuyé contre le mur de la salle, j'aperçue Marco qui semblait chercher à accrocher mon regard, mais je l'ignora complètement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de venir étant donné qu'il m'avait demandé hier soir de laisser tomber cette guerre. En revanche, j'adressa un petit sourire à Vista et Joz, eux aussi présents.

\- Bien, je me tourna vers Whitney Bay : Tu t'es chargée d'espionner nos ennemis comme je te l'ai demandé ?

Celle-ci eu un léger sourire et acquiesça :

\- Nous pouvons les espionner autant qu'ils le peuvent. Teach a lui aussi rassemblé sa flotte et ils ont tous jeté l'ancre sur l'île aux démons.

\- Une île qui les représente parfaitement, mais où est elle ? dis je... quelqu'un aurait il une carte ?

Tous le monde me regarda d'un air étrange, comme si je m'étais brusquement mise à délirer. Puis l'un d'eux finit par pointer du doigt la table sur laquelle j'avais posé mes pieds :

\- Et bien en fait capitaine... vous êtes installée dessus.

Je baissa les yeux : en effet, mes pieds reposaient sur une grande carte de la zone maritime environnante. Une légère rougeur me monta aux joues quand je pris conscience de mon propre ridicule, ils devaient sûrement se dire qu'ils étaient mal barrés avec une capitaine comme celle-là. Je me racla la gorge nerveusement pour cacher mon embarras et changea de sujet :

\- Très joli ton tricorne Whitney.

La sorcière des glaces éclata de rire pendant que les autres pirates semblaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. La jeune femme finit par arrêter de rire et pointa du doigt une île sur la carte :

\- Voici l'île aux démons, et juste en face : l'île au moine, où nous sommes actuellement. J'ai étudié les flux marins de cette région, les eaux sont majoritairement calmes, ils ne s'en méfieront pas.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part, la pirate semblait avoir devinée mon plan de bataille. Je ne laissa donc pas durer le suspens et attaqua le vif du sujet :

\- Je vous ai réunit ici pour organiser notre plan de bataille, mais à vrai dire j'en ai déjà un. Nous allons les encercler et les contenir en zone maritime, mon fruit du démon me permet un avantage considérable en mer.

\- Vous voudriez couler leurs navires grâce à vos pouvoirs capitaine ? ... Mais cela ne demanderait il pas trop d'efforts ? Vous devriez conserver des forces pour la suite des combats.

Je souris d'un air rassurant : j'avais déjà pensé et repensé à tous les inconvénients de ce plan et l'avait imaginé sous toutes les coutures. Il n'était pas très élaboré, mais n'en restait pas moins très efficace.

\- Il est vrai que ça va puiser dans mes forces, mais si on peut les mettre en difficulté grâce à ça, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, dis je.

Marco sortit de l'ombre et prit la parole :

\- Une tempête ne suffira pas à tous les vaincre, tu en es consciente j'espère ?

Je ne le regarda même pas directement dans les yeux et répondis d'un ton bien plus agressif que nécessaire :

\- Cette réunion est réservé aux capitaines uniquement, tu n'es ici qu'en tant que spectateur.

Tout les hommes présents sentirent que j'était en froid avec mon second, mais aucun n'osa demander la raison ou même prendre la parole. Quant à l'intéressé, il ne dit plus rien et sans un bruit, quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un silence de mort suivi son départ. Bien que je n'ai rien fait pour arranger les choses, ça me serrait le cœur d'être ainsi en froid avec Marco, d'autant plus que j'avais appris à l'apprécier de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

J'étais néanmoins consciente qu'ignorer sa remarque ne mènerait à rien, d'autant plus que les pirates alliés connaissaient Marco depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et le respectait surement bien plus. Son avis n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je soupira :

\- Comme il vient de me le rappeler si brillament, je ne m'attends pas à tous les vaincre de cette manière. Notre véritable but sera de vaincre Barbe Noire en premier, si il est tué, ses alliés le lâcheront.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, vaincre le plus fort pour faire fuir les faibles, c'était une stratégie classique, qui s'appliquait particulièrement bien aux pirates mercenaires alliés à Teach : ils n'étaient là que pour la gloire et l'argent, s'ils voient une faiblesse de la part de leur chef, ils le laisseront tomber et s'enfuiront.

Mais le problème restait le même : _comment vaincre Teach ?_

\- Je m'occuperais personnellement de Barbe Noire et je comptes sur vous pour vous occuper de sa flotte.

Whitney Bay, s'assit à mes côtés avec le même sourire qu'elle gardait constamment accroché aux lèvres :

\- ça me parait être un bon plan cap'taine ! Et quand allons-nous lancer l'offensive ?

\- Le reste des pirates alliés arriveront dans trois jours, la guerre débutera à ce moment là.

Ainsi se termina la réunion, tous les pirates quittèrent la pièce pour regagner leur navire et équipage respectifs. Seul Whitney traîna :

\- Je ne sais pas quel est le problème entre toi et Marco Elyuin, mais tu ne devrais pas l'ignorer, il a bien plus d'expérience que toi en terme de guerre.

Je ne répondis pas, et elle quitta la pièce à son tour.

.

.

Je m'allongea sur le canapé et savoura la solitude, le silence régnait en maitre et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ma tête reposait sur un oreiller ; j'étouffa un bâillement, il n'était pourtant que 19h, le soleil d'été n'avait pas encore décliné sous la ligne d'horizon.

J'entendis le grincement caractéristique de la porte. Je n'y prêta pas attention et ferma les yeux.

Soudain Je sentis deux mains glacées me saisir le cou. Je rouvris les yeux précipitamment : une femme était penchée sur moi pour m'étrangler.

Sentant la panique m'envahir, je chercha du bout des doigts n'importe quoi qui aurait pu m'aider à me défendre, mais il n'y avait rien pour m'aider. Puis la femme releva le visage vers moi, son regard portait une haine intense, comme si elle m'accusait de tous les crimes de la terre.

Ma peur se transforma en effroi quand je reconnue son visage :

\- Maman ? Tentais-je d'articuler, mais je manquais d'air

Ma mère resserra sa prise, ses mains me brûlaient la gorge, je tenta de me débattre mais en vain. Ma vue se brouillait et la douleur me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Alors que je sentais la vie s'éloigner, l'assaillante ouvrit la bouche, mais ce n'est pas sa voix qui en sortie :

\- Réveilles-toi !

Je rouvris précipitamment les yeux, affolée et tenta de faire parvenir le plus d'air possible à mes poumons. Je m'agitais comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Deux mains m'agrippèrent les bras pour me forcer à me tenir tranquille. Je tenta de me débattre mais mon adversaire était bien trop fort. Il me soutint le menton et me força à le regarder :

\- Marco ?

Ce dernier prit la parole, sur un ton ferme :

\- Calmes-toi Elyuin, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Bien que j'étais secouée, je tenta de me calmer. J'hocha la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais repris le contrôle de mes émotions et il me lâcha. Je me massa la gorge, comme si ma mère venait vraiment d'essayer de m'étrangler.

 _Un rêve._

Marco m'observa d'un air indistinct, mais ne posa aucune question, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissante. Un silence lourd s'installa : nous ne nous étions pas vraiment parlés depuis hier soir, après notre dispute.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en train de... _dormir_ , dit-il après une hésitation.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, il savait pourtant parfaitement que je l'ignorais depuis ce matin. Il me jugea du regard un instant, comme s'il attendait que je lui donne l'autorisation de continuer à parler.

Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard méfiant avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sec qui cachait une réelle lassitude :

\- J'étais fatiguée. Je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

\- J'ai vu ça.

On se fixa l'un l'autre en silence, j'aurais bien voulu quitter la pièce et le laisser là, je ne tenais pas à me disputer à nouveau avec lui. Mais étrangement, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste qui romprait cet échange. J'ignorais ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne semblait pas non plus disposer à partir, sans pour autant prendre la parole.

Je repensa à ce que m'avait dit Whitney Bay : "tu ne devrais pas l'ignorer" et à la manière dont j'avais remballé Marco à la réunion il y a quelques heures... _m'en voulait-il pour ça ?_

Conservant toujours un air neutre, il dit :

\- La guerre va donc avoir lieu dans trois jours...

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je pense pouvoir la gagner.

Nouveau silence.

\- ... Elyuin, je ne t'ai pas demandé de stopper cette guerre parce que je n'avais pas confiance en ta force.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as pardonné Teach d'avoir tué ta famille ?!

Alors que j'abordais un air peu convaincu, ma voix s'élevait avec une pointe de colère et de déception. Le pirate sembla le remarquer puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, contrairement à moi qui criais presque. Il me répondit dans un murmure :

\- Je m'en voulais de t'avoir presque forcée à devenir notre capitaine, et je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en danger à cause de nous... Comment pourrais-je supporter de perdre encore un autre membre de ma famille ?

Marco me fixait d'un air interdit, attendant une réponse de ma part, mais je ne la lui fournie pas. Il finit donc par faire demi-tour, pour quitter la pièce tandis que je le scrutais. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et bien qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa déception derrière un masque neutre, je le connaissais assez pour ne pas m'y laisser prendre.

J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser faire et ne rien dire, mais je ne pu m'en empêcher. Je pris une grande inspiration, rassembla encore plus d'air dans mes poumons, encore plus, et hurla, mettant toute ma force dans ma voix :

 _\- TU ES UN CRETIN MARCO !_

Je venais surement d'alerter tout l'équipage, mais peut importe, au moins on ne pouvait pas dire que Marco n'avait pas compris, je tenais à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point il était idiot, que ça s'imprime dans son cerveau et qu'il se remémore mes paroles chaque fois qu'il voudrait prendre la parole pour me sortir de telles inepties.

\- Tu viens sérieusement de m'annoncer que tu t'en voulais de m'avoir permit de rencontrer une telle bande de tarés ?! criais-je

La main sur la poignée de la porte, mon second se retourna vers moi d'un air surpris. Il ne savait surement pas quoi répondre à ça, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il semblait se demander si au final, je lui en voulait toujours ou pas. Et honnêtement, je me posais exactement la meme question.

Il changea brusquement de sujet :

\- En fait je ne t'ai pas trouvé par hasard, je te cherchais.

Pourquoi me cherchait il ? Je leva un sourcil pour marquer ma surprise et le laissa s'expliquer.

\- Je voulais te donner ceci.

Il me tendis une petite boite noire fermée par un ruban en soie rouge d'un air incertain, comme s'il se demandait si j'allais lui renvoyer son étrange boite sans la figure. Mon regard fit des allés et retours entre le jeune homme et l'objet qu'il me tendait.

Je finis par saisir la boite et dénoua le noeud rouge pour l'ouvrir.

j'écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son contenu et lanca un regard inrerrogatif a Marco :

\- Pourquoi...

Mais je ne pris même pas la peine de finir ma phrase et baissa mon regard vers le contenu de la boite : un magnifique pendentif représentant le symbole de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Je le sortis de la boite et rien qu'en le touchant je compris qu'il s'agissait d'or massif.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus approprié qu'un tatouage dit Marco.

Il était magnifique, j'avais maintenant le symbole de l'équipage comme tout les autres et il était tant... comme pour montrer au monde à quel groupe j'appartenais et que j'en était fière.

J'en oublia totalement que j'avais passé la journée à l'ignorer et le regarda comme si ce n'était plus le même homme qui se tenait devant moi.

Je begaya un vague "merci", puis je releva la tete vers lui après avoir passé le pendentif autour de mon cou :

\- Mais je croyais que l'on ne devait pas dépenser d'argent pour des choses futiles ?

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire moqueur :

\- Si tu consideres le symbole de notre équipage comme une chose futile, je peux toujours rendre le pendentif au magasin, dit il

Instinctivement, je referma ma mains autour du bijou comme pour le protéger. Ce dernier sembla se moquer gentillement de ma reaction, puis ajouta d'un air plus sérieux :

\- ... Et puis je voulais me faire pardonner d'avoir agit comme un imbécile.

\- Hum... peut être pourrais-je envisager l'option de te pardonner, répondis-je

J'abaissa mon regard vers le médaillon :

\- Merci, il est...

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je me trouva à court de mots : que pouvais-je dire d'autre que merci ? _Je t'aime ? marrions nous ?_

Puis soudain une idée me vint en tête et un grand sourire éclaira mon visage. Je tendis une main vers Marco :

\- Viens, suis moi.

Je le conduisis jusqu'au pont du Moby Dick. Il faisait déjà nuit mais l'eau restait à une bonne température à proximité des iles tropicales, peu importe l'heure. Je me pencha pour effleurer les vagues. Je ferma les yeux, profitant du vent nocturne qui me renvoyait doucement les cheveux en arrière... j'adorais cette sensation. J'ouvis grand mes narines pour faire entrer le plus possible d'air marin dans mes poumons. Je me tourna vers Marco qui dévisageait, je n'aurais cependant pas su dire à quoi il pensait.

\- Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour nager. Tu ne crois pas ? murmurais-je

\- ... Tu veux me noyer ?

J'éclata de rire et fis un geste du poignet pour lui envoyer un jet d'eau en plein visage :

\- J'ai le fruit du démon de l'eau je te rappelle, nager n'est pas un problème pour moi !

Le pirate soupira en essuyant l'eau de son visage, sans pour autant être réellement agacé :

\- Tu es sûre que je ne risque pas de me noyer ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai passé des heures à plonger dans la mer, tu ne crains rien !

Je ne lui précisa pas que je n'avais jamais essayée avec quelqu'un d'autre, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à le savoir... ou bien, c'est justement parce qu'il avait à le savoir que je ne lui dis pas.

Toujours est il que je réussi finalement à le convaincre, mais j'avais du mal à cacher combien sa mine peu rassurée me faisait rire : il semblait plus inquiet que quand il se battait contre de dangereux pirates.

On plongea la tête la première dans l'eau, comme je l'imaginais elle était à une température idéale. Je fis apparaître une bulle d'air atour de nos visages respectifs pour pouvoir respirer et nous permettant par la même occasion de pouvoir parler.

Instinctivement, Marco s'était crispé et avait fermé les yeux et les poings au contact de l'eau.

Il rouvrit progressivement les yeux et se détendit peu à peu. Il regarda autour de lui, puis un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Il nagea dans toutes les directions comme un gamin tandis que je l'observais, heureuse que mon idée lui ai plu.

\- Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je saurais encore nager dit il.

\- Ça ne s'oubli pas aussi facilement !

\- Je n'avais pas plongé dans la mer depuis au moins dix ans !

Puis il se mit à rire d'un coup. Bizarrement, qu'il se mette à rire aussi franchement me surpris. Je le dévisagea, puis je finis par le rejoindre dans son rire.

Il finit se calmer, sembla réfléchir et se tourna vers moi :

\- Tu peux élargir nos bulles pour les faire fusionner ?

Sans demander la raison, je m'exécuta et nos deux corps étaient côte à côte, dans une seule bulle d'air géante.

Marco nous dirigea vers les profondeurs de la mer, il faisait tout noir et l'on ne voyait rien, d'autant plus que l'eau était glacée. Je sentais juste l'épaule de Marco qui me frôlait. Dans le noir complet, c'était une présence plutôt rassurante.

Je lui fis confiance et le laissa me guider sans protester.

\- Fermes le yeux.

Je ferma donc les yeux, ce qui ne changeait rien puisque je ne voyait de toute façon rien.

Un frisson me traversa : les eaux profondes n'étant pas chauffées par les rayons du soleil, la température y était bien plus basse.

Marco entraîna notre bulle vers les profondeurs pendant encore quelques minutes, je sentais finalement qu'on ne bougeait plus.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Elyuin.

Je m'attendais à y trouver le noir complet, mais au contraire, je fus totalement ébahie par le spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux.

Une flamme bleue éclairait le paysage: il y avait des centaines de poissons de couleurs, tailles et physionomies différentes. Ils nageaient dans toutes les directions sans faire attention à nous, leurs écailles brillaient sous la lumière bleue de la flamme de Marco, ce qui leur donnait de magnifiques reflets irisés.

\- C'est magnifique, dis je dans un souffle.

J'en oublia le froid qui me prenait aux tripes, mon cerveau était obnubilé par la vie sous marine qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. C'est difficile de croire qu'à quelques kilomètres de là seulement, reposait le Moby Dick et tout l'équipage. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pénétrée un autre monde.

J'aperçue vers le fond un énorme poisson qui pourrait briser le Moby Dick en deux d'un seul coup de mâchoire.

\- C'est un seigneur des mers ? questionnais-je

Marco acquiesça :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, grâce à ton fruit du démon, nous sommes considérés comme étant partie intégrante de la mer. Ils ne nous voient pas comme des hommes ou des intrus, uniquement comme de l'eau.

Je bouda que Marco connaisse plus de choses sur mon fruit du démon que moi, mais j'imagine qu'il avait déjà croisé un certain nombre de logias dans sa vie .

Après quelques minutes, on finit par remonter à la surface et on s'allongea trempés sur le pont du Moby Dick. Je constata que la nuit était complètement tombée et que les étoiles étaient désormais visibles dans le ciel. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard.

J'aurais très bien pu sécher nos vêtement d'un geste de la main, mais la façon dont son tee-shirt blanc laissait entrevoir le torse musclé du pirate me plaisait tellement que je n'en fis rien. Il faut savoir tirer le meilleur de chaque situation, et je suis une incorrigible perverse à mes heures.

On resta allongés sur le pont un certain temps, trempés et frigorifiés dans un silence totale, mais néanmoins agréable.

Je repensa à mon rêve de tout à l'heure, quand ma mère avait voulu m'étranger. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, je le sais bien. Mais depuis que j'avais subie le sort du maire, ces rêves étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Je me releva d'un coup pour chasser ces pensées, le moment présent m'était bien trop précieux pour le gâcher avec des pensées parasites.

Marco se tourna vers moi, surpris de mes mouvements brusques.

\- Faisons un pari Marco.

Il se releva :

\- ... Un pari ?

\- Répéter mes paroles ne te rendra pas plus intelligent ! Riais-je, cherchant comme d'habitude à tromper mes préoccupations dans le rire.

Je pris une pose théâtral et un ton exagérément sombre et mystérieux:

\- Si je gagne la guerre contre Teach, tu me devras une faveur et si je la perds, je te devrais aussi une faveur !

\- Une faveur ? Genre, n'importe quoi ?

Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Marco, J'aurais juré que le sourire qu'il avait à cet instant était purement sadique.

J'hocha la tête et déclara avec un grand sourire idiot :

\- Moi, je veux voler sur ton dos !

Il haussa les sourcils :

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai permis de nager, alors tu me permettra de voler... t'es un oiseau non ?

\- ... Un _phénix_ Elyuin, mais mon fruit du démon ne sert pas à ça !

Je me mis à rire pour toute réponse et notre marché fut entendu.

Franchement, j'étais en train de rire, l'ambiance était légère, c'est plutôt agréable. Mais il a fallu que je me remette à parler, sans vraiment réfléchir, comme si je découvrais moi-même ce que j'allais dire au moment où je le disais.

\- Je vais partir pour les trois prochains jours.

Marco eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire et de me laisser expliquer :

\- Je sais très bien que m'absenter alors que tout le monde compte sur moi pour la guerre imminente est très égoïste, mais...

Je fis une pause, pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une gamine capricieuse. Le moment était mal choisi, j'en étais consciente, mais je sentais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je n'aurais peut être jamais l'occasion de le faire.

\- Je vais aller voir ma mère, elle habite sur une ile à un jour d'ici. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis partie sans rien lui dire il y a trois ans... Je ne sais même pas si...

J'aurais voulu dire "si elle est encore en vie", mais ma gorge se noua.

Marco ne me répondit toujours pas et m'observait en silence. Peut être que ça le décevait que je parte maintenant, peut être qu'il pense que je vais les laisser tomber. Peut être que ma mère va m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissée seule sur l'île, peut être qu'elle ne me reconnaît plus comme sa fille.

Les doutes se bousculaient dans ma tête, et toute ma raison se mobilisait pour me dire : n'y va pas, c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais une partie de moi même m'exhortait à le faire. Si il arrive quelques chose à mon équipage pendant mon absence, je m'en voudrais à mort, et si...

\- Tout va bien se passer Elyuin.

Je releva la tête vers mon second, je me serais attendu à ce qu'il m'empêche d'y aller. Au lieu de ça, il m'agrippa les épaules et me prit dans ses bras.

Je resta muette, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir que j'avais le visage en feu et que je semblais plus choquée qu'un hérisson dans un micro-onde.

Marco me murmura à l'oreille d'un voix douce que je n'avais jamais entendu dans sa bouche :

\- Plus que n'importe qui tu as le droit d'être égoïste.

.

.

POV Marco :

Elyuin sentait la mer.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentais le sel, c'était une odeur plutôt agréable, comme celle d'une vieille amie.

Quand elle avait dit vouloir partir voir sa mère, il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir, il aurait au contraire voulu venir avec elle. Mais il avait compris qu'elle devait y aller seule, et surtout qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller.

Il l'avait donc regardé partir, les cheveux au vent laissant derrière elle une légère brise marine. Elle était partie seule par la mer et il n'avait pas bougé du pont avant de la voir disparaître à l'horizon.

Puis il était rentré dans sa cabine et s'était allongé sur son lit.

Il s'était ensuite répété les mêmes paroles qu'il lui avait dite quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Plus que n'importe qui tu as le droit d'être égoïste Elyuin.

Puis il avait fermé les yeux.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, qui est plus long que les autres, surement l'un des plus long que j'ai écris sur cette fic. Il reste d'ailleurs 6 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic (sachant que le dernier sera très court), honnêtement, je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir laissé tombé cette fanfic en pleins milieu, comme je l'ai déjà fait pour une autre... surtout que je l'ai publié fin 2016, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite ! Il faut croire qu'Elyuin m'inspire toujours avec le temps.

Bref, bisous !


	25. Chapitre 24

Hey, voici un nouveau chapitre : j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Comme j'ai bien la flemme de trouver un petit texte à écrire au début, vous vous contenterez de ça... Salut !

.

.

En ce glorieux dimanche, jour de paix et d'amour Elyuin ne cessait de se demander : pourquoi la vie la détestait elle autant ?

Il pleuvait depuis des heures, et elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, grelottante de froid. Elle avait nagée toute la journée et elle n'avait pourtant fait que la moitié du chemin jusqu'à l'île où elle avait passée la totalité de son enfance.

Elle avait finalement conclue qu'il serait plus sage de s'arrêter pour la nuit pour reprendre des forces et repartir le lendemain.

Mais cette pluie battante n'arrangeait pas les choses, heureusement, elle avait trouvé une grotte pour l'habriter.

Elle soupira : si au moins elle avait de quoi faire un feu... Elle était partie si précipitamment qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un manteau. Et même si elle aurait pu utiliser son fruit du démon pour dévier la pluie de sa trajectoire, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Mais paradoxalement : la pluie l'empêchait de s'endormir ! La vie est mal faite.

Pour se distraire, elle se mit donc à jouer avec un mince filet d'eau : formant des cercles, des chats, des muffins... mon dieu ce qu'elle avait faim !

Mais elle était nulle pour la chasse, nulle pour faire un feu et nulle pour trouver un abris correct. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'en sorte toute seule pendant trois jours ?

... Archmé était forte pour la chasse et lui aurait trouvé un abris confortable en moins de deux. Et il aurait suffit à Marco de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître un feu pour la rechauffer un peu... Quoi qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'un feu pour la réchauffer : il suffisait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait hier et...

... Se rendant compte que son jet d'eau ressemblait plus à un coeur qu'à un cercle, elle forca ses pensées à dériver.

En observant la mer par exemple.

Mais à l'instant même où elle posa les yeux sur l'océan, les souvenirs d'avoir nagé avec Marco lui revinrent en mémoire : ils avaient été si proches...

Et merde.

Voilà que je me transforme en amoureuse transi de 14 ans.

Concentre toi sur le moment présent Elyuin. Ce moment présent où il te pleut dessus, où tu crèves de froid et où il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un Marco en vu !

... Et puis j'ai toujours faim.

.

Le lendemain, Elyuin ouvrit difficilement les yeux, réveillée par une goutte d'eau qui était venue s'écraser sur son visage. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, réussissant malgré tout à s'endormir par miracle. Bien qu'elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que la vieille, si ce n'est plus. La priorité pour l'instant était de nager jusqu'à une ile où elle pourrait trouver à manger.

Elle déroula sa carte : par chance, il y avait une ile commerciale à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Elle y serait d'ici une heure. Ses vêtements avaient en partie séchés pendant la nuit et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Comme quoi, la situation s'arrangeait.

\- ... _Atchoum_ !

Une autre goutte d'eau vint s'écraser en plein milieu de son visage suite à son éternuement.

 _Non._ La situation ne s'arrangeait pas.

.

Après une heure de souffrances interminables, avec des mouettes qui vous crient dessus dès que vous posez le pied sur une l'île, je finis par atterrir dans un restaurant.

Après avoir mangée je me sentis tout de suite mieux et un sourire éclaira mon visage : maintenant la situation s'arrangeait !

Je mangea rapidement, et paya l'addition (avec un petit supplément car le serveur était vraiment pas mal). Je repris ensuite ma route laissant derrière moi les mouettes, le serveur et un plat de lasagnes vide. A la fin de la journée, je fis une pause sur la prochaine île que je croisa pour déballer ma carte et me reposer un peu.

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts... _et que ma mère n'a pas déménagé pendant mes trois ans d'absences_... je devrais arriver à destination à la prochaine île.

Je devrais arriver vers 22h30. Je fixa la petite île dessinée sur la carte : "l'île des sourires". Un nom plutôt ridicule, je suis d'accord. La personne qui a trouvé ce nom était vraiment à court d'idées.

Ou peut être n'aimait elle pas chercher des noms d'îles.

... Je me demande si c'est un métier. Je veux dire : chercher des noms d'îles.

Un bruit suspect derrière moi attira mon attention et me coupa dans mes brillantes réflexions. Suite à un silence total, je du me résoudre à conclure que ce n'était que mon imagination. Je repartis sans m'attarder, mais j'eue tout de même la désagréable impression d'être suivie.

En tout cas, prochain arrêt : chez ma mère.

.  
.

.

POV WHITNEY BAY :

Je lui avais dit de se réconcilier avec l'autre ananas. Bien, elle l'avait fait. Mais voilà qu'il nous annonce ce matin qu'elle est partie pendant la nuit, et pour trois jours en plus !

... Mais qu'est ce qu'Elyuin Newgate a dans la tête ?! La guerre commence dans quatres jours !

Je m'étais efforcée de prendre cette nouvelle avec calme quand son second me l'avait annoncé, et de ne pas foncer récupérer notre capitaine je ne sais où. Marco nous avait dit qu'elle était partie voir sa mère, et que c'était important pour elle. Je faisais assez confiance à Marco pour ne pas douter de sa parole, d'autant plus que je pensais que la fille de Barbe Blanche était une femme prometteuse et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais j'avais eu un peu de mal à comprendre sa décision.

Enfin, espérons qu'elle sera de retour à temps : tout notre plan de bataille est lié à son pouvoir.

De plus, même si je ne doute pas que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et le mien ne lâcheront rien, certains pirates alliés qui ont appris à avoir peur de Teach risquent de nous laisser tomber si Elyuin n'est pas là pour leur inspirer confiance.

Parce qu'elle fait ça très bien cette gamine, inspirer la confiance aux autres. Sûrement un don qu'elle tient de son paternel.

Et puis elle était plutôt attachante, je n'avais eu aucun mal à sympathiser avec elle. Franchement, je vois ce que Marco lui trouve.

La première fois que j'avais reçue un message disant que la nouvelle capitaine des pirates des Barbe Blanche me conviait sur le Moby Dick, j'avais hésité à venir. Même j'étais curieuse de rencontrer cette fameuse Elyuin Newgate, je ne croyais pas vraiment au retour de cet équipage sur le marché : notre père était le ciment de l'équipage, sans lui, les centaines de pirates qui constituaient son alliance n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Sans oublier que notre entente mutuelle pouvait être assez tendue parfois, mais tant que nous nous battions aux côtés du même homme, tout allait bien.

Pour faire simple : sans Barbe Blanche, pas de pirate alliés.

... Mais bon j'avais du réviser mon jugement. Et puis si l'on vous proposez de tuer l'assassin de votre père, pourriez vous dire non ? J'étais bien trop ravie d'avoir l'occasion de donner à Barbe Noire ce qu'il mérite !

 _... Et c'est pour bientôt_ , pensais-je.

.

.

.  
POV ELYUIN :

En voyant l'île au loin, j'eue une boule au ventre. Je me forçais presque à avancer. La nuit était en train de tomber, si bien que je me repérais grâce aux lumières qui éclairaient le village au loin. Plus j'approchais et plus j'avais envie de faire demi-tour et retourner sur le Moby Dick. Affronter un empereur pirate me ferait moins peur en ce moment que de poser le pied sur cette île.

Mais je ne m'arrêta pas et au contraire accéléra, le temps semblait s'étirer infiniment. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais beau me répéter sans cesse que c'était ridicule de s'affoler comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien.

J'accéléra encore, sans détourner mon regard de ma maison que je pouvais dès à présent apercevoir sur le bord de la plage. Je déglutis, respira un grand coup et posa le pied sur l'île.

Je fut submergée par les souvenirs, ça ne faisait que trois ans que je n'étais pas revenue ici, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être une vieille femme qui revoyait la maison de son enfance.  
 _J'ai beaucoup changée depuis mon départ_ , pensais-je.

Je reconnue mon école primaire, et mon lycée juste à côté. Je vis aussi la toute petite base marine à l'autre bout de l'île. Après que je fut découverte comme fille de Barbe Blanche et après sa mort, les marines m'avaient regardés de travers. Et même la boulangère qui m'avait pourtant vendue du pain depuis mes cinq ans avait semblée me regarder autrement.

Mais je m'en fichais, à l'époque je voulais juste ne pas attirer d'ennuis à ma mère. Ils pouvaient bien me dévisager autant qu'ils le veulent, j'étais heureuse dans ma petite maison sur la plage. La présence de la Marine s'était faite de plus en plus forte autour de moi et j'avais finalement décidée de partir, sans rien dire à ma mère qui ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir.

\- Je ne pensais pas retourner ici un jour.

Dehors, il n'y avait pas grand monde, je croisa juste quelques personnes qui buvaient au bar entre amis ou sur la terrasse de leur maisons. Mais aucun ne prêta attention à moi.

Je me stoppa devant la porte de ma maison, sans oser frapper à la porte, appréhendant sur quoi je pourrais tomber. Et si ma mère avait déménagée ? Et si il lui été arrivée quelque chose en mon absence ? Et si elle ne me reconnaissait pas ?

Pire : et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ?

Je secoua la tête : je n'avais pas a dramatiser, mais les rêves que j'avais fait où elle m'étranglait n'étaient pas fait pour me rassurer.

Au final, je pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement que j'entendis à peine tellement mon cœur battait la chamade.

C'était ma mère qui ouvrit la porte. C'était une petite femme brune, aux yeux chaleureux et au teint halée par le soleil de Grand Line. Elle se figea en m'apercevant, et fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne croyait pas à la vision que s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Sans que je n'eut le temps de bredouiller un timide "c'est moi", elle me prit dans ses bras, m'empêchant par la même occasion de respirer.

\- Elyuin !

Je souris bêtement en voyant toutes mes inquiétudes s'envoler au loin et la serra dans mes bras à mon tour. Elle me libéra pour pouvoir m'observer en long, en large, et en travers.

\- Tu es devenue une si jolie jeune femme mon chaton !

Je ne pu retenir un petit sourire en entendant "mon chaton" : ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire maman, j'aurais au moins du te dire que je partais...

\- Tu me raconteras tout ça à l'intérieur. Entre !

On s'installa dans le salon où elle me servit un chocolat chaud, supplément cannelle et chantilly : ce n'est pas ma mère pour rien !

Je constata que rien n'avais changé dans le salon : même mes horribles dessins que j'avais fait à trois ans étaient toujours sur le frigo ! ... je me demande ce qu'est devenue ma chambre, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'aller voir.

Je pris une gorgée du liquide brulant et posa la question que je redoutait, mais qui s'imposait :

\- Tu n'es pas en colère... ou bien déçue, que je sois partie comme ça il y a trois ans ?

Ma mère soupira, semblant prendre 20 ans en quelques secondes. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais du lui causer tant de chagrin et d'inquiétude, elle qui s'est toujours si bien occupée de moi.

\- Au début, j'étais très en colère, je croyais que tu était partie chez ton amie Rebecca sans me prévenir. Mais le lendemain, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas revenue, j'ai appelée les parents de Rebecca... ils ne t'avaient pas vu non plus, expliquait-elle sans une once de reproche dans la voix. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie, à m'angoisser. D'autant plus que la Marine, bien trop contente d'apprendre la disparition de la fille de Barbe Blanche, ne faisait pas grand chose pour te retrouver...

Je baissa les yeux vers mon chocolat chaud, honteuse. Puis je remarqua qu'il y avait une pile de journaux à côté de la cheminée. Le premier était "Elyuin Newgate se lance dans la piraterie", puis il y avait aussi "La fille de Barbe Blanche reprend le flambeau" et plusieurs autres articles qui parlaient de moi.

\- ... Mais en lisant le journal, j'ai appris que mon chaton était devenu pirate comme son père, reprit ma mère. Bien sûr ça m'a inquiété, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour toi dès le moment où tu avais été découverte comme la fille d'un empereur pirate... et dire que ton père avait tout fait pour éviter ça...

Je releva brusquement la tête :

\- Comment ça "mon père avait tout fait pour éviter ça ?"

Mon interlocutrice souris tendrement :

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père ne t'avais jamais rendu visite, ni même envoyé une carte pour tes anniversaires ?

Bien sûr que si, avais eu envie de répondre, c'est la question que je m'étais posée toute mon enfance. Mais tant que ma mère restait près de moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti un manque au niveau paternel. Quand j'étais petite et que la Marine ne connaissais pas encore mon identité, on m'avait dit que mon père était un pécheur qui était mort lors d'une tempête. Après avoir appris la vérité, j'en avais juste conclue qu'il préférait rester avec sa famille sur le Moby Dick qu'avec ma mère et moi. Je me disais juste bon débarras, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Et bien, je pensais juste qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il préférait sa vie de pirate...

Elle passa tendrement une main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer... si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurait probablement coupé la main. Mais là, j'avais juste l'impression d'être à nouveau la petite fille qui dormait avec sa mère quand elle avait peur de l'orage.

\- Elyuin, comment pourrait on se ficher de toi ? Edward voulait juste éviter qu'une enfant suive la voix de la piraterie comme lui, il est bien placé pour en connaître les dangers. Il voulait uniquement te protéger, mais je lui envoyais parfois des photos de toi.

Je souris, en un sens, j'étais heureuse de l'apprendre. Ca ne changeait plus rien pour moi maintenant que j'avais arrêté de me demander pourquoi mon père ne me reconnaissait pas comme sa fille, mais ça avait tout de même une certaine importance.

Alors que je souriais, ma mère eu une expression étrange :

\- Dis moi Elyuin... tu ne comptes tout de même pas t'en sortir comme ça ?

Je me figea : alors elle m'en voulait vraiment ?

\- Ecoute maman, je...

Mais elle me coupa la parole et ne me laissa pas le temps de finir :

\- Tu ne peux pas y échapper ma fille : j'ai besoin de savoir si oui ou non ma fille est amoureuse !

Je me mis à rire : _c'est tout ? Elle veut juste connaître ma vie amoureuse comme une mère invasive ?_

\- Tu sais maman, vivre sur un navire constamment en mouvement, et entre parenthèse, organiser une guerre, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour construire une relation durable ! riais-je

\- Allons, jolie comme tu es mon chaton, tu es forcement dû faire des rencontres ! Tu es le capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche : il n'y en a pas un qui te plait ?

Ahlala c'était ma mère tout craché ça ! Je la laissa donc me poser des questions sur mes amours, si oui ou non je mangeais équilibré et si j'avais des amis aimables.

\- Et tu restes pour diner ? Je vais faire des crêpes, c'est toujours ton plat préféré ?

Un peu peinée de ne pouvoir rester qu'aussi peu de temps, je lui répondis que j'allais devoir rentrer, on m'attendait pour vaincre Barbe Noire. Si son teint s'assombrit quand elle entendue parler de guerre, elle ne m'en empêcha pas. Je me sentis tout de même coupable quand j'ouvris la porte pour repartir.

\- Elyuin, attends ! me cria-t-elle

Je me figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Sans me laisser le temps de respirer, elle fonça vers moi et me serra dans ses bras :

\- Fais attention à toi surtout.

Puis j'ouvris la porte, je ne put cependant pas m'empêcher de me retourner vers ma mère avant de partir :

\- Je te promet de revenir te voir "mamounette".

Celle-ci hocha la tête et souris :

\- Je suis très fière de toi mon chaton.

Je regagna la plage et m'apprêta à repartir jusqu'au Moby Dick. L'allée avait été plus long que prévu, j'allais donc devoir voyager la nuit si je voulais arriver à temps.

Mais j'entendis le declic d'un revolver dans mon dos. J'eue tout juste le temps de me décaler pour éviter une balle qui passa quelques centimètre de mon visage.

Une vingtaine d'hommes me faisaient face, leurs armes toutes pointées sur moi. Je fronça les sourcils et évalua la situation : ils étaient bien plus nombreux, mais avec un peu de chance, ils étaient aussi faibles qu'ils en avaient l'air. Je devais tout d'abord découvrir l'identité de mon ennemi.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas viser un adversaire de dos ? dis je

L'homme qui avait tiré se mit à rire. J'avais vu assez de pirates dans ma vie pour en reconnaître un quand je l'avais en face de moi. Et puis je pouvais assez facilement deviner qui les avait envoyé :

\- Barbe Noire vous a chargé me saluer ?

\- Rend toi gentiment Elyuin Newgate. Barbe Noire te veux vivante, tu as de la chance... _ou peut être est ce de la malchance._

J'haussa un sourcil et sans même faire un pas vers eux, je leva la bras et ils se mirent à suffoquer, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Alors que je sentais qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre connaissance et se noyer, je retira l'eau que j'avais mis dans leur poumons. Je les regarda de haut, tandis qu'ils reprennaient leur souffle, crachant de l'eau de mer. Ils me regardèrent avec effroi me rapprocher d'eux, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de celui qui semblait diriger leur petite bande de minables :

\- Dites à ce cher Teach que je ne suis plus la jeune pirate sans défense qui lui a déclaré la guerre il y a quelques mois. Il ferait mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer... si il veut vraiment m'éliminer, vingts hommes ne suffiront pas : qu'il envoie au moins une armée, je saurais les recevoir !

Sans demander leurs restes, ils s'enfuirent en courant. Ils avaient dû me suivre depuis le Moby Dick et avaient espéré me capturer pendant que j'étais loin de mon équipage.

... Mais c'était sans compter mon fruit du démon super cheaté !


	26. Chapitre 25

Bien le bonjours la populas ! Oui. Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre.  
Il sera un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je tenais absolument à le diviser en deux parties... donc vous allez attendre pour la suite. Mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant !

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Je ferma les yeux et attendis, commençant sérieusement à me demander quand Teach comptait il attaquer le reste de mes navires, qui jouaient parfaitement le rôle d'appâts.

Maintenir une dizaine de navires sous l'eau, loin de l'influence du haki de Barbe Noire n'était pas chose facile. L'effort que je devais fournir pour y parvenir commençait à peser lourd sur mes épaules... et ce n'est rien comparé au tsunami que j'allais bientôt devoir déclencher.

Je ne cessais de repasser en boucle mon plan dans ma tête : si tout se passait bien, Barbe Noire allait lancer l'attaque sur la majeure partie de ma flotte qui l'attendait gentiment à la surface, juste en face de sa propre flotte. Tandis que j'avais dissimulé une dizaine de mes navires sous la mer pour les prendre à revers et refaire surface derrière les pirates de Barbe Noire et les encercler une fois qu'ils auront lancé l'assaut.

Je n'aurais ensuite plus qu'à déclencher un tsunami pour couler leurs navires... ou au moins les endommager.

\- Elyuin ?

Je rouvris les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Joz. Je le salua d'un signe de tête :

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Il a bougé.

J'hocha la tête d'un air grave : Teach avait lancé l'assaut, à nous de lancer la contre attaque.

Essayant d'afficher un air confiant, je lança un sourire à Joz :

\- Bonne chance et ne te fais pas tuer surtout.

Le pirate rit jaune :

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Je me concentra et fit remonter les navires à la surface.

Mais c'était encore plus difficile que de les avoir maintenue sous l'eau tout ce temps : je devais maitriser la vitesse de remontée, pour ne pas broyer les navires, mais je devais aller en même temps suffisamment vite pour aller secourir l'autre partie de mes navires, seuls contre les hommes de Teach.

Nos navires immergèrent pile à l'endroit voulu : c'est-à-dire derrière la flotte de Barbe Noire : ils étaient complètement encerclés maintenant, avec nos navires de tous les côtés, impossible pour eux de s'enfuir.

 _Première étape réussie avec succès._

J'observa le champ de bataille : La flotte de Barbe Noire comportait une cinquantaine de bateaux, ils avaient malheureusement l'avantage du nombre, mais nous avions l'avantage du terrain, que je n'avais pas choisi au hasard. Les deux camps avaient sortit les canons et se tiraient dessus depuis quelques minutes... un classique de toute bataille navale qui se respecte. Mais croyez moi, vous percevez les choses différemment quand c'est vous qui êtes responsable de la vie de toute une flotte.

Hormis le navire des frères Decalvan, aucun de nos bateaux ne semblaient avoir subit de dégâts majeurs. Mais l'assaut venait tous juste d'être lancé, rien de décisif pour l'instant.

J'étais plutôt surprise de constater que je gardais mon sang froid et n'en oubliais pas mon plan dans la panique... ça aurait sûrement était différent il y a quelques mois.

\- Tu es prête Elyuin ?

Je ne me tourna pas vers Marco et conserva les yeux rivés sur le champ de bataille : les navires de Teach faisaient volte face pour tourner leur canons vers nous. Ils étaient complètement encerclés, mais restaient organisés. Il s'agissait après tout de pirates expérimentés.

\- Je vais me faire une joie de briser leur formation, dis je avec un sourire sadique

J'entendis au même moment le son aiguë des canons qui se rapprochaient dangeureusement de nous. Je les ignora et les laissa toucher le Moby Dick, ce n'était que des dégâts mineurs.

J'attendais que l'autre partie de ma flotte recule pour ne pas être touchée par mon attaque, tout en restant à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir abbatre les survivants.

 _Encore un petit peu._

Bientôt...

Maintenant que tous mes navires étaient positionnés correctement, j'inspira un grand coup pour mobiliser toute mon énergie.

Je leva le bras, et la mer se plia à mes ordres : une vague de cinq mètres se dressa au beau milieu de la mer pour aller se jeter sur les navires de Barbe Noire.

Juste après avoir lancé le sort, une grande fatigue m'assaillie et je tomba à genoux. Mais je me força à me relever immédiatement, mes hommes ne devaient pas me voir dans un tel état de faiblesse... et encore moins nos ennemis.  
Lancer ce sort m'avait coûté bien plus d'énergie que je ne l'avais prévu, mais le résultat en valait la chandelle : les navires étaient en panique. Certains n'étaient pas touchés et avaient su se protéger par un quelconque fruit du démon, mais d'autres avaient eu moins de chance et étaient déjà à moitié immergés.

De là où j'étais, je voyais certains pirates se jeter à la mer pour tenter de rejoindre les navires protégés... mais inutile de préciser qu'au milieu de la mer déchainée, ce n'était pas évident.

Mais les vagues finirent par retomber et l'océan finit par retrouver son calme plat d'origine, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les maillons faibles de l'équipage de Teach semblaient tous avoir été coulés et certains navires avaient reçu de lourd dégâts. Voilà qui devrait faire pencher la situation en notre faveur.

Marco vint se positionner à mes côtés et planta son regard dans le mien avant de dire d'une voix légèrement différente de d'habitude... _de l'inquiétude peut être ?_

\- Tu es toute blanche, tu es sûre que tu as la force de continuer le reste des combats ?

Je me dis que je devais avoir l'air assez fatiguée, mais j'avais lancée cette guerre et je comptais bien la mener à son terme. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir tué Barbe Noire, mon état de fatigue n'entrait pas en compte !

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste été surprise par la dépense d'énergie nécessaire pour se sort.

Mais le pirate ne me lâcha pas du regard pour autant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse un malaise d'une seconde à l'autre. Je rougis légèrement et préféra détourner mon regard vers les combats plutôt que d'essayer de le convaincre que de lever un tsunami de cinq mètres de haut sur une mer parfaitement calme ne m'avait pas fatiguée du tout.

La flotte de Teach semblait s'être remise assez rapidement de ses émotions car les bateaux restant avaient déjà redirigé leur canons sur nous. Mais ils étaient encerclés et avaient perdu l'avantage numérique... pour le moment mon plan fonctionnait à merveille.

\- Je ne vois pas Teach, je l'aurais imaginé en première ligne... dis-je

\- En effet, le connaissant c'est étrange... il prépare surement un sale coup, répondit Marco. Je vais m'approcher un peu pour le repérer.

J'hocha la tête :

\- Fais attention.

Je n'en dis pas plus et il se transforma en phénix pour s'envoler vers les navires ennemis. J'aurais préférée envoyer quelqu'un d'autre en éclaireur, mais je n'avais aucun autre pigeon bleu géant en stock.

Alors que je regrettais déjà de l'avoir envoyé là bas un boulet de canon passa au ras de mon épaule dans un sifflement aigüe :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver Elyuin !

Je sursauta en attendant la voix d'Izou couverte par le bruits des canons. Je me secoua et sortis mes dagues, je préférais économiser mes forces et garder mon fruit du démon pour plus tard. Je me mis donc à couper les boulets de canons qui pourraient gravement endommager le Moby Dick comme Vista m'avait apprit à le faire. Tout en surveillant le retour de Marco et l'avancement du champ de bataille.

Mon tsunami nous avait conféré un avantage certain, d'autant plus que nous les encerclions, resserrant de plus en plus l'étau dans lequel nous les tenions. J'eue un petit sourire : je m'en sortais plutôt bien pour ma première guerre ! Au final mon passage chez Trevor le nain m'aurait bien été utile : si je n'y avait pas trouvé l'un des plus puissant fruit du démon de Grand Line, je n'aurais rien pu faire aujourd'hui.

Je me tourna vers mon équipage :

\- Forcez les à s'entasser au centre du cercle ! Ils ne pourront rien...

... _BAM !_ Je fut violemment projetée en avant et du m'agripper à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Je crus d'abord qu'un boulet de canon avait atteint notre navire et que l'onde de choc avait fait trembler le pont du bateau. Mais je m'aperçus bien vite que le même phénomène avait touché tous nos navires. Je fronça les sourcils : _qu'est ce que..._

\- Le fruit du tremblement de père, gronda Izou

Je me tourna vers le pirate : ce serait Teach qui a provoqué ça ? Ses deux fruits du démons doivent être terriblement puissants.

\- Et nous n'étions même pas la cible de son attaque, dit il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Regarde.

Je suivis du regard la direction qu'il m'indiquait et blêmit : l'onde de choc avait décimé tous les navires de Whitney Bay. Il n'en restait que des bouts de bois et une drapeau pirate flottant sur la mer.

J'écarquilla les yeux et leva la main pour sauver les pirates tombés à l'eau grâce à mon fruit, mais Izou m'agrippa le bras :

\- Ne te fatigue pas inutilement, on va s'en occuper. Toi, concentre toi sur tes adversaires.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine quand je constata que je ne voyais plus Marco qui volait dans le ciel. Je me tourna de tous les côtés pour le rechercher en vain : _Barbe Noire l'avait il atteint pas son sort ? Etait il tombé dans la mer ? S'était il noyé ?_

Je n'aurais pas du le laisser se rapprocher des ennemis, dans les airs il fait une cible trop voyante ! Il suffirait que Teach est engagé un bon sniper pour qu'il... Mais d'ailleurs : il y a bien un sniper dans son équipage !

Je commençais à paniquer quand je reconnu sa voix dans mon dos !

\- J'ai repéré Teach. Mais il est devenu bien plus puissant que ce que je ne pensais...

Je fis volte face à la vitesse de l'éclair :

\- Marco !

Je du avoir l'air bien plus soulagée que nécessaire car il resta silencieux quelques secondes et me dévisagea étrangement.

Quant à moi je me racla la gorge, me traitant mentalement de gamine stupide et sentimentale qui dramatisait toujours pour rien.

\- Hum, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé Barbe Noire. C'est tout.

Je fronça les sourcils : en tout cas le "petit tour" de Teach nous avait mis en difficulté, les navires de Whitney Bay étaient nos plus puissants après le Moby Dick. Evidemment Teach était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait fait parti de cet équipage pendant des années. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient détruits, non seulement nous ne les encerclions plus, mais en plus les mercenaires ennemis semblaient redoubler d'ardeur au combat.

Nous devions absolument empêcher Teach de recommencer.

Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre à rester sur le Moby Dick, à couper des boulets de canons en deux : si Teach comptait se cacher sur son navire derrière ses hommes, je n'allais pas me gêner pour gâcher ses plans !

\- Marco, tu peux porter combien de personnes en mode phénix ?

\- Seulement une seule... mais pourquoi tu...

\- Tu vas m'amener face à Teach.

J'étais décidée, et il était maintenant impossible de me faire changer d'avis. Marco le savait pertinemment pourtant il essaya encore et toujours de me faire changer d'avis :

\- Elyuin, nous ne pouvons pas l'affronter tous les deux lui et ses hommes, ce serait du suicide.

\- Pas tous les deux, juste moi. Ton rôle seras juste de m'y déposer et de t'enfuir le plus vite possible, il ne devrait pas chercher à t'en empêcher, il est bien trop intéressé par mon fruit du démon. Il se concentrera uniquement sur ma mort.

\- ... Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer, ne comptes pas sur moi pour accepter que je t'envoie à la mort !

Je me retourna d'un seul bloc pour lui lancer un regard glacial :

\- _"Accepter" ?_ C'est un ordre que je te donne Marco.

Je dis ça d'un air neutre, je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais très sérieuse. J'avais toujours dit que je comptais m'occuper de Barbe Noire moi même, je ne comptais pas changer d'avis. C'est mon rôle en tant que capitaine !

Il paru surpris de ma soudaine dureté, il faut dire que je ne lui avais jamais donné d'ordres.

\- ... Je suis désolé Elyuin, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas revivre la mort de père !

\- Je ne suis pas Barbe Blanche ! Je suis Elyuin Newgate, celle que _tu_ as choisi comme capitaine, alors c'est le moment d'assumer ton choix !

Il paru hésitant, quant à moi je le regardais fixement. Puis a contre-cœur il finit par accepter. Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui forcer ainsi la main, mais si je laissais Teach faire, il détruirait ma flotte avec son fruit du démon, et je ne peux pas demander à Marco de le combattre avec moi.  
Ma première cible était donc Barbe Noire, si il est vaincu, ses alliés le lâcheront, j'aurais venger mon père, Thatch, Ace et mon équipage et je pourrais reconquérir mon titre d'empereur.

 _... Bon et bien ça à l'air très sympathique tout ça !_

 _._

Mon second se transforma donc en phénix, avant de m'agripper à son dos, je partis chercher Joz et lui exposa brièvement la situation, et comme Marco, il prit la nouvelle de ma "mort prochaine" plutôt mal, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Fais en sorte que chaque navire ait ses canons pointés sur le navire de Teach.

\- Mais si nous faisons ça, nous serons sans défense contre les canons ennemis.

J'hocha la tête :

\- Fais juste ce que je te dis. S'il te plait Joz.

Puis Marco s'envola dans le ciel, je ne pris pas le temps de m'enthousiasmer sur le fait que j'étais en train de voler, à des dizaines de mètres du sol. J'étais bien trop accaparée par mon combat contre Barbe Noire.

J'espère avoir pris la bonne décision.

On arriva à proximité du navire du Teach, que j'aperçu au milieu du pont. Il faut croire qu'il me vit aussi car son sourire s'élargit, laissant entrevoir son affreuse dentition. Je dois avouer que ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Les autres pirates finirent également par nous repérer et tentèrent de nous viser, mais Marco évitait tous les tirs avec aisance... à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une légende de la piraterie, et pas d'un simple blond à tête d'ananas.

On posa tous les deux pieds à terre sur le pont du navire de Barbe Noire, qui nous faisait face avec toute son abjectitude et sa laideur habituelle. Son sourire s'élargit encore, à croire que sa bouche prenait la moitié de son visage.

\- _Zehahaha !_ Enfin la voilà... la célèbre Elyuin Newgate !

Je ne répondis pas alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

\- Mais pas de manière entre nous... tu n'es pour moi que la gamine du vieux barbu. Mais ton fruit, lui est intéressant !

Je dois avouer qu'il était plus impressionnant en vrai. Plus grand, il avait encore moins de dents que sur son avis de recherche et son rire vous rentrait dans la tête, venait pervertir votre cerveau...

... En bref, dès que vous le voyez, vous avez envie de lui en coller une.

Heureusement, la centaine de boulets de canons tenaient bien trop occupée les pirates de Teach pour qu'ils ne puissent s'intéresser à moi, mais étrangement je n'avais pas l'impression que Teach trouvait ça gênant.

Malheureusement, aucun des boulets de canons ne touchaient leur cible, les pirates étaient d'un tout autre niveau ici, mais le but était uniquement de les tenir occupés.

\- Teach, si tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir après avoir assassiné Thatch, provoqué la mort d'Ace et tué père, sache que ce sera la dernière erreur que tu auras commise ! cria Marco

\- Mon cher Marco... ça alors ! Comment vas-tu "frérot" ?

Je le sentais bouillir de rage à côté de moi.

Il détestait cet homme.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le tuer, je lui lança un regard entendu : _c'est le moment où tu t'envole loin d'ici Marco !_

Pendant quelque secondes, j'eue peur qu'il revienne sur sa parole et qu'il refuse de me laisser seule ici. Mais heureusement, il finit par reprendre sa forme phénix et commençait à partir.

Mais il s'immobilisa dans les airs, et me cria :

\- N'oublie pas notre pari Elyuin : si tu perds ce combat, tu me dois une faveur !

Et il s'envola pour retourner sur le Moby Dick. Alors qu'il était déjà loin, je murmura :

\- ... Et si je gagne tu me feras voler sur ton dos.

J'espère qu'il aura atteint le Moby Dick sans problèmes...

\- BLACK HOLE !

Je me retourna d'un bond vers Teach, mais c'était trop tard, je m'étais stupidement laissée distraire. Un fumée noire m'enveloppa, je me protégea dans une bulle d'eau, mais sans succès et je ne vis bientôt plus la lumière du jour.


	27. Chapitre 26

Hey ! Nouveau et surtout avant-dernier chapitre (enfin plus un petit bonus à la fin mais que je publierais le même jour que le prochain chap)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est un peu court.

Personnellement j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire parce que je n'ai jamais aimé écrire les combats... Donc J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop !

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _\- BLACK HOLE !_

 _Je me retourna d'un bond vers Teach, mais c'était trop tard, je m'étais stupidement laissée distraire. Une fumée noire m'enveloppa, je me protégea dans une bulle d'eau, mais sans succès et je ne vis bientôt plus la lumière du jour._

.

* * *

.

Teach était un homme infect, et son fruit du démon l'était tout autant.

Quand les ténèbres qui m'avaient englouties s'étaient finalement dissipées, je réprima un haut-le-coeur avant de regarder autour de moi.

Je sentis du sable fin sous ma paume de mains et j'entendais vaguement le son du vent qui passe entre les feuilles des palmiers.

Bien que je sois sur une île, je pouvais apercevoir la bataille navale qui faisait rage au loin.

 _Etais-je sur l'île aux démons ?_

Je m'efforca de ne pas laisser le choc transparaitre sur mon visage. Mais je laissa tout de même échapper un hoquet : comment étais-je arrivée là ? Quels genre de pouvoirs possède le fruit des ténèbres?

En parlant de ça... _Teach_ !

.

Je regarda tout autour de moi pour le voir à quelques mètres de moi qui me regardait.

Il ne semblait pas précipiter le combat et semblait me laisser reprendre mes esprits. Mais son perpétuel sourire ne me disait rien de bon.

On lisait certes une trace de haine dans son regard, mais étrangement j'avais surtout l'impression que j'étais pour lui un cadeau qu'il était impatient d'ouvrir... faisons en sorte que ça ne reste qu'une image.

Les paroles de Marco me revinrent en tête : _"Teach voudra à tout prix s'emparer de ton fruit du demon"_

\- Cette île te plait ? Je me suis dis que nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter ici ! Dit...non. Gueula, Teach

 _Il joue avec moi_ pensais-je.

Je fronça les sourcils :

\- Discuter ? Je suis venue ici pour tuer Teach.

Le pirate se mit à rire :

\- Zehahaha, le même caractère que ton paternel ! Mais inutile d'en arriver là... pourquoi pas rejoindre mon équipage Elyuin Newgate ?

J'aurais presque envie moi aussi de rire à mon tour : Teach était encore plus répugnant vu de près.

Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre mon temps à lui parler. Je mourrais d'envie de foutre mon poing dans sa gueule.

 _Calme toi_ , tu n'es pas en face de n'importe qui. Tu dois rester prudente.

\- Impressionant ton petit tsunami... j'ai hâte de voir quels autres tours ton fruit du démon me réserve ! Dit il

\- Alors autant passer à la pratique !

Je posa la main au sol et changea le sol de l'île en eau. Mais Teach sauta et atterrit sur une pierre. Comme s'il savait qu'une fois sur cette pierre il serait hors d'atteinte de mon pouvoir.

\- Tu ne peux changer en eau que les matières qui en contiennent !

En effet, je ne pouvais pas changer les roches en eau... Cet homme connait vraiment les fruits du démon comme personne.

Mais si une tentative ne marche pas, ne perds pas de temps et enchaîne sur la suivante !

Je releva la main et le sol désormais liquide se leva pour former une masse d'eau qui fondit sur Barbe Noire.

Sans ravaler son sourire édenté, mon adversaire fit disparaitre mon attaque dans un de ses blacks holes.

... Moi qui avait passé des mois avant de réussir cette technique.

Teach quant à lui descendit de sa pierre et fit disparaitre mon eau dans un nuage noir et le sol repris son aspect initial. Je ne me découragea pas pour autant et enchaina : mon adversaire ne devait pas avoir le temps de respirer.

J'avais repéré depuis un certain temps que Barbe Noire était dos à source d'eau, très petite mais suffisante.

Je sortis mes deux dagues de leurs fourreaux et fixa Barbe Noire droit dans les yeux d'un air meurtrier.

Puis je me mis soudainement à sourire comme si J'avais en face de moi une amie :

\- Salut !

Je disparu sous le regard perplexe de mon adversaire.

Je réapparu derrière lui, mes dagues à la main. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se retourner je lui planta l'arme dans l'épaule droite.

Je visais son cou mais Teach avait bougé trop rapidement pour me permettre de viser correctement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer, je me liquéfia et réapparue quelques mètres plus loin, haletante.

Je fronça les sourcils : le tsunami que j'avais du lever il y a quelques temps m'avait fatigué bien plus que prévu. Je m'essouflais bien trop pour un début de combat... autant dire que c'est comme nager avec une enclume au pied.

Je surveillais mon adversaire du coin de l'oeil, il semblait encore plein d'énergie et sa blessure semblait être moins importante que ce qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cette fois ci, Teach ne me laissa pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Il tendit la main et des ombres noires m'agrippèrent le poignet avant que je n'eu le temps de réagir. De son autre main, il serra le poing et mon donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Je fut projetée en arrière, en hurlant malgré moi. Je tenta de me relever mais je pouvais à peine bouger. Je devais avoir au moins 3 côtés cassées.

Des tâches brunes dansaient devant mes yeux sous la violence du coup. Ce n'était pas un coup de poing ordinaire, mon logia n'avait pas suffit à me protéger... voici donc le pouvoir du fruit des tremblements ?

Barbe Noire se jeta sur moi, prêt à m'assener à nouveau le même coup de poing.

 _Si il m'atteint à nouveau, tout est fichu..._

Je força tout mon corps à bouger, ignorant la douleur.

 _... tous mes mois d'entrainements_

Je me retins de hurler. Ou peut être avais-je hurlé. Je n'entendais rien.

 _… tous mes efforts_

Je ne voyais que le poing de Barbe Noire qui foncait vers moi.

 _... et tous leurs espoirs._

Je parvins finalement à me relever, et intercepta son coup à la dernière minute grâce à ma dague.

Barbe Noire était à présent à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Il est trop proche. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je n'aurais su dire si la lueur qui brillait dans

ses yeux était le témoin du dégoût que je lui inspirais ou bien le reflet de ma propre haine.

Je ne peux pas perdre ce combat.

Une aura noire entourait le pirate qui se mit à rire :

\- Zehahaha, ta haine ne suffira pour me tuer Elyuin Newgate !

Au même moment, la lame de ma dague céda sous la force de l'attaque de Teach et se brisa en morceaux. Je sentis à peine certains fragments d'acier s'enfoncer dans mon bras et mon épaule. Cette douleur semblait si ridicule en comparaison de tous les os de mon corps qui se brisaient peu à peu, que je ne la sentait pas.

Je tenta de me protéger derrière un bouclier d'eau, mais tout ce que mon état de fatigue me permit fut un petit mur d'eau qui se désintégra aussitôt.

Je me pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Je m'écroula, complètement paralysée.

Je recracha du sang sur le sol qui se mélangea à la poussière et aux larmes de douleur qui m'avaient échappées.

Comme si j'étais déjà morte, Barbe Noire cessa ses attaques pour me devisager.

\- Ton fruit du démon va bientôt m'appartenir, dit Teach

Il sourit plus grandement encore :

\- ... Grâce à toi, je serais invincible !

\- Je lui ai promis de gagner, murmurais-je.

Je serra les poings si forts qu'ils devinrent blancs et tenta de me relever. Mais Teach me plaqua le tête contre le sol pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Je recracha le sable que j'avais dans le bouche et me tourna vers Teach.

Bien qu'il provienne d'une gamine à moitié morte, le regard que je lui lança le fit reculer de quelques pas.

\- JE LUI AI PROMIT DE GAGNER !

J'étais au bord de l'inconscience. Comme une somnambule, je ne contrôlais presque plus mes gestes. La seule chose qui me permettait de rester debout et l'envie de tuer Teach.

Cette envie était plus forte que mon corps en miettes, le souffle qui me manquait et la fatigue qui m'assaillait.

Un aura m'entourait, un aura meurtrière. Je sentis comme une porte s'ouvrir en moi, une partie de mon corps encore inexplorée. Une quantité incroyable d'énergie bouillonnait dans mes veines, à travers chaque goutte de sang, chaque parcelle de mon organisme.

Mes pieds se posèrent au sol, mes jambes se tirent droites. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui en avait donné l'ordre.

Je ne faisais qu'observer.

Sans rien contrôler, j'entendis ma propre voix s'élever d'un ton grave, comme si j'avais vécu des centaines d'années :

 _\- Fruit du démon de l'eau... état d'éveil._

J'étais devenu un dieu. Je me sentais capable de tout faire. L'insecte qui avait faillit me tuer il y a quelques minutes n'était plus rien.

Je regarda autour de moi : de l'eau. De l'eau partout.

Je posa mon regard son Teach, je voyais l'eau qui coulait dans ses veines. Je voyais l'eau qui composait son corps. Je voyais tout.

Il suffisait que je lui enlève et il s'écroulerait comme une poupée de chiffon à mes pieds.

Enivrée par le pouvoir, j'ignorais la douleur qui me saisissait au moindre mouvement brusque et le sang qui coulait le long de mon front. Ma vue se brouillait, j'ignorais cependant si c'était dû à mon état de fatigue ou au fait que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de mon fruit du démon.

Je sentis à peine mes jambes se mettre en marche et avancer vers Teach.

\- À quoi joues-tu gamine ? Tu ne peux pas le controler ! Dit Teach

Marco m'avait déjà parlé de l'état d'éveil d'un fruit du démon. Il permettrait de libérer la puissance totale du fruit, qui est inconsciemment bridée par notre corps pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

Mais après des années d'entraînement, certaines puissances de Grand Line avaient réussi à utiliser la forme d'éveil de leur fruit.

Mais j'avais forcé la transition en état d'éveil et j'avais perdu le contrôle, submergée par son pouvoir.

Je vis mon corps lever la main : des nuages se formèrent instantanément au dessus de nos têtes et une pluie violente tomba du ciel.

\- BLACK HOLE !

Barbe Noire se protégea de la pluie en la faisant disparaître dans un trou noir, à la manière d'un parapluie.

Ce n'était pas une pluie ordinaire : c'était des centaines de poignards qui tombaient du ciel vers le sol.

Soudain je convulsca et me plia en deux. Je compris à peine que le liquide rouge que je venais de cracher dans ma main était mon propre sang.

Je me redressa aussitôt, levant mon regard millénaire vers mon ennemi :

\- Il est inutile de lutter contre la puissance des océans dis je d'une voix grave.

Le pirate serra les poings...

\- NE...

... fit apparaître une sphère d'ernegie autour de l'une de ses mains...

\- ... CRIS PAS...

... et une sphère d'énèrgie noire autour de l'autre. Il contracta les muscles de ses bras, semblant concentrer tout la puissance de son corps dans ses paumes de mains.

\- ... VICTOIRE TROP TÔT !

Avant que je n'eu le temps de comprendre la situation, il fusionna les deux sphères et frappa l'air du poing.

L'air lui même explosa sur toute la surface de l'île.

Mon logia fut inefficace pour me proteger : il s'agissait d'une combinaison entre le fruit du tremblement et le fruit des ténèbres... c'était bien trop puissant.

Je fut prise en plein dans le coeur de l'explosion. L'impact était assourdissant, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien et je ne ressentais plus rien.

Une fois l'attaque dissipée, je m'écroula au sol, à demi consciente.

Teach s'approcha de moi pour me surplomber, vainqueur :

\- t... a de... la ch- ce...

Je n'entendais que la moitié de ses paroles, mais mon ouïe revint peu à peu :

\- ... si tu n'avais pas été sous état d'éveil, tu serais morte sur le coup, dit il.

Je tenta de me relever mais mon corps ne répondait plus. Mais je me sentis flotter, élevée dans les airs par la force de mon fruit du démon.

\- Teach... tu es coupable d'avoir tué ton frère, trahis ton capitaine...

\- Comment peux tu encore bouger ? Dit Teach, qui commençait à se méfier

\- ... coupable d'avoir vendu Portgas D Ace à la marine...

Sans savoir d'où j'en tirais la force, je sortis ma dague et lui planta dans le coeur.

\- ...Et surtout tu es coupable d'avoir tué Edward Newgate.

Barbe Noire me regarda choqué, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda le flot de sang qui coulait le long de son torse, l'air perdu.

Je voulu retirer l'arme de sa poitrine l'arme que je tenais toujours dans les mains mais il m'agrippa violemment le poignet.

Il me regarda avec une haine qui faisait froid dans le dos. Par instinct, je voulu me délivrer de son étreinte mais il était trop fort pour moi. D'une voix venimeuse, il proclama :

\- Elyuin Newgate, tu porteras désormais la marque des ténèbres. Elle te rongera peu à peu jusqu'à t'anéantir sans te laisser la moindre chance.

Puis Teach s'écroula à terre, inerte.

Je tenta de reprendre mon souffle : une malédiction?

Je fixa mon adversaire étendu au sol, m'attendant à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux à tout instant.

Mais Barbe Noire était bel est bien mort.

Je regarda mon poignet et y aperçu une marque noire.

Ce n'était qu'un simple point noir, qui semblait insignifiant. Mais pourtant il me terrifiait : il était apparu à l'endroit où Teach m'avait agrippé le poignet.

Soudainement, toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je du me tenir à un palmier carbonisé pour ne pas tomber.

Je savais que si je tombais je ne me relèverais pas.

J'arrivais à peine à bouger, mais je devais tenir encore un peu. Juste le temps nécessaire pour y retourner.

Je fais difficilement quelques pas... le Moby Dick était toujours en train de se battre contre les alliés de Teach. Je n'ai pas finis mon devoir.

Mes souvenirs étaient un peu flous, mais je finis par arriver jusqu'au Moby Dick. Je me hissa sur le pont, couverte de sang.

Puis je m'écroula au sol.

J'entendis à peine mon équipage se précipiter vers moi. Je ne me souvenais que d'une voix.

Une voix familière, mais mon esprit était trop embué pour déterminer à qui elle appartenait.

.. Mais je ne voulais pas que cette voix me quitte. J'aurais voulu la retenir au moins encore un peu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte.

Pourtant ce fut moi qui la quitta... Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre, j'étais déjà trop loin...


	28. Chapitre 27

Tout était sombre autour de moi.

Il n'y avait rien si ce n'est une voix :

"Elyuin Newgate, tu porteras désormais la marque des ténèbres."

Je fut maintenue au sol par une force invisible... ou plutôt une chose qui me murmura à l'oreille :

"Elle te rongera peu à peu jusqu'à t'anéantir sans te laisser la moindre chance."

Le rire de Teach retenti alors partout autour de moi. Il était omniscient, il m'encerclait.

Je me réveilla précipitamment, une douleur aiguë me traversa le poignet.

Je m'agrippa le bras, comme pour tenter de réfréner la douleur, mais sans succès.

Quand elle se stoppa enfin, je regarda mon poignet, sans oser enlever ma main qui le couvrait, comme si j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir.

Je leva un doigt. Puis l'autre. Puis finalement tout ma main et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était normal... si ce n'est la petite marque que m'avait laissé Teach en mourrant.

Je me détendis un peu et constata finalement que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'avais passé suffisamment de temps à l'infirmerie pour la reconnaître, même dans le noir.

Je baissa le regard vers mon corps : mes bras, ma poitrine et ma jambe gauche étaient couvertes de bandages.

Je sortis de mon lit doucement et sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures, je sortis de la pièce. Je constata que me déplaçais plutôt librement, mes blessures semblaient avoir bien cicatricées... Mais combien de temps avais-je passé dans le coma ?

Je sortis sur le pont et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. Ils devaient tous dormir. Devrais-je les laisser dormir ?

Mon premier instinct fut de réveiller Marco, mais j'hésita.

La mort de Barbe Noire allait certainement nous libérer d'un poids, plus de risque de voir la mort emporter l'un de nous... nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur autre chose.

Je baissa le regard vers mon poignet : j'ignorais encore de quoi il s'agissait précisément mais j'avais le sentiment que si je lui en parlais, une nouvelle ombre allait obscurcir nos relations.

Je fis donc le choix de ne pas lui en parler et toqua doucement à la cabine d'Archmé :

\- Archmé ?

Aucune réponse.

Je toqua, plus fort cette fois :

\- Archmé ?!

Je resta un moment devant sa porte puis entendis finalement le grognement sourd d'un animal féroce. Je fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur la poignet de la porte.

Au moment où j'allais entrer, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour me laisser apercevoir ma seconde, les cheveux ebouriffés, les yeux à moitié fermés et grognon.

Archmé avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd.

Une fois son esprit extirpé des méandres du sommeil, elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant :

\- Elyuin ? Tu es enfin réveillée !

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle se jeta à mon cou.

Je me mis à rire doucement :

\- Doucement Archmé, tu veux me réexpèdier dans le coma ou quoi ?

Elle ne me libéra pas pour autant. Alors que je sentais qu'elle allait hurler pour réveiller tout le Moby Dick, je lui plaqua ma main contre la bouche :

\- Laisse les dormir, je viens de me rétablir.. J'aimerais rester au calme pour le moment.

... Et j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose que je ne veux pas que les autres entendent.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

On s'asseya sur son lit, elle étouffa un baillement dû à l'heure tardive :

\- Tu dois être un peu perdue, tu veux savoir comment s'est terminée la guerre n'est ce pas ?

Je posa la tête contre le mur, je venais de me réveiller d'un sommeil prolongé et pourtant je sentais déjà que mon corps manquait d'energie.

\- Tu as vaincu Teach et tu es tombée inconsciente devant nous, m'expliqua Archmé. La plupart des mercenaires qu'avait enrôlé Barbe Noire se sont enfuis, et les autres ne sont plus un problème.

Je ne me détendis pas tant qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit : bien que ce fut une victoire, les guerre ne sont pas sans laisser des victimes dans les deux camps.

Ma seconde sembla comprendre et continua, droit au but :

\- Les navires des frères Decalvan sont au fond de Grand Line, Whitney Bay et sérieusement blessée mais elle s'en sortira... quant à Joz...

Elle n'eut pas besoin s'en dire plus. Mon coeur se serra : c'était un bon ami, sa présence avait toujours était rassurante.

Je me retint tant bien que mal de pleurer en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Archmé posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule :

\- Il aurait voulu mourir pour venger son père. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

J'hocha la tête et préféra changer de sujet, sentant que j'aller craquer :

\- combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

\- Seulement 5 jours, tu as forcé ton corps à dépasser ses limites. À vrai dire le médecin craignait que tu ne te réveille jamais... Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel sang qui coule dans tes veines...

Ma jeune femme marqua une pause et souris tendrement :

\- ... Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui non plus. Tu as définitivement vaincu Barbe Noire.

Je baissa les yeux vers mon poignet ou se trouvait la marque maudite de Teach :

\- ... À vrai dire je n'en suis pas si sûre...

Je m'apprêtais à m'expliquer mais au même moment, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brusquement :

\- Elyuin ?!

Vista ecquarquilla les yeux : "c'était donc bien ton haki que j'avais senti !"

L'épeiste s'empressa de réveiller tout l'équipage qui s'attrouppa autour de moi.

Ça faisait chaud au coeur de les voir tous si soulagés de me voir rétablit, même si l'absence de Joz se fit ressentir.

Je put à peine accrocher le regard de Marco qu'il disparu sans la marée humaine de pirates qui m'asallait à coup de "Tu vas bien ?" "Tu es rétablie ?"

Je m'apprêtais à rire et à leur dire que tout allait bien, mais leurs voix resonnaient comme un bourdonnement sourd à mon oreille.

Je me sentis soudainement perdre pieds, le bourdonnement était de plus en plus violent dans mes oreilles. Si bien que je n'entendais plus rien d'autre.

La température de mon corps monta en flèche mais pourtant j'avais si froid...

Une main m'agrippa soudainement le bras, me ramenant sur Terre. Sans que je n'en ai eu conscience, mes jambes avaient flanché et si Marco ne m'avait pas rattrapée, je me serais effondrée au sol.

\- Laissez-la respirer, elle sort tout juste du coma !

Les hommes de mon équipage parurent honteux et reculèrent d'un pas, silencieux.

Je leva un regard fatigué vers mon second, je tenta de me ressaisir mais ce ne fut pas une grand réussite. J'étais soudainement devenue si faible que je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, tentais-je d'articuler.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur mon front et me lança sur un ton strict :

\- Tu es brûlante de fièvre, va te reposer.

Je n'eu pas la force de protester et le laissa me porter jusque dans la chambre.

Il me posa sur mon lit et après s'être assuré que j'étais confortablement installé, il s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- Attend, dis-je d'une voix déjà à moitié emportée par le sommeil

Marco se retourna vers moi, surpris. Je baissa les yeux, comme une gamine qui se savait coupable :

\- Je suis désolée pour Joz.

Le pirate releva délicatement mon menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien :

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Elyuin.

Et cette fois-ci il quitta la pièce. J'aurais voulu le retenir, lui demander de rester, de me prendre dans ses bras, de me parler jusqu'à ce que j'oublie Joz.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas être aussi faible.

Je fixa donc le mur de ma chambre : ne pouvais-je pas simplement être heureuse d'avoir tué Teach ?

Et puis je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'avais juste eu besoin de dormir un peu pour me rétablir complètement.

Je me leva d'un coup et m'habilla en vitesse après m'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et sortis sur le pont. J'arborais un grand sourire : j'étais de très bonne humeur, le coup de mou de la veille était au final vite passé.

Les membres de mon équipage semblaient de tout aussi bonne humeur que moi. Ils réparaient les dégats qu'avait subit le Moby Dick et récupéraient de leurs blessures mais ça ne les empêchait pas de demander de mes nouvelles ou de boire dès 9h du matin.

Je repéra Vista dans un coin, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

Sans même le saluer, je la lui vola et m'assis à sa droite pour en boire une longue gorgée.

Mais au moment où je portais la boisson à mes lèvres, on me l'arracha des mains à mon tour.

Je leva les yeux vers Izou, grognon.

\- Les malades ne boivent pas en pleine journée, dit celui-ci

Je tenta de la récupèrer mais Izou m'en empêcha et j'échoua lamentablement :

\- Franchement Elyuin, tu es un réellement des quatres empereurs pirates ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux : je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'après avoir vaincu Teach j'avais pris sa place.

J'entendis Vista rire dans mon dos. Je lui lança un regard faussement noir et d'un geste du poignet, fit voler le contenu de la bouteille sur sa tête. Trempé, il se mit au contraire à rire d'avantage :

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver gamine ! dit-il

J'esquissa moi aussi un sourire. Quant à Izou, il dévisagea la bouteille vide et soupira :

\- … Un si bon rhum…

Mais Vista et Izou se turent soudainement tous les deux, fixant un point derrière moi. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, ils eurent un étrange sourire et me laissérent toute seule pour aller ailleurs.

Je me retourna pour comprendre pourquoi ils étaient soudainement partis et tomba nez à nez avec Marco.

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire pour me saluer :

\- Tu sembles aller mieux ajourd'hui, dit-il.

Je fronça les sourcils et désigna Vista et Izou qui nous espionnaient pas très discrètement à quelques mètres :

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il leur prend ?

Marco eu lui aussi le même étrange sourire que Vista et Izou et répondit d'une voix tout aussi étrange :

\- Va savoir…

Je soupira : je ne comprenait plus rien, mais étrangement ça ne me dérangea pas et j'observa le pirate s'asseoir à mes côtés sans poser de question.

Au contraire, je resta silencieuse, le laissant prendre la parole.

\- J'imagine que je te dois des remerciements, dit-il finalement

\- C'est possible.

Une petite sourire narquois sur les lèvres et une façon de prendre tout à la légère, j'avais été jugée exaspérante par de nombreuses personnes.

Et je pouvais l'être.

Mais Marco ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et moi non plus, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu as accepté de devenir notre capitaine, tu as rallié les pirates alliés à notre cause et surtout tu as vaincu Barbe Noire. Alors...

Je l'interrompis soudainement:

\- Et je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Marco sembla surpris d'être ainsi coupé alors qu'il tentait de me remercier. Mais j'insista :

\- Le maire t'aurait tué si je ne t'avais pas sortie de tes rêves.

\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai sauvé ! ria Marco. Sans moi un nain nommé Trevor t'aurais tué !

Marco toussota et se reprit :

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que...

\- Attends, attends Marco. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé par te sauver de Trevor, de base il t'avait capturé je te rappelle ! L'interrompis-je à nouveau.

Marco me dévisagea d'un air faussement agacé. Il sembla abandonner l'espoir de pouvoir placer le mot "merci" dans une phrase sans être interrompu.

\- Tu es toujours aussi énervante quand quelqu'un essaie de te remercier ? Dit-il, un sourire malgré tout aux lèvres

\- Seulement quand il s'agit de toi.

Sans crier gare, le pirate se rapprocha brusquement de moi, si bien que nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Instinctivement je retins mon souffle et il plongea son regard bleu saphir dans le mien. D'un ton soudainement plus doux, il murmura :

\- J'espère bien, je ne laisserais ce privilège à personne d'autre.

Surprise, je vira au rouge. Marco semblait s'amuser de m'avoir ainsi déstabilisée, je refusa néanmoins de lui laisser ce petit moment de victoire. Je m'écarta de lui et lui envoya un jet d'eau sur le visage, trempant ses cheveux et sa chemise :

\- On ne dit pas à sa vénérée capitaine qu'elle est énervante !

Le pirate fut surpris. Étrangement il ne dit rien et me dévisagea longuement. Je me serais attendue à une contre attaque de sa part, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que me regarder fixement, pensif. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je dissimula ma gêne derrière l'irritation:

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?! Dis-je

Le jeune homme sourit étrangement:

\- Rien. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu m'as manqué.

Ce fut à mon tour de buguer. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait aujourd'hui? Il semblait plus... avenant. Mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je me leva d'un coup sec pour le surplomber. Le soleil dans le dos, je le pointa du doigt :

\- Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi bien Marco. tu n'aurais pas oublié notre petit pari j'espère ?

Marco soupira :

\- Toi non plus apparemment.

Il se releva à son tour puis se mit soudainement à sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que...

Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase, il m'aggripa par le poignet et me balanca par dessus bord.

Je veux dire : Il me balança littéralement par dessus bord.

Surprise, je me mis à hurler. Et alors que j'allais tomber dans l'eau, un phénix bleu me réceptionna sur son dos.

Je frappa sans ménagement mon sauveur :

\- Mais t'es taré ?!

C'était assez déstabilisant de parler à Marco sous sa forme phenix-bleu-à-lunettes et encore plus de l'entendre rire.

\- Et bien tu as bien dis que tu voulais voler ? Répondit il

J'hocha la tête:

\- Oui mais...

\- alors accroche toi, me coupa-t-il

Je cligna des yeux : "hein ?"

Mais c'était trop tard pour réagir : Marco replia les ailes et fonça aussi vite que possible dans le ciel.

Ma tête se retrouva en bas, en haut, dans les nuages ou à quelques centimètres des arbres. Le pirate semblait bien s'amuser à faire des loopings ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait me donner l'impression que mon coeur va lâcher.

Je ferma les yeux, le vent siffler si fort à mes oreilles que je n'entendais même pas mon équipage rire sur le pont en m'entendant hurler comme une possédée.

Soudain, je sentis la pression du vent diminuer et mon estomac revenir à sa place. Je rouvris les yeux prudemment et constata que Marco avait "atteri". Je descendis de son dos, surprise d'être encore en vie.

Marco se repris forme humaine.

Alors que je m'apprêtais tout naturellement à lui reprocher à coups de poings d'avoir attenté à ma vie, je croisa son regard et je fut soudainement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

On se fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes, comme si nos regards s'étaient accrochaient et refusaient de se lâcher. Les sentiments qui je lisais dans son regard semblait être le reflet des miens. Mais il finit par détacher son regard de mes yeux, pour le diriger sur la tête, et plus particulièrement sur mes cheveux :

\- Tu ressembles à un épouvantaille ! Se moqua-t-il

Je recula d'un pas, gênée sans savoir pourquoi et tenta tant bien que mal de démêler mes cheveux emmêlés par ma petite séance de vol.

\- Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot aussi !

Mes gestes étaient nerveux et plus j'essayais de démêler mes cheveux et plus ils formaient des noeuds.

Afin d'éviter ce massacre, Marco me saisit délicatement le poignet :

\- Laisse-moi faire, tu es bien trop maladroite.

Précausionneusement, le pirate passa ses doigts entre mes mèches de cheveux pour les démêler progressivement. Je ne lui connaissais pas une telle patience.

Sa proximité me rendait nerveuse et j'étais bien contente qui soit dans mon dos pour ne pas remarquer mon agitation.

Calmes-toi, m'intimais-je... ce n'est que Marco, détends toi.

\- J'ai terminé, dit il

\- ... terminé ? Dis je d'un perdu

\- Tes cheveux.

Je passa une main dans mes cheveux : en effet ils étaient parfaitement démêlés.

C'est seulement là que je remarqua que Marco ne nous avait pas ramenait sur le Moby Dick. Nous étions sur une ile, en haut d'une coline. Je pouvais néanmoins voir le Moby Dick au loin.

\- Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

Marco haussa les épaules :

\- Le coin est sympa.

Je leva un sourcil amusé : "le coin est sympa" hein ?

Mais je fut forcée de constater qu'en effet le coin était "sympa". Nous étions sur une île tropicale et nous surplombions toute la forêt et la mer d'azur qui brillait de mille feux au soleil. Le vent des altitudes était rafraîchissant, si bien que nous n'étions pas atteint par la chaleur étouffante des îles tropicales.

Je m'assis face à la mer : la forêt avait beau être magnifique, la mer avait une présence rassurante. Je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer : toujours en mouvement, elle ne tenait jamais en place et c'est ce qui la rendait magnifique...

Le pirate s'assit à mes côtés.

Il contempla l'horizon avec moi, même si je ne le voyais que du coin de l'oeil, sa présence semblait m'envelopper toute entière pour ne plus me lâcher.

Silencieusement, nous profitions de ce moment paisible, loin de Teach ou de guerre.

\- ... J'imagine que c'est fini maintenant, finit par dire Marco.

\- fini ?

Je me tourna pour faire face à Marco :

\- Ça ne fait que commencer.

\- Que compte tu faire à présent ? Demanda-t-il

Je souris mystérieusement :

\- Et toi ?

Ce fut à son tour d'arborer le même sourire. Puis il approcha lentement son visage du mien. Plongea son regard dans le mien et dit d'une voix grave envoûtante :

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je compte faire, dès à présent et jusqu'à ma mort...

Il souleva délicatement mon menton du bout des doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Finalement, nos langues se rencontrèrent et scellèrent notre baiser.

Nos lèvres restèrent collée l'une à l'autre pendant un instant puis on finit par s'écarter un peu pour reprendre notre souffle.

Je lui lança un grand sourire qu'il me renvoya :

\- Ça me paraît être un bon projet d'avenir en effet, riais-je

Marco me pris dans ses bras. La chaleur naturelle de son corps me berçais. J'aurais pu y rester pendant des heures. Espérons que les hommes du Moby Dick ne s'inquiètent pas... mais étrangement, je pense qu'ils s'y attendaient tous.

On a dû faire l'objet de nombreux paris, pensais-je.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Marco

J'allais demander de quoi il parlait puis je me rappella qu'il m'avait demandé ce que je comptais faire maintenant que j'avais vaincu Barbe Noire.

Je tourna la tête vers l'horizon, lançant un défi au monde :

\- Je compte bien reconquérir tous les territoires de mon père... Je suis une des 4 empereurs après tout !

.

* * *

.

Je crois que j'avais lu bien trop de fanfictions romantiques quand j'ai écris ce chapitre... c'est remplis de clichés ! En tout cas j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant, j'étais un peu nostalgique aussi car il s'agissait de l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic et du dernier que j'écrivais...


	29. Chapitre 28

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, il sera donc très court et mettra un point final à cette fic.

Il se passe environ 15 ans après le chapitre d'avant.

Mais avant de vous laisser le lire, j'aimerais tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivi depuis le début, surtout malgré mes nombreux retards.

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu ! C'est la toute première que je finis entièrement, même si elle est loin d'être parfaite j'en suis assez contente !

Et comme c'est le dernier chapitre, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis : bisous et merci à tous !

.

.

* * *

.

.

15 ANS PLUS TARD :

17 octobre 2032

10 ans après, il était là, seul, cheveux au vent face à une pierre tombale.

10 ans après, il était revenu, une dernière fois.

Seul cette fois. Sans les lamentations et les pleurs d'une centaine de pirates.

Et surtout, sans ses pleurs à lui. Il avait fait son deuil désormais.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu les oublier, ces deux pirates… une sacrée famille. Le père et la fille, avaient réussi à changer radicalement sa vie.

Cependant, 10 ans après, il ignorait encore si le fait qu'elle est guidée sa vie soit une bonne chose ou pas.

\- Tu es venu mettre des fleurs ?

Il se retourna vers la nouvelle venue : grande, des choses bruns parsemés légèrement de blanc et un visage pleins de vie qui parraissait n'avoir pas veillit depuis la dernière fois.

\- Archmé.

Il fixa la fleur qu'il tenait encore en main : une rose. Rouge.

Il s'approcha de la tombe, et posa une mains sur le marbre de la pierre tombale.

La pierre était froide et envahie par la mousse, mais il retira la végétation avec ses flammes bleues pour dévoiler le nom qui y était inscrit : Elyuin Newgate.

\- Au final, Barbe Noire aura tué tous les Newgate, dit Archmé

\- La malédiction des ténèbres… elle savait très bien qu'elle allait mourir ce soir là, pourtant elle a fait la fête avec l'équipage, comme d'habitude. Et puis...

Le jeune homme posa la rose sur la tombe, avant de se raviser et de s'avancer vers la côte.

Il lança la fleur dans la mer et la regarda sombrer sous les flots.

\- ...Et puis elle a disparu dans la mer.

Marco regarda la mer un instant, songeur :

\- Une légende dit que les âmes des détenteurs de fruits du démon finissent prisonniers de la mer à leur mort.

\- On dit aussi qu'ils ne sont pas maudit dans la mort, mais plutôt dans la vie et que la mort les libère de cette malédiction, répondit Archmé

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, interdit :

\- Penses-tu que ma vie soit maudite ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment.

Puis ensemble ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, devant les deux tombes et contemplèrent les alentours : un vent frais venait caresser son visage, les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil brillait sur les tombes de deux légendes de la piraterie.

Il était le fils de l'un d'eux et aimait l'autre, et pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance, dix ans après, il s'était pardonné. Il ne les oublierait jamais, mais il ne les pleurerait plus, il savait qu'ils avaient accueilli la mort comme une vieille amie.

\- Quand je l'ai vue la première fois, je n'y ai vu que la fille de mon père en elle, le nom

Newgate qui était gravé au fer rouge en elle.

\- Elle avait toujours voulu fuir ce nom, elle avait toujours voulu qu'on la voit autrement que comme la fille de Barbe Blanche, commença Archmé. Et puis, tu es arrivé et tu l'as prise pour l'héritière de son père. Et plus elle s'attachait à toi, plus elle avait peur de n'être que la fille de Barbe Blanche.

Marco soupira, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

\- Elle n'avait pas tord.

Une brise passa des ses cheveux blonds, le paysage était tellement paisible, c'était vraiment un bel endroit pour reposer à jamais.

\- Quand elle a retirer sa dague du corps de Barbe Noire, elle nous a libéré du poids de

la mort de notre père. Elle a repris nos territoires et fait résonner le nom de notre

équipage à travers le monde entier.

\- Mais tu ne l'as jamais considéré comme ta soeur, et encore moins comme ton père, ricanna Archmé.

\- J'ai finis par comprendre que ce n'était pas Barbe Blanche, mais que c'était Elyuin

Newgate, ma capitaine avec qui je voulais naviguer sur toutes les mers.

Il se mit à rire, pensant qu'avoir supporté son caractère de cochon était vraiment un

miracle, mais que serait un Newgate sans son caractère spécial ?

L'ancien pirate s'allongea dans l'herbe, fermant les yeux et écouta les voix chantantes des oisillons.

Il y a dix ans, son équipage s'était dissout et sa précieuse capitaine était morte. Ce jour là, il avait abandonné sa vie de pirate, pensant laisser sa seule source de bonheur derrière lui.

...Pourtant, qu'est ce qu'il se sentait bien à cet instant.

\- Tu sais Archmé, je ne crois pas aux malédiction.

FIN.

.

* * *

.

Mon dieu ce que ça fait bizzarre d'ecrire le mot "fin" !

En tout cas je J'ai jamais autant publié de ma vie... trois chapitres en une fois !

Car oui, j'ai non seulement publié les deux derniers de cette fic mais aussi le premier de ma nouvelle fic !

N'hésitez pas à aller la lire, mais si elle n'est pas du même style que celle-ci. Par contre J'ai toujours une OC ! Mais cette fois ci ce n'est pas la fille de Barbe blanche mais de Big mom !


End file.
